The King and Queen Diaries
by Gohan's Onna2
Summary: Sequel to The Prince and Princess Diaries! Vegetasei is returning to its former glory, and Bulma and Vegeta can finally show each other their long awaited love. But what can they do when there are TWO evil beings plotting their demise?
1. Fuketsu

**Author****'s Note:** BWAHAHAHAHA, I promised you all that I would not take long to post the sequel! HERE IT IS, in all its EVIL GLORY! This first chapter is slightly demented, but I think you'll all love it. Oh yes, and I also think you all know who's perspective it's in!

Also, I just want to mention that I am going to be writing this story in a much **darker** way. There is going to be more cursing and more dirty language, as you will be able to tell from the prologue. Other than that, ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE ADVERSE TO SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR YOU! HOWEVER, THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT BECAUSE I NEEDED IT TO BE SICK AND PERVERTED. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP OVER IT, YOU MIGHT MISS IMPORTANT PLOT FACTORS. SORRY!**

**

* * *

**

**The King and Queen Diaries**

Chapter One: Impure (Fuketsu)

* * *

_Vegeta-sei_

_City of Versai_

I could see them. They were so close, I could almost touch them.

I have been watching them for a very long time now. Ever since that day where Bulma banished me from her room, so she could protect me from Vegeta. She had known that Vegeta would have killed me without hesitation, for she knew what kind of a disgusting beast he was.

Vegeta did not deserve to _touch_ her. She was an angel, above normal humanoids. Her beauty astounded everyone, men and women alike. You just could not help staring at her. Her gorgeous azure eyes, the way they sparkled and showed so much emotion, so much passion. The way she would let her amazing hair down, letting it tumble around her graceful white shoulders. Her body was magnificent...her breasts, so full, so soft. The way her flat stomach met with her round, curvy hips, the way her long, elegant legs moved with her stunning body, the way that they wrapped so passionately around his hips...

How do I know all this? Oh, the answer is simple. I spy on her...on _them._ She has no clue..._they_ have no clue. She is sheltered so completely by Vegeta, she thinks that no harm will come to her. She thinks that everything will always be perfect, that nothing will ever go wrong, because she has _Vegeta_. Of course, she does not know that she is so very, _very_ wrong.

I am watching them now. They have no idea because I am a genius. I am only a mere foot away from them. They are hidden in a secluded area of the palace, near the guest rooms in fact, where they think no one will hear or see them. But here I am, concealed behind thick red curtains, the perfect hiding place. I do not move, I do not breathe, I don't even so much as _blink_. I have become so good at spying on them, they do not even know that I watch them at every moment, every second. I watch them when they fuck, I watch them when they bathe, kiss, touch each other. I watch them when they sleep, oh yes, most especially then, for that is when they are the most vulnerable. I get so close to them sometimes that I can feel their breath upon my skin; sometimes I even dare to touch their hair. I see everything that they do together; I see things that they wouldn't want me to see. I even witness the _vile_ King show ever-so pretty parts of his personality to his wife that no one would ever guess when they are alone. I see every moment of love they share, every moment of utter worship...and every moment I am _disgusted_ by it.

I hear a soft, feminine moan. I want to groan myself, at the unfairness of it all. Bulma should have been mine, not Vegeta's. The new king should have _died_ out in space, where he deserved to be. He should not have been the one holding her, kissing her luscious lips, touching her gorgeous, graceful body. He is a horrible, repulsive creature, not fit to be married to the angel in his arms, or to be King. He has killed too much, he has hurt too much. He is sickening to me, and no doubt to everyone else.

I watch Bulma wrap her silken limbs around Vegeta, and I want to reach out and touch her, but I dare not to. No matter how much watching them arouses me, I never dare to make a sound or movement. I have to wait until I go back to my hidden place inside the palace, where no one has a clue where I am. I am protected there, and no one will ever find me. I plot and scheme there, to plan their demise.

They have completely forgotten that I exist as they bask in each other's evil lust. I watch as Vegeta's hand slips under her billowing blue dress, to find her most secret spot. Her head falls back against the strong arm supporting her, sure that he will hold her, her full lips parting in a silent seductive moan. Her stunning blue eyes are closed, but that does not stop me from jumping back behind the curtains. If her eyes had opened, she would have seen me. It is moments like this that I know that I am getting too cocky, and I have to be more careful.

My breathing accelerates with hers, and I fight the urge to touch myself. I can hear her breathy pants and moans; I can hear Vegeta murmur words that I cannot decipher against her long, elegant throat. No doubts words of love, words of encouragement, words that make me want to hurl, because they sound so fake coming from the weak King.

I slink to a more strategic spot behind the curtains that line the walls. I move so that I am behind Vegeta, and I can feel sweat bead on my forehead as I watch them. She is so wanton, so passionate when Vegeta touches her. I can see her long, pale leg wrapped around his hip to help support her weight, I can see Vegeta's hand, barely visible, pleasuring her between her thighs. The sight of her head thrown back, her loose aquamarine hair touching the marble floor with its magnificent length arouses me unlike anything I have ever seen. I have always wanted to wrap handfuls of her hair in my fist and drag her against me, pleasure her just the way that Vegeta, the _dirty_, abominable king is now.

I can see her throat work and her eyes fly open, and I just know that she is about to come. I know her body almost as well as Vegeta does, just by watching them. I can hear Vegeta chuckle devilishly at the look of bliss on her face, and he knows too. My hands fist as her mouth opens, preparing for her telltale cries of pleasure. Just before her loud moans fill the air, Vegeta stops, depriving her of her pleasure. She gasps, her body trembling weakly against his, her eyes filling with tears. He chuckles again, and then pushes her roughly against the wall. His mouth covers hers as he frees his hard length from his pants, and thrusts inside her. By the gods, the way she throws her head back and screams hoarsely is almost too much. I can see her hands grip his arms until her fingers turn white, her trembling legs becoming weak against the onslaught of ecstasy. She comes only seconds later, while Vegeta holds her against the wall, his face buried in the crook of her neck. I hear Vegeta exclaim something the moment she orgasms, and I laugh to myself when he follows right after her. The weak-willed fool, he cannot even control himself.

They quiet a few moments later, Bulma's body weak and limp in her pathetic husband's arms. He kisses her gently one more time on her swollen lips, and I cover my mouth to stifle a groan when I see the wet trails of desire running down her legs, visible to me briefly when Vegeta helps to adjust her dress. I ask myself how one man could be so lucky, but it just makes me want to make Vegeta suffer all the more. One day I will make him _pay._

I growl to myself as Vegeta straightens his wife's clothing and hair once again just in case, and they slowly make their way back to their suite to continue their dirty escapades. I feel rage build deep within me, and I want to punish them. No one should be lucky enough; no one should have that much happiness. _I_ should be the one enjoying all that pleasure, all that delight.

I will see to it that they both pay, most especially Vegeta. It might not be now, it might not be tomorrow...but it will happen, even if it takes years to plan, because it will be so perfect.

My sinister laugh echoes through the halls, but no one hears it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you all think about it? Slightly demented, like I said? I think you all know who the crazy maniac behind it all is; I'm not trying to hide that fact! Just tell me what you think, and where you believe I am going to lead this story! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! 


	2. Bakari Osaki Dedashi

**Author****'s Note:** Yay, next chapter! I really like this chapter, I don't know why, but I do! It was really hard to write, because I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to go with it. But now I do, bwahahaha. I hope you all enjoy, and I hope I get more than three reviews!

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:** Only a little bit of husbandly and wifely naughtiness.

* * *

Chapter One: Bakari Osaki Dedashi (Just the Beginning)

* * *

_Vegeta-sei_

_One month after the Coronation_

Vegeta-sei's former grandeur quickly surpassed that of its former glory under the new King. Soon after being crowned, the first thing Vegeta ordered done was to have millions upon millions of vaccines created and to call all of the Saiya-jins home. It was only a matter of days before some of them started arriving, and even now, after almost a month, they were still coming home in the thousands.

At first, the planet had not been able to keep up with all of the Saiya-jins arriving home, and the vaccines had all been depleted. Grumpy and temperamental Saiya-jins had been stuck in vaccination clinics for days before they were allowed to actually leave, protected for the rest of their lives against the plague.

The population of Vegeta-sei slowly began working again, creating new jobs and taking over the ones that had been abandoned. The palaces that dotted the planet were once again outfitted with maids, butlers, cooks, chefs, and guardsmen. Things like food and clean water started to appear in abundance once more as the farms, mills, factories, warehouses, and companies started working in full order. So many people had died, but everyone was working through it, to make things better.

Riches started flowing into the royal coffers, much to Vegeta's delight. He began sending things off planet for even more money, and after being chided by his wife, also opened the comlinks and started interstellar correspondence again. Soon after sending out the correspondence his lovely wife had forced him to do, missionaries, high-ranking officials, dignitaries, nobles, even other royalty, came to pay their respects to the new King and Queen. Vegeta let them know immediately (in order to repress any possible threats) that their armies had suffered hardly any loss, and if anything, had grown larger since the plague had ceased.

Bulma opened the palace of Versai to the planet, allowing anyone who saw fit to come and talk to her or give thanks or whatever they felt like saying. She also set up the court sessions again, and only after a few weeks of having everything restored back to normal, Vegeta was forced to sit once a week to hear the petty complaints of his fellow Saiya-jins. Bulma was thrilled to sit next to him in the Queen's smaller chair, her beautiful eyes always shining brightly and enthusiastically. Half of the time she interrupted him and gave orders, but he just shrugged it off, for his wife had little to do in her position anyhow, and he knew that she was bored when he was not around. His solutions to most of the problems would have been a fight to the death or something just as equal anyhow, so leaving his less violent wife to solve these petty conflicts served his purpose greatly.

After the first month, Vegeta had straightened out much of the government and planet. It was quite amazing really, but everyone was cooperating with him to levels that were unheard of. No one had a single problem with the trusted officials the new King placed in important positions through his new administration, especially when they learned that he was nowhere near as greedy as his late father. Many people had assumed that Vegeta would have drained the people of their money as soon as he came to power, but instead, he lowered taxes and helped the poor, sent funds to certain organizations that were beneficial to the planet instead of taking it away for himself. Because of this, the economy soared to unheard of levels, and although Vegeta was sending out all the money to help, he had it flowing into his pockets so fast that he almost did not know what to do with it.

Things soon started to settle down, and after the government and planet were established to safe levels, Vegeta began taking care of things at home. Since his wife had tortured him with opening interstellar correspondence, he tortured her with ten ladies-in-waiting. He did it for other reasons as well, mostly because his wife was constantly alone and doing nothing. Her position as Queen was, honestly, mostly for breeding purposes, and she had little to do besides run the palace. After he worked all day and came into their room at night, she would be sitting there by the fire, utterly miserable. She would be so happy to see him once he was done working that she would kiss him all over his face and not let him go anywhere without her.

After Vegeta introduced his wife to the ten noble women looking for husbands, his wife had not known what to do with them. She was told that she was to teach them how to attract men with titles and money, and to also teach them how to be the lady of the manor. It was interesting seeing his wife at different areas of the palace at all times of the day either sewing, drinking tea, chatting, or teaching things such as dancing (with instructors, of course), or even such mysterious things as flirting. Vegeta had even witnessed his wife teaching them how to ride a horse, for most of them did not know how because it was considered unnecessary. It had also been hilarious when he had seen his wife trying to help her ladies dress for court and have new gowns and dresses made up for them, for their maidenly clothes were improper now that they were in court. He had overheard her at one point saying that overflowing flesh was what was accepted _and_ expected, and the more you showed, the more attractive you were going to be to men.

Vegeta had even at one point overheard his wife teaching her ladies how to shut a man down when they were getting a little too fresh or were not suitable, for it was going to happen a lot. He had been shocked to his toes when his wife had mentioned that sometimes physical harm needed to be done, especially if one of her ladies felt uncomfortable.

Vegeta was happy to see that over time his wife grew attached to all of the young girls, most of them around fifteen or sixteen. He had even observed his wife's viper tongue latch onto a group of particularly gruesome males that had started flirting with her ladies. He did not know how she managed it, but she managed to be cruel, elegant, and majestic all at once. The men had left feeling like whipped dogs, and the girls had all cheered their Queen on. It was quite evident that the young women loved and adored her.

It soon became a noticeable problem however, when the girls started attracting more and more men, most of them the types that Vegeta would not let twenty feet within his wife. He was not worried so much about his strong and intelligent woman, it was more like the chattering birds that flocked after her. They had no clue how to defend themselves if the need arose like she did, and if anything were to happen to them, Vegeta knew that he would have very angry noble fathers breathing down his neck, something that he did not need.

He announced soon after his observation that he was going to have a tournament at the Versai Arena, so he could pick forty men to be his and his Queen's Royal Guard. The top two winners were to be picked as either the King's or the Queen's Captain, and would control the whole guard.

The sign-up sheet overflowed within the first day. Vegeta sighed when he saw the results, for he had been hoping that the tournament would not take that long. However, from the looks of it, it was going to take days. His purpose had been to supply his wife with strong, intelligent, honorable men to protect her and her ladies. At this rate they were going to have to spend days picking and choosing and dissecting every single person's past.

When the day came to start the tournament, Vegeta amusedly watched his wife run to and fro around their suite trying to find proper clothing and not knowing what to do with her hair and oh, she just looked horrible today and dang it, why did life have to be so hard.

She was running past him at one moment when he stuck out his arm and caught her, lifting her up into the air and swinging her around as she squealed, caught off guard. When he finally set her down against his chest she was panting breathlessly, her face flushed an innocent pink and her blue eyes sparkling as she stared up at him, her lips parted.

He brushed her tousled hair back from her eyes, smiling softly. "How can you say that you look so horrible when you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen," he whispered gently, pressing his lips against hers briefly before looking down into her eyes again. "I know that you are worried about making your first true public appearance as Queen, but there is nothing to worry about. You know that everyone loves you."

Bulma melted into her husband's arms. "Oh, Vegeta. You always know how to make me feel so good about myself." She stepped away from him, knowing that if she did not hurry they were going to be late. "I apologize for not taking advantage of you," she winked in his direction, "but we are going to be late if I do not hurry up."

Vegeta chuckled, adjusting his red cloak as he mused at his wife's change in disposition. "Nonsense. Royalty is never late...everyone else is simply early."

He heard Bulma's lilting laughter in the other room, and he shook his head as she danced out a few minutes later, wearing a delectable confection of crimson silk. It would have been blatant and harsh on any other woman, but on her, it looked magnificent. The contrast was just simply amazing.

"Is this too much, Vegeta? I do not wish to look like...well, like—"

"A loose woman?"

Her face turned red. "Well, yes! I did not really want to say it..."

He chuckled. "It looks fine," he said, not wanting over compliment her when she was already so very aware of how her looks affected him and other men. He turned around and walked to the bedside stand on his side of their enormous bed, opening a drawer. He returned to her side a moment later, a large black velvet box in his hands. "It will look absolutely fine...when you wear this."

Bulma gasped so loud she swore that it hurt her lungs. Her hand pressed against her chest, which was nearly overflowing from her dress, and then gingerly touched the necklace that was displayed in the box.

Bulma swore that she had never seen so many tiny diamonds. They sparkled so much that it was almost blinding, but the luster did not draw away the beauty of the tiny rubies that were nestled next to them. They were all woven together with thin delicate silver, which must have been a feat in itself, for the gems were so small.

When Vegeta went around her to clasp it behind her neck, Bulma found that she could not breathe as she stared at herself in the mirror. The band that went around her throat to support it was entirely encrusted in diamonds, and then, like a majestic tapestry, made its way down her chest and nestled like a sleeping infant across the swells of her breasts. She felt herself turn pink when Vegeta flicked a stand of rubies and diamonds away from one of the mounds, his expression depicting deep concentration.

"Hmm..." he said, grasping his chin in thought. "Perhaps I should not let you wear this. It seems more appropriate for when there is no one around...and you can wear it for me alone."

Bulma finally dislodged the lump in her throat. "W-wear it for you?"

He nodded, letting his fingertips caress her throat. "Yes, just the necklace. _Nothing else."_

She felt speechless. It was a little daring, especially when accompanied by her dress, but it almost seemed like her husband had gotten this necklace just for the dress she was wearing. "It is so beautiful, Vegeta." She turned to face him, her body leaning into his. "You spoil me," she whispered, her hands clasping his. He laughed softly, nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"I can never spoil you enough, Bulma," he said gently, kissing her pale skin. "You just saved our whole planet...you saved me. Who would have ever thought that the skinny twig you were at thirteen could ever turn into such a voluptuous, teasing vixen?"

Bulma smirked deliciously, rubbing her body against his. "Mmm...and you know it. It is just too bad that we have to go to this tournament...I could show you just how much of a teasing vixen I really am."

Vegeta's own smirk appeared, his dark eyes lighting up with interest. "Does that mean you cannot show me later how much of a teasing vixen you are?" His greedy hands sought out one of her breasts, and she sighed deeply at his thorough caress.

"Are you sure that you are not the teasing one?" she whispered, feeling his lips descend upon hers and devour her taste. They were both enjoying a heady exploration when there was a knock on the door, disturbing their marital bliss. Vegeta growled at the intrusion, and Bulma hushed him as he turned around and walked out of the room. She laughed to herself, for she had seen his obvious discomfort. She did not think it would be very proper for him to answer the door.

"Yes?"

A guard cleared his throat. "Your Highness, the carriage is waiting."

She nodded and thanked him as she closed the door, not surprised when Vegeta was still not there. She gave him a few minutes to calm down as she quickly donned some bracelets, earrings, and rings for her fingers, trying to look like the mighty Queen that she was.

When Vegeta stalked out of their sleeping chamber he looked ready to go. He kissed her cheek as she quickly swooped her hair up into a quick chignon, letting long tendrils snake down to her shoulders. They were the perfect match for her bold necklace, which she had decided to keep on. Maybe it would keep Vegeta on his toes, she thought wickedly.

When they arrived at the Versai Arena, it was crammed to near overflowing. The lines waiting to enter the arena were so long that they were going into the streets. She felt bad, but she knew that they could get tickets for the next day at least.

Their royal carriage made its way through the gates to the arena, at least twenty guards surrounding them on horseback. Hundreds of Saiya-jins tried to get a peek at the King and Queen, but all they got was a glimpse as the royal couple was escorted into their box, where they would watch the fights.

Bulma sat in her cushioned chair, her eyes wide at the sight of the enormous arena. There had to have been thousands upon thousands of people in the stands, and they all cheered when they saw their King and Queen make an appearance. Bulma waved to them all, not surprised when Vegeta just stared at them all like they were insects. She batted at his arm playfully, but he did not get the gist.

Once the fighting was about to begin, all two hundred contestants went out into the arena and paid their respects to the royal couple. Vegeta nodded to them all and waved his hand, and they all dispersed. It was time for the fighting to begin.

The first few matches were very uneventful. Bulma watched as the unskilled fighters "fought" with their swords, or other chosen weapons. Vegeta looked bored as well, and even forced several battles to stop before he died of old age. The men were just chasing each other around and it was just a complete nuisance.

Slowly one by one fifty men were cut out of the two hundred. The fights were gradually starting to gain her attention, and she just could not wait for the last day, when the most incredible of them all would be competing to become her and Vegeta's Royal Guard.

Bulma was zoning out when she heard several of Vegeta's generals whispering and muttering harshly. She heard the crowd cheer and cry out, and she looked up just in time to see a huge man raise his sword to deliver a finishing blow. She gasped loudly and jumped up, nearly flying out of their spacious box to help the powerless man on the sandy ground.

"Stop it!" she cried, her hands gripping the stone of the ledge and her body leaning nearly out of the balcony. She turned to Vegeta to make him say something, but he was already out of his seat.

"Cease!" he yelled, his hand slashing through the air. The crowd went silent, and the enormous man stilled his hand.

"There shall be no deaths in this tournament, as were said in the rules. This is an honorable competition, not a fight to the death. If this happens again, you shall be disqualified," Vegeta boomed, and the whole arena shuddered under the seriousness of his tone. It was only a few seconds however before the crowd began yelling and talking again, demanding more.

Vegeta glanced down at his wife who was still gripping the stone that held them inside the balcony. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up, her face pale.

"Vegeta...I-I..."

He caught her just as she fell. The whole box became alive with cries, and once the crowd noticed, so did they. Someone shouted murder, others treason. Vegeta looked down in panic at his still wife, wondering what in the world had happened as he quickly checked her pulse. She was still alive. She had just fainted.

He gathered her into his arms, a difficult feat considering her numerous petticoats and wide skirts. He himself was nearly carried out of the arena as twenty guards, his generals, and other important men followed him to their royal carriage. He ordered the tournament to continue, and he would deal with the results later. Until then, he was going to take care of his wife.

Vegeta was holding his still wife tightly in his arms on their hurried way back to the palace. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, which was coming undone in all the hustle. Her new necklace was askew on her neck, and he noticed how very pale she was. He felt nervousness crawl up his spine, and he prayed that she was not getting sick, especially with something that had almost killed him.

He gave her one last close look before the door to their carriage was ripped open and he descended to make his way into the palace, where they would treat her. She had still not awakened, had not even made a move.

_What is wrong with you, Bulma?_

* * *

**Author****'s Note:** Bwahahaha, I thought that would be an appropriate stopping place. Yes, it is evil, and no, I will no update RIGHT NOW because I want more reviews! Lol, so what do you think is going to happen? Has Bulma gotten something like a new plague that only affects her? Maybe she just got scared from that big scary man almost killing someone? What's wrong with her? I love your comments! Please review! 

PS: I updated my website! Oh yes, and I also wanted to mention that I am creating something like a layout of the palace of Versai, so people will understand where everything is easier. I will have detailed drawings of every room and everything! I also have pictures posted from some fans! When I am done with everything, I am going to post it on my website, so everyone can see! REVIEW HINT HINT


	3. Nimo Daibu, Nimo Hayaku

**Author****'s Note:** Next chapter! It took me so long to write this because simply, I did not like the way it sounded. I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times, it was ridiculous! I seriously need a beta reader sometimes! Oh yes, and I think some of you might be interested in checking out some of the **_new_** pictures that I have posted! One of them is Prince Vegeta, drawn for The Prince and Princess Diaries! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Two: Nimo Daibu, Nimo Hayaku (Too Much, Too Fast)

* * *

Hmm...interesting. Maybe Vegeta finally gathered the audacity and killed her? If he has even so much as touched her in a painful way, I swear that I will make him suffer in a way that no one ever has and ever will _again._

I slink through the North Wing, carefully keeping myself hidden as Vegeta nearly runs into the palace, carrying an unconscious Bulma in his arms. I feel my groin tighten at the sight of the tousled Queen, her chest nearly bursting out of her red dress and an expensive, striking necklace of diamonds and rubies askew on her neck. Vegeta shouts orders for a doctor as he runs to the East Wing of the palace, where the Royal Suites are, and I observe the panicked look on his face with joy in my heart.

I think quickly. Cutting across the entrance would be too risky, so I move along the edges of the ballroom until I finally make it to the East Wing. No one has seen me, for they are too engrossed in the Queen's sudden illness.

Moving through the long hallway, I finally hide myself in the old King's suite and peek through the slightly ajar door. People are running in and out of their room, and I can hear Vegeta shouting and yelling at incompetent people. At least he has some use, telling people how stupid they are, for they truly are incredibly dumb when compared to the intelligence level of first class individuals.

It is awhile before things start to calm down, and I hear the miserable King shout for everyone to leave except for the doctor. Whole groups of people, including the awesomely beautiful and young ladies-in-waiting, hurry out of the room and begin to sulk. My mouth starts to water at the sight of all those girls, and it reminds me of how long it has been since I have tasted the flesh of a woman.

I plan to pick one off later. Vegeta is just too stupid sometimes, leaving those girls to themselves. It is even more amazing how he leaves Bulma unprotected. I know she can fight, but she does not have the strength of a man. Maybe I will have to do something about that later as well, just to test the waters of my dastardly plan.

I leave it at that as everyone disperses. The King and Queen would probably be in their rooms for a while, not to mention that Vegeta more than likely would not leave Bulma's side for the rest of the day, if I know how protective he is of her, in his own stupid way.

I laugh to myself and start my plans for later that night, when no one would suspect a thing in the lightly guarded palace.

* * *

"She is pregnant?" 

The doctor nodded, wiping his hands on a towel after he washed them in a basin filled with water. "Yes, your highness. Her body is going to be adapting to some severe changes, and there is no doubt in my mind that this will happen again. Some women just get very ill when they are pregnant, and some are healthier than a stoat. Your mother, I seem to recall, had a very happy pregnancy with you. She was never ill, and she glowed like a flower in the springtime. She was quite beautiful, you know."

If the man had been any younger, Vegeta wondered if he would have killed him for his words. But at the sight of wrinkles, sagging skin, age spots, and baldhead, he let it go. It was bad enough that Vegeta had watched him touch Bulma in what he deemed inappropriate for his wife, but the doctor had said it was necessary. He had asked him so many questions; Vegeta had immediately been suspicious of some disease or another plague. Standing next to bed, wanting to wring his hands like a whimpering woman, he had racked his brain for details that he hardly ever paid attention to. Who cared if she felt ill in the morning or at any point in the day? It always seemed like her stomach was upset or she could not eat or some bullshit that made him roll his eyes at her. All he ever told her was that she just needed to eat and she would feel better. It usually worked, or so he thought.

"Whenever she wakes up, talk to her. She might not even know she is in her condition. Whenever you tell her and she is ready, tell her to come visit us down at the infirmary. She needs to be inspected thoroughly. I have been present at a few births that had different species involved, and since you are both humanoid, there should be little to no difficulty. However, we are not sure of this. You might want to talk to her and ask her about anything that she knows about the gestation period of Anausian women. It may be different than Saiya-jins. When she gets a chance, have her come down to the infirmary. She needs to be closely inspected, for after all, she is carrying the _heir."_

Vegeta nodded, still in a daze. _His wife was pregnant._ That had taken little to no trying at all. He had not even been necessarily _trying,_ and they had managed to do it within a few months. Did she know? What if she did not? What would she say when he told her...if he could even manage to do that?

Vegeta looked nervously from the doctor to the bed, where his pale tousled wife was lying under a blanket to keep her warm. How was he going to deal with this? Were they even _ready_ for a child?

"Is that all you require of me, your highness?"

Vegeta looked at the doctor for a moment before he turned back to watch his wife. "Yes," he said, waving his hand. "You may leave."

The old man nodded and bowed before he left the room, leaving the King alone with his wife. Vegeta contemplated what to do, for now everything just seemed too fast for him.

It was almost an hour before she roused. He had been thinking, sitting next to her on the bed, watching and waiting for signs that she was awakening. His thoughts were jumbled and he stiffened when she reached out and touched his arm.

"Mmm...Vegeta."

Her innocent sleepiness made him smile unconsciously. Her eyes were closed, but she had still known that he was there, and had not hesitated to reach out to find him. It was endearing how she always knew he was there. It made him feel like he protected her.

"Yes?"

Her drowsy eyes opened, and a big smile appeared on her face when she saw that he had removed his armor and was sitting topless on the bed. She giggled and her hand found its way to his pectoral muscles. "Mmm...Vegeta, you really know how to wake a girl up."

He chuckled and reached for her wandering hand. She struggled to free it for only a moment before she gave up with a pout.

Bulma's happy demeanor changed in a flash when his expression transformed into seriousness. It was so odd how he could morph his expressions in just a second. From happy to sad or angry to disinterested. He only showed his happy and caring side to her when they were alone, or when he thought they were alone. True, he had given her things like flowers out in public, but everyone expected that for the happily reunited couple. They all knew they were in love; it was no secret to the planet. You could see it when they were together, just by watching them.

"What is wrong, Vegeta?" she asked, sitting up. Something was really wrong, because he was quite and still. He would not look at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Did you do something bad?" she said, poking him in the side, trying to get him out of his stern mood. She smiled and laughed when he jerked to the side to try to get away from her, and then she went after him. She leaped on him, tickling him with everything she had. She had him laughing hysterically, to the point where he could not breathe, before he finally caught her hands and forced them away from his vulnerable stomach and sides.

Vegeta growled at her when she finally relented, a big, evil grin on her radiant face. He frowned at her, but then his mood changed again, and his face turned from the dark scowl to a lighter, more contented appearance. He was staring at her so intently that she felt a blush come on, and he laughed lightly as he moved her tangled hair out of her face. He kissed her lightly on her pink lips, and she sighed dreamily and leaned into him for more. He only obliged her a short kiss, and she showed her displeasure by biting his lip when he ended it. Then she let out a silly laugh. "Bad Vegeta!"

He shook his head at her, and a big, naughty grin curled across his features. She had no chance.

"Ha!" he yelled, attacking her stomach and sides with his fingers just like she had to him. She was screaming and crying and laughing so hard that tears were pouring out of her eyes, and she begged for mercy with what breath she managed to find.

Vegeta stopped when she suddenly turned a vile shade of green. She looked up at him in panic as her hand covered her mouth, and she dove off the bed in a flurry of red silk.

Bulma barely managed to make it to the bathroom before she felt her stomach empty. She felt so nauseatingly ill that she just could not stop throwing up, and the taste in her mouth just made it worse.

Vegeta ran into the bathroom only a few seconds later, nearly slipping on the marble floor before he managed to make it to her and hold her hair for her.

Vegeta watched nervously as Bulma dry heaved over and over again, her body trembling wildly for many long minutes before she finally stilled, hunched over wretchedly. He could hear her groaning and see her tears of misery through her hair, and he hurried to grab a cloth and wetted it for her. The moment he handed it to her she placed it over her mouth and closed her watering eyes. He helped her stand, and she wobbled weakly on her feet before she regained her balance. She could not look at him without feeling embarrassed, so she looked down at the ground as he helped her back into the room.

"Are you all right?" he asked quickly, yanking on the bell pull to call for a servant. She nodded as she continued to look at the floor, her face pale and her hands shaking. He could tell that she was not used to being sick like that.

She mumbled something behind the cloth covering her mouth before there was a knock on the door. Vegeta looked at her with concern before he answered the door in the other room, demanding a glass of water and something that would calm an upset stomach. Then he frowned and thought better, asking instead for the Queen's old nanny. The woman would know what to do; she was practically a witch with herbs and other concoctions.

The old woman was there in under a minute. She demanded to know what was wrong with her baby before she pushed past the King and bustled into their sleeping chamber. Vegeta, well used to her actions, just ignored it and followed her.

"Oh, you poor baby! Were you ill? You are so pale! Are you getting sick?" she asked, placing her hand over Bulma's forehead. The woman frowned and began picking and poking at her, asking her all sorts of questions, questions that were somewhat familiar.

"Have you been getting sick or ill lately? Have you felt like you do not want to eat? Have you had any dizzy spells, or anything like that?"

Bulma answered all the inquiries, her eyes still avoiding her husband's. His own eyes narrowed on her, suspicious now. Was she hiding something, or maybe she already knew?

Nana clucked over her old charge for a few more minutes before she sighed. "Well," she said, tapping her double chin. "It does not take a genius to figure this one out. You have been feeling ill, dizzy...you even fainted. When was the last time you had your monthly? Are you late?"

Bulma's face turned a fiery shade of red. "Nana! Vegeta is right there..." Her voice ended harshly.

Nana heard a snort in the back of the room. She shook her finger at the young woman, understanding. "Oh, my dear, do not be silly. Your husband should know all about this, after all, he was the one that put you in this condition."

Her blush turned into paleness. "...Condition?"

The older woman laughed and clapped her hands together. "You are pregnant!"

* * *

Oh yes, there she is...right there. A fine beauty, that she is. Long, black hair, black eyes. A true Saiya-jin woman. 

I waste no time ripping her from the hallway and making my way hurriedly into my little private room as she walks by. I cover her eyes so she has no clue where we are heading, which is necessary for my protection. I cannot help but think about what a stupid woman she is, walking by herself in such a large building. She was going to regret ever walking around by herself...she was going to regret being a woman, a woman who belonged to Bulma and Vegeta.

She tries to scream, but my hand clamps over her mouth tightly. She struggles in my arms, but she is no match for my superior strength.

"Stupid bitch! Stop struggling or it will just be the worse for you!"

She stills for a moment as the words register, but once they do, she begins fighting earnestly. I ignore her as I drag her deeper in the room, where my makeshift bed is. She is pummeling me with her hands and kicking me with her feet, and I smack her face viciously to stop her. She whimpers pathetically and cradles her jaw, tears seeping out of her eyes as she falls to the bed.

I laugh again and crawl overtop of her. "What can _possibly_ be wrong?" I leer at her, my face leaning in closely to hers. "Do you realize what is going to happen to you? Do you realize what I am going to do to your body...how I am going to violate you, damage you? Yes, my little lovely, you will _never_ find a good husband now. If you are lucky, you will even become with child, a _bastard_, so you will remember for the rest of your life. You will remember _this_, exactly what I am going to do to you, every day, _for the rest of your life."_

Her eyes widen in horror. She is terrified beyond words, and as I begin to rip off her expensive clothing, she makes not a sound. I am so good that I congratulate myself silently.

By the time I have broken her body, there is little left of her spirit. She is lying there, utterly and completely defeated, so pathetically broken, shattered, and ruined. I have just destroyed her life and any chance of happiness that she might have had, because I stole her virginity. I sneer at her bleeding body. She deserves it, for no one is worthy of happiness. No one is because I will never have it, and I want everyone on Vegeta-sei to know it. One day I will get Bulma, and the whole planet will feel my wrath when they learn what I have done to their _precious_ Queen.

* * *

"You need to go see the doctor, Bulma." 

She shook her head. She had barely even known for an hour before Vegeta told her that she needed to go down to the infirmary. He had told her everything; everything that the doctor had told him, about how she was pregnant. She thought it odd how everyone but her had known that she was pregnant.

"Vegeta, I do not want to go to the doctor. It is getting late...I am tired and hungry. I just want to be left alone. I have already been poked and prodded enough!"

He glared at her stubbornly. "You will go, Bulma. This is the fate of our planet, and the fate of our child! What if something is wrong? What would you do if you did not go to the infirmary and found out later that if you _had,_ that our child would have been fine? You need to go."

She felt like crying. Why was this happening to her? She had not planned to have a child for a long time; at least not until she felt that her and Vegeta had established a stable relationship and the planet was in safe hands. There were still too many things to do...they had not even gotten a Royal Guard yet!

She suddenly felt ill. "Vegeta, please. I do not feel good. Let me go tomorrow."

He shook his head and took a hold of her upper arms. "No, you are going now. Just get going, and I will be right down after you. I have to get dressed."

She felt her mood swiftly changing into sourness. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever! I will go to the stupid infirmary...and I hope I fall down the stairs!"

He frowned at her. "I will not tolerate your mood swings, Bulma. Stop acting like a little girl and do as I tell you."

She fisted her hands at her sides. "Ugh! You are so insensitive sometimes! I swear Vegeta, if I was the man and you were the woman, I would not make you do anything that you did not want to do!"

She continued to spit out angry words as she walked out of their suite, her nerves frazzled as she stomped down the hallway on her way to the infirmary.

"Stupid men!" she said to herself, stamping her feet hard on the carpeted floor. "Why do they have to be so ignorant and uncaring about how women feel? It is like all they care about is themselves and what they can get out of a woman!"

She saw the staircase looming in front of her. She remembered when she had been younger how she had slid down the banister so many times with Chichi. She sighed, her anger cooling. Why did life have to be so hard?

A hand came out of nowhere and clamped over her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear and panic as an arm wrapped around her middle, and she reacted quickly. She sent her elbow into her assailant's stomach and stomped on his foot, effectively making him release her with a pained grunt. She began to run towards the stairs to get away from her attacker, but only took a few steps before the person pushed her violently in between her shoulder blades.

She felt the air in her lungs whoosh out of her, and she did not know how she did it, but she managed to let out a strangled scream before she was sent hurtling down the stairs, head first. She felt the impact of the first few stairs like being hit head on by an air cruiser, and she felt her body fly back into the air from the cruel collision. She felt something jar painfully and her head hit a hard object, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Stupid woman! Does she not know that all I am doing is looking out for her? She is such a—" 

His voice stilled when he stood above the landing of the stairs. He felt all the blood in his face rush to his feet, and his whole body trembled harshly for a moment before he ran haphazardly down the stairs.

"Bulma!"

Oh god, she was dead. He should have never talked to her that way. She really had fallen down the stairs...maybe she had done it on purpose; maybe it had been an accident.

He nearly stumbled down the last few steps before he fell down hard on his knees next to her on the marble floor. He feared touching her...he did not know if anything was broken or what. She was so still, it did not even seem like she was breathing. He looked around and without delay, yelled for help.

Several servants and guards appeared a minute later. What had taken them so long? He could hardly think, he did not know what to do. What if she was dead?

What if she...?

"Your highness! One of the Queen's ladies...she was raped, your highness," one of the guard's said, his eyes widening when he realized who was lying on the marble floor. "The Queen!"

Vegeta nodded, his hands shaking as they smoothed over her body. He looked at the guard, now knowing what had taken them so long to get here. "Go to the infirmary and tell them the Queen has fallen down the stairs. They will know what to do."

The guard nodded, and Vegeta was left with two servant girls and another guard. He felt his eyes water, but he blinked back the forbidden tears. He could not cry...he knew she was all right.

He knew she would be. Or at least he hoped.

* * *

**Author****'s Note:** Oh my gosh...someone pushed Bulma down the stairs! Is she dead? Did she get brain damage when she hit her head? Who is the culprit? Why did someone rape one of her ladies-in-waiting? And what consequences are going to occur because of this? 

Anyhow, please please please please review! I haven't been getting too many...and I really wouldn't mind some. begs prettily Pwease? The button is right around here somewhere...


	4. Douyou

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far for this story! It's like after I finished writing The Prince and Princess Diaries, no one cared to read the sequel! Thank you so much to: uh... (lol, love the name), TheEvilGumbal, chiharu, Megami, sky040, Tina (who, besides Megami, is the only person who reviewed twice), nik naks, serinity121, vegeta's lovely princess, A Devil in Heaven (who is one of the very few people who have returned to read the sequel! THANK YOU, you are one of my best fans!), Asukachan87, and J (who left a lovely, inspiring review. Everyone should leave reviews like you!).

Thank you again, everyone!

And by the way, this chapter is **excellent**. I had so much fun writing this chapter, even though it took a couple of revisions to sound just perfect to me.

* * *

Chapter Three: Douyou (Disturbance)

* * *

"Did you hear about the Queen?"

"No, no I must say that I haven't."

A person laughed. "She tried to kill herself! She literally flung herself down the stairs in the palace. And guess what?"

There were startled gasps. "What?"

"She killed her child with her, too."

Outraged cries. "She killed the heir?"

"Oh yes. King Vegeta is absolutely devastated..."

* * *

Vegeta stared lifelessly at the wall above the bed. It had been two days now, since he had heard his wife's voice. Two days since she had opened her beautiful, blue eyes.

She had lost their baby.

They had not even known for a day, and it was gone. It had not even _registered_, and his child..._their_ child, was dead.

His head fell into tired hands. Had she done it on purpose? No one knew. Everything was a mess. He had every noble on the planet breathing down his neck about the girl that had been raped. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to the Queen, why he had not made any appearances, and why he had canceled the tournament until further notice.

By the gods, he did not know what to do. He had not moved very much since Bulma had been carried into the infirmary, looking to him like she was dead. He had been so devastated at the thought of his wife being gone...it was almost too much to know that she was alive, but they had lost their first child.

What was he going to do? How much longer was she going to sleep?

The doctors had told him that she was in a state of shock, almost like a coma, but not quite. They said she could snap out of it at any moment...meaning it could be minutes, hours...or even days.

What was he going to say to her when she woke up? Ask her if she threw herself down the stairs? Ask her if she purposefully killed their child in a fit of rage?

How was he going to tell her that she had lost their baby?

God, he could remember only a few hours after Bulma had been carried into the infirmary. The doctors had run hundreds of diagnostics on her, but they had said it would take time to tell. There was no way to tell if anything was wrong with her brain, or even with the baby.

And then it had happened. Her body had convulsed, and the moment he dove in to help her, he had been covered in blood. He had been shocked to learn that she was miscarrying, a term that meant she was losing a baby.

He had watched for what seemed like forever as her body thrashed in pain on the bed, drenching the sheets and her clothes with blood and sweat. She had been so very white...she had looked like a ghost. The doctors had been scared of hemorrhaging, but they had managed to keep his wife safe. She was fine; she was healthy as far as they knew...it was just a matter of time until she woke up.

If she even did.

He stood with much effort. His body was stiff and sore from sitting in the same chair for so long. He had barely eaten and he was starving to death. He was going to get something to eat, and come back to see how his wife was. Until then, she was alone.

* * *

Stark, white lights.

Oh god, it hurt her eyes.

Her whole body hurt, ached...pounded with agony.

She tried to call for help, but all that came out was a croaked gasp.

She needed water. Badly.

She looked around, but it was still hard to see. She was not used to the lights that were above her, and they were blinding her to death.

"W...w...w-wa...ter."

It burned her throat like acid. Her mouth tasted like rotted paper, and it felt like she could not move. It was as if her body was detached from her mind, so she could not tell it what to do.

"H...h-e...lp."

Where was everyone? It seemed like there should have been people everywhere.

She turned her head to the side, groaning in pain with the effort it took. Her neck was so stiff she knew it was going to take days to work out the kinks. She looked forward to it with little enthusiasm.

It was then that she saw it. Her eyes widened, and her mouth tried to water without much success. It was a glass of red juice, it looked half-full, as if someone had been drinking it, but she did not care if it carried a disease or poison. She was so very, _very_ thirsty.

She reached for it with everything she had, but she was still too far away. Her body refused to move, and she gritted her teeth as she forcefully pulled her body up with her arms, trying to sit up so she could have a better reach.

Sharp shooting pains spurted through her, and she gasped and fell back down onto the white sheets. She was panting heavily, as if she had exerted herself forcefully.

Bulma took a moment to relax and try to reawaken her numb body. She had no clue where she was at, what she was doing there, and why she was in so much pain. Whatever the reason was, at least she was not surrounded by murderous looking villains wanting to kill her.

She drew in a deep breath after tentatively moving all her limbs. Her arms were sore, but her legs ached like they had been stabbed repeatedly. An ever-present tenderness between her legs alerted her that something had happened, but she knew not what it was.

After another try, she successfully reached the glass of red juice. She grasped it greedily, her eyes shining with gluttony as she held the glass in both hands and drank it so fast it ran down her chin and onto her white nightgown.

When she finished it, she fell back onto the bed, panting. That had been so good. Now all she needed was food and a long, long bath.

_Where is Vegeta?_

The question caused her brow to furrow. Whatever had happened to her, it could not have been good. She would have thought that he would have been there with her, but he was not. Was he still mad at her?

It was a good ten minutes before she heard the door creak open. She had been falling back asleep, but the moment the door opened, her eyes widened.

"V...Ve...geta."

He looked shocked to see her awake. He hesitated a moment before he rushed to her side, grasping her hand. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, fluttering her hand through the air. It was still hard to speak, so she hoped that he understood her clearly. "In...p-pain."

He flinched at her words, as if he understood something that she did not. She watched him as he walked away from her to the door, and disappeared. He came back a minute later, promising her that medicine was on the way as he took her hand again.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, watching her eyes light up through the shadow of pain that had glazed them over. She nodded enthusiastically, and then whimpered and grabbed the back of her neck at the movement. He gave her a look of concern, his dark ebony eyes almost seeming sad. Her hand trembled weakly as it reached for his cheek, and he grasped it to hold it there when it finally managed to make its destination.

"It...it h...h-h...urts."

She coughed, her throat becoming dry again. She grasped her throat to show him that it was hard to talk, and he seemed to understand immediately. He reached for the glass that had been sitting next to her bed, and then frowned when he saw that it was empty.

A moment later, a small smile cocked the corner of his lips. "Did you steal my ponamin drink?"

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded, loving the look of faked harshness on his face. He was playing around with her.

He chuckled and stood, the glass in his hand. "Well, I suppose that you are lucky that we are so very rich, because that drink is expensive as hell, woman."

She pouted, happy that the movement of her lips at least was not painful. "Yum," she managed, for she had never tried the drink before. "More," she demanded haughtily. "N-now."

He shook his head at her, amusement showing in his eyes. His expression changed though after a moment, to a softer one. It was almost as if every feature on his face melted, and Bulma found him by her side once again only a moment later.

"Bulma...I do not know what happened to you, but whenever I get back and we get a chance to talk...we will. Do you understand?"

Her face fell, her skin turning so white that it contrasted against her frothy virginal nightgown.

He left at that, telling her that he would get her some more ponamin. She nodded and looked down at the sheets she was covered with. She had not noticed that her hands had been gripping them so very tightly.

"Good afternoon, my Queen. His highness had just informed us that you have awakened and are in pain. Is this true?"

She nodded, and then flinched at the movement once again. The doctor, an old man, reminded her briefly of her father, who she missed dreadfully. He had left shortly after her coronation, and she had heard little of him since then.

The doctor walked around the room, locating a specific vile amongst an array of them on a tray. He filled a needle with the clear fluid, and she bit her lip at the impending stab wound. The needle was long, and it reminded her of the needle that had been plunged into her husband's abdomen with the vaccine to save his life.

"Here you go, your highness. Just a small sting."

She did not even cringe when he stuck her in the arm with it. He was wiping off the dot of blood that had emerged when Vegeta reappeared, causing the doctor to bow. After bowing, he continued to inspect the Queen and her health status.

"Your highness," he said respectfully, and Vegeta nodded as he passed him with the ponamin drink for his wife. She smiled so brightly when she saw what was in his hands, that he chuckled and let her grab it greedily. She downed the whole thing immediately and then licked her lips.

Vegeta sighed when she handed him back the glass and demanded more. "I think that instead of just drinking away your hunger and thirst, you should also get something to eat. What do you say we ask the doctor if it is healthy enough for you to return to your room, where you can be monitored there?"

She nodded her head, but gently this time. She had learned her lesson.

"Is it allowed for her to return to her suite?" the King asked, watching as the doctor flipped through her charts after taking a closer look at her, mostly her head. He looked like he was in deep concentration.

"Yes, but...we will have to keep her on some pain medication for a while, as well as keep an eye on her." He looked up and gave Vegeta a close look. "You will alert us if anything happens, correct?"

Vegeta frowned at the old man. "Of course. I would not jeopardize my wife's health, you stupid old fool."

The doctor nodded as if he had not heard the slight hurled at his head. Bulma laughed to herself. Vegeta was losing his viciousness.

Bulma was ensconced in their room a half an hour later. She heard Vegeta order the East Wing to be watched by at least twenty guards. She gave him a confused look when he reentered the room, not understanding why he would want so many men patrolling their area of the palace.

He looked hard and unforgiving when he returned to her side. His face was so dark that she wanted to move away from him. The sudden change scared her. This Vegeta reminded her of the one before he had left over four years.

"Do you require anything?"

She shook her head, although she dreadfully wished for a bath. She was not quite at the point where she would smell, but her hair was oily, and her body was yearning for the deep, penetrating warmth.

"Then we need to talk."

She nodded, still not quite trusting her voice. She tested it briefly with a single word. "Wrong?"

His lips turned down as he sat next to her on the bed, not touching her. She wanted to reach out to him, but his look told her no. He still looked too mean.

"Bulma...over two days ago, I told you to go to the infirmary, do you remember?"

Of course she did. She remembered everything. She would never, _ever_ forget.

At her nod, he continued. "Whenever I followed after you, I found you, Bulma. I found you lying at the foot of the stairs, lying in an awkward position. You looked dead."

Bulma grasped her throat, picturing what Vegeta had seen. Had there been any blood? Maybe her fall was the reason why she was in so much pain. Or maybe something else had happened?

"Did you throw yourself down the stairs, Bulma? To perhaps harm yourself...or our baby?"

She violently shook her head, uncaring of the pain. She immediately reached out to grab his arm, and he allowed the contact, which surprised her.

Vegeta flinched when he saw her free hand lay over her stomach, as if protecting her baby. Her hand made small circular movements, and he had to look away.

"Pushed."

He turned back around so fast that it looked painful. His eyebrow shot up, and then his eyes narrowed on her, one of his hands taking hold of hers and holding it almost to the point were her bones were starting to give. "Someone...someone _pushed_ you?

She nodded again, her eyes watering at the memory. By the gods, she wished her throat were not so raw, because she would have been able to tell him in full detail what had happened.

She looked around, as if searching for something. Vegeta cocked his head to the side, trying to figure her out. "Are you looking for something?"

She nodded, swallowing as she prepared her throat for speech. "P...p-paper."

He understood instantly, and only a few minutes later she had a sheet of parchment in her hands and a pencil, a new development on their planet. She wrote quickly, ignoring the small pains in her hands.

_I was walking down the hall, and I reached the top of the stairs. I remember thinking about how Chichi and I would slide down the banister, and how we would have so much fun. It was then that a hand came over my mouth and tried to keep me from screaming, but I shoved my elbow into their stomach and stomped on their foot. I was released, but when I went to run away from whoever did it, they pushed me down the stairs. I think I hit my head...my body hurts so much, Vegeta. Do you know anything else that happened?_

He looked to be in shock. His hands shook slightly as he read what was on the paper, taking in her elegant Saiya-jin symbols, and he looked at her with his eyes wide. It was almost as if he could not believe that someone had actually penetrated the palace and attacked her.

His face turned so dark with violence that she felt fear tingle up her spine. The old Vegeta was back again. "V...Ve-geta?"

His fingers fisted in the paper, and he threw it away from him violently as his hands covered his face. It looked as if major emotions were conflicting inside him, and the pain was excruciating. She heard him muttering things behind his fingers that she could not hear, and she wondered if she would have wanted to. His whole body was shaking, and his breathing sounded agonizing. What was wrong with him? She had never seen him so upset in her whole life...even whenever he had almost died.

Bulma gasped when he turned back to her and was beside the bed in the next instant, his arms wrapped around her in a death grip. Instinctually she draped her own arms around him, stunned at the trembling of his frame. She laid her cheek on his shoulder and tried to soothe him by gently rubbing his back.

It all came pouring out a second later. "I thought that you tried to kill yourself, Bulma. I was so worried that you were mad at me for making you go to the infirmary that you had thrown yourself down the stairs. When I found you, I thought that you were dead. I...I almost cried...I thought that I had lost you." Bulma's eyes widened as everything just spilled out like a rainstorm wanting to be unleashed...it sounded so dramatic and so painful that her insides clenched. "One of your ladies-in-waiting was raped...it was Ilea. When her father found out, he wanted to kill me...he feels betrayed by his own planet. I have every noble who has a daughter in the palace demanding their child back. I delayed the rest of the tournament until you had awakened...you were out for two days, Bulma."

Her eyes watered and the tears spilled over as he stopped, but his hold on her never weakened. He seemed so disturbed about something...but what?

He pulled back and looked at her, his hands gripping onto her arms. She could feel his emotion...it was almost a physical thing. What in the world was wrong with him?

"Bulma," he choked, shaking his head as if to rid himself of something. Was he fighting tears?

"Your baby...our baby...he..."

He did not have to finish his sentence. Bulma felt her heart accelerate so fast that she felt pain shoot through her chest. She felt panic build up inside her, and she began to hyperventilate as realization dawned on her. She knew now why she had been in so much pain. It had not been just because of the fall...she had lost her baby.

"No. You lie," she said, her voice harsh. She shook him hard, violently, wanting to inflict pain. She had barely even registered in her mind that she was going to have a baby, and now the notion, which had started to grow on her, _would_ have grown on her, was ripped away from her because of one hateful, disgusting person.

Vegeta was surprised by her strength when she nearly threw him off the bed. He fell backwards as she flew off the sheets, her arms wrapped around herself. He could hear her uneven breathing as she walked erratically around the room, her eyes wild.

"You lie, Vegeta. You lie," she kept saying, repeating it over and over again like a mantra, almost like she was trying to protect herself from the truth. He watched as her whole body trembled and gave out on her, and her knees hit the carpet hard. Tears poured down her face as she rocked back and forth, still holding herself.

"It is not fair," she whispered brokenly, staring at the wall. Her fierce eyes turned on him a moment later, and he was pinned to his spot with how dark they were, how full of sorrow and agony.

"He did not even have a chance. I did not even get to show him or her how much I was going to love them someday...Vegeta," she cried out to him, her body shaking so horribly that her teeth were chattering.

Vegeta was at her side in the next instant, wrapping his arms around her securely. He had thought that maybe she would not have been this upset, but he had been wrong...terribly wrong. He had thought that because they were so young, so not ready for a baby, that she might have understood and accepted it over time. But hearing her, listening to her, he grasped what she was feeling.

Bulma was a person who relied on her feelings and emotions...the thought of death disturbed her, let alone the thought of her own child. He closed his eyes as he pictured how much Bulma would have loved their child, how she would have cherished it. He could see in his mind's eye her heavy with his child, a big, happy smile on her face as she talked to the baby inside her, caressed her tummy, telling him or her how much she loved them, and how much she was going to spoil them when they grew up.

The image disturbed him greatly, and he buried his face in her hair as he picked her up. She was still sobbing as he carried her into their bathing chamber and divested her of her nightgown, hoping to get her to relax some in a tub of hot water. It always made her feel better, no matter what mood she was in.

Once she was up to her neck in steaming hot water, Vegeta shucked off his own clothing and followed in after her. She was staring off into space, her body still. It was like she refused to acknowledge existence.

Bulma felt her husband's presence behind her, but she did not loosen up when he began the process of washing her. He carefully pushed her down into the water until only her face was above it, so he could wet her hip-length hair. She blinked as she stared up at the white and gold ceiling, not surprised at its soaring grandeur.

"I was wondering why it hurt so bad..."

Neither of them noticed that her voice was back. All Vegeta could do was nod as he pulled her back up against his chest and grabbed a bar of her favorite scented soap, which she always kept nearby.

Bulma felt nothing sexual from her husband as he washed her body gently, and even though her mind was in turmoil, she felt her body gradually calm down. A few trembles found their way through her small frame, but after a few minutes, they died down altogether. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his big hands running tenderly over her skin, his touch so delicate that it was almost too much.

Vegeta slowly lathered her hair and was careful not to let soap get into her eyes. She had them closed, but that did not mean that she was not aware of what was going on or was not thinking. He knew that she was going to be upset for a very, very long time...just like he was going to be. But that did not mean that there would not be any more children in the future.

A thought struck him. He looked down at her features, and saw the frown lines starting to smooth. He smiled down at her and traced his finger over her heat-flushed cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at him upside down. She was surprised to see a smile on his face, and she blinked up at him.

"Bulma," he said quietly, stroking her cheek. His affection was something that she needed, and she was so very happy that he was unashamed to give it to her in her time of need. She leaned into his touch, yearning for it.

"Yes," she whispered, letting out a shaky breath.

Vegeta watched as her eyes closed again, and she let herself rest heavier back against him. He felt oddly touched, for he had not thought his ministrations had been working as well as he had wanted.

"Would you be mad if I asked you something?"

She immediately thought that he wanted her body, and she stiffened in alarm. She knew that he would not be able to touch her for a while, for her body was recovering from her unexpected miscarriage. She could still feel the tenderness between her legs...she was going to be incapable of making love to him for a while. Her eyes watered at the return of the thought of her lost child, but she forced them back. She had never turned Vegeta down before...how was he going to react?

"Vegeta...I...I cannot—"

He shook his head and placed his finger over her lips. "Shh. I was not going to ask you for that." He was not entirely stupid...she was still bleeding from the loss of their child. The doctor had told him specifically to keep his hands off her for a couple weeks before they had returned to their suite.

She looked up at him in confusion. "Then...what?"

His smile returned, along with the caress on her cheek. "After you have healed and you are ready...would you be angry with me if I asked you...if we could try to have another child right away?"

She choked on tears the instant the words came out of his mouth. She turned in his arms and curled her whole body around him, her wet skin pressed tightly against his. "Oh, Vegeta. I love you so much."

The soap in her hair got in his eyes, but he did not care. All he cared about was her happiness, and it was coming off her in nearly tangible waves. He hugged her tighter and then pushed her back, wiping away a trail of soap that was running down her neck.

"I love you too, Bulma. I will never let anything happen to you ever again...I promise."

She gave him a watery smile, and hugged him again. She fought the tears, but they won in the end. She was still smiling though, and she kissed his mouth lightly. "Thank you, Vegeta," she whispered. "Thank you so very much."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it. What is Bulma going to do now? Is she going to get back on her feet and show the world that no one messes with her? Is she going to find out who pushed her down the stairs and killed her baby? Or is she going to be scared for her life? And what about Vegeta? Is he going to bust some heads? Is he going to coddle and protect his wife? Well DUH! 


	5. Tsumamigui Damashitoru

**Author****s Note: **I hope that I do not disappoint you guys with this chapter, for I am trying to lead this story in a direction that is difficult. I have had a few people read this chapter, and only one gave it back to me, with the help I was looking for. Thank you, maflo.

**THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Tsumamigui Damashitoru (Snatched Away)

* * *

_City of Jighu_

_Five months later_

This was the first time Bulma had ever been in this city, and she was grateful that Vegeta had taken her here, to the grand, sprawling white palace. For after all, with the condition she was in now, she needed all the relaxation she could get.

Bulma ran a gentle, caring hand across the tiny curve, a small, happy, intimate smile touching her pink lips.

Vegeta had wasted no time at all in showing her how much he had really wanted a child.

Bulma laid back leisurely on the chaise lounge in their set of rooms, the bright, tropical sunlight bathing her in warmth. The sun whispered over her skin like a lover's caress, making her glow with the attention.

The double glass doors were wide open, allowing the wind to flow through the air. Her hair was floating in the breeze, and she enjoyed its tender skims across her smooth cheeks.

She was wearing gowns in this climate that were thin, less heavy, and did not have suffocating fabric so she could stay warmer, like she had to in Versai weather. The fabric of her white and light blue gown breathed wondrously, and did not cling to her skin. The material was wispy, and when she walked, it almost looked like it was flowing around her. There was a band of light blue fabric tied beneath her chest, which could be adjusted to her needs and comfort. The top had been fitted to expand with her swollen breasts, for which she was eternally grateful. They were making her miserable with how tender they were; she could hardly move without noticing how full and heavy they felt.

She turned to her side and closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply, inhaling the exotic flowers that invaded every single crevice of the palace. She had thought that the gardens in Versai were beautiful in the summer time, but now she knew better. The flowers here bloomed all year, and they were all colors. Red, yellow, purple, blue, white. They mixed and blended together so that the flowers and plants were a rainbow of every imaginable shade. Flowers and vines hung down in canopies from the balconies, making it look like a cascading waterfall of flowers. And the scents that wafted through the air, oh, they were just amazing. Breathing itself was paradise, for there was not a moment that you did not smell something new and invigorating.

There was water everywhere, whether it was from waterfalls, ponds, or small lakes. There were fountains all over in the city and in the gardens, even in the palace. There was even an actual waterfall built into the palace, right in the center of it. The water flowed through marble and traveled all over the building; creating a peaceful, soothing stream sound that you could only hear in nature.

Most of the ceilings were glass in the extensive building, so the sunlight could penetrate and you could see the eternally clear red sky. It reflected off the water and made it look like a rainbow of crystals. The windows were always open, and most of the rooms had doors that opened onto balconies or verandas. Breezes were constantly flowing through the rooms, and everything smelled like flowers.

She loved it here, and she never wanted to go back to Versai. Ever.

She made a contented noise in her throat, her arms lying limp on either side of her. A maid busied herself with a vase of pink flowers, hermaiums, her new favorite flower. The room was quiet except for the sounds of the young girl humming, and the soft breeze that continuously blew through the open doors, which led out onto a balcony that overflowed with even more flowers.

She had done hardly anything since they had left a week ago from Versai, and Vegeta seemed quite content knowing that she was safe in her room, surrounded by her battalion of maids and new royal guard.

Oh yes, what a wonderful time that had been. Bulma had been left out of the rest of the tournament, for her own fear had kept her from leaving the palace. Vegeta had overseen the rest of the tournament within the next month, and selected the best men out of hundreds.

His own guard had been of little concern to him, but he had dissected every single man that had been selected for hers. Their personality, if not happy or jovial enough, was considered inadequate for her own happiness, and the man was booted out and replaced with another. Their strength, if not superior to that of any Saiya-jin's on Vegeta-sei, was laughed at and then, yet again, replaced by another. On and on it went, from their skill, to their intelligence, to their protectiveness towards women, and to the loyalty they would have for their Queen and any future children.

Vegeta had selected very well. She was pleased with her guard, and already she had made friends with all of them. They protected her with their lives, and always made sure that she was utterly comfortable, especially after Vegeta sat them down and explained to them that she was now carrying the heir, and would be on constant watch.

She sighed and lightly ran her hand over the barely detectable bump that held her precious child. She had withheld from making love with Vegeta for almost a month before he had nearly ravished her with want against the wall of their bedroom. She giggled when she remembered the memory; one that she held dear, for the bed had only been two feet away.

It had merely been another month after she had been loved madly against the wall when she noticed that her monthly had not come. First she had thought that something was wrong, that perhaps because of her fall, she would no longer be able to have children. She had panicked and left with two of her guards to the infirmary, making sure that no one, not even Vegeta, knew that she was gone and what she was doing.

The doctor had examined her, much to her embarrassment, but he had told her that nothing was wrong; in fact, she had made a full recovery. She had been utterly relieved, but when she had gone to ask why her monthly had not come, the doctor had just smiled and patted her hand, something her father would do. "You are carrying the heir, your highness. That is why you are late."

She had been so shocked that it had not registered for a full day. By the time it actually hit her, she had nearly ran Vegeta over when he had entered their room at the end of the day. After smothering his whole face with kisses, she had happily exclaimed that she was with child.

Vegeta's reaction was another memory that she would never forget, and she smiled languidly thinking about it.

His entire face had lit up with a smile that she had not seen in months, and then he had twirled her around the whole room, talking nonstop about so many things at once that even she had wondered if he knew what he had been talking about.

She sighed wistfully again, wishing that she could see him right then. He was at another one of his meetings, this time with diplomats from some minor planet. Apparently they wanted Vegeta-sei's protection, just like every other planet out there.

"Your highness, do you require anything?"

Bulma turned towards the maid dressed in a blue and white dress, not as full and much lighter than hers, for she was not required to dress like she was.

She thought quickly, and then nodded when she felt the heat in the room suddenly grow. She wondered if it had something to do with the child or the midday heat, and shifted uncomfortably. "If you could bring a fan, I would be eternally grateful."

The girl nodded and curtsied, leaving Bulma to wait a few minutes before three girls entered the room. One was carrying a pitcher and a glass, another carrying a bowl of ice water and a cloth, and the girl that had asked her so nicely was carrying a large, wide fan.

Bulma was surprised at the excellent service as she was treated to a glass of some kind of iced fruit drink, a cloth that was cooled with ice water, and one of the maid's fanning her two feet away. It was lovely in this climate, but once it reached midday, the heat was sweltering, and the child nestled inside her was not helping.

An hour later, Vegeta found his wife dozing in a lounge chair in front of two open doors, three maids surrounding her and taking turns to fan her. He nodded at them and excused the girls, thanking them quietly for their service to their Queen. They all smiled brightly and left, all curtsying at the same time.

Vegeta waited until the door was closed behind him before he walked over to his wife and knelt down beside her on the white and cream carpet. She was sleeping a lot more now, whether it had something to do with the midday heat or their child, he had no idea. It made a strange warmth grow in his chest when he saw her like this, uninhibited, unafraid.

For so long she had been too frightened to even venture forth from their room when they had been residing in Versai. She had been depressed, wanting to go out but afraid that something would happen to her again. He had tried everything, from giving her gifts to showering her with adoration and even taking off more time to spend with her. Nothing had seemed to work.

He had finished selecting their royal guard in a month's time, and he was happy with the selection, as was his wife. She told him all the time the little endearing things that her guards did for her, like how they always opened doors for her, or made sure that she was constantly in good health. They were continuously asking her if she needed anything, and they were always at her beck and call, no matter when or where.

During the month that Vegeta had been selecting their guard, he had waited patiently for his wife to heal. He had wanted more than anything to be able to claim her magnificent body with his own, and the long weeks had been utter torture. He had wanted her so badly that by the time she told him that it was all right, that she was healed, that he had taken her right against the wall they had been standing next to.

Amazingly, after only another month, Bulma had told him that she was pregnant again, which with the way that he had wanted her all the time, should have been expected. It had taken a moment to register, but once it had, he had been so happy that he had picked her up and swung her around the room. Her laughter had been so beautiful, so happy...he would remember it forever.

Soon after Vegeta had found out his wife was pregnant, he had told the royal guard and forced them into secrecy, for he wanted no one else to know, just in case something like her "accident" happened again. The guards were always on constant alert, and worked around the clock many times. The heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei was no joke, especially when their empire was growing everyday.

Vegeta had waited almost three months until he knew Bulma was content with her new royal guard and everything was safe and sound with their child before he told her that they were going on an extended vacation to Jighu, one of Vegeta-sei's most beautiful cities. She had never been there, and had been nervous about leaving Versai, a familiar and well-known place. But once she had actually gotten there...

She was glowing. She was so utterly beautiful, lying in the sun, her eyes closed peacefully. Her hand was resting protectively above the tiny curve that was only visible when she was unclothed. It was amazing to watch the way her body was changing, adapting to the child she was carrying. Her hips had become wider and more rounded, a sight that had startled him the first time he had noticed it. It was so lovely to see her agile frame gather curves that he had not thought possible with the beauty she already possessed. She was constantly blushing with the way his hands would mold around her shapely body, eager to explore new territory.

She had yelped right in his ear the other day when his hand had been a little too firm on her breast, which he should have known better, for as she had explained months earlier to him with her eyes downcast and shy, that they hurt and he had to be more careful. His touch had instantly gentled, and all had been forgiven.

Now Vegeta knew that he had to handle her much more carefully, especially when they had no idea what to expect with mixing their species. They were both humanoid, but still, their gestation periods were different. Anausian women only carried their children for ten months, and Saiya-jin women carried theirs for a year and a half. Vegeta had thought it amazing the difference of the time that their species carried their children during pregnancy, for they were nearly alike. The only differences seemed to be the coloring, and the superior strength that Saiya-jins had.

Doctors were constantly monitoring her, at least once a day. She even had half of his own guard surrounding her, and even though they were not in the room right at that moment, Vegeta knew that they were patrolling up and down the hallways, watching outside their room, and walking around the palace near their rooms. There was even a guard stationed in each of the rooms that they were not currently in, just in case someone slipped in that way. With the way that the windows and doors were constantly open to let breezes through, it was obscenely easy for someone to have access to the palace.

Vegeta stroked his wife's hair, loving the way she only had half of it up. Her hair had always amazed him, for it was one of her most beautiful assets. The way the long strands curled around her bare shoulders was enticing in the least.

Bulma stirred at the touch of his fingers on her throat and shoulders. She murmured something, and then turned towards him on her side. He watched languorously as her breasts strained against the cloth of her dress, a most welcome sight. She was a tease even when she was resting.

"Mmm...Vegeta," she mumbled, her eyes opening briefly before they closed again, a smile touching her lips. Her arms moved and opened up to him, curling around his shoulders as his own arms wrapped around her. He pulled her against his chest, breathing in her flowery scent as her head rested on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stroking his cheek back and forth against hers, an affectionate move that she seemed to enjoy. He felt her smile again, and he kissed her soft skin.

"I am fine," she said, her eyes opening again. She pulled back in his arms, and then kissed his lips languorously. His fingers buried themselves in her hair, and he pulled her tighter against him. She laughed suddenly when his balance became off and she slipped off her chaise lounge, tumbling onto the carpeted floor. He cushioned her fall with his own body, and she barely felt the impact.

Vegeta willingly stayed on the carpet with his wife laughing above him, sprawled across his chest. He was still holding her, but instead of kissing her again, he just watched her happy expression. He could not explain in words how wonderful it was to see her carefree like she used to be.

"Oh, Vegeta! You are so clumsy!" she giggled, purposefully climbing all over him for retaliation. He grunted when her hand got him in the stomach, and she shrieked when he reached for her to get his own revenge. She started crawling away, laughing so hard it hurt. He laughed behind her, and she almost curled up into a ball from the pain in her stomach from all the laughter. He caught her ankle, and she yelped in surprise as he began dragging her back towards him, her dress moving up around her thighs. She struggled to get free as he flipped her over onto her back, but when she caught the look in his eye, she knew she was doomed. He smirked wickedly as he slipped off her blue slipper, and her eyes widened and closed as she prepared for him to tickle her feet. She knew the dreaded moment was coming...

She felt his lips on her ankle. She peeped one eye open, still not trusting him to not tickle her mercilessly. He was smiling down at her, her foot perched on his shoulder. Both of her eyes opened as his lips began trailing up her leg, and she could not help but feel a flush of pleasure rise up on her cheeks as his lips and tongue found their way onto the pale skin of her thigh.

"Vegeta..." she whispered, want surging through her. He knew just what buttons to push to get her in the mood, and her thighs were just one of those spots.

Vegeta's free hand followed the length of her opposite leg, dragging her thin dress with his fingers. He could hear her draw in her breath suddenly, and smiled down at her knowingly.

"Do you like this, Bulma?" he asked in a lowered, husky voice. She nodded up at him, wordlessly voicing "yes" to him.

Vegeta allowed his lips to return to her thighs, kissing them and licking them lightly, giving them a few nipping bites. She moaned helplessly as she watched him, her eyes pleading with him. He knew what she wanted, and he was just torturing her on purpose.

He watched her face as his fingers reached under her gown, and then he stopped, his eyebrow raised.

"No undergarments?"

Her face flamed, and she nodded. He chuckled and shook his head, delighted that his wife had, in her own small way, shown that she had been waiting for him to come back.

Vegeta lifted her left leg onto his shoulder, his right hand finding the secret place between her legs. She trembled at his touch as his fingers made their magic, delving inside her gently and then teasing her pleasure spot. He quickly had her moaning and thrashing on the floor, her breathing coming in quick pants.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes watering with sudden, unexpected emotion. "Vegeta...please," she said softly, not understanding why she was crying, but it seemed to get the desired reaction out of him.

His fingers left her and she found her leg lowered onto the floor. In the next moment he was above her, wiping away her tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked, at the same time pushing her dress above her waist and urging her legs apart. His right hand cupped her cheek tenderly as his left hand expertly undid his pants, and she gasped loudly as his hardness filled her completely only a moment later.

"I am s-sorry," she said roughly, her voice suddenly harsh. Her hands reached for his hips, and she lifted herself up closer to him, wanting to be as near to him as possible.

Vegeta forgot what they were talking about the instant he was inside her. The hand that was on her cheek fell to her shoulder and then to her breast, which was still covered by her dress. She moaned as he thrust inside her, not as gentle as he should have been, but not caring.

"Vegeta," she gasped, her eyes wide on his face as she watched his contorted expressions. He always looked so strained when they were making love, but it was amazing to watch. There were moments that he looked like he was in complete ecstasy, and other moments when he looked like he was going to die. At that particular moment he looked like he was in heaven.

"Oh," he groaned roughly, throwing his head back as he moved to his knees and his hands shifted to her thighs and gripped them tightly. His speed increased, and when his chin fell back to his chest, he saw the wild look in his wife's eyes and almost spilled himself. He knew what that look meant, and he prayed that it was going to be soon because he did not know how much longer he was going to last.

"Oh, Vegeta!" she cried, her hands searching for something to grab onto as she neared her climax. One hand gripped onto his white shirt and the other clutched his arm wrapped around her thigh. Her hips lifted off the floor as heat exploded through her, her cries loud and harsh. She briefly heard Vegeta curse and then groan loudly the moment she plummeted over, and only a few seconds later she felt the warmth of his essence spill inside her.

He almost fell on her, but his arms caught him at the last second. His eyes were closed, and his whole body was trembling. Bulma drew in a deep breath and calmed him by stroking his arms on either side of her.

His eyes opened a few moments later, as dark and as sinful as ever. There was a slight flush on his cheeks, and his chest was still heaving. His trembling stopped almost as soon as it had started, and then he stared down at her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice still rough. He had taken to asking her that almost every time they made love since he had found out she was pregnant, and even though it was repetitive, she knew that he cared enough to make sure she was always in perfect health.

"No," she murmured, her eyes lowered.

He moved off her, straightening his clothes quickly and then helping her up. He helped her over to their bed, which was situated in the middle of the room, against the white walls. She sat down and placed her hand over her stomach, smiling.

"I think we are fine, Vegeta," she said, looking at him with open adoration in her eyes.

* * *

_One week later_

Bulma sat relaxed on the balcony off the room she shared with Vegeta, enjoying the two suns' magnificent warmth. Two of her guards, Senaka and Kutibiru, leaned against the white walls of the palace, watching her from a short distance and keeping an eye on the area around her.

All was peaceful and quite.

"Today is beautiful, isn't it your highness? You should go for a walk or something, get some exercise for the heir, if not for your _great_ body. We can go with you," Senaka suggested, his arms crossed over his chest leisurely. He was a relaxed type of man, but he was extremely fast and agile. His accuracy with knives and the combination of a bow and arrow were deadly. He was young, just over twenty. His hair was black and so were his eyes, just like most Saiya-jins. His hair was spiky, also like all Saiya-jins, except just like his personality, they were lazy and relaxed, and went down to his shoulders. He was above average height, almost seven feet. He was pure sugar with the ladies, and was constantly bathing her in compliments.

"Her highness doesn't have to do a thing, stupid," Kutibiru spat, so protective of her that he never wanted her to leave the room. He hesitated to even have her on the balcony.

Kutibiru was the type of man that was extremely chivalrous, and she knew without a doubt that he would die for her. She always saw him helping others, and when it came to her, she knew he would do anything for her. Just last night she had been thirsty, and she had not wanted to wake Vegeta (he worked so hard), so she had tiptoed over to their guarded doors and opened them just an inch. Kutibiru had been the one standing the closest, and had leaned his extremely spiky head in close to hers. When she had asked for a glass of water, he had smiled and nodded, willing to do anything for her.

He was tall, just over six feet. He excelled at the art of weaponry, and was skilled at being able to blend into shadows. He could be right behind you and you would never know it. He was married, had an amazing _seven_ children, and loved his wife so much, that when he talked about her, Bulma felt her heart melt. He was one of the older members of her guard, just under forty. Both of them were sweet, but when Kutibiru sensed that something was not right, or he did not like the thought of her doing something dangerous, he was snappy, like he had just been to Senaka.

"Ah, come on, man. You're so mean sometimes. Maybe her highness would _like_ to go for a walk, ever think of that, huh?" Senaka argued, sticking his tongue out at his fellow guard.

Kutibiru scowled in his direction. Bulma just watched with amusement, enjoying the entertainment as they bickered back and forth. Besides just lying around and her short time with Vegeta everyday, she hardly did anything at all.

"I would enjoy a walk, actually," Bulma said, standing up from her cushioned bench. She shook out her light purple dress, trimmed in a darker shade of violet. "Would one of you like to inform your Captain?"

Kutibiru grinned evilly, bowing with his hand over his shoulder to his Queen. "I would _love_ to go tell him, your highness. You wait _right_ here."

Senaka's mouth fell open as Kutibiru left. "That bastard! He's gonna convince the Captain not to let you go. You know that he can say whether or not you're allowed to go somewhere."

Bulma rolled her eyes and waved her hand through the air as she grabbed her lacy white shawl. She heard him complaining about wanting to go for a walk and how she needed exercise for the heir when Kutibiru walked back in, scowling. Senaka knew immediately that the Captain had given them permission.

"Are you ready, your highness?"

"AAAAHAHAHA!"

Senaka laughed as he ran from the balcony, nudging Kutibiru in the ribs until the older man whacked him upside his child-like head. "Shut up and get going!"

Senaka rubbed his head, pouting. "Ah, come on, man. You didn't have to be so violent with my poor head."

Bulma laughed, her head falling back and her hair tumbling down past her hips. She had started wearing it down lately, and she had to admit that she loved the attention from Vegeta. She swore that he loved her hair as if it were a living thing.

The Queen's two guards escorted her to the back of the palace, to the walled tropical garden. They kept several paces behind her to allow her some privacy as she strolled along the white walkways, stopping every once and a while to sniff a flower or stroke the petals. She trailed her fingers through the clean, sparkling water of all the fountains she passed by. It was a beautiful day out, not too hot and not too cold, and there was a perfect breeze. She felt contentment flow through her to her very fingertips, and she rested her hand over her stomach protectively, smiling all the while. Life was almost perfect.

"Your highness, watch out!"

Instinct and the need to protect her child made some part of her brain switch into a mode that was almost a sixth sense. She immediately ducked, and the second she did, something large and deafeningly loud exploded only a few feet beside her, spraying rock and chunks of dirt everything. She screamed as she was flung from the resounding impact, her arms curling around her middle to shield her baby.

Moments later she felt two large bodies cover her, the heavy weight pushing her painfully into the ground, but amazingly, she did not feel it. Senaka and Kutibiru dragged her up to her feet and began dragging her in a direction away from the palace, amongst the debris and flying rock. Everything was exploding around her, and the ground would not stop shaking. She could hear men, women, and children screaming from the city of Jighu, as well as everyone in the palace. She took notice of the earsplitting noise of engines overhead, and the sounds of something repeatedly flying overhead, the whining cries sounding like the actual sky was ripping apart and screaming from the pain.

Seconds later a piercing siren went off, making her ears ring and her balance become off. She swayed as her two guards continued to haul her towards safety, wherever that was. Her stomach rebelled from the pain in her head because of the danger signal, and she closed her eyes, praying that her stomach would not give way to her lunch.

Senaka's grip on her loosened and then disappeared all together. The loss of him on her right side toppled her over completely, and she felt her legs give out on her. Her hand shot out to protect her from the fall, but Kutibiru caught her before she hit the trembling ground. He tossed her into his arms as if she was a feather, something that reminded her of her husband, and she felt tears leak out of her eyes, wondering if he was safe.

Senaka shouted moments later, and then she was engulfed in a cold, damp, dark place. Her arms went around Kutibiru's neck as they ran down an old, damp hall that seemed to be underground, a secret passageway of sorts. She had no idea where they were, but she was grateful that her guards knew where they were going.

She could still feel the ground shaking as they went deeper and deeper underground, the darkness becoming blacker and blacker, and the coldness seeping into her bones. Their pace slowed as the corridors became twisted and mangled, making them take time to figure out which way to go.

She could not take it anymore. She sobbed and begged them to stop. "Please, I cannot take it anymore. Please stop, just for a moment."

Kutibiru halted, and her stomach rose into her throat. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees, heaving the contents of her stomach up right there. She shook with the force of her stomach rebelling so harshly. She had not been sick once since she had found out that she was pregnant, but now she knew what it was like.

"Your highness, we must hurry," Senaka said, looking from the opposite way they had come. Bulma trembled from the shock of throwing up, and looked up through the dark to see her guards watching her, only their shadows visible. She sniffed, wiping her mouth and eyes off with her gown, which was now completely ruined. It was ripped, torn, and filthy with dirt and bile.

She tried to steady herself. "What is going on out there?" she gasped, not knowing whether to shout or whisper, but either was difficult at the moment. Never in her life had something like that happened, whatever it was.

"We are being attacked, your highness."

Bulma stared at Senaka through the dark, shock hitting her. "I do not believe you."

How could they be attacked? They were one of the most powerful empires in the known universe. Kings and dictators alike from all planets obeyed them, and in return, they were protected. Planets came to them for safety, for harbor. Their strength grew every day with the guidance of her husband, who had done more in less than a year than his father had done in a decade.

Her hand fell to her stomach, praying that her child, the heir to Vegeta-sei, was safe.

"Regardless of whether or not you believe we are being attacked, your highness, we are. That is why you are here. This is an underground passage, made especially for escapes."

Kutibiru patted her shoulder, hoping to calm her. "This is a very old passage, but it will lead us out of the city. There, we will more than likely meet up with the rest of your guard. His highness might be there as well."

"But what about the city? How will Vegeta meet up with us?"

"The city has escape routes as well. This passageway has many winding tunnels, one of which comes from the palace."

She looked down and instead of seeing the ground, she saw nothing because of the darkness. Her arms wrapped around her middle, wishing Vegeta were the one holding her. "I...I hope Vegeta is safe," was all she could say.

Kutibiru and Senaka started their trek again, urging her on. They told her that Vegeta might actually not be there, waiting for them, for he might be trying to make a counterstrike against their attackers from the palace. The thought of Vegeta still being in the vulnerable palace clenched her heart nearly out of her chest.

As they walked on, Bulma could hear the sounds of soaring air cruisers and many other flying objects overhead. She recognized the sounds of Vegeta-sei's own fighter cruisers, which were only used on other planets, for they had never thought that their home planet would be attacked. Most of Vegeta-sei's troops were off-planet, guarding other systems from attacks like this.

Were they prepared for an invasion? All she could do was pray that they were just being attacked, maybe by mistake or something. She did not want any deaths, but she knew that was very improbable.

Explosions rang from overhead, causing the ground shake and dust in the tunnel to fall, making the air dusty and making it hard to breathe. She coughed and waved her arms in front of her, trying to clear the air. It was already dark enough; she had to keep her hand on Senaka's shoulder in order to feel where she was going, not to mention all the hidden dark, twisting corridors that she could get lost in.

Senaka turned when he felt the Queen's hand leave his shoulder. He tried to feel for her with his hands, but felt nothing.

She was gone.

"Kutibiru! The Queen is gone!"

* * *

**Author****s Note:** Who stole Bulma? Was it her and Vegeta's "stalker"? Or maybe it was one of the people who were attacking Vegeta-sei! Well, I'm not gonna tell you, lol. You'll just have to review ;) 


	6. Gai

**A****uthor****s** **Note** I don't really have much to say except thank you to everyone for reviewing. You guys really know how to make a girl feel good!

* * *

Chapter Five: Gai (Damage)

* * *

"Please, I beg you, do not hurt me!" 

The being said nothing, just continued shoving and dragging her down the long, dark hallways. The ground was still trembling, and she could hardly see. Her wrists hurt horribly, from the grip that the being had exerted on her, and along with her throat, which she knew was ringed with bruises from the creature's fingers. It had squeezed so tightly to keep her from screaming, that it had cut off her oxygen supply entirely.

This was so terrifying that Bulma could feel her whole body quivering. If she thought that being shoved down a flight of stairs and losing her child was frightening, dreadful, and heartbreaking, then she was wrong. She was conscious, and aware of what was going on. This man, or creature, was in control of her. He could do anything he wanted to her; there was nothing she could do about it, and she knew it. She had no weapons, and she already knew that her strength was no match compared to this being. She would have to somehow take him off guard...

His breath fanned down her neck, giving her the chills. "What are you planning on doing?" she asked timidly, and then cried out in shocked pain when a hand brutally slapped her in the face, sending her careening into the slimy dirt wall.

Her hand covered her cheek, her eyes wide. She did not yet feel the pain, but she knew it would be there soon, and she was dreading it.

Anger built inside her, anger that she had felt very few times in her life. She had no idea where it came from, but perhaps it was a good thing. All she could think of was, _how dare this bastard! Who did he think he was, touching the Queen of the Saiya-jins in such a manner?_ If she had the right moment and could see correctly, she would have been able to hit one of his pressure points and paralyze him, or even attack him and beat him soundly.

But she could not see.

And she had her baby to worry about.

Her primary concerns were to protect her child and to survive. Venom wanted to spew from her lips, but she knew that poisonous words would hardly harm or deter her captor.

Bulma gathered bloody spit in her mouth and spat in the direction she knew he was standing, for she was only able to make out his shadow.

"You will have to better than that," she sneered, and then instantly regretted it.

He said not a word as his fist slammed into the side of her head. White lights flashed before her eyes as her skull collided with the dirt ground.

But she did not go unconscious. It was one thing that she knew she had to fight, because she did not know what he would do to her if she were not awake. For all she would know, he could rape her, or molest her in some way, and she would never know. She had to stay awake; she had to try to get away from the bastard.

She struggled up onto her hands, half of her vision missing. Black and white spots replaced the darkness that she should have been seeing, and she blinked frantically to clear her vision.

He still said not a word. Who was this person, or thing? She could see the outline of a humanoid, or what she thought was one. His hands felt like normal skin, but she could also still be mistaken.

His hands dragged over her body, causing her to scream when she thought that he was going to try to remove her clothing. However, he found what he was looking for when his fingers reached her hair, and he began heaving her down the dirt floors by her long, dirty tresses.

She screamed again. The pain in her head was unbearable. First he had slapped her, and then blasted her on the side of the head with his fist, and now he was dragging her by her hair. Blackness tugged at her as she scratched and dug her nails into his hand, trying to remove his fingers from her hair. Her nails ripped and bled, but her pain was forgotten in her desperation to be free.

He just tugged even harder, causing her to whimper in agony. She screamed several times for help, but all she heard was it echoing ceaselessly.

The being laughed, and her whole body froze in terror. Immediately she was thrown by her hair into the wall, and she cried out as her back connected with a sharp rock. She felt blood seep from the wound and soak her clothes. Panic engulfed her, because she had no idea how bad the injury was.

She began fighting earnestly, knowing that her survival was of the utmost importance. If, just by chance, she lost her child once again, she would at least be alive. There could always be other children...if she survived.

Tears of desperation streaked down her face as she kicked, clawed, bit, scratched, and screamed her head off. She screamed obscenities and curse words, sending her foot into a soft and giving part of the being's body. He cried out, and curled over in pain. She kicked out furiously, hoping to rain blows down upon his head and knock him out and kill him. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she felt her strength triple.

She felt his presence leave her and she heard him fall to the ground with a pained grunt, but rage tore through her and she felt something odd, something deadly and horrible, something that she had only ever heard from warriors or from books. She accurately called it _blood lust_, and she knew her eyes were wild with the need to kill the man who had dared to try to hurt her and her child.

He disappeared after she kicked him, and she guessed that he had tried to get away. She searched for him, standing up, breathing harshly, thick, guttural words coming from her sore throat. She kicked out and searched with her hands, her fingers curved into claws, wanting to rip something apart.

She found him.

At that moment, Bulma had never laid into someone like she did this creature. She had never actually punched someone, or attacked someone with the intent to _kill_. She bashed him repeatedly with her fists, hitting whatever she could and not caring about the sting. She heard grunts of pain and agony, and it only fueled her need to injure this being. She wanted it to die, she wanted it to suffer. He had hurt her; he might have hurt her baby. Just the mere knowledge of that made her want to kill him.

His grunts and cries of pain faded slowly, as well as his feeble attempts to fight her off. She kicked him when he was down, so many times that she lost count. She hit him and hit him with her hands until they were bloody and raw, and she even felt something in her fingers crack several times. But she did not feel it. She felt nothing but the need to keep her baby safe, herself safe, and return to Vegeta.

Then it was over. She had no idea if the being was still alive, who it was and what they wanted from her, but she knew it was her chance to flee.

And that was exactly what she did.

* * *

"Where is she?" 

Senaka and Kutibiru had just burst through an ivy-covered opening that led them outside from the tunnel. Looking back, they noticed that they were about a mile outside the city.

The Captain of the Queen's Guard stared down at them from the height of his horse. He did not look pleased at all.

Senaka was the first to speak up. "We...we lost her, sir. The tunnels were so dark; she just disappeared. We searched for her, called for her, but there wasn't a single sound."

The look on the older Saiya-jin's face was not happy. At the sight of his hands gripping the reins and the way his horse was dancing nervously, they knew something bad was going to happen. "You idiots! What are we going to tell the King when he rendezvous' with us? He is going to kill all of us!"

The two guards looked at the rest of the group, noticing the shocked and angry glares of their twenty or so comrades. Part of the King's Guard was also there, on his highness's order. The King valued his wife's life more than his own.

They were doomed. They were going to die. Senaka wanted to cry, but he held his chin high instead.

"I will go back to search for her. This is the only way out unless someone goes back the other way."

"You stupid fool! You have no idea how twisting and winding these tunnels are, do you? These tunnels are so old; we have no idea what are even in them! For all we know, there could be people living down there, or old skeletons, or even buried treasure! Get you pathetic asses back down there, and bring light with you!"

The spiky head of the Captain turned, and he addressed the rest of the guard. "All of you, go! Two of you stay with me, and we will wait for the King to meet with us."

He turned back towards the groups of gathering men, all of them trying to find means of light. "You had better hope that you find her before his highness arrives."

The men nodded, their makeshift torches and small camping lanterns that some men carried on their saddles ready to light the way.

Many of the men just thought that she was missing, but if they only knew the truth.

* * *

They found her an hour later. 

Three men from the King's Guard found her slumped in a bloody pile, curled up against the slimy dirt walls.

She did not look to be alive.

They hurriedly uncurled her arms from her midsection, as if she were trying to protect something, and checked her over as best as they could with their crude lighting.

She was still alive, but she was not in a very good condition.

They all took turns carrying her as delicately as they could, shouting along the way to the other groups that had spread out through the tunnels trying to find her. Half of the men managed to meet up with them, Senaka and Kutibiru part of those men. Senaka's sensitive side saw a good friend and his Queen bleeding and bruised and felt his eyes water. He blinked them back when his comrade bashed him upside the head, not believing him.

"You idiot, this is all your fault! We're all going to die!"

The men hushed him, as if their words would somehow disturb the unconscious Queen.

When they finally managed to gain sunlight again, the Captain of the Queen's Guard paled at the sight of his charge.

The men in his small deadly army did not think they had ever seen the aging, deadly warrior move so fast as they laid the Queen as gently as they could on the green grass, men reaching for blankets on their saddles, or anything that would comfort her in any way.

The Captain of the Queen's Guard shoved the men out of the way and gathered his Queen close to his chest, where he went over her vitals. She was alive, but he had no idea how bad her injuries were. She was bruised severely on her face and neck, and there was dried blood around her mouth. There was a severe gash on her temple, which was bleeding profusely. Her hands and fingers looked broken almost beyond repair. Her clothes were filthy and matted, and by the sight of the red stains covering the men that had carried her, he could only assume that she had other injuries that he could not see. His thoughts went to the baby, but he knew there was no way he could tell if it was alive still.

Everyone gasped and did not move when she suddenly made a noise.

Her eyes fluttered open, and then she whimpered, a barely audible sound. Her eyes opened again, and she stared up at the Captain of her guard.

"Bar...dock," she sobbed, her voice raw. Tears fell from her eyes as she lifted her trembling broken hand, she had no idea why, but he took hold of it and held the broken limb carefully in his own rough and calloused one.

"Yes, my Queen," he said gently, not knowing what else to say. What if she was dying? Were these her last words?

Bulma stared up at the blurry vision of Kakarott's father. He was such a good man, and he truly cared for her.

"I...I think that I will be fine, but...b-but," she tried to finished, but she closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath, as if something was causing her intense pain.

"My baby," was the last thing she said.

* * *

"His highness approaches!" 

Bardock went down on one knee with one fist over his shoulder as the King, his generals, and what was left of his guards rode up to meet them. The rest of the King and Queen's guard went down on one knee, and hid their faces by looking at the ground.

They were all as pale as ghosts.

Turles, the Captain of the King's guard, noticed this with a harsh, dark frown as their group halted with a lifted hand from King Vegeta. Turles gave him a sideways glance and said in a low voice, "Something isn't right here."

Vegeta, who had just evacuated the whole city of Jighu and launched an counterattack as fast as he could and with what little manpower the city had possessed, was drawn and tired, and he _wasn't_ in a good mood.

He had been walking back to his room, where he had been hoping his wife had been waiting for him, but when Bardock had told him that she had gone for a walk with two of her guards, he had gone to look for her. He had almost been out to the garden when the first explosion went off in the city. Immediately he had been torn between searching for his wife and evacuating the city. He needed to make counterattacks and receive messages to see if anywhere else on the planet was being attacked, but it had torn at his heart knowing that his wife might have been in danger.

He had been furious with the decision, but he had forced himself to run back into the palace, where he ran into a large group of men looking for him. Explosions had been ringing out around the city, and the sounds of people screaming and buildings blowing up had been widespread.

Immediately his generals and himself had gone to work on ordering every available man that could fly a fighter cruiser to launch a counterstrike, even if it was to keep the unknown enemy from continuing the attack on the city.

He had also ordered Bardock to take the Queen's guard and half of his own to search for the Queen. Bardock had told him that Bulma had two of his smartest men with her, and they would immediately bring her to the escape route. He told the King that the guard would meet her at the end of the escape route, and whenever his highness got the chance, they would be waiting to rendezvous with him.

Vegeta had stayed at the palace until the palace had been hit, and the generals and him had all decided unanimously that it was unsafe to stay there any longer.

He had ordered an evacuation of the city immediately after they began leaving. Half of the palace servants had left without permission, and Vegeta had ordered one of his men to sound the alarm. The high-pitched alarm had pierced everyone's ears, but that had not been Vegeta's main concern.

His wife was.

Now he looked at Turles, who was glaring suspiciously at the men kneeling before them.

"What do you mean, 'something isn't right here'?" Vegeta said irritably, not wanting the dark man speaking in riddles. His brain was fried and he was pissed. He wanted his wife.

"Look at them all, your highness. They are scared of you. Look at how pale they are. Something must have happened."

Vegeta turned to survey the group, and immediately dismounted when the sinking feeling hit him. He strode up to the Captain of his wife's guard, and hauled him to his feet violently.

"There had better not be _one single hair_ on her head out of place, do you hear me?" Vegeta growled, yanking and jerking the much larger man around like a sack of potatoes and snarling right into his face.

Vegeta threw him to the ground like he was dirt. "Where is she?" he demanded, looking at the men standing around pathetically. "Where is she!"

Bardock cleared his throat and stood, dusting himself off. He gave the King a calm, knowing look that further angered Vegeta. The man could stay composed in the most harrowing of situations, and it pissed him off!

"She became lost in the tunnel, your highness. But we found her. We have no clue what happened to her, but it seems like she was roughed up a bit. Nothing a little stay in a regeneration tank can't heal."

Vegeta stared at him, rage, desperation, and distress coursing through him. He wanted to be calm, he really did. He wanted to be nice, he wanted to show that he was a kind ruler, he really did, but right then he just wanted to kill someone.

"Bastards!" he yelled, turning around on all the men in the large group. "You idiots! Your _only_ job is to protect her, and you can't even do that! I should kill every single one of you! Show her to me now before one of you die!"

Bardock stepped in front of him. "She is resting right now, your highness. We have her over here."

Vegeta stomped after him, the men taking several steps away just in case. They didn't trust a King that looked mildly insane.

When Vegeta had seen his wife sprawled at the bottom of the stairs those few months ago, he had thought that his heart had been ripped out of his chest then. Seeing her looking like she was dead, lying prone on the floor like that, had almost been an awakening point for him, for he had realized that his wife was a living, breathing being, and she could die just like anyone else.

But now, seeing her bruised, bloody and broken, her clothes and beautiful hair filthy and matted, and her face, even though she was sleeping, in a pained grimace, made him want to howl.

The first thought that came to his mind was that he wanted to kill whoever had been responsible for her, but he knew that she would notwant that, and he knew that he could notdo that to her.

He fell to his knees beside her, where she was lying on several military blankets that the men carried around. One of the blankets was rolled up and used as a pillow. She was covered to her waist with another, and her hand was lying on top of it.

He stared. It was broken, the fingers looked mangled and twisted, and he felt sick to his stomach. He looked away and closed his eyes as his stomach rolled. Never in his life had he been disgusted at the sight of blood or carnage, whole populaces dying or being burned alive, or even of people being skewered and sliced in half. He had been covered from head to toe in blood from species he couldn't even identify, but seeing his wife's tiny, thin fingers distorted so horribly made him simply want to throw up.

"Your highness?"

It was Turles. The man understood Vegeta, and Vegeta understood him. The King drew in a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Does anyone in this group have any medical experience?" Vegeta asked, his voice sounding oddly unsteady.

Turles shook his head. "No. I already asked. Bardock said that he tried his best to make her comfortable until you arrived. He suggests that we—"

"I could care less what the hell that man thinks right now," Vegeta muttered, looking back at the group of men that had rode with him to meet with his wife. "Talk to the generals. We need to figure out where we can go that isn't being attacked and where we can get a doctor." Vegeta looked back down at his wife, and his fingers touched her bruised cheek, and then fluttered over her swollen lips, which were covered in dried blood. He noted the makeshift bandage around her head that was congealed in dark blood. "Do you think..." He stopped, closed his eyes, and then looked down at her. "The child..." He couldn't finish.

Turles looked uncertain about his King and the feelings he felt towards his wife. He was used to a harsh man, a man that never hesitated and was stern and strong. This was a different side to him that Turles had never seen.

"Your highness, I think what is important right now is that she is alive. I will go talk to the generals. I will be back."

Vegeta nodded. It was all he could do.

* * *

**Author****'s Note:** Poor Bulma, she's really messed up. And Vegeta, he's a total wreck! What's going to happen when she wakes up? Is the baby all right? Will Vegeta kill Senaka and Kutibiru for losing her? And what about Vegeta-sei being attacked? 

Find out next time...and review! (hint hint)


	7. Bachiatari

**Author's Note:** Please forgive me for taking so long to update! There are going to be some great chapters coming up...I had such an evil idea that I swear I laughed insanely and I called my friend just to tell him how evil I was. Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Damned (Bachiatari)

* * *

It was hard to receive any information on the planet when they had no way of communicating with the outside world.

They were trekking through a huge, towering forest, had no idea where they were, and they could still hear bombs going off in the distance. Sometimes they could even feel a slight tremble from the ground, and it made the horses nervous, not to mention the men.

Vegeta had sent two of his generals ahead into the old, dark woods, hoping to see if they could find any town or any form of life. The group of about fifty men and one woman were dirty and tired, and to top it off, they had no idea where they were.

The entourage stopped every half hour to check on the unconscious Queen, but there were no signs of any improvement. The King frantically pushed his men through the never-ending forest at the fastest pace they could attain, but it was hard to work through the foliage and trees with an injured and possibly dying woman in tow.

They had created a stretcher out of two long and sturdy branches, roped them together, and tied an old dirty blanket in between the branches so that the Queen would have something comfortable to lie on. The makeshift stretcher was tied to Turles' saddle, for Vegeta did not want Bulma anywhere near her Royal Guard, and that included her Captain. He was not pleased with Bardock at all, let alone the two idiots who had been in charge of her during the attack.

Turles rode beside his King, and noticed that he looked down at his prone wife every other minute. It irritated him to no end that Vegeta, whom he had thought was the toughest Saiya-jin that he had ever met, had a spot so soft in his heart that it was like mush. It was disgusting, but at the same time, Turles could not help but feel odd about how his King could feel so much about one person.

Vegeta glanced at his thoughtful Captain, and then looked down at his unresponsive wife. "Is there something wrong?" he asked quietly, maneuvering his horse carefully through the thorny bushes and jutting roots. It was starting to get dark out; they were going to have to set camp up soon if his two generals did not return with news of shelter.

Turles glanced sideways at him. "No, your highness. I was just thinking, that is all."

Vegeta nodded and looked up through the tops of the trees to see the sky darkening remarkably fast. He sighed, wishing that his generals had made it back in time. "It will be night soon. Order the men to set up camp." He paused. "And give the Queen Captain Bardock's tent, the bastard."

Turles nodded, smirking in amusement at the King's sick sense of humor. "Of course, your highness." He lifted his hand and the group halted, the horses snorting and stomping.

"Set up camp, men! We will be resting for the night." He then set out to find Bardock and tell him the wonderful news.

Immediately the men dismounted and spread out to do various chores. Men searched for wood and stones for a fire pit, others searched for food and water in the area, and the rest set up the tents.

Vegeta surveyed the activity, and ordered the horses to be tied up just in case they might bolt. Several of his guards tended to the Queen and she was immediately set up in Bardock's tent. Oddly enough, the older Saiya-jin did not seem put out by it.

It was an hour later when a large bonfire was started. Three men returned with slaughtered wild pigs, and a few with various other wild game. A group of men arrived with their canteens filled with spring water, and dispensed them around the group. A spit was set up and the animals were cooked and dispensed as well.

Vegeta stood by and watched as his men sat around the fire and laughed and hooted at foul jokes and funny stories. Turles, always the solitary one, stood a few feet away as well, but was also keeping an eye out.

It was a little while later when the two generals that Vegeta had sent out returned, their horses blown and their bodies looking weary in their saddles. Vegeta could tell that they had searched hard, but when he saw the looks on their faces, he knew that they had not found any shelter.

"Your highness," General Yunaka panted, bowing quickly. Vegeta nodded for him to continue. "We found nothing, sir. We rode for miles and miles. There is not anything but woods. However, we did hear bombing in the distance, so that might mean there is a town nearby."

The King looked thoughtful. He waved them away with his dirty, gloved hand after a moment. "You are dismissed. Get something to eat and drink, and go rest."

The men nodded, and joined the group of soldiers around the enormous fire.

Vegeta sighed. His wife was currently resting in Bardock's tent nearby, and it was being guarded by another one of his generals. Bardock stood close as well, and Vegeta's eyes continuously wandered over there to see if everything was all right.

Everything was screwed up.

His wife needed severe medical attention. He had no idea what was going on with the planet because they had no communication devices. For all he knew, they were being overtaken by some alien species, and the Saiya-jin race was being slaughtered. Well, at least he was alive, he thought sarcastically.

Vegeta made the decision then to send out four men to find something, anything, to communicate with. He told Turles of his plans, and he agreed.

Vegeta gathered four stout men and sent them in four different directions. He told them that if at all possible, find something that they could communicate with to any of the palaces, or even something so they could reach the troops out in space. He knew that if they were being attacked at a mass scale, he would need manpower, and that was exactly what he _did not_ have.

Vegeta continued to stand there late into the night, unable to sleep with his troubling thoughts. He contemplated their situation and what they were going to do, and came up with nothing but a bleak outlook.

He closed his eyes. "We may have to leave Vegeta-sei."

Turles, who had been leaning against a moldy old tree that was twenty times his size, half asleep and totally out of it, jerked awake and stared at Vegeta. "What?"

"If we are being attacked mass-scale, Turles, we do not have the manpower. This enemy might be so much more advanced than us...already we have been hearing of cultures developing new weapons that fire at long ranges. How are swords going to be able to compete with that? We are being attacked by something, the Queen is dying for all we know, and we have no clue where we are. Our armies are in space, on other planets, and all we have here are palace guards, old men, women, and children! The men that are trained to fight in the army are sent out into space on the stations docked on enormous pieces of rock. We hardly have anyone to fight for us."

Turles looked away into the dark forest. The men were falling asleep and he could hear the night animals stirring around the camp. "Are you saying we are doomed?"

Vegeta snorted. "Hardly. We just need to find a communication device. I need to see if any of the other palaces on Vegeta-sei have been left intact, that way we will have a base from which to begin preparations for defense. Once we get a hold of anyone...anything, we will be better off by far."

Turles nodded. "You are right. But now, I think what is most important is getting your wife medical attention."

Vegeta looked startled at his words. Maybe it was because Turles always kept to himself about personal matters, for he was so entirely devoted to his planet. Hearing him say something besides the situation at hand was less important than his alien wife was shocking to say in the least.

He could not help but chuckle. "Yes, that is true. But you know there is no one qualified to treat her injuries."

Turles shrugged as if his words were unimportant. "Someone could at least set her fingers. Anyone can do that. Most of them are just dislocated, but there are two or three that are broken. All you have to do is put them back into place and tie her fingers around a stick or something. It will have to do for now until we can get her to a regeneration tank."

Vegeta's train of thought was interrupted by a sickening wail. All of the men who were not asleep jerked towards the direction of the tent that housed the Queen, and stared as they listened to the horrifying screams coming from within the tent.

Turles swore that he had never seen his King move so fast. It did not matter if that last scream had not sounded like Vegeta's name, all that mattered was that not a single man could stand the heart-crushing wails coming from the Queen, and that included her husband.

Vegeta ripped the guards away from the tent and was instantly inside. There was a small lantern lit beside the bed for light, but he wished that it had been dark from the appalling sight that he saw before him.

Her eyes were squeezed shut painfully, tears pouring down her bloodied face as her mangled hands moved through the air, as if she was fighting an invisible enemy. Her bruised mouth opened and she emitted a ghastly wail that literally made Vegeta fall to his knees in anguish for her pain. He felt like she was ripping his heart out with her cries, and he did not know what to do. It sounded like she was being beaten to death.

One of the guards entered the tent. "Your highness, Turles has requested to bring water and whatever supplies he can find so we can tend to her injuries as much as possible."

Vegeta nodded quickly as he moved beside his wife to try to grab a hold of her flailing hands. She screamed so loud and so brutally that he thought for a second that her vocal cords would give out on her, but they held. She just laid there and sobbed pathetically as he held her arms as delicately as he could, trying not to touch her hands.

"Bulma, wake up. You are safe, no one is going to hurt you!" he tried to frantically tell her, but she was unresponsive. She just continued to fight him, until she began whimpering.

"Get...get off me! Who...who are you! I never did anything to you!"

Vegeta felt the blood drain from his face as she continued speaking in her unconscious state. "Please, I beg you, do not hurt me!" She began sobbing again. "What are you planning on doing?" She screamed seconds later. "Oh, gods it hurts so bad! Someone please save me!"

Vegeta could not do anything but hold her down as she thrashed around wildly. He tried talking to her, but it just did not seem to get through. What had happened to her? "Bulma, you need to wake up now. You are just dreaming, nothing is happening to you. You are safe. You are here with me."

"My baby..." she whimpered. "Vegeta...Vegeta, please save me..."

Then she went silent. Vegeta felt his whole body become still, so still that he swore that even his heart stopped. By the gods, all she had wanted was for him to save her...and he had not been there. He had promised her—promised her that she would never get hurt again—and he had failed.

He felt like dying. But no, death was too good for him. He deserved torture for the rest of his life. He had completely and utterly failed at being her husband and mate.

* * *

"Your highness, you need to set her fingers."

Vegeta looked wearily at Turles. He shook his head sadly and then looked away. "I cannot do it." _I do not deserve to touch her._

His Captain sat down on the opposite side of the Queen. He brought the lantern closer to his elbow so he could get a better look at her. He flinched at the sight, but it was not from her injuries.

"You know, from the looks of it, she is not that bad. She is just covered in blood, dirt, and filth. If we cleaned her up, she probably would not look so bad."

Vegeta looked back at him hopefully, but the small ray of hope died quickly. "That still does not fix her fingers...and whatever else is wrong with her."

"After we fix her fingers she will be considerably better, your highness." Turles then looked at his King closely. He looked depressed...severely depressed. With the way his face was so dark, the way his powerful shoulders were slumped...he just looked pathetic. "What is wrong, your highness?"

Vegeta became defensive quickly. "Nothing, you idiot." At the insulted look on Turles face, he sighed audibly. "Keep your trap shut about this to anyone, do you understand?"

Turles smirked. "I never thought I was asking for a death wish, your highness." Then he chuckled. "Besides, you're the only tolerable person to talk to on this miserable planet."

No hint of amusement was visible on Vegeta's face. Turles quickly became serious. "Something is really wrong, I take it."

Vegeta looked down at his wife. She was sleeping fitfully now. After her outburst and horrid screams, she seemed to be sleeping a lot calmer.

"She...she said some things, Turles. Whoever attacked her...she kept saying 'get off me'. She said that it hurt so bad...then she said something about our child. What would cause her to say such things, Turles?" _If something irreparable has happened to her...I will never forgive myself._

The other Saiya-jin was silent. During the silence, fresh water in a canteen arrived, along with someone's shirt torn to shreds for bindings. Vegeta heard the distinct sound of twigs being snapped outside the tent, and a handful of them were delivered moments later.

Turles began washing his wife's face gently. Oddly enough, Vegeta did not feel like killing the man. He trusted Turles with his life, and if he trusted him with his life, he trusted him with his Queen. He was actually one of the very few Saiya-jins with whom he could talk to without having to worry about rumors leaking out. He was happy that Turles had finished as one of the top two men in the tournament, therefore automatically setting him in a Captain's position. He almost considered him a friend...whatever that meant.

They were silent for quite some time, both of them cleaning her as delicately as two warriors could. Vegeta forced himself to clean her arms and what skin was revealed from the opening of her dress at her chest and throat, while Turles bathed her face and picked out the filth and grime in her hair.

Vegeta's main concern was making her as comfortable as possible, and he looked at Turles briefly before he began unbuttoning the front of his wife's dress. Turles said not one word as her ruined dress was pealed off and she was left in her tight, binding chemise that only went to the top of her knees and left very little to the imagination. The soiled dress was tossed into a dark corner, along with her muddied slippers.

"The wound on her head and her fingers...which should we do first?" Turles asked, watching his King inspect his wife for any more injuries. When nothing but little scratches were found, Vegeta began washing her legs and feet. He frowned suddenly. Was it just him, or was Vegeta acting hesitant when it came to touching his own wife?

"Her heard first. But let me finish bathing her before you start."

Turles sat back and watched Vegeta and his wife. He had always admired Bulma for her smarts and attitude. She never let anyone push her around, especially her husband. She had one hell of a sharp tongue; he knew that from personal experience. She was beautiful, even though the word was too plain to describe her exotic beauty. She was thin, but not overly so, and she was pale, but not to the point where she looked like a ghost. Seeing her lying there, looking like she was on the brink of death, made him sad. Sadness was a disgusting emotion, but at this time, it was understandable. Something so stunning did not deserve this pain.

He did not know where it came from, but it came pouring from his mouth anyhow. "Your wife is beautiful, your highness."

Oddly enough, he did not find himself dead. Instead he heard Vegeta chuckle. "You and every man between the ages of ten and one hundred think the same, Turles." Then Turles found himself pierced with the King's black eyes. "I hope you are not thinking perverse thoughts over there. I might just have to kill you."

Turles waved his hands in front of him, not picking up on the hint of amusement in Vegeta's voice. "No, no! I was just thinking about how much of a lucky Saiya-jin you are."

Vegeta smiled faintly. "Yes, I am."

After he was done washing her legs, Vegeta helped Turles unwind the old bandage and find the congealed wound on the back of her head. They both cringed at the wide gash once they finally managed to part her long hair. It was caked with blood and gore, not to mention dirt and whatever other kind of filth you would find in an old as hell mass of tunnels.

They bathed the lesion to the best of their ability. Vegeta held her head in his lap and kept her hair out of Turles' way as he used his knife and fingers to pick out the dirt and grime. Once the area around the wound was cleaned as best as he could manage, they wrapped one of the longer strips of cloth around her head because it had started bleeding again.

They sighed with relief when she continued to remain asleep. All they really cared about is that she remained unconscious long enough for them to set her broken and dislocated fingers.

But of course that did not happen. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared right up into the face of Turles. She blinked.

"Kakarott?"

Turles shook his head. "No, your highness. It is Turles, the Captain of the King's guard. Do you feel any pain?"

Perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say, for the moment he mentioned the word pain, she groaned, and then whimpered as she reached for her head. Instantly her hands were restrained, and her eyes widened in horror. "Let go of me!" she screamed hysterically, struggling fiercely. Turles was kneed in the face as Vegeta held her arms as still as he could, not wanting her to injure herself further.

"Vegeta! Vegeta, help me! He is attacking me!"

"Bulma, I am right here! Calm down!"

She closed her eyes and began crying as she continued to fight him. "Please, I will do anything. Please, just do not hurt me anymore."

Turles came back to the side of his Queen. She began babbling nonsense, and the Captain looked at his King in confusion. His look went unnoticed, however, for Vegeta was staring at his wife in disbelief.

"What is wrong, your highness? What is she saying? It does not sound familiar to me."

Vegeta shook his head as his wife's eyes closed and she slowly began to stop struggling. "I think...I think she is speaking in Anausian. I...I never heard her speak her native language before." Vegeta looked up into the dark face of his fellow Saiya-jin. "Maybe her state is just so shocking, she is switching back to what she knows best. Almost like instinct."

Turles nodded as Vegeta set her arms back down to her sides. She was asleep again.

"We should set her fingers now, before she wakes up again, your highness."

The Captain watched as Vegeta shook his head. "How can you expect me to put my own wife through pain? I cannot do it." _I can hardly stand touching her as it is. I do not deserve her._

Turles frowned at him. "Your highness, you can be upset at your wife's condition, but you do not have to act pathetic."

Vegeta growled at him, ready to send his fist into the other Saiya-jin's cocky face. "Since you opened your big, stupid mouth, I _order_ you to do it."

Turles' lips thinned into a straight line. "Yes, your _highness."_

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, the word _pissed_ written all over his face. "That is what I thought, _Captain."_

Turles got to work on her fingers. Vegeta had cleaned them pretty well; the only problem was that there was very little light. He brought the lantern closer to his side, and took hold of her forefinger on her left hand. This one was just dislocated, so he made quick work of it by pulling on it, which set it back into the socket. The sickening crack made Vegeta flinch, but it did not even make Turles so much as blink.

He went through all her dislocated fingers, all four of them, before he fixed her broken fingers, which totaled three in all. Seven out of her ten fingers were injured. Turles told Vegeta with a chuckle that she seriously had to have been _smashing_ something or someone to do so much damage to herself.

Once Turles got to her broken fingers, Vegeta handed him several twigs and strips of cloth to tie them into place. The Captain could tell that the King thought the whole situation disgraceful, considering his wife was a Queen and she deserved the best medical attention on the planet. Instead, she was getting soldier-ized treatment, or something that she would receive on a battlefield during a war.

Turles did the best that he could, but Vegeta still felt like getting sick when he twisted her fingers violently, pulled them in odd directions, and then jammed them back into their sockets. When he was finally done fixing her fingers, Vegeta banished him from the tent with disgust and told him to go get his wife some food.

Turles sighed loudly but did as he was told. He could think of only one reason as to why his King was acting so weird, and it was because of the Queen. The side that his wife evoked in the King was odd indeed.

After Turles left, Vegeta tried several times to wake his wife. Her eyelids fluttered, but they never opened. When his Captain returned with more water and a few pieces of dried meat that the other men carried around just in case, Vegeta asked him to rouse the men. When asked why, Vegeta simply told him that he did not want to stay in one place for too long. No one knew where the enemy was, or even if they were still on the planet, so Vegeta was not taking any chances. They needed to keep moving because of this reason.

While Turles ordered the men to wake and begin packing their things, Vegeta coaxed some water down his wife's throat. She groaned and tried turning onto her side at one point, but Vegeta held her still. He did not want her moving too much, especially when they still were not sure of all her injuries.

When Turles came back to fetch his King and so they could take down the Queen's tent, Vegeta already had Bulma dressed in her filthy gown, for she had nothing else to wear. Once they had her ready for transportation, Turles told his King that they would find someone with an extra set of clothing so she would not have to wear such vile apparel. Vegeta agreed.

The men that Vegeta had sent out hours ago had not yet returned. Worry infused him, but he held it at bay so as not to worry his men that his morale was weakening.

They headed out into the still-black forest, the sounds of night creatures around them. They kept closely together so no one would be lost, for they were not risking the chance of lighting torches.

When morning arrived, they still had not left the forest. They had traveled countless miles, through half of the previous day, half the night, and through to the morning.

The outlook was getting worse.

But King Vegeta still kept pushing on, unwilling to stop for any breaks. The men were tired, hungry, and worried that something was wrong.

If they only knew.

* * *

"You fool, I gave you one simple plan, and you could not even complete it? You are unworthy of my time! I could have already taken over if it weren't for your blathering about the bitch Queen and the idiotic King!"

The alien paced back and forth, looking down with disgust at the cowering being before him. He was truly pathetic, but he needed him. He had come to them, promising them riches beyond their dreams and a home to call their own, if they only gave him a single woman.

Queen Bulma of the Saiya-jins was indeed one of the more enchanting female beings in the universe, but the prospect of the Saiya-jin King, well...having the bastard that had taken over their home world and turned it into industrial trash was worth everything that they were doing.

Even if it meant consorting with the Saiya-jins own betraying kind.

He had come to them only a few months ago, screaming insanely that he knew the Saiya-jin kingdom's weakness. He knew secrets, all kinds of secrets, and he would tell them all if they destroyed and took over Vegeta-sei, and gave him the Saiya-jin Queen.

He had literally begged them to kill the Saiya-jin King; he had been nearly frothing at the mouth with unbearable hatred for the man. He had been wild-eyed, twitching, grasping at his arms as if to hold himself back from committing disgusting atrocities.

But who were they to argue when he asked them to kill the Saiyan King Vegeta and take over their planet, along with the whole universe?

And what was one little woman?

The alien chuckled and flicked his slender finger for the Saiya-jin to rise. "I will give you one more chance. I understand that this Queen is supposedly much stronger than she appears," he said, looking at the bloodied and disfigured face of the Saiya-jin before him, which was a recent development. He had actually been attractive in a bizarre, monkey sort of way, but he wasn't into Saiya-jins. He was only in to kill them.

The Saiya-jin bowed repeatedly before him. The alien smirked. Yes, it was about time someone groveled before the most powerful being in the universe!

"I want you to return to Vegeta-sei. Our men are currently taking down all of the major cities and destroying all of the palaces, so they will have nowhere to go if they decide to fight back. The King and Queen have been discovered lost in a large forest about fifty miles north of the city of Jighu. Once it is dark, I want you to steal the King, and bring him to me immediately."

The Saiya-jin's breathing increased. "Alive?"

A hand shot out of nowhere, connecting with giving flesh. "Yes, of course alive, you disgusting creature! Now leave!"

The Saiya-jin scrambled from the large throne room and disappeared behind the sliding doors.

The alien sat his sleek body down into his large chair, where he conducted all of his rulings.

Everything was turning out perfectly. After the current King's father had taken over their world years and years ago, their race had been left to traveling throughout space, staying on random planets only long enough to stock up on food and necessities.

But they had slowly gotten stronger, had slowly gathered enough technology, enough of both so that they could now show the Saiya-jins that they had messed with the wrong race.

Oh, but life was good!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bwahahaha. Poor Bulma and Vegeta. Just when things start to look up, everything just totally gets screwed. And yes, it's only going to get worse. SOOOOOOO much worse. BWAHAHAHAHA! Review! 


	8. Usesaru

**Author****s Note:** Ok, the wait for this chapter wasn't so long, so that's great! And what's also great is that this chapter is LONG...like, 25 pages long! And it's freaking awesome too, so that's just another bonus! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Gone (Usesaru)

* * *

It seemed like days had passed and they still had not left the daunting forest. Two of the men that Vegeta had sent out returned, with nothing. They said that all they could find was forest, and they were unwilling to go so far as to get completely lost. 

The other two men were more than likely dead. All through the day they heard bombing in the distance. The ground still trembled beneath their feet and the horses' hooves, but there was nothing they could do. Absolutely nothing.

Vegeta was growing desperate. He was unwilling to send out more men just in case there was a chance they would be killed and their numbers would begin dwindling. Turles and five of his top generals were constantly giving him advice until he shouted at them to shut up and let him think on his own. He was King after all.

Bulma roused several times, and thankfully she did not scream or put up much of a fuss. When she did wake up, Vegeta halted their entourage and managed to get some water down her parched throat before she passed back out. One of the times she did wake up she said a few words, mostly Vegeta's name and mentions of the word "pain" and "hungry". Vegeta promised himself that he would get her to wake up fully when they set up camp later and get her to eat and if possible, bathe. If there was a lake or pond or even a stream nearby, then he was definitely going to bring her to it if she was capable of walking. He knew how much she hated being dirty, and he imagined that she would feel the need to be clean after what she went through...whatever it was.

The thoughts of what happened to her still continued to plague him. He had no clue if she was touched in any way...or if she was raped, molested, or injured internally. From what he could tell the child was fine; she had not miscarried or showed any signs of discomfort or pain in that region, which relieved him to no end. The only real concerns now were her fingers and the gash on her head. The rest of her injuries were minor cuts and bruises...besides any possible mental trauma.

He prayed that she was fine. What mattered most was that she had gotten away from whatever had hurt her and that she was alive. He was proud of her.

The forest was clearing a little. From the looks of it, it was just a small area where no trees had grown. Vegeta halted his horse and lifted his gloved hand. The group stopped slowly and watched their King.

He looked around, seeing if there was any sort of danger. The birds were chirping and he could hear the distant sounds of animals. All was fine.

He glanced up at the sky, noticing that it was starting to get dark as night approached once more. He looked at Turles wearily. "Shall we set up camp?"

Turles shrugged and shifted the reins of his horse to the side because the animal was dancing too close to the King. "Depends on if you want the men to be any more exhausted than they already are, your highness."

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head as Turles' horse calmed. "Give the order for camp to be set up. The Queen shall have Bardock's tent again, as well."

Turles nodded and went about his orders. The men dismounted eagerly, ready for food and rest.

Instead of the men staying up for hours and talking and joking around the fire, most of them set up their tents and went to bed. What few men were fine in the sleep department stayed up, hunted food, and patrolled the area to keep the camp safe.

Once Bulma was set up in Bardock's tent, Vegeta went inside, only to find her wide-awake. The first thing she did was give him a watery smile and open her arms to him.

He was beside her immediately. He buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms tightly around her, gathering her against as much of his body as he could get her in contact with. She clutched at his armored back and shoulders with her arms, her face hidden in his neck as she cried. They both had such a hold on each other that breathing was becoming difficult, but neither wanted to let go.

"Oh, Vegeta," she cried, her body wracked with sobs. Her whole being, from the inside and out, hurt unbearably. Her fingers were the worst; she used her wrists and the bottoms of her palms to squeeze Vegeta so her fingers would not hurt. Already they were aching, throbbing with excruciating pain. Her head was burning and sore, and she had a headache coming on. The rest of her was tender and raw from her whole ordeal, but she was alive. She was alive and she was with her husband.

"I thought I would never see you again," she whispered as her sobs calmed down. His hands were rubbing up and down her back, and she had to admit that it felt wonderful on her sore muscles. She was already melted all over him; he was holding her up in a sitting position, otherwise she would have been a puddle all over the ground. It hurt to move too much, and she was grateful for his strength.

"Shh," he said against her ear, and then he kissed it. Her eyes closed and she sighed. They were silent for quite some time, until Vegeta asked gently, "Are you hungry?"

A ravenous growl from her stomach answered him. She groaned as he chuckled. "Oh gods, I am so hungry it hurts."

He nodded and helped her lay back down. "I will bring you some form of nourishment. I am sure that someone has something around here. You need your strength."

He gave her a thorough look before his eyes latched onto hers, and he leaned over to place a gentle, barely-there kiss upon her lips. He was afraid to exert too much pressure just in case it might hurt her.

"Oh, Vegeta. I do not know what I would have done if I had never seen you again..." she whispered, wishing she could stroke his face with her fingers. He smiled soothingly down at her, and she smiled back.

"I love you, Vegeta."

He drew in a deep breath. Gods, he had wondered over and over again if he would ever hear those words from her lips again. He had not known how horrible her mental condition was, and had wondered constantly how traumatized she would be. He was so grateful that she seemed fine that he could barely contain himself. He would ask her later what had happened to her, when the time was appropriate.

His eyes closed and he buried his face next to hers into the makeshift pillow she was laying on, wanting to be as close to her as possible. He drew in another deep breath, and the scent of her hair assaulted him. He chuckled in amusement and lifted his head before he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," he said, caressing the spot where his lips had just been with his fingers. "But you do need a bath, wife."

She blushed and then looked away in embarrassment. She would have whacked him good if her fingers were in working order. "I'll get you for that one later, _husband."_

He smirked at her. "I am sure you will."

When he left the tent, he almost immediately ran into Turles and Bardock, who were guarding outside the tent. Vegeta glared at them both.

"You idiots, why are you not asleep? There are plenty of other men to watch the area. Nothing is going to happen, and besides, I am sick of seeing your ugly faces every time I turn around. If you want something to do, then find the Queen some food."

Turles chuckled and shook his head at his King before he shrugged and said sleep sounded good. Bardock was immediately off to find food.

Vegeta watched the retreating back of his Queen's Captain and frowned. He was always so eager to do anything for her. He sighed. Perhaps he had been wrong about him. Bardock really had tried all that he could...the situation had not been his fault, and he had blamed it all on him. Later, when he got the chance, he would speak with him.

Several minutes later, the older man returned with a few strips of jerky that the men always carried around with them for emergencies, along with what was left of some kind of animal on a stick that the men had cooked over the fire. Vegeta gave him an appreciative look, and then told him quietly, "You should get some rest. You have been going nonstop for this whole journey. You are going to wear yourself out, and when we might need you, you are going to be of no help."

Bardock looked surprised. He shrugged after a moment to break the awkward silence, and then handed the food to the King. "I have gone longer without sleep before. I just feel like I owe it to her highness for what happened to her." He gave him a pleading look. "You understand, your highness?"

Vegeta felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Yes. But get some rest, even if you have to sleep outside this tent on the ground. I am sure that if anything happens, that you will instantly wake."

Bardock nodded. "I think I shall do that, your highness. Thank you."

Vegeta inclined his head in acknowledgement, and then reentered the tent. His wife was surprisingly sitting up, and from the expression on her face, she looked slightly disgusted.

"What?" he questioned, handing her the food on the stick first. He was starving himself, but he wanted to make sure she ate all that she could before he ate anything at all.

She bit into it like a starving animal. All rules and decorum she had learned from years of practice was forgotten as she grasped the meat gingerly with both of her hands and took huge ripping tears out of the flesh.

"Mmmmm," she groaned, eating so fast that Vegeta hoped she would not get sick. The whole thing was gone quickly, and when Vegeta offered her a piece of jerky, she groaned again and closed her eyes. "No more. I am stuffed."

He chuckled and helped himself to the rest. "So," he said between bites. "What was that look about when I came back in? You looked like you wanted to puke."

She laughed lightly. "I can feel and smell my own stench. I _wanted_ to puke. If you had not said anything, I probably would not have noticed, just like if you had not said anything about food, I would not have noticed anything about that either."

Vegeta shrugged. "Well, I imagine that there is probably some sort of water source around here. The men came back with their canteens filled with fresh water earlier, so they obviously found something."

She nodded, and then looked down at her clothing in the dark room. The lantern that was placed beside her was on the lowest setting, just in case they might need it for later emergencies. She did not want to put it on full blast and waste all of the fuel.

She looked back up at her husband when he was finished eating his meager meal. She knew that he was still hungry, and she felt warmth blossom inside her chest knowing that he had sacrificed for her so she could eat and feed their child. Tears wanted to well up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. This was not a time for tears. This was a time for happiness. She was alive, he was alive, and they were going to survive. That was all that mattered.

"Did you want me to find some form of clothing for you as well? I can tell that you are none too pleased with your attire."

She smiled brightly. He always managed to figure out what she was thinking and feeling. "You do not have to," she said quietly, shrugging. "I have no spare clothing, and if we only have men in this group, which I imagine we do, then I will have to wear male clothing."

He looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Since when did it bother you to wear male clothing, woman? Did becoming Queen warp your mind in some way?"

She rolled her eyes. "No! I just do not think it is appropriate for me to wear such clothing in my...well, my condition. But as long as you are fine with it, I am sure that it is all right."

Vegeta chuckled. "It is more than fine with me. I just want you and our child to be comfortable."

Bulma felt her whole body soften as she placed her injured hand over the tiny curve. "We will be, as soon as we get a bath."

Vegeta set out to find an extra set of clothing that would fit his wife as best as possible. Searching for a small man, however, proved to be difficult. Most Saiya-jins, especially males, were large. There were only a few exceptions. He would have willingly given her any extra clothing he might have had, but he had none.

A thought struck him. One of his guard's was only slightly taller than his wife, and was not too much different in the width department. The only problem was finding him and discovering if he had any extra clothing.

It was surprisingly easy. He was one of the few men patrolling the area around the campsite. When Vegeta walked up to him and approached him about the chance of him having an extra set of clothing available to her highness, the Saiya-jin was more than willing to aid his Queen in anything she may need.

Vegeta was quickly gifted with a pair of tan pants and a slightly off-white shirt that totally reeked of sweaty horse. The man had scratched the back of his head and said something about he kept it in his saddlebag, which was always with his horse.

Vegeta was even lucky enough to have the man point out where the water source was. The man said that there was a stream to the south of the camp. You could not miss it.

Bulma was very enthusiastic about her new clothes and the chance for a bath. However, when she tried to stand and get up to go with her husband to the stream, she promptly fell back over.

Vegeta thought the whole situation was funny, and Bulma glared at him as she crossed her arms, demanding that he carry her. He rolled his eyes. As if she really had to demand him to carry her.

Once they had left the camp to the south and found the stream, Vegeta set his wife down on the mossy and leafy ground, hoping to help her walk again. Her legs were weak from inactivity, and Vegeta made her sit on a boulder and hold her new clothing as he rubbed feeling back into them.

She nearly purred from the feeling of his warm hands working her thigh muscles. She wiggled her dirty toes in his face, giggling, while he scoffed at her and began massaging her calf muscles and ankles.

"There, " he said, standing back up again. He helped her stand by taking her arm, and he yanked her up. She "eeped" and fell against his chest before she could regain her balance, but from the look on his face, Bulma had the feeling that he had done it on purpose.

"You naughty King you," she murmured coquettishly, and then unable to help herself, she giggled, ruining the moment. He just smirked at her and her implied meaning.

"Can you walk now?" he asked, pushing her away from his chest and holding her up by her arms. She wobbled slightly as he let go of her, but she quickly regained her footing. She smiled and took a few hesitant steps around him. She was still a little unsteady, but at least she could walk at all. She nodded at his questioning look.

"Good," he said, and then cleanly ripped her gown down the center from the top to the bottom of her waist in one clean tear. She gasped in shock and attempted to cover herself with her injured hands.

"What the hell, Vegeta! I mean...well, I suppose it does not really matter, huh?"

He shook his head and began removing the rest of her clothing. She looked around self-consciously, covering herself as best as she could with her wrists and arms as her articles of clothing were slowly divested from her body. "Do you think there is anyone around?" she whispered, moving closer to him for protection.

He smirked and pulled her nude body against his armored chest. "Everyone is asleep, woman. No one is going to bother us." She gave him a coy look that told him otherwise, but he just ignored her and placed several kisses on her shoulder, which was surprisingly clean. He would have loved to have his way with her right then and there, but he doubted that now was a good time. Oh yes, and she needed a bath, the dirty little woman.

He set her away from him, watching as she looked around uncertainly. Leaving his side, she walked up to the water on the shore of the stream and stuck her toes in it, testing the temperature. At his inquiring look, she nodded. "It feels great."

He began disrobing himself, sighing with relief as the pounds of material, armor, and steel left his body for the first time in over two days. He set down his heavy sword, the dagger and its sheath held snugly on his left arm, the knife he had tucked against his other side, its twin held against his thigh by a tight piece of leather, and then the tiny blade sharp enough to peel a grape in his boot. His blood red cloak, armor, blue undershirt, and pants were quickly folded and his boots were removed. He placed her new set of clothing next to the shore on a rock along with his, ready for them when they left the water. The rest of her ruined clothing he gathered into a ball and tossed into a bush.

She waited for him to come up to her, and with his help, was aided into the water by his strong grip. The floor of the stream felt slimy and rocky at the same time, and together they nearly slipped several times. They laughed and held each other in the water, happy just to be together as they floated around. The water was a little chilly, but it felt so wonderful and refreshing that she slipped out of the protection of his arms dunked her head under the water. She nearly shouted with joy at the feeling of cleanliness.

That was until the stinging on her scalp began. She gasped and placed her hand over the bandaged gash on her head, and then cried out when pain spurted through her fingers.

"Damn it!" she cursed, and Vegeta scolded her as he swam back over to her and cradled her bound hands in his.

"You need to be careful, Bulma. Some of your fingers were broken, and the rest were dislocated. You have a large cut on your head as well. Just be careful."

She gazed up at him through her long eyelashes, suddenly feeling shy. He had her pulled against his chest, and he was staring at her so intensely that it felt as if he was looking right into her soul.

"What?" she asked nervously, wishing he would stop it. He continued to look at her, and then out of nowhere, his hand cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch and continued to watch him.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, stroking her pale skin with his thumb. Her eyes closed, and then opened once more. He could have sworn that they looked brighter when she reopened them.

"Yes," she said, but it was barely audible. She knew what he meant; he was talking about what had happened to her that had gotten her in this condition. He was holding her so close, like he never wanted her to leave his side again.

She buried her face into his neck seconds later. She just wanted him to hold her. She wanted to know that everything was safe and that she would never have the feeling of losing him again. The thought of never seeing Vegeta again was one of the two reasons why she had fought for her life. The other was for her baby.

Vegeta let her cling to him for quite some time. When he could no longer take the suspense, he pulled her out of his embrace and looked at her intently.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She stared at him, her blue eyes wide. The darkness that seeped into them terrified him. She was quiet for a few moments, and then she drew in a deep breath.

"I...I was going for a walk in the garden," she began quietly, looking away. "Senaka and Kutibiru went with me as my guards. I was just smelling the flowers and enjoying the day when a huge explosion went off only a few yards away from me." She fell silent and then looked back up at him. He was watching her closely, just as she had expected.

"They dived on me to protect me. Almost immediately they dragged me to this secret passage that they told me was an ancient escape route."

She became silent once more. Vegeta felt her breathing accelerate and become erratic, and he pulled her back against him. Her body was shaking like she was going to cry, but she forcefully pushed herself away from him, shaking her head. "I lost my hold on Senaka in the darkness, and someone grabbed me. They covered my mouth so I could not scream or anything, and I was completely helpless as Senaka and Kutibiru yelled for me and searched everywhere. Senaka came so close to us, that I could feel the heat from his body. If he would have moved just one more inch to the right..."

This time she did sob. She fought him as he tried to pull her back into the protection of his arms, and she lost quickly. She fell against him and began crying, feeling weak for her emotional display. She wanted Vegeta to know that she was strong.

"I had no idea who it was. I do not know if it was a Saiya-jin or some alien. He kept slapping me and punching me, and he pulled my hair and slammed me into the wall repeatedly." She sniffed. "I thought I was going to pass out, but I managed not to." She pulled back and stared up at him, tears pouring from her eyes. "I fought him, Vegeta. All I could think about was you and our baby, and how much I loved you and how I wanted to see you again...and I became this monster."

The last part was whispered. He felt his face fall into a frown, and he asked softly, "What do you mean, a monster'?"

She shook her head, as if she was unwilling to say it. It came out seconds later however, and Vegeta had a hard time deciphering what she was saying between her gasps and sobs.

"I felt like I wanted to kill him. I just wanted to hurt him and destroy him and everything that was in my path. I kicked and hit him so hard that I broke my own fingers, Vegeta! How could I do that to myself?"

She was gasping for air now. He soothed her by stroking her cheek and telling her "Shh, it is all right."

She kept shaking her head. "I do not know if I killed him or not. I just kept hurting him until I could no longer hear him breathing. And then I ran."

She finished by saying that she did not remember anything after that. Vegeta elaborated by telling her what he had heard from Bardock, which was that his men had found her passed out along a wall, looking like she was dead. She just nodded.

He held her closely for a while after that. It was a relief off his chest knowing that she was fine and had actually undergone very little when compared to what had been on his mind. He would never tell her what he had thought had happened to her. It would just make her more upset.

To get her mind off the subject, he reached his hand under the water and placed it gently over the growing curve of her abdomen. He was surprised to feel it had grown slightly since the last time he had held her like this.

"How is our baby?" he asked, and instantly she was smiling and glowing as if she had not just been bawling her eyes out.

"Oh, he is wonderful. I am so proud of him. I am so happy that he survived everything that happened to me...I was so worried that I would lose him again."

He chuckled and flicked his finger affectionately over her cheek. She stuck her tongue out at him. "What makes you think it is a boy?"

She shrugged. "I do not think from all the Vegeta-sei history I have ever read that there was a single princess. The heirs were always males and there were never siblings."

He looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it, I think you are right." He smirked at her seconds later. "But we can always try for more if it is a boy."

Her face lit up and her arms wound around his neck. She avoided touching anything with her fingers. "Really? That would be wonderful, Vegeta." She kissed him lightly on the lips, but he would have none of that. She gasped as his lips clung to hers, his tongue slipping past the barrier of her lips and into her mouth. She moaned and felt her whole body melt against his. Oh how she had longed to kiss him like this.

He was the one who pulled away a few minutes later. Both of them were panting, and Bulma was clinging to him for more. She was about to demand for him to continue, but he shook his head and placed his finger over her lips.

"I do not think you are in the best condition to be performing such activities. Maybe in a few days, once you have your strength back," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She pouted, wanting to kick him. So she did.

He dropped her on purpose and laughed when she got a mouthful of water. She growled at him, but that was all the further she got as he swam away from her to the side of the stream. She gasped and tried to hurry after him, thinking that he was mad at her and was leaving.

"Vegeta! Wait—"

She stopped when Vegeta turned around and handed her a thick reed from the stream's banks. She gave him a questioning look as she held it in her outstretched hand, for she could not bend her fingers very well. "What is this?" she asked, looking at it closely.

"Squeeze the insides out. It produces something like soap," he instructed, and then rolled his eyes when she just continued to look at him with the reed in her upward palms.

He did it for her since she could not very well do it with her fingers. Not that he had a complaint washing her with it, oh no. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Vegeta washed her neck, shoulders, and arms first. Since the rest of her was beneath the water, he did the best he could by rubbing his hands up and down her body. She giggled and squirmed when his fingers grabbed her ankle and he began cleaning the bottom of her feet. She kept balance by resting her wrists on his bare shoulders, but it was hard not to jerk away from him because he was tickling her.

Once he was done, he unwrapped the bandage on her head and took as close of a look as he could at the wound. The only light was the moon, but it reflected off the water and offered twice the normal light.

It looked like it was going to heal fine. She hissed when he touched it, and he scolded her for being such a sissy. She told him some choice words and what he could do with himself after his comment, which just made him laugh.

Vegeta managed to wash her face and hair as gently as he could. Her hair was ridiculously hard since it went clear down to her hips, and by the time he finished with her scalp, he just said that the rest would have to wait until they had a real area to bathe.

He combed his fingers through her hair to get the knots out, and was pleased with the results once he was finished. She thanked him with a thorough kiss to his lips, and said that if her fingers were not broken, she would have willingly bathed him as well.

He just chuckled and promised her that she would have other chances once they were out of this mess.

Vegeta bathed quickly and efficiently. The water was starting to get cold, and he did not want to stay away from camp too long just in case.

He told Bulma to wait in the water so he could get dressed and then to come out when he was finished so he could help her dress as well.

She nodded, not having a problem with the cool water. It felt wonderful. _Vegeta is just a chicken,_ she thought, and then laughed as he left the water and shook the water off his magnificent body, causing his tail to poof up. He just gave her an amused look as she continued to giggle.

Vegeta reached the pile of rocks that he had set their clothing on, still chuckling at his wife as he smoothed the fur on his tail back down.

But their clothes were not there.

He frowned. Maybe he had placed them elsewhere. He turned back to see his wife floating around in the water, looking up at the starry sky. She was totally mesmerized by the forest.

He took several steps into the wooded area, and sighed with relief when he saw them lying scattered around in the dirt several yards away. It looked as if an animal had grabbed them and dragged them through the dirt, and then had dropped them around the place randomly. Maybe they had gotten scared when they had heard him coming and had run off.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked around to see if there was anything or anyone around, for it seemed quite suspicious, even if it had been an animal.

He looked back at his wife one more time before he bent down and picked up a particularly large rock that fit his hand quite nicely.

He cautiously walked deeper into the forest, naked, picking up the pieces of clothing and shaking the dirt out of them, all the while looking around and keeping his ears tuned to the forest around him.

The birds seemed quiet, but it was also late at night. He could not hear any animals, but then again, they might have scared off any animals or beasts by the noise they had been making while bathing.

Vegeta cursed himself for wandering around by himself when the planet was possibly at war. It probably would have been a good idea to have Turles keep watch. He knew that the man would not risk his hide and spy on them while they bathed. Not only did he respect Vegeta, but he also respected the Queen.

Vegeta gave one last suspicious look around the forest as he pulled his tight blue pants on and picked up his wife's new, horse-scented shirt. As he stood, he stiffened in realization.

His weapons were gone. All five of them.

The second he ducked there was a resounding, vibrating _thud_ noise as the dagger he always had sheathed against his arm was embedded into the tree where his head had just been.

_Fuck,_ he cursed to himself, scrambling to his feet in the dirt. He could not run to the stream where his wife was. That would only endanger her and their unborn child. She was the one thing he was definitely not losing again.

He took off in the opposite direction, the rock in his hand falling along with the clothes in his arms. He only had a vague idea as to where his would-be killer was, and he had the feeling he was behind him. He did not hear the pounding of feet, he did not hear heavy breathing. He heard nothing.

Vegeta stopped and looked around nervously. Someone was out there, and wherever they were, he knew they were trying to kill him.

He heard the _whoosh_ only seconds before the tiny blade he always had tucked in his boot was embedded to the hilt into his right calf muscle. He hissed and cursed everything to hell and back as he hurriedly ripped the offending piece of metal out of his leg. He only had a brief second to watch as the blood gushed out and soaked his pant leg instantaneously.

Vegeta stood as if the wound in his leg was just a trivial sting. He flicked the three-inch blade in his hand so that he could fling it at his opponent with deadly force in just a blink of an eye.

The only problem was, where _was_ his opponent?

Vegeta cursed the darkness. The moon was of little use with the enormous trees overhead. He could see fairly well considering, but the trees...they were everywhere. They afforded too much cover.

He would not be able to run very far with his leg, but it probably would not be a good idea to just stand there and allow his would-be killer to come and attack him once more.

He turned and ran as fast as his leg would allow him. He did not yet feel the pain, and he thanked the adrenaline pumping through his veins for the few minutes of pain-free escape.

He could hear the person behind him now. He jerked around to see who it was and to see how close they were, and just barely missed running head-long into a tree. He grunted in pain when his shoulder took the impact, and only a split-second later, he heard the _whishing_ sound of another knife in the air as it buried itself halfway into his right shoulder.

A strangled cry caught in his throat as he was pitched forward from the force of the impact. He fell hard on his knees, and he flinched in agonizing pain as he tried to reach for the blade sticking out obscenely from his back.

He closed his eyes as he felt for the hilt. He swallowed hard as he sensed the blood pouring down his back as he struggled to grip the handle.

He could not reach it. His fingers barely brushed the hilt, and he knew if he tried to reach any further he would just cause himself more misery. He knew he would not be able to grab it no matter how hard he tried.

There was a sinister laugh behind him. Vegeta felt his eyes widen as a shadowy figure advanced on him slowly. It was as if he was deliberately trying to torture him with pain and fear.

He was on his feet instantly. His whole body begged for the darkness of unconsciousness as the muscles in his leg began to spasm and contract, and by sheer force of will alone did he keep going. He had to get as far away from Bulma as he could. He had to keep her safe, even if it meant his life.

Vegeta alternated between holding his leg and shoulder as he dragged himself from tree to tree. He was breathing heavily and his leg was all but useless now.

He turned to look back through the night and trees. He could see the shadowy figure weaving in and out from between the undergrowth, walking towards him.

He only had one chance. Gripping the handle of the small knife in his free hand, he turned faster than he ever had in his life, his body whirling in a deadly circle as the blade was loosed from his hand and into the air.

A hoarse scream filled the air a second later. Vegeta landed heavily onto his left side in the dirt and leaves, his labored breathing slowing only slightly as he watched the man fall to his knees.

He had gotten him right in the ribs. Smirking triumphantly and then flinching in pain, Vegeta struggled to his feet.

And then he stiffened as the man laughed.

The glint of his last knife ripping through the air alerted him for only the blink of an eye before it implanted itself in his left thigh.

With a cry, he fell back to the ground. He cursed as he gripped the offending appendage, gritting his teeth in agony. Fuck, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to get away now.

How in the hell was the man still alive? He must have missed all of the vital organs...

Vegeta lay there completely helpless as the man made his way to his feet and over to his prone form. Unconsciousness was tugging at him from the loss of blood, and the shadowy colors of the forest whirled before his eyes.

There was dark, deep laugh. Vegeta watched as the man stalked over to him until he was standing above him as a threatening, looming figure.

"Pathetic, vile King," he hissed, kicking him violently in the side.

Blood flew from Vegeta's mouth as he coughed and hunched into a ball from the blow. Another laugh filled his ears, and Vegeta closed his eyes as the man knelt beside him, breathing harshly onto his face.

"I would have loved to kill you, but unfortunately, there is someone else who wants you more than I do."

Vegeta let out a strangled scream as the knife in his shoulder was pushed in deeper with deliberate slowness. The excruciating pain burned his way through his shoulder until the long blade was sticking out the other side of his shoulder. Vegeta stared at the blood-coated metal glinting in the low light, in shock.

"I'll let you know a little secret," the man breathed in his ear, making Vegeta's body shudder in disgust.

"I am the one..." he whispered, "I am the one who pushed her...I am the one who beat her in the tunnels...and I will be the one fucking her once you are gone."

Vegeta felt the man drag his saliva-slicked tongue over the side of his face...and he _snapped._

A roar filled the night sky as Vegeta's fist smashed into the offending man's face. He felt bones give in his attacker's skull as the man fell to the ground with a hard thud. Vegeta was instantly on him, his pain forgotten as fury ripped through him.

"You will _never_ touch her!"

His fist rammed repeatedly into his assailant's face as his right hand grabbed a hold of the man's hair and _ripped_ to hold him in place. He was struggling to get away, but there was no way in hell that Vegeta was letting him go until he was a bloody mass of gore below him.

Vegeta felt the man becoming quiet below him, and he blasted his fist one more time into his nose, effectively smashing it flat into his face.

Vegeta had no idea if the man was still conscious, but he lifted him by his shirt until his face was only inches from his anyhow.

"You piece of..."

He trailed off as his eyes widened in recognition.

"It was you...it was you all along! You son of a—!"

Vegeta felt a pair of knees slam into his back. He flew forward onto his face, his mouth full of dirt, and the leg with the knife still embedded into it scraping agonizingly along the ground.

Seconds later Vegeta heard scrambling behind him, and he turned just in time to see his assailant pick up a large rock that hardly fit his hand.

Vegeta had absolutely no time to even move out of the way as the man dived on him, the rock high above his head and rage mottling his face. He lifted his arms to block the blow, but he was too late.

The rock smashed against his temple, and everything went black.

* * *

Bulma looked back into the darkness of the ancient, towering forest. Vegeta had been gone for several minutes. Surely it did not take that long to get dressed unless you were a woman. 

"Vegeta?"

The call echoed around her. Silence returned. Not even the animals were making noises. She tried louder.

"Vegeta!"

Nothing. She felt her heartbeat accelerate as panic seized her. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She could feel it in the air.

"Vegeta!"

She ran out of the water and into the forest completely nude and uncaring. Their clothes were missing, along with Vegeta's weapons. She ran deeper into the woods, until she found their clothing in a rumpled pile by a tree with one of Vegeta's knives buried deep inside the trunk. She grabbed up the pile and dislodged the knife from the tree, flicking it in her hand so she could easily toss it into someone's throat.

She walked deeper into the forest, noticing that everything was eerily silent.

That was when she spotted a disruption in the dirt and leaves, as if there had been some sort of a struggle. She hurried over to it.

Her eyes widened when she saw blood.

It was everywhere.

She screamed.

* * *

**Author****'s Note:** OMG! I am freaking evil. That is a great cliffhanger, isn't it? Bwahahahaha! Next chapter should be pretty dramatic...poor Bulma, she's going to be totally traumatized! And Vegeta...what happened to him? Is he still alive? Find out next time! 


	9. Chikara

**Author****'s Note:** This chapter was harder for me to write than a lot of the others because of the development. This story is going to start getting deeper and darker into several different aspects. It is going to center around Bulma as she deals with this war alone, as she handles losing Vegeta and not knowing if he is alive or not, along with the upcoming birth of her child without her husband. Don't blame her if she goes a little crazy wink wink

* * *

Chapter Eight: Chikara (Strength) 

* * *

Turles had never met a woman who had so much strength. 

Not literally _strength_, but a sort of aura that allowed him and others to see that underneath the delicate exterior of beauty and poise, that Queen Bulma could be the leader that she really was. 

When it was discovered that the King had been abducted, both Turles and Bardock had assumed that she was going to fall apart and become a totally useless, hysterical woman. 

But they had both been wrong. When they had found her, or more like when she had found them, she had nearly embedded a dagger into Bardock's throat, thinking that he was her husband's would-be killer. Once everything had been sorted out, the two Captains had sent out every available man to search for the King until the two suns had risen above the horizon. 

When nothing but a bloody shirt and the King's remaining weapons were found thrown into a bush, Turles and Bardock had stood a few feet away, awaiting the panic-stricken and frantic cries of a woman who had just possibly lost her husband, a man who she loved with every fiber of her being. 

But what they had discovered instead was a woman who was silent and oddly detached. She had stood there, her broken fingers clutched to her chest, staring off into the distance. When her anxious eyes had fallen on them, they had both stiffened in alarm, waiting for the heart-wrenching sobs. 

"Call the men back. We will leave within the hour." 

Turles, shocked at her order, had done as told. Neither of the men had ever received orders from the Queen; hell, no one ever had. The woman, who was now in charge of the entire Saiya-jin Empire, had always been taken care of by everyone else. The King had pampered and babied her, which was what was accepted, of course. But now, the King was gone. 

For the first time ever, a woman controlled the most powerful empire in the universe. 

What commenced after they left was akin to torture. The Queen pushed the men through the entire day and night, with no rests and no breaks. It was as if she was a woman possessed. Possessed with what, they did not know. 

Bardock and Turles rode beside her, almost scared of the pregnant woman who was now riding the King's horse and wearing his weapons. What terrified them even more was that she had not bothered to clean the blood from them. 

Was it Vegeta's blood? 

They rode in silence. She hardly moved. They wondered if she even blinked. The men started whispering if she even had a bladder, for they certainly did and they would not mind relieving it. It was when these murmurs started that Turles finally had enough, and he turned to the still woman. 

"Your highness, I do not mean to disturb your...tranquility, but it would be a good idea if the men rested. You have pushed them through the entire day, through the night, and now it is morning. Let them rest for an hour, at least." 

She continued staring ahead. Turles watched her, hoping the piercing black glare of his eyes would reach her in some manner. But she remained unmoving, as if she was unaffected by his words, or she had not even heard them. 

Turles leaned back until he could see the Queen's Captain, Bardock. He frowned at him and got his attention, at which he flicked his head in the direction of the Queen, telling him silently to catch her interest. 

Bardock rolled his eyes, as if the task was that hard. 

"Your highness, you should rest for your child for a few minutes. I can get you something to drink and eat if you wish." 

She stared, unblinking. It was as if she was in her own world. Was she even truly there, with them? Bardock's expressive face flickered with anxious emotion when she did not reply, and then the older man frowned harshly. 

"Your highness, the King would not like how hard you are being on yourself." 

Her face twisted in such an unbelievable manner that both men jerked away. They had never seen such a violent look on her delicate features. Her mere expression could disembowel a man. 

"The King is not here, now is he? I am in charge now, and I order that we continue." 

Bardock looked exasperated. It was not only the men who wanted to stop, he did as well. Surely it could not be good for her to ride so long when she was with child. 

"Your highness, with all due respect, I think that we should stop. We have no idea where we are, and—" 

"I know exactly where I am. Two more miles and we should be out of this forest. I do not know about you, but I would like a warm bed and some real food, and I am perfectly willing to push _my_ men until they fall out of their saddles to get there. Now," she said, turning to Bardock, "if a woman can do it, I am sure that a man can too." 

Turles, having heard her words, felt insulted. Of course a man could do it! A man could do it five times over! If only he did not have to piss so badly... 

The Queen was right; they reached the end of the forest within the next two hours, before it was even afternoon. When they saw the small village nestled along the wooded area, the men hooted and took off as fast as their weary horses could go. When everyone had gone, leaving the Queen and her two Captains, she let her whole body, which had previously stood straight and tall in the saddle, completely sag and slump. 

She said quite sadly, "I am tired." Then she closed her eyes as she whispered, "I have no idea how he did it." 

Bardock caught her just as she started to fall out of her saddle. Turles smiled forlornly. 

"I guess she really did push herself until she fell out of the saddle."

* * *

"She will need a handmaiden of some sort. There will be four guards posted around her rooms at all times. She will want a bath, food, and more than likely a change of clothes when she awakes." Turles paused. "Ah, yes...and please clean these weapons for me." 

The innkeeper blinked in astonishment when the Captain handed him the _King's_ very weapons, which the _Queen_ had held in her very possession. He stared in awe at the blood. 

"Of course, my lord, I shall do whatever I can for the Queen and her men. Please accept our hospitality and know that you are safe now." 

Turles nodded wearily and turned to Bardock, who had just deposited the Queen in a room upstairs. Two men who worked for the inn were guarding the room until the real soldiers were fed and rested enough so that they could take over. A woman was currently standing by as a doctor tended to any wounds the Queen had acquired during their journey. 

"I suggest we eat and then sleep. I do not know if we are going to have a repeat of our never-ending journey without rests or stops, so I am getting as much food and rest in me as I can before we start again. I think you will agree with me." 

Bardock nodded tiredly as he ran his hand over his face. "Yes. There should be enough rooms in this inn and the other one in town if the men double or triple share the rooms. Even a few taverns have rooms as well. The men will eat and sleep, and we should be on our way again by tomorrow." He ran his hand over his face. "Damn this situation." 

Turles flicked his head in the direction of the room that he and the other Captain were going to share. "Make sure to remind me when we awake to gather supplies. I have no idea what the Queen is planning, but if I were her, I would be heading to Versai to see what is left of the capital. I have no doubt in my mind now that we are being deliberately attacked after what the innkeeper said." 

Bardock nodded in compliance as they walked to their shared room. "We will have to discuss things gently with her, Turles. She has never had to deal with anything like this. King Vegeta protected her." 

Turles opened the wooden door to their room and promptly flung all his weapons and armor on the nearest surface. Bardock followed swiftly behind. "I agree. We shall be more like advisors to her now. The generals know nothing about her, and she knows nothing about them. She is going to need someone that she knows and who she can trust. I know that she thinks highly of you," he said, plopping down on his bed and lying there for a few moments before he started stripping off his remaining clothing. 

Bardock smirked. "She just feels safe in my presence. It is a respect thing, too. You know, any woman is going to feel safe in the presence of the most skilled fighter on the planet." 

Turles snorted. "You know that you won the tournament only because you tricked me. Otherwise, _I_ would have been the Queen's Captain. But I am pleased with my position. I have more action instead of just sitting on my ass all day, pretending to have something to do. I attend all functions with the King at all times, and I am always at his right hand when the Queen is not with him. I must say that I have more responsibilities than you do. All you do is make sure to schedule the men to protect the Queen. I have to be everywhere because the King is constantly everywhere." 

Bardock snorted as he collapsed on the bed, undressed and ready for sleep. He folded his arms behind his head. "That is why the King chose me to guard the Queen, right? No! It is because I am the strongest, smartest, most skilled fighter on the planet. He wanted to know that the Queen was protected at all times, which is a level of trust not too many men will ever achieve with Royalty." 

Turles punched his pillow a few times before it was obliterated enough for him to lay his head down on. "Yeah, yeah. But we all know that the Queen will take my advice before yours." 

Bardock rolled his eyes. "I never knew it was a contest, but if you want it to be that way, then fine. We will see who the Queen comes to first for advice." 

Turles smirked and closed his eyes. "It is a deal."

* * *

When she awoke, it was to the silence of a dark, unfamiliar room. She lay there, unmoving, as the last few days' events came back to her. 

That was when the first wave of violent tremors started. She drew in several trembling breaths, and buried her face in her hands as she fought the urge to wail in despair uncontrollably. 

_Vegeta is gone._

The only thing she could think was, _oh gods,_ over and over again. _He is gone. He is really gone._

She could not breathe. Her body felt paralyzed. Pain spread like fire through her limbs, and the only thing she could do was lay there and cry. 

_I want to die._

She cried for what seemed like hours. Her body felt sore and ached in places that had not felt pain in ages. Her legs were numb and the muscles in her thighs were stiff from sitting in the saddle for so many hours. She was filthy, smelled, and she was starving. 

But it was nothing compared to the loss she was feeling inside her heart. 

She stared at the empty spot beside her, picturing him lying next to her, facing her. His eyes would be closed, and he would be sleeping, his face peaceful and relaxed. His arm would be looped lazily over her hip, as if he had flung it over her on a whim in his sleep. 

But he was not there. 

Would he ever be there again? 

"Oh gods," she sobbed, her fingers digging into the skin of her face, wanting to feel anything, even if it was pain. "Oh, Vegeta. I love you. I love you so much," she cried, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth. Her chest ached as if someone had torn into her ribcage and removed her heart, and then on second thought, replaced it and then sewed her back shut. She wished blindly that they had taken her heart so she would not feel this pain. 

She cried for what seemed forever, until the tears just stopped flowing. It was then that the second wave of tremors began, so violent in their intensity that her whole body overflowed with misery. 

"Why," she whispered to the dark room. "Why did this happen to me?" 

What was she going to do with Vegeta gone? He had always done everything...he knew how to run a planet; he knew how to run an empire. He had been taught his whole entire life on what to do, not her. She had been taught to dress beautiful and look pretty and please a man. In between she had learned how to fight for fun. 

She was going to have to rely on the discipline she had learned all those years ago now. She was going to have to return to Versai and find out what was left of the capital, and figure out what had happened—what _was_ happening—to their planet. 

If they were being invaded, she was going to have to fight a war. A _war._ How could a mere Queen fight a war? She only knew how to slice a man's throat...not on tactical maneuvers and technology and battalions and military hardware...and...and—! 

She was doomed. She had heard in the past few months of Vegeta and his generals talking about advancing their technology. From what little she had seen and heard of their enemy, they were far more advanced than they were—they, who were supposedly the most powerful empire in the known universe. How could they be now? They had been completely taken off guard in this, the time where they had started rebuilding after the plague. 

They might have to leave the planet. Bulma knew of several outposts and colonies close to Vegeta-sei so they could wage war on stations close to home. She knew that many of the men trained to be in the army left to learn on these outposts, so they were more than likely already outfitted for war. And if they could not wage war close to home—well, there were always the other planets they protected, or even Anausia-sei... 

She blinked in sudden shock. She was actually thinking about fighting a war. She was just a woman! She was never meant to do this sort of thing—she had only ever learned to fight for fun and so she would know how to protect herself, which had saved her life on several different occasions, but war...? 

_Wait a second_, she thought to herself. _I might just be a woman...but I am the Queen of the Saiya-jin Empire. I am the first woman to ever control Vegeta-sei and her territories. I...I must do this...if not for myself, but for the sake of_ _every Saiya-jin alive...and for the future of my child._

She curled into a ball and continued to tremble, but not as fiercely as before. Her hands found their way to the tiny curve of her abdomen...her only reminder of her husband. Their child lay nestled inside her, safe for now. She was going to protect the heir to Vegeta-sei more fiercely and with more determination than she had ever done anything in her life. 

She was going to fight for Vegeta-sei.

* * *

"We will need more supplies than this. I do not care what you have to do, drain the town in my name if you have to. They should know that we are being attacked—we need everything that we can get. In fact, gather any available men and horses. On our way to Versai, we are going to collect any able-bodied men, horses, and supplies. Do you agree with me, Bardock?" 

Bardock nodded, smirking in Turles' direction as the Queen directly asked him if it was good enough in his opinion. "All men between the ages of sixteen and forty should be sufficient. No sickly or otherwise unable men. Any horses you can get unless they are dying. We should try to get a few carts to carry more supplies and anything we can possibly use. We also might need them if we take on wounded. Weapons of any kind will be useful. Alert the town of the situation." 

Turles nodded, agreeing. "A few men have already been asked to join us. So far we have about ten men with some fighting experience. Any other men who are inexperienced are going to be trained on one of the army outposts in space as soon as we reach Versai and obtain a shuttle of some sort. We will need to reach all of Vegeta-sei's outlaying territories and alert them of war status." He glanced at the Queen. "We will need to reach your father, the King of Anausia-sei. I have heard that he is a genius. He should be able to help us with any technological improvements we may need." 

Bulma nodded. "So far this sounds good." She turned to one of the soldiers standing nearby. "Gather several men and search the town for recruits. Tell whoever else is available to sweep every home for an extra stored food, clothes, weapons, or anything else you think we might need without directly hurting the town. Search the stables for horses. If anyone gives you any trouble, this is in the name of their Queen. No hostility will be allowed. We are declaring war on whoever has taken the King." She looked around at the men gathered around the table. "Every town we come to we must ask if they have seen or heard anything, and tell them what is going on if they do not know. Alert the town as well that we are at war, and they are to take any alien men, women, or children as possible threats. Anyone who is not Saiya-jin or unknown is a threat as of now." 

Bardock stared at the Queen, who was wearing a man's clothing, had King Vegeta's sword strapped to her hip, and his daggers tied to her arms, sides, and ankles. Her glorious blue hair was tied up in a simple ponytail, which flowed down to her waist. Her gloved hands were resting on the table where they were laying out the plans for the next few days, and she looked more determined than he had ever seen any woman. 

They had awoken early in the morning to find the Queen already preparing to leave the town. That was when she had started discussing her plans, but of course she always asked them if they seemed appropriate. They had all agreed that she seemed to know what she was doing, and had not once disagreed with her. Only a few hours had passed since they had started planning, and already she was oozing confidence. Bardock, along with Turles, were both shocked at her knowledge of the situation. She was smarter than she looked, that was for sure. 

"I want to leave within the hour. Make sure all of the men are stocked to the fullest on their horses. If any carts are available, we will allow the men to deposit some of their supplies in there. I want to travel light, but I have no idea how long it is going to take to find a town or city that has not been destroyed that will be able to transport all of us to Versai's continent. I will be willing to take any ships or air cruisers to get there. This will take several days. We will not be taking many breaks, just to warn all of you." 

The generals standing around the table nodded. One of them spoke up. "We all heard the bombing in the distance. This tells us all that there have been other towns and cities bombed that we are not yet aware of. We are lucky enough to have found this little village as it was. An innkeeper has informed us of troop movement to the south, as he was told by a farmer. This means that we are possibly being invaded." Everyone nodded, for they had all been briefed by Bardock and Turles earlier that morning. "We need to be prepared for a long journey if we cannot find a city or town to transport us. The cities along the oceans are the biggest; they have more than likely been destroyed, just as Jighu was. I agree with the Queen when she says that we should collect any men we can. We have no idea what we are in for, but I think you will all agree with me when I say that Versai is more than likely wiped off the face of the planet." 

Bulma looked away, but nodded with the rest of the men. She prayed that there was enough left of the palace in Versai to allow them to contact the outlying stations in space. Only the major palaces on the planet had the communication devices they needed. 

They waited the allotted hour before men started returning with two or three recruits in tow. Bulma had several of the generals mark down their names, ages, and where they lived for records. Most of the men came with a sack filled with food, water, extra clothing, and even a few with horses and weapons. What men did not have supplies were given the extra horses and weapons. The few men that did not have horses available to them were made to sit in the single cart that they were able to obtain. Overall, they collected almost fifty men. Bulma smiled with hope. 

As they left the small town, Bulma noticed many women and children crying and waving goodbye. The men that they had recruited waved back, and she saw several of them openly weeping. She closed her eyes and fought back the pain. She was sorry to have taken their husbands and sons, but it was necessary. She hardened her expression, and turned to the men. 

They had a war to fight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like I said, this story is going to get a lot darker. Bulma is dealing with a war, the loss of her husband, and the upcoming birth of her child. In the next few chapters we are going to learn more about the enemy and what happened to Vegeta. Can't wait! Please review! 


	10. Kibaru

**Author's Note:** I like this chapter. It's cute! Enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter Nine: Kibaru (Strain) 

* * *

_"I love you."_

_It was beautiful to wake up in the morning to hear those words whispered to you. To feel the sun warming your face from the open balcony doors, and to smell the sweet, fresh air blowing gracefully into the room. Paradise._

_She smiled dreamily, and then lazily opened her bright blue eyes to see her husband facing her, lying on his side with his chin propped up in his hand. His hair was tousled and he had his typical lethargic morning smile on that he had on almost every morning._

_She leaned into him, feeling his masculine strength ooze into her body. His warmth, his skin, his powerful muscles that had proven to her time and time again that he would always catch her when she fell._

_"I love you, Vegeta," she whispered, nuzzling her nose into the hard muscles of his chest. The smell of him when he first woke up invited her to breathe in deeply, and she did so with relish. He chuckled in amusement and pulled her closer to him._

_They both laughed together when the large, pregnant stomach between them stopped them from being any closer._

_His free hand landed gently on the growing curve. He kissed her softly on the lips, and watched as the glow on her face dimmed with worry._

_"Do not be scared," he said quietly, soothing her fears away just by those mere words. Tears grew in her eyes with both happiness and the feeling of relief._

_"I might not be there with you, but I am here," he said, fisting his hand over his heart in the same way that his soldiers did when honoring him._

_"You are strong, Bulma. Do not give up."_

* * *

In the days that followed, Bulma realized how gravely they had miscalculated what was happening. 

As they passed through the destroyed towns and cities, horror dawned on every person present that thousands, possibly even millions, had already been killed. 

Bulma felt an odd shadow curl tighter around her heart every time she saw the dark, billowing smoke hurling miles high into the sky from each demolished town. And as she saw the dead bodies lying in the streets, each of them in a different stage of agony stilled for all eternity, she could not help but be reminded of how many millions upon millions of Saiya-jin lives they had lost in the plague. 

The pain that time brought back was soul-shattering. The loss of Hokora, the loss of Vegeta's father, the loss of so many helpless lives... 

This time it was no different. People had been, and _were_ dying. She had sat there and watched as her people had died around her, unable to do anything. Just like she was now. 

_No!_ This time she was not just going to sit there and accidentally find their salvation! This time she was going to search adamantly for it. She was going to fight and kill for them. She was going to go into battle and give her life this time, if she had to. She knew Vegeta would. She knew in her heart that was what he would do, and that was what was holding her together. That, and her dream this morning. 

Her throat closed and she lost the ability to breathe for a few precious seconds before the hold lessened and she could finally draw in air. Her fingers unconsciously curled around her throat as they moved through a burned village, the bodies scattered around them ensnared in the sickening throes of death forever. 

Bardock saw her pale face and her hand around her throat, and took it as she was about to be sick. He had remarked to Turles only that very day that she seemed to be having a very healthy pregnancy, for he had not once seen her sick from the child. 

"Your highness, you look ill. Shall we stop?" 

Bardock's fatherly concern snapped Bulma out of her reverie. She blinked, and then turned to look at him. "No. I am fine. I just...I could not breathe for a moment." 

He gave her a stern look. "We shall stop once we are out of this town." 

She nodded, not realizing that he had told her instead of asked. She needed a break...desperately. She did not know how much more of this death she could take. 

Every town they had went through except one had been utterly and completely decimated. They had gone through every town, searching for anything they could find. Supplies, horses, wounded. 

They had found _one_ survivor. 

The survivor was a man, a strong, honorable one from the looks of it. He seemed to be of an age with Vegeta, and had only survived because he had been out in the woods, hunting for dinner. 

He had come back to find his entire family dead. 

Bulma had learned that his name was Brolli. She had cried when she had found out that his four little daughters had been killed, and his wife raped and killed as well. He had looked at her, his intelligent eyes completely helpless, and had told her that they had been as beautiful as she was. 

That was when he had pledged to her that he would fight to his death for her, and any cause that she might need his strength for. He had nothing else to live for. 

Bulma placed Brolli beside Bardock and Turles in terms of authority. She let it be known that he was now her advisor. It gave him a reason to live. 

Bardock and Turles had openly stared at her, shocked that she would place someone she hardly knew as practically her right-hand man. Then they had pouted and glared at each other because they had both lost the competition to see whom the Queen would come to first when it came to advice. 

Bulma ordered camp to be set up outside the town, far enough away so they did not smell the smoke or the stench of the decomposing bodies. Once everything was settled, she ordered about fifty men to scour the town for survivors and supplies. 

Their "group" was fast becoming an army. Bulma watched in awe as hundreds of tents flew up in a matter of minutes, turning the field of grass into a miniature city. There were the sounds of hundreds of horses tied to poles quickly pounded into the ground, of carts rumbling through the narrow alleys between the tents, distribution of food and water, and some men getting together so they could hunt for their dinner. The men were building fires, chopping down trees, laughing, and were in general good humor. 

The one surviving town that they had gone through had been huddled against a lake and a large forest. It was so sheltered that they had nearly missed it. Only by the sheer luck of a farmer and his sons waving their army down frantically had they found them. 

They had known, just like the last surviving town they had been through, that the planet was being attacked. They too had seen armies marching to the east, thousands of men with odd flying machines and weapons that shot fire. They had been lucky. 

But Bulma had been even luckier. She could not believe the patriotism that these Saiya-jins felt when it came to their planet...to their King. The men in the town flocked to sign up for their army without even asking. Bulma had lines of men waiting just to join in a matter of hours once word of an army gathering to fight for their home started filtering through the streets. 

"My Queen." 

Bulma was standing outside the front of her new towering tent, basking in the lovely sunset and enjoying a quiet moment for once. The last town they had gone through they had found an enormous white tent left behind, possibly from the enemy. It did not matter to her; it worked perfectly fine for her when she needed to talk to the loathsome generals. 

She turned and smiled when she saw Brolli. He looked very handsome in clothing that was no longer burned and black. Standard-issue military clothing looked good on him. Just like it did on Vegeta... 

She took his hands and squeezed tightly as they entered the tent. The blackness in his eyes dimmed some and he smiled faintly. She saw so much pain just in the way his body moved...the way it showed on his face when you looked closely enough was nearly unbearable. "May I help you with something, Brolli? I am at your service when it comes to such a wonderful advisor as you." 

He shook his head. He was large compared to her; he towered over her by two feet, but he was slim and muscular, just like Vegeta. Bulma felt tiny next to him, but she felt the same protectiveness from him as she felt from Vegeta. Gods, she just wished he were here...everything would be better right now. 

"I was going to ask you, my Queen, if you need anything." His face softened at her confused look. "I do not know if I am privy to this information, but I overheard Bardock, Turles, and some men talking...that you are with child. That you are carrying King Vegeta's only heir." 

Bulma felt a load of weight miraculously lift off her shoulders. She had no idea why, but now that Brolli knew, she felt like she could talk to him more. He was her advisor after all. She had just been so busy in the past few days with traveling and taking care of the men... 

"Yes, I am pregnant. I am almost five months along." Her fingers curled over the nearly hidden curve beneath her overly large shirt, making her progressing pregnancy painfully clear. She had been obvious almost two months ago, that is if you looked below her chest, which most men did not. But in the past month, her size had grown remarkably, as Bardock had commented on briefly to her the other day in private. She smiled in a way that could only be described as motherly, and looked up to see Brolli staring down at her in wonder. 

"What is it?" she asked, feeling worried. She felt compelled to take care of this man now. He seemed almost like a lost little boy stuck in a man's body. She wondered if this was because he had just lost everything that had ever meant anything to him, or just the way he looked overall. 

He blinked a few times, as if her words had snapped him out of a trance. He knelt down closer to her from his impressive height, his look shy, and asked, "May I?" 

Bulma's face bloomed in an ecstatic smile. She had wanted more than anything to share her pregnancy with someone else who understood how she was feeling, and Brolli had helped delivered his four daughters, as he had told her two days ago. Most men were scared of the topic. It was hard enough getting something out of Bardock, who had two sons. 

"Of course," she said softly, watching as he bent down to his knees before her and placed both of his big hands on either side of her enlarged abdomen. He then pressed his ear against it. 

A big, happy smile spread across his face as he glanced up at her and then went back to listening. 

A full minute passed before he was rewarded with two kicks to the face. They both laughed. 

"When was the last time you have been examined by a doctor, your highness?" 

Bulma felt color bloom over her cheeks at what he meant. She rolled her eyes and flicked her hand through the air nonchalantly as she walked away from him, leaving him kneeling on the ground. "Oh, do not worry about it. I am sure he is fine." 

Brolli glared at her sternly as he stood to his impressive height. Bulma sighed dramatically. "All right...it has been a while. Why? Are you concerned?" 

"Of course, your highness. My wife, Alayna, had difficulty birthing our twin girls. We would have had a doctor or midwife present, but our town was so far away from any cities, and we were poor. Our doctor had been sickly and had died recently, and I only had the help of an old woman. She almost died." 

"What does that have to do with—" 

"Your highness!" Bardock burst through the tent flaps, and saw Bulma resting her hands on a makeshift table holding some papers, and Brolli standing several feet away from her. He cleared his throat. 

"My Queen...I apologize for the intrusion," he bowed several times hurriedly, "but we have found an amazing discovery in the town. Their weapons—the ones that shoot fire—we found one! It was apparently broken and tossed aside as useless. The men are bringing it back with them as soon as they return. We have found no survivors as of yet, I regret to inform you, your highness." 

Bulma looked away briefly, and then nodded. "Thank you, Bardock. Later, once the men have had their dinner, I wish to have a gathering of the generals. I want you and Turles there, please. I feel more relaxed in their presence when you are there with me. They stare at me as if I am inferior." 

Bardock chuckled. "Of course, you are female." 

He ducked just in time for the old boot that was tossed at his head. "I know you are just playing with me, Bardock, else you would be dead! You know how accurate I am with a knife!" 

He bowed out of the tent. "My sincerest apologies, your highness." 

She pursed her lips and pointed to the tent flaps. "Get out, you old fool." 

"Hey, I am not old..." she heard him say as he walked away, and then the laughter of the men guarding her tent as they agreed with her. 

"Old man! Gettin' told by the Queen!" 

"Get goin' before her majesty whoops yer ass! You be knowin' she can!" 

Bulma could not help but giggle. But when she looked up, she saw that Brolli was still staring her down. She sighed audibly and rubbed her forehead. 

"All right, let us continue. You were saying, Brolli?" 

"Your highness...I know that I am just a meager peasant in real life—" He waved his hand when she went to object, "—but I am also experienced when it comes to women and childbirth. I am not a stupid man. Your highness, forgive me for being forward, but Alayna, when she was pregnant with my twin daughters, the sounds...of their heartbeats—it sounded just like yours." 

Brolli watched the blood drain from her face. "What are you saying?" she said quietly, stepping closer to him. "Are you saying that something is wrong with my baby?" 

"No, your highness. I am saying that you need to be checked out, for the sake of your babies."

* * *

"The whole camp now knows that the Queen is with child. I do not think one man does not know now. It was obvious to any man who had brains and actually used them instead of their—" Turles cleared his throat and inclined his head to his Queen in apology for what he had almost said in front of a lady. She flicked her hand, almost in an uncaring fashion. "Forgive me, my Queen. As I was saying...Bardock mentioned an aspect of her being with child quite loudly, and several men overheard it. Rumors had already started floating, so there is nothing we can do about it now. We were only keeping it secret as a safety precaution, but we knew that it was going to come out eventually. Her guard just needs to be increased now." 

General Tsurna nodded his head to the fourteen people around the table, including himself. There were ten generals, two Captains, the Queen's new advisor, Brolli, and the Queen herself. "The Queen has been showing for quite some time now. Your highness," he said, looking directly at her, thankfully without any malice or unkindness, "Lord Brolli has informed all of us that you are in need of medical attention. Is this true?" 

Bulma started at Brolli's title. _Oh, I forgot. I practically placed him at my right hand. Of course he is a lord now._

"Your highness?" 

She jumped again, and then flicked an angry, betrayed glance at Brolli. He gave her a nervous glance back. "I do not need any medical attention. I have no idea what you are talking about." She was going to kill Brolli for making her look even weaker in front of these men. Some of them snickered in the background. 

General Hiru frowned at the table of men and they all nodded at him. "Your highness, we all want you to know that your health and safety is _top_ priority, and we need to know the status of your health at all times, especially if something is wrong. Lord Brolli has told us because he knew that you would not say anything. Please, tell us if you need anything. You are our Queen, the ruler of our people, and you carry our only salvation. You know his highness would not like knowing that something could happen to you. King Vegeta would be very stern about—" 

She snapped and flung the nearest thing she could find. Her hair flew back in her face like a whip she chucked it with such force. She was sick of them bringing up Vegeta as if she was completely incompetent. "His highness is _not_ here! If he were," she yelled, "we would not be in such a _dilemma!"_

The men stared at her. She looked around the table frantically, shocked at her outburst, but knowing that there was nothing she could do about it now. She looked away, and then sat back down, not realizing until then that she had jumped out of her seat. If only... 

"Excuse me, my lords," she said timidly. "Please understand—" 

"There is no apology necessary, your highness. You are a woman who is with child; you are expected to have fits of rage or temporary insanity. You are currently imbalanced, which is expected—" 

The rage returned. Bulma sliced her hand through the air as she jumped back up again, glaring daggers at General Hiru. Every man in the room leaned back in fear. "Idiot! I could care less that I am with child! What is making me _temporarily insane_ and _imbalanced_ is you! You _men_ look at me as if I am stupid just because I am a woman! Well guess what, gentlemen? Was it not _me_ who saved every single one of you Saiya-jins from the plague, with my very own blood? Was it not me who saved the King from the brink of death? Is it not me who is going to be bringing forth the next generation of kings to lead you people? I have to have some brains in here somewhere, otherwise we would be nowhere! I could have just sat there and whimpered at the loss of my husband, who could very well be dead right now! You cannot tell me that any woman who valued her husband in any way would not be hysterical right now, especially when they are carrying his child! Would you like that? Would you like your Queen to openly wail in despair, while you watch helplessly? We could still be stuck in those woods, but I was strong! I was strong for all of you!" she cried, pointing at them in condemnation. "You only care about yourselves! You are horrible men, and I cannot understand why he would regard any of you so highly!" 

Almost all at once, Bardock, Turles, and Brolli stood, and went to her side. She looked at them anxiously, and allowed them to lead her out of the tent. This, however, did not stop her from flinging more accusations towards the remaining ten generals in the tent. 

Bulma had no idea where the three men were bringing her, but she did not fight them. Tears burned her eyes as she fought the urge to cry, to truly mourn the loss of her husband, but he had told her...he had told her just this morning, in her dream, that she was strong. By the gods, it had almost seemed like he had been there, holding her, smiling at her, kissing her. Telling her that he loved her and that she could do this because she was strong. 

But she could not be strong. Not with these horrible men making her feel worthless just because she was a woman. The only things keeping her together at this point were her child and the three wonderful men helping her through the dark, muddy lanes between the pitched tents. 

She wanted, more than anything in the world, just to give up. Just to curl up in a ball and die, because she was weak. She was a weak-willed woman, because she felt like she could do nothing without him. Because these men made her feel like she could do nothing without him. 

The tears won. They fell, and she bit her lip painfully as her knees gave out on her. Turles and Brolli caught her effortlessly, and she surprised herself by fighting them. She did not want their help. She just wanted to be left alone, in her own misery. She was a Queen...she was supposed to be strong. But she was weak. 

"Just let me go," she whimpered, struggling futilely in their strong grips. They were still leading her deeper into the field of tents, away from her own. "Where are you taking me? Are you planning on putting me out of my misery?" 

Turles chuckled and shook his head, forcing her to walk as both he and Brolli hauled her up to her feet. "We are taking you some place where you cannot mope about, your highness. You whine that you are not appreciated, so we are going to show you that you are." 

Bulma growled at him like a dog, her tears forgotten. "How dare you, Turles! Show me some more respect!" 

Bardock laughed from in front of her. "But your highness, you cannot be respected unless you act like a Queen. Right now you are acting like a whipped dog." 

She kicked out at him, and he yelped as he moved out of the way just in time. Just then, they came upon a large group of men sitting around a giant bonfire, all laughing, eating, and drinking. Turles and Brolli nearly dropped her, and she regained her balance awkwardly, considering that her pregnancy left her a little wobbly in the first place. 

A cheer went up the moment the group of men recognized her. She nearly jumped out of her skin from the enthusiastic yells and hoots, she was so surprised. 

"Welcome, your highness! Comin' ta join us men for dinner?" 

"There she is! I told you she was bloody beautiful!" 

"There is the woman that is going to save us! Hail to the Queen!" 

"Hail to the Queen!" 

"Hail to the Queen!" 

"Hail to the Queen!" 

Bardock nudged her in the side as her hand lifted to her mouth in wonder. 

"See, your highness. I told you that you were appreciated. Do not listen to those stupid generals. The men in your army adore you." 

Bulma almost did not hear Turles. She was nearly yanked into the group of men as several of them made an area for her to sit. A log was cleared and a thick wool blanket was placed up it. She was immediately ushered to sit down by three men (as gentlemanly as soldiers and peasants could), and surrounded by the entire group almost instantaneously. 

"Would you like something ta eat, yer majesty?" 

"Here, I've got me some good ale from me home town! Give this t' her!" 

"She be pregnant, dumb ass! Give her the water from the spring!" 

"Here be some boar, yer ighness! Nice n bloody!" 

Bulma could not help but laugh as the men all but pushed food down her throat. Turles, Bardock, and Brolli stood close by, but they all knew that nothing would happen to her. She felt oddly safe among these men who were hanging on her every word. 

Bulma surprised herself as she ate and listened to the men around her, each vying for her attention and trying to impress and awe her. She laughed so hard she nearly cried several times at their stories and jokes. They were crude, but they were wonderful. 

It was growing late when Turles announced that she should leave. The men "awwwed" and complained, and she laughed as several of them got down on their hands and knees and begged her "prettiness" to stay. 

Once she was in front of the crowd, her advisor and captains beside her, she shook her finger at all the whining men as if they were bad. 

"All right, boys! If you want me to stay happy, then you have to be good! I have to go, for we all need our sleep! Tomorrow is a new day and we all have to wake up early!" 

"Don't leave us!" 

"You're so beautiful!" 

"Let me tell you another story!" 

"But we'll never see ya again!" 

Bulma laughed again, oddly feeling carefree and young again, a feeling she had not had since...well, since he had been taken away from her. 

She waved her arms in front of her, silencing the men. "All right! I will make a deal with you! I will be back tomorrow night if you are all good! No goofing off and no more fights in the middle of the night! Oh yeah," she added with a mischievous wink, "and no more drinking!" 

"But me home town ale!" 

Everyone laughed, and Bulma waved goodnight as she left. The men all called to her in some way or another, and she left happier than she had been in a long time. 

Turles smirked at her as they led her back to her tent for the night. "I told you I would show you that you were appreciated." 

Bulma nodded, her smile fading. Yes, she knew now that she was appreciated...but that did not stop the fact that she was still going to sleep in an empty bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, Bulma is starting to feel the strain of the loss of her husband, and now she has to worry about the possibility of twins! What's a Queen to do without a doctor, hundreds of men to train, and an unknown enemy that could be anywhere? And what about Vegeta? Whatever happened to him? Stay tuned for the next chapter of _The King and Queen Diaries!_


	11. Kyuusai

**Author's Note:** Sorry about taking so long to update,but I am going to be graduating this week from business school, and then moving down to Virginia with my boyfriend!Well, I hope that you all enjoy...the next chapter should be excellent, and you'll read why at the bottom. ENJOY AND REVIEW! 

* * *

Chapter Ten: Kyuusai (Salvation) 

* * *

_"She is in trouble."_

_Bardock looked at the aging Anausian woman and stared at her hard_ _with narrowed eyes_ _The situation was precarious, but this had caught his attention._ _"What do you mean_ _she is in trouble__? Is something going to happen to her?"_

_She was shoving as many medicinal supplies as she could fit into her large valise_ _as quickly as possible__. He could tell that she was just trying to be prepared for anything that may happen to the Queen._

_"When Anausian women become pregnant, my lord, they are different than most races. The Queen's pregnancy is already going to be unpredictable because the father is Saiya-jin."_

_Bardock handed her a large bottle of white cream_ _that was labeled "pain relief"__. She shoved it into the bag. "What does that mean? What are you trying to say?"_

_She bit her aging, colorless lips, and sighed_ _as she placed her hand on her wrinkled forehead__. Her whole body looked ten times older than what it really was. "When Anausian women go into labor, my lord, they go into labor for several days. It is a slow, very painful, very agonizing process. Even with the technology that they have, the women still sometimes die. And with the situation we are in, her highness is going to_ _be_ _having a labor with little to no help at all. She is going to have to do it as natural as_ _her foremothers did hundreds of years ago."_

_Bardock felt the blood drain from his face. Their situation was indeed very bad. They had no idea where they were going to be the moment she went into labor, and they had no way of telling of when she would, considering that the children were going to be half Anausian and half Saiya-jin._ _Saiya-jins carried longer than Anausians...it could be at any time._

_"Is she going to be able to handle giving birth to twins?"_

_The older woman jerked around from her task. "She is with twins?" she whispered, so quietly that Bardock strained to hear her._

_"Yes," he said simply, not understand__ing_ _why she suddenly looked ill. He hurried over to her side when her knees buckled and she started to fall. He caught her and helped her sit on the bed next to_ _the_ _valise__, clothing, and supplies strewn about her_

_"She is going to die."_

_Bardock jerked his hands away from her when she uttered those words._

_"What do you mean?" he said harshly, perhaps too harshly, but he did not care. "Why is she going to die?"_

_She looked faint. He understood why. She had been raising the Queen since she had been born. He knew they had an attachment, one that was almost like a mother and daughter bond._

_"My lord, how do you expect her to survive twins, when she is going to have no help at all? I told you that Anausian women need the aid of technology and medicine in order to survive a single child! Our race had dwindled down to mere thousands before they acquired the technology to aid a woman in the birthing process. Why do you think we have no army? We cannot afford to lose our_ _men for another hundred years! That is why we rely solely on technology!"_

_Bardock started pacing back and forth across the plaster-dusted carpet. The bombs had_ _shaken_ _the palace's very foundation, and had caused plaster to fall from the ceiling in the part of the palace that was still accessible._

_"She will be fine," he said determinedly,_ _sure of himself. "She is very strong, stronger than even a Saiya-jin woman, in both body and soul. She would not let herself die from something as trivial as giving life."_

_The old woman_ _gazed at_ _him with sorrow-filled eyes. "We will see."_

* * *

Bulma watched as the orange suns started to rise and the men began filing out of their tents. Every morning they trained for three hours, and then they began their perilous journey to find a city or town that could transport them to Versai or help them in any way. 

Resting her hand on the large curve of her abdomen, Bulma wondered to herself what she would find once they made it to the capital. She imagined that it was either completely destroyed or occupied by the enemy. If the enemy was smart enough, she imagined that they had not touched the huge, ancient stone walls that protected the city from raiders or marauders who would try to take the city or attempt to attack the villagers. That way, if they had not touched them, anyone, including the Queen of Vegeta-sei and her armies, would not be able to get pass them without laying siege. 

_Siege._

She immediately swore to herself. She had not thought of that. What if they had to lay siege to Versai just to get in? She knew that very few men had the skills that she had, and if she was not pregnant, she knew she would not have a problem getting into the city by herself. 

But if they were going to retake the city, or save the citizenry, then they would need the whole army to fight off the invaders. 

She wondered constantly what they would be like. So alien in appearance that they were not even remotely humanoid? Would they have incredible weapons, so that mere swords would not be able to fight against them? Would they be so skilled with fighting that her rogue villagers turned soldiers would not even stand a chance? Was this just a worthless cause? 

Her small army was gathered together now, all practicing and learning how to fight. All the seasoned warriors, like Bardock, Turles, her and Vegeta's guard, along with a few of the generals, helped. She had been told by her advisor, who was practicing as well, that it would not be safe for her or her babies to practice or help. 

He had also told her that as soon as they found the next town, that she was going to the town physician immediately. 

_What if I am with twins?_

The question constantly plagued her. She had been young when she had left Anausia-sei, but she was not so stupid to have not picked up anything about the difficulty that her fellow womankind had when birthing children—that was why most families only had one child. There were special facilities just for birthing, so the women could go there and safely have their baby. But even then...they sometimes died. 

A chill ran up her spine, and she unconsciously curled both of her hands around her stomach, which stood out prominently now that she was sitting. 

"Are you comfortable, your highness?" 

Bulma looked up to see one of her new guards gazing down at her with concern. He was wearing typical peasant clothing, for there had been little military issue clothing to go around. Only her guards and Vegeta's guards had carried an extra pair, and they were only given to higher-ranked individuals like Brolli. 

"Yes, I am fine," she said quietly, knowing that he was just watching out for her, as was his duty. 

Bulma continued to watch the men train. The rows were twenty men deep and fifteen men wide, give or take a few. There were over three hundred men so far in her army. If they found a few more patriotic villages or towns, then they were well on their way to over a thousand men. 

The "soldiers" were getting better every day. They each felt the tension to learn as fast as they could, and as best as they could. Some were short of swords, so they shared. A few even had to share tents, for there were not enough to go around. Horses were in short supply as well, and some had to either ride with another, walk, or hitch a ride on the few carts they had available to them. 

Bulma knew they were close to the ocean, for she could catch a breeze of the fresh salty air occasionally. She prayed every spare chance she had that they would stumble upon a port city and find everything that they needed and more. There were just so many risks...her men starving, getting injured or sick; they had no supplies, and food was fast running out. 

When the training was finished, the men went back to their tents and took them down. The fires were doused, the horses were untied, and the men began loading the carts with the limited supplies. 

Bulma quickly made her way to the horse that Vegeta had used in Jighu. He was strong, but surprisingly very docile, which she supposed was good due to her pregnancy. She did not need to deal with a spirited horse right now. Thinking of horses, she wondered briefly about Ucukusii and Warui back in Versai. 

She sighed and mounted with the help of Bardock, and they were on their way.

* * *

Bulma sent out scouts just before night began to fall. Several men traveled around the area where they were going to set up camp, just to make sure that the area was safe and secure. 

When time began to go by, Bulma began to worry. She nervously twisted her fingers and walked back and forth next to her horse, who was twitching and irritated from her pacing. 

"My Queen, rest easy. They are just making a thorough inspection of the area. If they are not back within the next half hour, then we will send out more armed men just in case there are any hostilities." 

Just then, there was sudden shouting. Bulma and Bardock jerked around, watching as the horses and men parted so the returning riders could make their way to their Queen. 

"We found it! We finally found it!" 

Bulma nearly ran over to the men as they reared in their horses, the animals snorting and breathing harshly due to the hard riding they had just endured. 

"What? What is it that you have found?" she asked, excitement rushing through her veins. "Food? Shelter? What?" 

One of the men dismounted hurriedly, and Bulma found that it was Kutibiru. He was instantly by her side. 

"We found shelter alright! We found that port city that you were looking for, your highness! They have somehow evaded any attacks from the enemy! They are waiting for you, your highness! In fact, they _have_ been waiting for you! Apparently their scouts reported seeing you a few days ago, and they were going to send out a retrieving party tomorrow!" 

Bulma felt tears come to her eyes in the thanks and happiness that she felt. "We are saved," she whispered, and then began making orders. 

"Men! We have found shelter in a nearby city! They are waiting for us! Tonight we will have food in our bellies and sleep in warm beds!" 

A loud, ecstatic cheer went up. Almost immediately everyone was mounted. Bulma urged her horse to a fast gallop, uncaring in her joy, and followed the scouts so they could lead the way.

* * *

Trumpets did not herald her entry into the city as they usually did. The royal colors were not flying on large flags on the ramparts and men were not lined up at attention. Bulma was amazed to see the streets empty as her small army made its way into the massive city; it was so quiet compared to when she or her husband arrived to visit somewhere. It was pitch black; hardly any lights were blazing in the windows of homes, or where not visible because they were covered. 

Bulma was quickly separated from her soldiers. A group of finely dressed military men on horseback escorted her and her lords to the large, oddly futuristic palace on top of a large hill. 

Bulma had never been to this city, but she was quick to learn that this place had been a favorite of the former King Vegeta. She was also very enthused when she learned that this was a major center for military movement and maneuvers. Many men were trained here, and then sent out into space for further preparation. 

Bulma and her lords passed by huge military compounds, large stations where ships for space were housed, and she nearly danced with joy when she saw the large towering ships in the harbor. 

A man beside her came closer on his horse. Bulma did not know him, but he seemed to have some sort of authority about him. 

"Your majesty, I am honored that you have come to us for help. As you can see, we have evaded any attacks from the enemy. We have made many preparations for the time when they will try to take the city, but we doubt that they will. As you can see," he said, swiping his hand through the air as they walked through the wide, paved streets. Only a few of the streets in Versai were paved...something was off here. 

"You seem to be more technologically advanced here," Bulma said, observing men silently marching down the streets in groups of twenty or more. She had been informed earlier that they were the night guards. 

The man nodded. "Yes, we are. We have the advantage of having direct space travel, for we have launch pads, stations, and places that build what we need for space traveling. Because of this, we have more trading, business, and commerce. And to aid in this process, we are also the main center for any sort of military involvement." He chuckled at her look of amazement. "We are also the richest of any city on the planet." 

Well, that certainly explained why Versai and this city were so very different. Apparently Versai was more antique. Why though? Why wouldn't Versai, the Capital City of Vegeta-sei, not be more like this city? She tucked the questions to the back of her mind for later. 

"And your name, sir? I apologize for not asking earlier." 

"Lord Haschell, your highness. I am the caretaker of the city while royalty is not residing here. This city, I might add, is called Tibernoa." He smiled warmly at her as they entered through huge gates that towered several stories above them. She craned her neck up to see the top of the steel and stone structure, but she could not see through the gathering night fog. 

"Tibernoa was a city frequented quite often by the late King Vegeta, your highness. The late Queen, however, preferred the more scenic cities like Mulani and Versai." 

Bulma closed her eyes against the onslaught of memories. _Hokora loved Mulani so much...she nearly lived there when her husband did not require her presence. I wonder if it is still there anymore..._

"Thank you, my lord," she said softly, feeling relief sink into her bones. Stress from the numerous days of traveling, worrying constantly if she was going to be able to feed the men much longer, wondering if she would have enough men to fight and protect Vegeta-sei. Those worries seemed so far away now. Tibernoa had everything they needed, and more. Just like she had prayed for. Thank the gods... 

"I will require a meeting as soon as possible," she said, strength in her words. "We need to discuss the situation." She looked at the tall, broad man with a kind face, and added, "I assume that you have communication devices and have been in contact with other cities. I need to hear everything; anything in the capital or anywhere on the planet, if anyone knows where the enemy currently is, anything on their weaponry and race...and anything about King Vegeta."

* * *

"We have tens of millions of Saiya-jins enrolled in the military, your highness. Where they are however, is out in space. They are protecting other planets, stations, colonies, etc., and they more than likely have no idea what is happening to their home planet. We have very little trained men available on planet, because we never thought anyone would attack us. We are _very_ vulnerable at this point, my Queen. What we need to do is contact the stations in space, find out what we can about this unknown enemy, and get our men home. 

"They apparently have weapons that far surpass our own, and can travel in space. They have some sort of flying machines, but as far as we can tell, they can only travel for short distances in the sky. More like transport ships, if you will. We do not have a count of their numbers, but we have made an estimate of about ten thousand enemy soldiers. Saiya-jins on this planet outnumber them at least one million to one if that is the case." Lord Haschell looked around the table at the large gathering. "That estimate, however, has only been gathered from a few cities." 

Bulma nodded in sad understanding to the large group of men at the long, square table. Her men, along with the advisors of Lord Haschell, were talking about war strategy, future plans, and what to do with the King missing and her being pregnant. 

Brolli cleared his throat nervously when all the men started to become quiet after a particularly heated discussion over what had happened to the King. Many of the men declared that he was dead, and there was no point to search for him. Many wondered if the Queen was going to have the much needed _male heir_, for a female would be unable to inherit the throne. 

Bulma had sat by helplessly as the men discussed her as if she was not even there. 

"Surely the Queen is incapable of leading the resistance. She is a woman!" 

"The Queen is pregnant and unknowledgeable in the area of war. She has been taught in nothing but how to sew and take care of her husband and household! She will have no idea what to do when the time comes down to it." 

"She is perfectly capable! She has already shown how strong she is, along with how intelligent! We are still alive! Sure, she is a woman, but she is the Queen! She just needs the help of her advisors!" 

Brolli cleared his throat again when the silence dragged out. "My lords, I must address the issue of the Queen's pregnancy. We will need a doctor soon, for we believe that she might be having more than one child." 

Loud talk erupted around the table, mostly between the generals. Many were worried about the chance of her having twins or more, for the probability of one of them being a male was greater...and that meant the possibility of the line continuing, which meant one of them would not be getting the throne. 

Bulma stood at the head of the table, and promptly slammed her hands down as hard as she could on the wooden surface. The men jumped at the loud, unexpected sound. 

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but if you are unaware, we have not heard anything of King Vegeta's death as of yet. If he is still alive, then one of you greedy bastards will not be getting the throne. And have you forgotten that I am _Queen_ until I am either dead or overthrown? Oh yes, and if you have not noticed, most of you are old enough to be my father! If I die of old age, you will long since be gone!" 

Several men banged their fists on the table in acknowledgement. Bulma nodded to them, and then sneered in the direction of the men who did not support her. "I am here, my lords, whether you like it or not. And yes, I _am_ fighting this war. I have intelligence beyond what many of you can comprehend, and I am a quick learner. I have been taught in the ways of martial arts and swordplay, along with many of the deadly arts. I have an _idea_ on how to fight a war, and I _will_ whether you like it or not." 

Bulma smiled when there was clapping. At least some of the men supported her. Her smile grew when some of those men included her captains, her advisor, and Lord Haschell. They were the most powerful among them, and they were the most needed. She was thankful for their guidance.

* * *

Bulma sat in front of the large mirror, her blue eyes watching the pretty Saiya-jin maid behind her as she brushed her hip-length hair with meticulous, soothing strokes. For the first time in what seemed like forever she was clean, perfumed, and safe inside a warm building, with delicious food in her stomach and a cozy bed waiting for her worn-out, tired body. All she needed was for him to walk into the room and tell her all about his day, and how much he had missed her and how he had thought about her constantly... 

She closed her eyes and reflected on the days when he would do just that. Thinking of it now, she realized how much she and her husband had changed since he had returned from space after his four-year absence. It was amazing thinking of it now. Vegeta had been a dishonorable bastard before then...he had hated any thought of her and had cared little for her and her very existence. She had despised him with every fiber of her being and had constantly wished that he would just die for taking away her childhood innocence and leaving her for so long. 

But when he had returned...they had both matured differently over their four year separation—but they had both still held horrible grudges against each other. But those grudges had been slowly forgiven, and in the place of those grudges, affection had grown and love had quickly stolen their hearts. They had fallen so deeply in love with each other that they had become completely different people...Vegeta's soul had become less harsh, less violent in its nature, and hers...well, she had just become happier. Vegeta had been the one to change the most...he had a tendency to listen to people more, care more about what other people thought. His involvement in the people of Vegeta-sei after the plague had proven that to her. Because he cared about what she thought and how she felt, he had cared about how others felt as well. 

He had treated her so wonderful, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him after he had recovered from the plague. She had saved his life, saved the lives of billions of Saiya-jins, and he had shown her his love and gratitude to her every day. She would notice even the smallest things—like how he would have flowers or sweets delivered to her every now and then, just to remind her that he knew she was by herself and waiting for him at the end of the day. He would even send her little notes, penciled by his own hand, delivered to her throughout the day, just to tell her something funny or that he missed her. 

And then there would be the days that he would come into her room unannounced, saying that he had canceled the rest of his plans for the day just to spend time with her. What would ensue was always memorable, whether it was a private dinner in their room, going for a walk or out into the city, or even curling up in bed together for no apparent reason other than to be close to each other. 

Sometimes he would bestow gifts upon her that were so rich and extravagant that she would always ask what she had done to deserve it, for she could not understand why he would ever want to get her something so divine. All of the jewelry he had bought her, or the rich, exotic dresses...or the sexy lingerie that he would always smirk devilishly about, knowing that she would blush, but would still wear for him. 

And then when he had found out she was pregnant after her accident and losing their first child...he had been so ecstatic that he had just picked her up and spun her around the room. He had treated her so gently after those few short months they had spent together...he had almost been afraid to touch her in fear of hurting her, which, she had to admit, he had done a few times. A strong grip here, a rough grab there, would all make her flinch and her eyes water in pain because of the tender places on her body, but he would be so apologetic afterward that it would always make it better. Sometimes he would even play around and act as if she was as delicate as a feather, and pretend that she could not be touched, which would make her whine for his attention. Of course, that would be his intention, for he knew, just like her, that after ignoring her for so long that she would not be able to stand it any longer. She knew that he liked to be jumped upon now and then—it would boost his male ego. 

And then, after Jighu had been attacked and they had been forced to flee...how upset he had been that she had been hurt...how his eyes had reflected the betrayal he had felt for himself, how he had broken his promise that nothing would ever happen to her again. It had not been his fault, she knew that, but she knew that he felt responsible for anything that happened to her. 

He had purposefully tried to stay away from her for a while after that—she was not stupid—but it had not worked. She had needed him to take care of her, and thankfully he had gotten over himself and treated her injuries and helped her eat and bathe herself. 

She had not even heard anything...any struggle, any fighting, any shouting or cries. She had been floating around in the water, completely oblivious to the fact that her husband was possibly dying right at that moment, while she was blissfully staring up into the night sky, waiting for him to come back. 

She should have known that after only a few moments of being gone that something was wrong. She should have went with him instead of staying there, or even just followed him to the bank of the stream so she could see what he was doing at all times. They should have had a soldier come down and guard for them, anything at all, she did not care what it was...because if any one of those had been done, she had the feeling that he would still be with her. 

He was gone. He had been gone for far too long...she had no idea what had happened to him, or what _was_ happening to him. She just wished she knew that he was alive, so she could clutch the hope to her heart and know that there was some way that she would see him again, hold him again. To let him protect her and take care of everything, to let her know that everything would be perfect again, just like it had been back in Jighu before the attack. 

Would she ever see him again? Would he ever hold her and tell her that he loved her again? Would she get to see the humor dancing in his eyes when she struggled to sit up because she was too heavy with child to do it on her own? Would he ever hold his sons or daughters? Would his children ever know him? 

"Your highness, are you alright? Shall I call a doctor?" 

Bulma opened her eyes, startled for a moment. She had almost forgotten where she was, and had apparently started shaking from the memories. Too much, too fast. Oh gods...too much... 

"No," she whispered, seeing her azure eyes blurred from tears in the mirror. "I am fine."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Vegeta makes an appearance next chapter! We will finally find out what has happened to him all this time! 


	12. Jinshin'antei

**Author****'s Note:** Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I have just been so busy. But enough of my complaints, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Jinshin'antei (Stabilizing)

* * *

It was so..._cold._

It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move. Just opening your eyes was agonizing—that is, if you _could_ open your eyes.

He had been tortured since the moment he had been brought aboard their "starship". Tortured in ways the Saiya-jin brain could not comprehend, because the torture was _not_ Saiya-jin.

They fed him very little, and let him become so dehydrated that he could not move his tongue in his own mouth. The countless whippings hindered his breathing so horribly at some points that he had almost stopped breathing altogether. His back was no longer there—it was all torn muscle and sinew and his bloodied flesh hanging by a thread. He could feel the blood dripping down his legs as he hung from the chains in the bright, unbearably freezing room...but it would not take long for the red liquid to freeze, something he prayed for every time he was beaten...for the faster he became frozen, the slower his blood flowed, the less he felt, and the greater chance he had to live to the next day.

He was constantly beaten within an inch of his life, and then they would keep him dangling on the edge of his very existence until his body finally repaired itself and he eventually brought himself back from the precipice of his demise. However much his body wanted to die, his mind fought it with every speck of willpower it possessed.

He considered himself a strong man. He had endured tortures and beatings before—what warrior had not? But this..._this_ was worse than hell itself. It just was not physical torture, it was mental torture as well. Usually after being beaten bloody and barely hanging onto consciousness, he would dangle from his brutal chains in the room where these creatures gathered, and hear everything that was happening in their quest to conquer Vegeta-sei.

Their leader—a white, lizard-like creature—sounded eternally frustrated about the futility of taking some of his planet's most formidable cities. He smiled his bloody smile every time the hissing creature screamed about not being able to take Tibernoa, Vegeta-sei's richest and most powerful city. He couldn't even take Constallani, Mulani, Burchan, or Boadecia, and they weren't even nowhere near as big as Tibernoa. He would listen with sick joy every time he heard of any casualties that the white lord had, for it meant that his people were fighting back as best as they could.

What little joy that brought, however, was squashed every time he heard of how many towns and villages that the creatures went through and completely destroyed. Versai had been one of the first cities to be taken. He listened with horror as the beings congregated and told their disgusting stories of how they had raped this woman, or killed this child, or burned this town to the ground and left nothing behind.

They bragged about taking no prisoners and leaving no survivors.

Millions were dying. It reminded him of how many Saiya-jins had died from the plague; it brought back horrible memories of his mother and his father, and of how he had left his young, innocent wife for almost four years in his absolute hatred for her.

Thinking of his naive, pregnant wife was the worst. Of how he had been taken away from her, leaving her by herself in the cruel universe, when she was at her weakest. He knew now that he had protected her too much, had let her be involved in planetary actions too little, because if he had let her join him on occasion, let her learn about politics, teach her about how to really, truly lead and govern a people, then maybe he would not hear these creatures laughing at her futile attempts to save their planet.

He gathered information constantly about what Bulma was doing. These beings taunted him with the knowledge of her slow, painful mental breakdown, of how everyone was turning against her, and of how she had no one to protect and care for her. Their leader liked to tell him of how the men made advances on her and she always welcomed them like a loose woman. He liked to tell him about the pathetic army that she was gathering, and about how she was lost in the wilderness and had no idea where she was, and just frolicked about like a whore since she had nothing else to do.

He heard this every day for he did not know how long—he lost track of time in only a matter of days. One torture blended into another, leaving a blur of agonizing pain that left him digging into himself so he would know nothing but darkness. The pain would leave, but then his sense of everything would be gone. It was the only way he could survive.

He was lying limp in his cruel, skin-chafing chains when he heard the beasts heading towards the gathering room where he was kept for all to see and laugh at. This room was where the lizard lord spent most of his time, just staring at him, an odd smile on his twisted features. He knew of how much the leader of these frozen people hated him and his kind...he spoke of it daily. Of how the former King Vegeta had taken over their planet and killed most of their kind, of how their home had been turned into an industrial trash hole, and what was left of their kind was enslaved or left for dead.

What little of their kind that had escaped managed to make it to another planet, a planet that was technologically advanced beyond what the Saiya-jins could even imagine. Weapons that would tear holes through a Saiya-jin's body and then slowly kill them. Machines that could fly and transport large masses of these beings, which meant that it was easier and faster for reinforcements to get to where they needed to go. Protective armor that was hard for a sword to penetrate. The list went on and on.

They laughed at the pathetic Saiya-jins and their old ways. Of how they were so simple. Their space travel only managed to transport, and had no weapons of any kind. Of how their cities were so ancient and useless. Of how they taught swordplay and had no other weapons of which to rely on. Of how they were such a shameful race, for they took everything that they wanted, completely uncaring for who or what was suffering. It was time for them to pay.

Vegeta lifted his weary head just enough so that he would see the creatures practically slither into the room. Their leader was small, but muscularly compact. He had a long white tail that he liked to curl around his throat almost every day, just to scare him enough into thinking he might kill him that day. Thankfully he never did.

He was in a royal fit today. Screaming hysterically, knocking down the beings that were following him, and then kicking them while they were down. He was usually disturbingly quiet, just watching, just listening, but today it looked like he wanted to kill everyone in the room.

"Stupid!" he shrieked, throwing a white creature nearly across the room in his anger. The two others were standing together, cowering in fear, papers rattling in their clawed hands.

"How dare you lose her! How _dare_ you! You had constant surveillance on her, and the moment night falls and the sun rises, you realize she is gone! Are you an invalid! How did you manage to do it? Did your men fall asleep or something? Is that what happened?" he snarled, gripping one of the creature's arms and twisting until it broke. Purple blood spurted and oozed around the bone sticking out obscenely from the white flesh. The being screamed and whimpered in pain as he lowered himself to the floor, his head down.

"We do not know what happened, my lord!" he pleaded, clearly begging for his life. "First she was there, waiting for her scouts to return, and we started watching the men set up their tents. Night fell, and then we waited all night long like we usually do. When the suns started to rise, she was gone! There was nothing there, not even the evidence of a fire! She must have left right after night fell, and we could not see her leave! We were too far away to hear or see anything!"

The creature was dead within the next moment. Vegeta cringed at the sight of so much pale purple blood spraying from the being's neck as their leader sliced it with a dagger that he kept by his side. The other two started shaking violently.

The leader turned away from them, his body stiff and the bloodied dagger still held in his clawed hand. His small body was shuddering in visible anger; Vegeta had learned quickly that he had a violent temper and rarely held it in check.

He turned around, and Vegeta nearly jumped in his chains when the glare the white being held was directed at him. He stared at him for a few brief seconds, and then sneered as he turned away.

"She has obviously found a hiding spot," he said, sick humor laced through his voice as he walked by the two white beasts that were apparently generals or some sort of military leader. They had stopped shaking so fiercely, but they still looked scared.

"The only place she could have gone is Tibernoa. There is nowhere else she could have gone that could hide as many men as she had with her. She is obviously trying to increase the size of her army and find a way to return the Saiya-jin scum from space."

The other two nodded obediently. One of them spoke up as he rattled through some of his papers, looking at some sort of military information. "My lord, if she has the Saiya-jins return from space, we will not be able to withstand their sheer numbers. We have too few—"

The dagger that their leader had been flipping in the air and catching was suddenly embedded in the creature's throat. Vegeta let out a sickly laugh as the male hit the floor, but he was thankfully unheard.

Their leader jerked around, making him nearly jump again, his purple lips twisted as he stared at Vegeta. "Poor King," he hissed, and then laughed. "Your little whore of a wife has no idea what she has just done. Running and hiding was the worst thing she could have done, and now she will pay for it!"

He turned to the remaining general, unaware of the paralyzed look on Vegeta's face as he said, "Prepare to take Tibernoa."

* * *

"Oh, gods, Kakarott! They are going to catch us! We cannot make it! I cannot continue with—!" 

His hand covered her mouth and forcefully dragged her and their three month-old son into the bushes as several of the white aliens flew through the brush and trees on their flying motorized vehicles. The horrendously loud noise the engines made gave them enough time to hide every time they came too close to where they were. But Chichi was tiring, and carrying Goten was getting hard on her.

She began sobbing as she clutched Goten to her. "Kakarott, we are not going to make it. I cannot...I cannot keep running like this with Goten. Please...just take the baby and go. Leave me behind."

A fierce look gathered on her husband's face as he seized her arms, nearly shaking her. "Never! I will never leave you behind! I will sacrifice myself to make sure that you make it to Versai before I do anything! Chichi," he whispered intensely, bringing her and their son in to his arms. He buried his face in her hair, not knowing what else to do.

He held them all together as a family for far too short a time before he took Goten from her exhausted arms. He was already carrying a large bag on his back with the supplies that they had managed to gather before their home had been ransacked to find any Saiya-jins living there.

Chichi was also carrying a bag, but it was filled with anything that she needed for Goten. They had been running for almost two weeks now, since Vegeta-sei had been first attacked. They were living solely on anything that he caught with his bow and arrow, and Chichi was breast-feeding Goten. Their clothes were ragged and torn, and they were filthy. Goten had cried non-stop for the first few days, and then had stopped when he gotten used to the chilly nights out in the woods.

They had run into only one of the white aliens, which had actually been a surprise for the being, for he had been sleeping. If he'd been awake, then Kakarott knew they would all be dead because of the strange weapons that they had. But thankfully, he had been able to slice his throat with his sword, and continue without any more problems.

Chichi was also carrying her sword, but he refused to let her use it. He made sure to let her know that he was to do all the work, and she was just to take care of Goten. He needed to take care of her and their child right now; he would feel less like a man if Chichi were to kill someone for their sake.

They had traveled nearly the whole continent on their feet. Versai was yet miles away, but they were getting closer. When they got there, they hoped to find Bulma and Vegeta, their only chance for salvation.

Unfortunately, they would not find that salvation.

* * *

The night in her room at Tibernoa had been hard. She had thought that since she had slept very little since the invasion had began and had been using a simple blanket to rest on, that she would thoroughly enjoy the thick mattress and warm blankets. 

But nightmares and odd dreams had plagued her slumber. Dreams of Vegeta and their children, of what was happening to Versai and her people, of Chichi and Kakarott, of Nana back at the palace. She was worrying about so many people...there was just not enough time to think of them all...and she thought of them even when she slept.

Not knowing what was happening to the man she loved was tugging the strings in her spirit. She would just lie in her bed, wishing that he were all right, that he was safe and he was healthy, and that he would come back to her soon. She could not help but violently will her love to him, as if just her resolve alone would somehow get to him and tell him that she loved him and that she was safe, for she knew that was what would be most important to him.

Today was to be very eventful. As she sat up in the luxurious bed that Hokora and the former King Vegeta had once upon a time slept in, she saw the beaded and shimmering violet dress laid out by her dresser. And then she saw her breeches and shirt lying next to it, clean.

When she made her way through the palace halls, she was dressed like a warrior queen. Vegeta's sword was nestled against her hip in its black scabbard; his knives and daggers were strapped against her arms, thigh, calf, and the inside of her riding boot. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, and she was wearing the white shirt and tan pants that had been given to her from one of Vegeta's guards. She had tucked in her shirt—she was no longer hiding the fact that she was carrying the heir...or heirs.

She wondered silently how much longer she would be able to wear pants with her growing girth.

Heavily armed soldiers walked through the lavish halls, all nodding to her in respect as she made her way to the rarely used conference room. She had been told to go there in the morning so they could begin right away.

When she arrived, all of the men at the table not used to her appearance looked up, all with stunned looks on their faces. She ignored their gawking as she took her spot at the head of the enormously long table, at which she stood and placed both of her hands at the top of the smooth surface. The room was chilled, and the majority of the men did not help the aura of the area. Papers were strewn about the table; charts, maps, and diagrams were set up on easels. The area was set up for strategy and planning. Brolli, Turles, and Bardock sat to her sides, and Lord Haschell sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Where do we begin?" she asked, having been thinking of what to do since she had awoken. A few messages were relayed to her about happenings in the middle of the night, one of which disturbed her.

"There was a spy spotted in the woods by the front gates. My men reported that he looked to be taking calculations," Lord Haschell said, standing from the opposite side of the table as he spoke. "Your highness, I am not sure if you are aware of this or not, but we are more than likely going to be attacked sooner or later. And from what we have all gathered from this intelligence, I have a feeling it is going to be sooner than later." He glanced around the table at the generals that the Queen had brought with her, and added, "They know that she is here, and they are worried that she is going to call the troops from space."

Thoughts ran rapidly through the monarch's head. She knew Tibernoa very little, and she knew even less of how to organize for an attack. She imagined that she would have to prepare the men and completely seal the city from insiders, which meant closing and barring the gates. They would have to make sure that any of the siege weapons they had were readied, and bring the men to the walls for the assault.

She imagined that arrows would be effective from a distance. If the enemy were to attack from the ground, then they could use arrows to kill off as many of the aliens as they could before they reached the walls. Once they reached the walls, they would need something that could push them back. What would be effective?

"Tell me, my lords. If we were to be attacked by foot soldiers, they would eventually reach the wall, correct?" At their nod, she continued. "What would be an effective tool to use against the enemy to push them away from the wall? You can only use arrows for so long before you have to result to hand-to-hand combat. And this is not including any of _their_ weapons. They themselves might be able to drop off troops right in the middle of the city."

Discussion erupted around the table. Mentions of boiling water or oil being poured down the walls were brought up. The catapults and trebuchets they had within the walls would be valuable when it came to destroying large masses at a distance. They also had cannons along the stone walls surrounding the city. Lord Haschell brought up the point that the walls were extremely strong and would last for a long time against any rams, for they were steel fortified.

War strategy was discussed and considered. Bulma was surprised that many of the men asked her questions and offered her advice. She thoroughly conversed with the men closest to her about whether or not they would need to arm the citizenry, for if they were dealt heavy casualties, then they would need backup. Or they could just arm them in the first place, any man who could pick up a sword. Bulma was appalled at the thought of younger men, almost boys, fighting, but then she remembered that she had brought several young teenage boys with her as well. She nodded in heartrending agreement.

"If we need to acquire enough soldiers, then we will use whatever man or...child that we have available. I think, however, that we will only use them if we need them," she said loudly enough for everyone to hear at the table. They all nodded in solemn agreement, for no one wanted to see a child fighting or even killing.

"We will begin preparations immediately, your highness," Lord Haschell said, looking at her closely. She had an odd feeling about her, as if she was not ready for this type of situation. If they were lucky, maybe they would not have to worry about being attacked...but he had known the moment she had stepped through their gates that their chances of being annihilated had just increased tenfold.

"Search the city for anyone who is willing to fight. Ready the siege weapons and bar the gates. Distribute whatever weapons and armor you need. While we are doing this, I want the remaining citizens in the city to head towards the safest point. If we are overrun, we can head for the ships in the bay. We can escape that way," Bulma said, and then nodded to the men at the table. They all nodded back, and promptly dispersed. They all had jobs to do.

She waited until everyone had left the room before she herself left. So much was on her mind that she ran right into Brolli, who had been waiting for her outside the conference room.

"Oh! Brolli, I am sorry! I did not mean to run into you...I was just thinking," she muttered, sighing loudly as she rubbed her forehead. He had steadied her from falling by her shoulders, and he smiled at her as he released her.

"It is understandable, your highness," he said softly, looking down at her from his impressive height. She could not help but smile back at him.

"I just wanted to know if you ever saw the doctor," he murmured, taking her hand. She blushed shyly, embarrassed that he was so concerned about her health. She understood though, that he cared about her and her possible babies. It was his responsibility as her advisor to remind her about things, and give her advice when she was not sure about an issue. She shook her lovely head absentmindedly.

"No, I have not." She frowned and looked away. "I have been avoiding it for some reason." She glanced up at him, her expression worried. "I suppose I keep thinking that something is wrong."

Brolli smiled gently and tucked her thin, elegant hand into the crook of his massive arm. He started walking in the opposite direction of her room towards the medical wing. "Well, your highness, I am happy then, to inform you, that I have arranged a private meeting with the palace physician. He is waiting for you as we speak."

Not surprised in the least, Bulma laughed lightly. "Well, at least someone is taking care of me. I certainly am not."

* * *

"You have two very healthy twins, your majesty." 

Bulma sighed with both relief and misery. Her children were healthy and well...but Vegeta did not know about those _children._ He just thought that she was having a single child...not two. Well, she did not know if this complicated matters or not...for as long as she had a son, then all was well.

Brolli patted her gracefully sloped shoulder. "See, your highness. I told you that you were with twins! Perhaps this means you should listen to me more."

Bulma nodded, a false smile on her lips. "Yes, Brolli." He helped her down from the table that she had been examined on, and she asked to be left alone so she could dress. Brolli had not been present during the examination, for it was not proper, and now she needed to redress herself. He smiled knowingly and left, along with the aging doctor. She wondered mildly how much Brolli was going to bug the physician about any and all information.

She quickly pulled on her clothes and strapped her weapons back on. Each knife and dagger she lovingly caressed, for they had once been Vegeta's. Even his sword she placed at her hip with exquisite care, for she never wished harm upon his things.

When she left the room, she walked away without even addressing the doctor or Brolli, who were chatting quietly beside the door. Brolli sputtered in an amusing way as he excused himself, and then chased after her.

"Your highness! It is not right for you to be without an escort right now. Bardock and Turles told me not to leave your side unless one of them was with you."

Bulma snickered in annoyance as she made her way to her room. She honestly just wanted to be alone right then, to gather her thoughts and calm her mind before she left to help with the battle preparations. But Brolli was following her around, and apparently was not going to leave her side.

She stopped without so much as a word, her body looking slumped and defeated. He took several steps ahead of her before he noticed she was no longer at his side, and then he halted, turned, and looked at her with a questioning expression on his face.

"Your highness? Do you wish to rest?"

That had been the smartest thing he had said all day. She nodded sadly, and allowed him to tuck her hand in his arm like he had earlier. He walked her up the stairs and through the halls to her room in silence. They passed by men and women rushing through the halls, all looking frantic and scared. Bulma felt pity for them, but she felt pity more so for herself than anyone.

"You know, Bulma," Brolli said informally, more as a friend than an advisor, "that Vegeta would be proud of you. I do not personally know him...but I know this: any man with a brain is proud of you right now. You have done more than any Queen in the history of Vegeta-sei...and I think that he would be very, very proud of you."

She was silent. She did not _need_ to hear his counsel. She did not _want_ to hear his counsel. Right now...right now she just wanted to know that the man she adored with her whole being was all right...just knowing that he might not be alive right this instant was starting to get to her.

When they arrived at her ornately carved double doors, she stopped, and stared up into Brolli's handsome features. How could he do it? How could he smile and continue as if he had not lost his wife and children? How could he even pick himself up, day after day, and help other people like he did? What made him different than her? One moment she felt fine...and then the next, she would be reminded of him, or see something that would make her think of him, and depression would set in. It dragged her down, it made her feel utterly miserable...it made her want to lay down in a dark hole and die like a sick animal.

Brolli's callused finger caught one of the tears that had fallen from her watering azure eyes. She stiffened when she realized that she was crying, something that she hated because it always made her feel weak. But she just could not help it...it was getting too hard doing this on her own. He had been there for her every time she had needed him...and he was not here now. She had no one. She was by herself.

"How?" she whispered, her lips trembling as she gazed up at the tall, dark man beside her. He looked stunned by her tears, and her question visibly confused him.

She brushed away her stubborn tears, but they kept coming. "How can you do it? How can you not just give up? What makes you continue?"

Her despondent words made him lower his dark eyes. He gave a half-hearted shrug, and then he sighed as he brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it as if he had a headache.

"Your highness...if you honestly want to know," he said softly, sadly, "I just do not think about it. Alayna...my wife, would not wish for me to be sad or depressed because she was gone. She would want me to be happy and continue with my life, do things that I never got to do because I married so young, go on adventures and meet new people." The corners of his lips turned upward in a soft, understanding smile. "I have done that, Bulma. I have met new people, and I am on a great adventure. I never thought...I never even imagined that I would meet you, the Queen, let alone be where I am right now. I am happy—even though I have lost everything that ever meant anything to me—that you are here, with me, to help me through it. You are my friend, Bulma, and just knowing that I have friends makes it better."

The tears came earnestly then. She actually had someone that thought of her as a friend...and that friend thought so highly of her that it helped his own agony of losing everything. Gods...had it been here all along? Right under her nose? The strength that she needed to continue, to keep going?

She buried her face in her hands and wept. She cried for Vegeta and her children, she cried for Vegeta-sei and her people. She cried for the pain that everyone on the planet was feeling, for all the loss everyone was experiencing. They were not delicate, soft tears; they were deep, ugly, harsh tears that made her whole body shudder in near pain.

She did not fight the hug that Brolli offered her. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt, soaking it within minutes. She needed this...she needed to know that someone was there for her, no matter what happened, no matter if Vegeta was there or not. She had a friend, and he was there for her.

"Brolli," she whispered, and looked up at him, a watery smile on her face. He grinned back down at her, which made her laugh, because she imagined her face was red and tear-streaked. But that did not take away from the sudden happiness that she was experiencing.

"Thank you for being my friend."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well! Perhaps all that Bulma needed to help her mental stability was someone who truly cared for her as a friend. We will see, though! And poor Vegeta, being beaten within an inch of his life! Will he survive his torture? How will he ever escape? And what about this enemy getting ready to lay siege to Tibernoa? Are they finally planning to kill Bulma and her threat to them? Who will win? What will happen? Find out next time on The King and Queen Diaries! 


	13. Osaki Chosen

**Author****'s Note:** Well everyone! I have actually had this chapter (and several others) written for quite some time, but for some reason I was just too lazy to post. Please forgive me!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Osaki Chosen (The Beginning)

* * *

The city was locked down before nightfall. The peasants that lived outside the city were brought in and set up safely so that they would be protected just in case they were assaulted. Livestock and any available food or water was also brought in, just in case they were holed up for an extended amount of time. 

The ships that traveled Vegeta-sei's oceans were prepped and ready to sail if they needed to leave. Supplies were loaded and the sailors that took care of the ships slept there just in case they were needed in the middle of the night. 

Huge fires burned at the walls so the men could see for miles around the city. The towers in the middle Tibernoa all had men stationed them, so they could see if the enemy was flying through the sky. That way, if their foes decided to touch down right into the city, they would at least have a warning. 

The few fighter cruisers that the city had were ready to go if they were needed. Bulma was loath to use them because of their destructive tendencies, but if their adversary decided to attack the city with their own flying machines, like they had in Jighu, then they would at least have some defense. 

Hundreds of men from the city and the outlying farms came to the palace to enlist in the Queen's army. Bulma watched as the suns began to set and the lines continued to grow. Word had spread about the possible attack, and the men wanted to defend their homes and their families. Bulma imagined that it also had something to do with fighting for their very lives...for if their planet was taken, then they would not _have_ lives. 

Lord Haschell had made brief communications with some of the stations out in space about the happenings on-planet. Many of the space commanders were thousands of light years away; it would take almost a year for them to arrive home...and by then, it might be too late. 

There was good news though; the station that was housed on a piece of floating rock only a day or so away from Vegeta-sei had said that they would bring whatever reinforcements they had. Bulma had felt such relief that she had thanked the gods for their help. They still had no idea how many invaders there were on the planet, or how many more would be coming. Were their numbers so vast that they would be overwhelmed? Or did they still have _some_ luck on their side? 

Bulma left the palace to take a stroll through the city not only to relax herself, but to learn a little about the city. Bardock and Turles accompanied her, along with five other soldiers. She was glad to see that all of the men she had brought with her were now clothed in proper uniforms and now carried appropriate weapons. They all smiled at her and thanked her, for what she did not know. All she knew was that they were happy, and she was happy in return. 

Bardock requested to see the armory or the blacksmith to find suitable armor for himself and Turles if he needed it, for they had not been dressed in their full military uniforms when Jighu had been attacked. Bulma agreed, for if they were going to fight, then they would need the protection. She wondered momentarily if there was possibly some type of armor she could find for herself, but then brushed the stray thought aside. She was Queen; she was obligated not to fight in the battle, for she was the only one who could lead her people. 

The armory closest to the palace was bustling with men. Bulma even caught several women hovering near the corner where the bows and arrows were kept, and just when she was going to turn and continue with her guards, she stopped and turned back. 

She left her guards without so much as a word, and made her way to the three women inspecting the bows. They were all tall, black haired Saiya-jin women. What they were doing did not surprise her, for she knew several women who were fighters, like Chichi. The armor that they were wearing was what caught her eye. She cursed herself for being tempted, but decided that one could never be too careful. That would be her excuse. 

The body fitting breastplates that the women wore shocked her, for she had never seen anything like it ever made. They looked just like any other male warrior; various weapons strapped to their bodies, protective shields attached to their backs for whenever they were needed, swords at their sides, forearm and shin guards at their arms and legs. They looked extremely deadly, and their deadly aura drew Bulma closer. 

They noticed her staring and they all turned to glare at her intrusion. Unused to such looks, Bulma blinked, shocked at the venom in their black eyes. 

"What do you want?" one of them asked sharply, tossing her thick locks over her shoulder. The bow in her hand was lowered at her side, and Bulma wondered wildly if she knew how to use it. 

"I...I was just wondering," she began, motioning to their chests with her hand, "where you got your armor from." She gulped at their continued glares. "You see, we might be attacked, and I wish to help. My men have armor, but I do not." 

Their glares turned questioning as every one of their elegant eyebrows shot up. One of them chuckled and stepped forward. She was beautiful for a Saiya-jin woman, more delicate and feminine than the other two, but she still looked to be just as deadly. 

"Your men, hmm? I am not a stupid woman; you are not Saiya-jin, and I doubt that any alien creature right now would be allowed into the city other than a certain _someone_. Only one woman on this planet has blue hair, and not too many dare to dress in male clothing. You are Queen Bulma." 

Bulma nodded, not surprised when none of the women dropped down to their knees or begged forgiveness for their insolence. It made her smile. 

"We had this armor custom-made, lady. The blacksmith right across the street knows us well. Tell him that we sent you over, and he will be more than happy to help you." 

They left in the next moment, the massive bows in their hands and the metal arrows in the sleeve that held them at their backs. That was when Bardock and Turles rushed over to her, scolding her for leaving their sides. She could have been taken away or killed or the babies could have been hurt, they told her, and she turned and glared at them. Their protectiveness was endearing when she needed to know that someone cared for her, but right now it was irritating, especially in public in front of so many of her soldiers. 

"Shut up, both of you. I was perfectly fine; I know how to protect myself, and both of you know that. What creature in their right mind would approach someone with this many weapons attached to their person?" 

Turles' look was not pleased. Bardock just frowned at her in his typical fatherly way and shrugged as he turned around and went back to bartering with the man who ran the armory. Turles, however, stayed. 

"I saw you talking to those mercenary Saiya-jin women. What did you say to them? You should stay away from those types of people." 

Bulma frowned harshly. Men! "Does it matter what I said to them?" 

He raised an eyebrow, surprised by her attitude. Normally she was very susceptible towards caring and the like. "I suppose not. You are still safe." 

She grinned at his admittance, and he could tell that she was feeling excited about something by the sparkle in her eyes. She touched his arm in a way that was completely un-Saiya-jin, but she was his Queen, and he felt the need to take care of her, even if it meant being touched all the time. "Good. Now I am going to visit the blacksmith across the street. You can either stay here or wait for me. Either way, I am going." 

Turles watched her leave the building and cross the bustling street. Even though it was getting late, there were soldiers, women, and children walking and running through the avenues, doing chores, buying food, guarding, and marching. She made it safely across from what he could see through the window, and he persisted in his watch to make sure she was out of harm's way while she walked under the roof. There were no walls, for it was warm enough with the fire that constantly burned. The blacksmith was hammering away at a sword, and only stopped when his Queen stepped beside him. 

Turles chuckled when the man dropped the sword and bowed to her several times. He was filthy and huge, but Bulma seemed not to be intimated by him as she discussed whatever she had to say with him. He nodded several times to what she was saying, and then enthusiastically shook her hand, which made her laugh. Turles could not hear the beautiful, refreshing sound from inside the building, but he could imagine it. She had not laughed for a while, and it was wonderful to see a genuine smile on her radiant face. 

Bulma left the building with no walls several minutes later. The man had taken rough estimates of her measurements, and had told her that what she wanted would be ready by the morning. Many men had been requesting armor from him, but he would put them aside to create hers. He told her that he had never been so honored, and promised to construct a piece that was magnificent beyond words for her, the Queen of Vegeta-sei. 

Bulma met Turles and Bardock outside. Kakarott's father was smiling broadly as he sported his new armor and new sword. Both were lovely pieces, but they were not the typical armor that the royal guards wore. Bulma understood however, for it was expensive and you could only request the armor while you were in Versai from the royal blacksmith. Bardock was just getting what he could while he could. 

She turned to Turles and saw that the expression on his face was dark and disturbing. He was staring off towards the outer walls, where the enormous fires were roaring. Men were patrolling and guarding around them, waiting and watching for the possible attack. 

Turles glanced down at the small woman next to him when her hand touched his arm like it had just a few minutes earlier. She was such a tiny thing, but the feeling she gave off made her seem so much bigger. He did not smile down at her as Bardock or anyone else typically did, he just stared at her instead. 

Bulma had always understood Turles and the way he acted, because he was very similar to her husband. He was more the quiet type, listening and watching instead of talking. He hardly ever smiled; he opted just to glare and intimidate people. Vegeta had once been like that...until the coldness of his heart had melted. She wondered silently why he was so cold, but decided against saying something. 

She said instead, "Are you worried about the attack?" 

The muscles around his lips pulled down, which made him frown. He looked so very serious. 

"Yes, I am worried, your highness. Tibernoa is known throughout the galaxy as being a well-fortified city because of all the technology it holds. We are not as high-tech as these creatures though, and they have the advantage because they know everything about us. We hardly know anything about them, and that makes our situation even worse. We have not learned anything from that broken weapon our men discovered back in one of the burned towns, and we do not know what they are capable of. Are their numbers as pathetic as it is being reported? Or will they overrun us? Is this just pointless?" 

Bulma looked off into the distance just as Turles had been doing. "I do not know, Turles. I am just as worried as you, if not more." 

The dark man nodded in understanding as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That is why you are making every preparation you can. You are doing the best that you can with what you have, and for that, your highness...you are a great Queen." 

Bulma was startled by his words. He shook his head at her visible shock. Bardock chuckled in the background as he laid his large hand on her shoulder, totally engulfing it. "He is right, your highness. The only reasons why those bastard generals hate you so much are because they are jealous of your power and the sway you hold over our people. They know everyone loves you and they despise you for it." 

Bulma smiled at both of them. Everyone was saying all these things about her...first Brolli, and now Turles and Bardock. Did they really mean it? Was she really a great Queen? 

They would see.

* * *

Bulma heard the thunder in the distance as she stood at the outer walls the next day. The wind was howling, and it was getting colder. The sky had not yet grown dark from the storm, which was better because they could still see. 

She had slept better last night. Brolli had promised to check in on her from time to time to see if she was sleeping well, and knowing that someone was watching out for her made her feel a lot safer. 

Vegeta had always made her feel safe... 

His loss was growing inside her heart. He was gone...had been gone for over two weeks now. His absence made her more aware of everything that the man had done for her. Just tiny things, like holding her at night. She had not known how addicted she had become to her husband until he was no longer there. She missed his arms around her at night, making her feel protected and warm. 

Brolli stood beside her at the wall as they both watched the area and surrounding forest. She had been there for almost an hour now, smelling the rain in the air. There had been more reports of spies in the night; they were not hiding the fact that they were doing and preparing for something. 

The Saiya-jins from the space colony were on their way. There were probably about five hundred men. That together with the estimated two thousand men that her army had swollen to...she just hoped that it was enough. 

Brolli glanced back into the city, silently inspecting the second inner wall for preparedness. It was not as heavily fortified as the outer wall, but it would serve well enough if the enemy broke through the first wall and they had to retreat. Hopefully by then they would have brought down their numbers and would be able to hold them off from there. 

Bulma had been wordlessly watching Brolli for a few thoughtful moments. He seemed quieter than normal, and she wondered why. 

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked softly, her arms gathering the shawl around her arms that he had forced her to bring. She was happy for his insight to the chill outside. Unfortunately, at least for her, she had worn a dress just for that reason. Her other clothing did not afford much warmth. 

He shrugged. "I slept well enough knowing that you were safe. Did you know that there was a report of someone trying to sneak into the palace? He was not Saiya-jin, but he also was not one of the white beasts. We are wondering if these creatures have other races on their side." 

Bulma felt the worry inside her increase tenfold. Brolli had checked in on her a little after the bells had tolled midnight, and had sat by her bedside for a while to make sure she was safe. Knowing why now, that a person had tried to enter the palace, made her wonder at how deep into his position he was. She had never intended him to get so intense about his job; she had just wanted to make him feel like he was needed after he had lost his wife and children. He even took it a step further. He was just her assistant, not her personal guard. She had her own Royal Guard, but it was like he felt the need to check in on her every now and then. She supposed he was taking it very seriously. 

It was getting darker. The storm would be there in a matter of hours, and if she knew anything about the storms on Vegeta-sei, it would be bad. 

"Order the torches to be lit. I want the men to be able to see at all times. Increase the guard around the perimeter; I have a bad feeling about this storm." 

Brolli felt his eyes widen slightly as his Queen left his side to head back to the palace. Several guards followed in her wake, and the crowds parted to let her through. 

What did she mean by the bad feeling she had about the storm?

* * *

Bulma was waiting in the warmth of the palace when the storm officially hit. The howling wind and the sharp noise of the rain hitting the glass windows forced a shiver down her spine, for she couldn't imagine being outside in it. 

She was sitting by the fire in her room, dressed in a warm gown with a thick blanket thrown over her lap. Her hands were unknowingly caressing the roundness of her belly, thinking of her unborn children and their father. She missed how he would hold her and just lightly touch the tiny curve she had once possessed, wonder and amazement in his black eyes. 

She was doubting if she would ever see that look in his eyes again when there was a knock on her door. It was nearing the afternoon, but it was not time for her little afternoon snack or the nap she had been planning on taking in an hour or so. She stood, unsure of who was at the door. She had told the guards not to let anyone bother her unless it was of the utmost importance. 

On that note, she hurried over to the door, praying that the attack had not begun. Throwing open the door, she was surprised to see Bardock escort the blacksmith in from the previous night, for she had completely forgotten about the man and her armor. 

"Your majesty," the husky, massive man said regally, going down on his knees and taking her hand into both of his dirty ones. Bulma smiled kindly as the man thanked her repeatedly for letting him see her. She nodded and told him to rise. 

"Queen Bulma, I have created a masterpiece," he said impressively, sweeping his hand towards the door. Two younger boys ushered in, both filthy and appearing to be assistants to the older blacksmith. In their soiled hands, they both shared the exaggerated burden of a single box, covered with a blackened cloth that had once been white. 

Bulma felt her eyebrow rise in question as Bardock took the box and excused the two boys. They both bowed and ran out of the room, more than likely nervous to be in such a prestigious place. 

Bardock set the box down on the small dresser that was used more for decoration than anything else. Bulma stepped up closer to the package as Bardock threw the cloth away from the opening. 

"The material is stronger than any steel. It is lightweight and tremendously flexible, so it will adjust to any curve or muscle, however big or small. You may be familiar with it, my Queen. His highness, the King, wears something similar when he is attired in his formal armor. The material has just become available to us in the last few months as we have begun to recover from the plague. It was previously only available in Versai." 

Bardock looked at the grubby man incredulously. "You mean, you have acquired the material for the armor of the elites? Why have you not said anything, man? We can save hundreds of thousands of lives with the armor, for almost nothing can penetrate it! Why was nothing said?" He was also angry that he had purchased steel armor when something much better was available. 

Bulma was stunned as she heard this discussion. She knew of what armor they were talking about; Vegeta had worn it almost on a daily basis, with the crest of Vegeta-sei emblazoned over his heart. This man had somehow gained access to the material, and had created armor for her out of it. She had not expected anything like that in her wildest dreams. She had been anticipating something like the burdensome steel armor that many of the men, including Bardock and Turles, were wearing because nothing else was available. 

Bulma dove her hands into the box, picking up the first delicately wrapped item. Bardock and the blacksmith continued their argument as she uncovered the piece. 

"There was only enough for a few to be made, Lord Bardock. Having never created anything out of the material, I had to experiment. What material was left was used on her highness's armor." 

Bardock scowled darkly at the man, and then turned at the shocked gasp behind him. When he saw the tiny piece of the breastplate held in the Queen's hands, he smiled faintly as her small fingers brushed over the crimson symbol that would be over her heart when worn. 

"Vegeta," she whispered painfully, so faintly that only Bardock heard her. The smile on his face fell as he saw the sparkling evidence of tears grow in her eyes. He crossed the few steps between them and hesitantly touched her arm. It was improper and almost on the bounds of betrayal to the crown to even touch her unless she initiated it, especially in front of a peasant, but Bardock, along with Turles and Brolli, were used to coming in contact with her throughout the day for various reasons. Whether it was to aid or comfort her, they were constantly touching her in one way or another, and she seemed to realize the lack of decorum as she pushed him aside and turned away from him and the blacksmith. Ever so proper. 

"Your highness? Is it not to your liking? I could perhaps make a few alterations—" 

"It is very much to her liking," Bardock said brusquely, leaving his Queen's side to escort the man out of her room. "On her behalf I thank you. You shall be compensated properly as soon as the Queen is able." 

The burly man gave a confused look over his shoulder as he was forced to leave the room. Bardock gave a few instructions to escort the man nicely from the palace as he closed the door and hurried back to her side. 

Once he made it back to her, he saw that she had placed the breastplate on the bed and was currently investigating the rest of the contents. She pulled forth a blue, tight-fitting suit that went under the armor, and he felt his face fall as he watched her tears plummet to the floor. He was only a few feet away from her, but it was like she was completely unaware of his presence. He watched as she brought the material to her nose and inhaled, and he looked on, confused. What was she—? Did it have something to do with Vegeta? 

"Every night, when he came to our room, he would always be so tired," she explained softly, pulling the material away from her face. She was still turned away from him, but he could thankfully hear her. 

"In the first few months after the plague, it was the hardest on him. He had so much to do, so much to fix. He worked...so very hard," she choked, burying her face into the cloth. Bardock watched her shoulders shake for a few moments, and then she once again withdrew her face from the suit. She looked down at it dejectedly. 

"I would always have his food ready, his clothes, his bath. I would even have the bed turned down so all he would have to do is crawl under the blankets and go right to sleep." 

Bardock stood there, not knowing what else to do. Should he say something? Maybe she just needed to talk. He was far better at understanding her feelings than Turles, who often pushed him or Brolli forward to deal with her tears or her emotional upheavals. 

"I would help him undress as soon as he came into our room. He would always be so grateful...but I never had a problem with it. I had hardly any chances to spend time with him, and when I would hug him...I would always smell the spot right under his jaw that connected to his neck. He smelled so good there," she said, and then laughed softly, snuggling her face into the fabric as if it was precious. "He thought I was bizarre because I would smell his clothes too." 

Bardock smiled sadly as she walked back over to the bed and gently placed the suit next to her armor. She stared down at it for the longest time, and then sighed as she stepped back over to the box. 

She pulled out white boots and gloves. She set these down quickly, however, for what she pulled out next had caught her attention. 

A blood red cloak. She stared at it hard as she unraveled the length of the material. 

"He looked so handsome when he was all dressed up," she said out of nowhere, and then laughed miserably as she started folding it again. "But then again, he always looked handsome." 

Bardock chuckled as she brought the last piece to the others. She sat heavily upon the bed, looking exhausted. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to make her feel better. 

"He might look handsome all dressed up, your highness, but I think you would make him drop dead if he ever saw you dressed in that armor. I imagine that you would look like a magnificent warrior queen." 

She could not help but smile at him as he sat next to her on the massive bed. "He would often stop what he was doing just to stare at me. When I would catch him, he would always look like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It always made me laugh, because I never saw the reason as to why he would want to stare at me so much. He saw me every day, even if it was mostly only at night." 

Bardock shook his head. "Your highness, if I may be so bold as to say, if _any_ man were your husband, I think he would stare at you too." 

Bulma turned to look at the man beside her. Her lips tipped up in the corners ever so slightly, and then she placed her hand on top of his, which was lying beside him. She patted it, and then stood with a withdrawn sigh. "He is out there somewhere, Bardock. I can just _feel_ it." 

Bardock stood with his Queen. She was just standing there, her hands held closely to her chest, staring down at the pile of armor and clothing on the bed. 

"I know he is too, your highness. We just have to find him." 

Bulma nodded forlornly, and then stilled suddenly when something caught the corner of her eye. She jerked towards the windows that allowed a view of the entire city and she forced her eyes to see beyond the buildings and through the wind and the rain. Bardock followed in suit, wondering what was wrong when he saw the horrified look gather on her face. His own eyes widened when he saw what it was. 

A strange, eerie orange glow outside the walls, right at the tree line.

* * *

**Author****'s Note:** Oh my God! Poor Bulma, pregnant with twins, not knowing what is going on with her husband and not even knowing if he's ALIVE, trying to stay sane and not sink into depression, trying to fight a war, and now...what is this strange glow? Have the aliens arrived for the fight? 

Find out next time on _The_ _King_ _and_ _Queen_ _Diaries!_

PS: I promise LOTS of death in the next few chapters! 


	14. Hajimeru

**Author********s Note:** Ok...I am so eternally sorry for not updating in so long, but I have been SO busy. I graduated from business school after two years with an associate's degree, aren't you proud of me? And I am getting engaged to be married! OMG! So happy! Anyhow, enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Hajimeru (It Begins) 

* * *

Bulma was immediately told not to leave her suite as Bardock tore out of the room, cursing lividly. 

Seconds later, Bulma ran over to the windows and unlocked the latch, pushing the glass pane outward. Wind and rain blasted her face, but even from the height and distance that she was at, she could hear screaming and yelling down in the city. 

_They are here._

Bulma watched as an odd line emerged from the trees over a mile away. The orange glow doubled in brightness, and when she squinted her eyes, she realized what the line was. 

She gasped as the line multiplied, and then tripled in size. The orange glow began spreading clear across the trees, until the trees themselves looked like they were on fire. The screaming in the city increased as more and more villagers noticed the glow as well, and Bulma saw thousands of people running through the streets, heading for the middle of the city to the protective areas that they were told to go to in case of attack. 

That was when she heard the cries in the palace. She heard "We're under attack!" shouted and screamed several times, and the bellows of enraged men trying to push through hysterical servants and nobles. 

Her door burst open seconds later. Bardock, Turles, and Brolli all stood in her doorway, dressed magnificently in their steel breastplates and cloaks. Bardock said with deadly seriousness, "Attire yourself in your armor, your highness. You are desired at the frontline. The men will need your encouragement." 

Bulma nodded hastily, not noticing her ghostly appearance as she rushed over to the pile on her bed. The trio immediately left as two maids flew into the room, slamming the door behind them. They chattered frantically as all together they tore off her layered clothing and quickly pulled on the blue suit that went underneath her armor. 

"Your highness, please don't let this city be taken! Me husband's out there, and he's a fightin' for ya! Please, just let the men know that ya believe in em, and all will be well! They fight with their hearts, they do! They fight for their planet, they fight for you!" 

Bulma nodded hurriedly as she lifted her arms and the breastplate was jammed over her head. Delicately it was smoothed over her swelling abdomen, and she felt the material adjust to her shape just like a tight, but not uncomfortable, chemise. She stepped into her boots and thrust her hands into the gloves that were held out for her, and then stood still while they fastened her cloak at her shoulders and threw up her hair. 

"Me sons are out there, yer majesty. I have three, and they are all willing to die for ye. Please keep our city safe, yer majesty. That's all I ask from ye." 

Bulma felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked in the vanity mirror. The curve of her stomach was clearly visible through the thickness of the armor, and she placed her hand over it to calm herself. Her face was stern and her eyes were dark. Her hair was thrown up in a single ponytail to keep it out of her face, and she looked at herself with pride as she saw herself for the first time in true formal military clothing. 

She looked like she was ready to die for her planet. 

Vegeta would be proud of her. 

Bulma hurriedly moved away from the mirror and claimed the weapons held in her maids' hands. She quickly hooked Vegeta's sword at her side, adorned her arms and right thigh with his long, deadly knives, and then shoved his thin blade into her boot. 

She nodded stiffly to the maids as she nearly ran out of the room, not seeing their sad waves goodbye.

* * *

Bardock, Turles, Brolli, and a group of fifty or so soldiers met her down in the entrance to the palace. Lord Haschell stood apprehensively beside her ten generals, along with his five advisors. The hall quickly filled to the brim with the palace guards, who were forgoing their positions to fight at the frontline. 

Bulma felt her heart thumping agonizingly in her chest. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears. Her body felt the need to tremble in fear, but as she strode through the crowd, she held her chin up high and confidently. She was their leader, the only leader they had left, and if she failed in her position, then no one would have any faith in the situation at hand. They relied on her to know that all was good and sound, and she needed to let them know that. 

She walked by men of all ages, but they all shared one thing in common: they were fighting for their planet. Even if they were scared or even if they were prepared, she knew that she would need to show them that either way, she was there for them. 

The crowd parted until she stood by the entrance, Bardock and Turles at her sides, and Brolli standing beside Bardock. The men stared at her, both fear and hope in their eyes, and she raised her hand into the air to silence the murmuring. 

"You have all been informed of what to do by your commanding officers. We are going to rendezvous with the rest of our defense at the outer walls." She looked somewhat nervously at Bardock, and then nodded to the large crowd as she departed with a brilliant display of her swirling red cloak. 

There were about twenty horses being held by stable boys as she exited the palace. Immediately Bardock went to aid her in the mounting process, but she refused to look weak in any way, shape, or form in front of her men right then. Bardock gave her a solemn nod as he quickly understood why she had refused his help, and together they all mounted. 

The Queen of Vegeta-sei looked around to see groups of soldiers already marching towards the outermost fortified walls, ready to defend the city and their planet. Beside her were her friends, and she gave them a sad smile before she gave her horse two sharp heels, and she took off towards the gate, her cloak flying behind her and the sounds of hooves pounding the earth echoing through the city. 

She rode hurriedly towards the gate, flashing by startled men, women, and children as they looked for shelter. The terror in their eyes only hardened her resolve, and she steered her horse recklessly towards the walls, where her men would meet with her. How much time did they have? 

The monarch hardly noticed the fierce rain whipping at her face, or the chill in the air from the wind. The storm had only calmed a diminutive amount since it had begun, but at least it was no longer as fierce as it was. It helped some knowing that nature was not entirely against them. 

The trip took a good twenty minutes, for the people and soldiers in the streets made it hard to maneuver once she got closer to the walls. The aged, thick stone loomed in front of her, and she lost sight of the fiery orange glow once the walls blocked her view. 

Bardock, Turles, and Brolli stayed close to her as she dismounted. All around her were hundreds of men, drenched to the bone, standing there, waiting for her arrival. 

Fear began itching at her. She felt her step lagging as her Royal Guard surrounded her. She looked up at the massive walls, which had to be at least forty feet high and so wide that four men could walk abreast at the top and still have room. It was sheltered by a parapet over which only a tall man could look. Every yard or so were clefts in the stone through which men could shoot. This battlement could be reached by a flight of stairs running down from a door in the outer courtyard, and Bulma made her assent up these narrow stairs. 

Men flooded the ramparts with massive bows and arrows with tips of steel. Bulma noticed as she stepped up the last stairs that the great fires were still burning for light, and she immediately ordered the fires to be doused, but to cover them and protect the coals so they could still burn. The men looked at her with confusion, but did as she told. Bardock gave her a questioning glance, and she explained with, "They will be able to see fine once their eyes have adjusted to the darkness and rain. And the coals will be useful once the enemy is upon the walls." 

Bardock shook his head with some amusement as she answered him. She began giving orders immediately upon seeing several things that could be done to their advantage, and he followed her, surprised at her enthusiasm. It was entirely unexpected for her to do this. He had just wanted her to make a little speech, but hell, how could he object when she was helping? 

"Has the oil been delivered to the gate? I want it sent there at once, Bardock. The enemy will try to break down the gate as soon as they can without major casualties to their side, and I want every possible defense sent there before it happens. I require as many men that can fit in the guard towers beside the gate, and as many that can fit in the room above it. I want timber and stone ready to block the entrance if they start breaking through. If we run out of oil, I want boiling water. I want the men to have their arrows burning, I want—" 

Bardock had been taking mental notes and giving orders along the way to men standing around as she strolled along the battlements, making calculations and fixing anything that needed to be done for their readiness. He stopped when she stilled her tirade, and watched as she stepped through the men to look out beyond the huge field that separated them from the preparing enemy. 

He stood beside her as her scheming eye took in how much distance was in between them and their conniving foes. You could see them readying their war machines and organizing their soldiers even at the distance they were at. 

"Bardock, if we were to send several men out into the field, do you think the enemy would be able to reach them with arrows or their weapons that shoot fire?" 

Her captain leaned over through a cleft to get a closer look at the grassy field. Before all this had happened, men had been out there, tilling the land and growing food for their tables. Now they were empty and muddy, ready to be trampled upon and filled with death. 

He took several quick estimates as he stared hard through the sheets of rain. "The forest is a good three-quarters of a mile away, your majesty. The beasts are all along the tree line, so they are about the same distance away. Now, I know an arrow cannot reach us, but we know nothing about their other weapons." He turned to look at her, his facial expression hard. "What do you have in mind?" 

Bulma waved her hand through the chilly air to dismiss his question. Immediately she gathered Brolli to her, and whispered what she wanted done in his ear through his sodden hair. He pulled away, looking unsure, and asked, "Do you think it will work with this rain?" 

She waved her hand through the air again. "Of course. Oil is thick and syrupy, not to mention very resilient against the elements. Get several men and do as I say." 

Brolli nodded and ran off. Bulma was left with Turles and Bardock, but the latter looked slighted. The expression on his face forced Bulma to say, "Bardock, you shall see in a matter of minutes what I have in mind. I think you will agree that it is genius." 

Bardock glimpsed at his counterpart, who looked intrigued as well. Turles just shrugged and continued to follow his Queen as she began talking and ordering more things done. 

Bardock, however, stood at the crenellations and waited to see what the Queen had ordered done. He leaned over as he heard the massive iron gates being raised, but was surprised when they were only hoisted up enough for several men to crawl underneath the sharp, deadly metal points. 

His eyebrow quirked when he saw that the men held large buckets in their hands. Along the walls they ran, dumping a thick, black substance on the ground several feet away from the stone, and then further away at random intervals. Through the rain he could barely see the enemy stirring, for they did not understand what the men were doing. 

They were making long lines of oil. Bardock shook his head in amusement, for he realized that the Queen wanted the lines to be set afire when it was needed. As she had said, oil would last quite a while against the onslaught of rain, so they did not need to worry about it not working effectively. 

He chased after her as she made her way to the portcullis. It towered above him as he stepped up to it, and he saw several small fires burning from within through a tiny side window. The Queen had walked up the stairs to make it to the room above the actual gate, where oil, stones, boiling water, or other miscellaneous weapons could be hurled down at the enemy between the two gates that could be lowered or raised. If they got through one gate, then they would have to get through the second one, and by then they would be obliterated by hurling masses. 

She was gesticulating wildly as she made sure the men had all the supplies they could use. There were only two small slits for windows in the front so the men could shoot arrows through, and only a tiny opening on the other three sides for air ventilation. 

Turles stood beside her as she ordered several more buckets of arrows delivered immediately to the gatekeeper's room. He made very little suggestions, for she was doing just fine on her own. She was very creative and extremely intelligent, and she was coming up with wonderful and thoughtful ideas. He could see by the looks on the men's faces that she was impressing them with her general knowledge of warfare, for she had come into the duty with very little prior erudition. They stood by and did as told, and had no complaints when she ordered them about. 

She looked around one last time, and let out a thoughtful sigh. "I do not think there is much more I can do in here. Oil, arrows, stone. There are supplies outside the gate just in case the enemy manages to get through and we need to block up what is left. Hmm..." 

Bardock watched from his spot in the doorway as she glanced around. He made a suggestion as he lifted himself off the doorframe. "I think you can fit at least two more men in here. That way, the other two that are in here can alternate with the two others while they load their bows, and they will have more help if the enemy breaks through. But by then you can send some more men in here to help pour oil down or whatever else." 

Bulma nodded and ordered it done. Almost as soon as the command was issued, she left the room to once again enter the rain, except on the other side of the gate. Here she made more preparations, instructed the men to bring more arrows for there just could not be enough for her, and to quickly bring buckets of oil for the men to dip their arrows into. Thinking on that, she ordered small torches to be lit every few feet, so the men could light the arrows. 

Once she thought she did all that she could, she asked Bardock, Turles, and Brolli to go about and see if anything else needed done. She was susceptible to mistakes with her limited experience in the area, and she wanted someone with familiarity in the area to try to do what they could. Brolli was just overall intelligent, and could possibly catch something that no one else had, and plus his mere presence among the common soldiers helped bolster their morale. 

She noticed as she stood at the wall with the soaked defense force that the rain had lessened some more, allowing more visibility. It was no longer thundering and the wind had calmed to a low roar. She was drenched to the bone and her hair was plastered to her skull, but the chill in the air did not make it to her bones. Her blood was humming through her veins, for the adrenaline pumping through her warmed her. However scared she was, she was..._excited._

She stilled as she realized that she was actually _anticipating_ the fight with near fever-pitch excitement. The feeling...the _chance_ to experience something that women hardly ever saw, hardly ever experienced in a way that a man saw it. The chance that she could use her skills and abilities in a way that she had never done before, and probably never would again. All the years of learning and disciplining herself for apparently no reason at all other than for fun actually had a point. It was almost like _fate..._

She had been destined to learn how to fight, to learn how to kill a man with a twist of her wrist. She had learned that all for "amusement" just for this very moment... 

Bardock stunned her out of her thought process by running up to her and grabbing her shoulder. She blinked up at him as he panted, apparently having exerted himself to make it to her so quickly. 

"Your highness, their army is _not_ just the white beasts...one of the men brought some sort of optical instrument so we could see far into the distance. They have soldiers of all races...they look nearly like hired assassins! There seems not to be one single murderer out there who is of the same race!" 

Bulma stared at him through the gloom. "From what you saw...how many of the men are the white beasts?" 

He shrugged quickly. "I could not tell because they are intermingled amongst the others. Your highness...you may want to brace yourself, for we have taken an estimate of their numbers." 

Bulma frowned at him and what she thought of his grossly over exaggerated statement. Surely it was not that bad? She did not notice that she placed her hand on the rounded distention of her stomach. It was the only outward sign of any apprehension she felt. 

"Your highness...we have maybe two thousand strong. The Saiya-jins from the station in space have not yet arrived...and are not expected to appear in time, either. What scouts have managed to make it back alive have reported that there are still men hidden in the trees...there are nearly ten thousand." 

Bulma felt her knees buckle. She caught herself against the parapet before she could fall, and Bardock stood there, nodding gravely when he saw her reaction. 

"No," she said, not believing it. Staring out into the dimness of the storm, she could see their fires burning and their numbers gathered into organized battalions. She could see them preparing advanced catapults, and she could also see the odd flying machines that could transport small groups at a time, the black smoke from their engines filling the air. She could not distinguish individual men from the distance she was at, but she had already discerned their numbers were far greater than theirs. However...she had never _thought_ that they would be that vast... 

_Doomed_ rang through her ears. She looked around at the men, horror dawning on her that there was no way that they would be able to defeat numbers that immense. They were already at a disadvantage with their lack of technology and limited knowledge of their enemy. They'd had little preparation, and their King was missing. A Queen who had never fought a war before was leading them, and there was an unlimited possibility of what the opposite side's leader knew, had done, and had gained experience from... 

Bardock took hold of her arm out of nowhere. She did not realize until he grasped her hand tightly in his that she had been trembling. He stared down at her hard, almost viciously, and said, "We still have hope, your majesty. As long as we can keep them out of the city, we have the advantage. We can hold up for months without any outside sources, for we have food and unlimited water. As long as we can keep them out of the city, we can survive. This city has never fallen, and these walls have never been broken. We must try." 

Bulma swallowed harshly as she nodded. He was right. If they fought with everything they had and kept them out of the city, then they would prevail. They just had to use brains instead of brawn, which the opposite side was obviously utilizing by their sheer numbers. 

Well, Queen Bulma of the Saiya-jins had never been defeated in a battle of wits. 

Except when it came to Vegeta. He was her _only_ match...so that meant only one thing. 

She would not be defeated. 

Bardock stepped back when her hands fisted fiercely at her sides. Her eyes narrowed, and she whipped around to look back into the field to glare at the enemy. They shifted and moved, and in an odd way, it almost looked like they trembled. 

"You are right, Bardock," she said smartly. "Their numbers are greater by far, but they have underestimated who they are going against." 

Bardock saw the malicious smirk on her face and felt his hope soar. She turned towards him again and said with amusement in her voice before she walked away, "Besides, they have no idea how strong my resolve is when it comes to my husband. _I want him back."_

* * *

Bulma was waiting in the court behind the gates on her horse making sure the fighter cruisers were ready when the alarm sounded. 

_They were marching._

The loud horn echoed through the city, and suddenly everything was silent. It blew again, its gloomy resonance stilling everyone and what they were doing. 

Her horse snorted and pawed at the muddied earth, probably feeling an odd thrill in the air around him. Beside her on their own horses were her lords, and surrounding her were two thousand men, their bows ready and their swords at their sides. 

She heard the blast of another horn in the distance. Darker, deeper. Evil. She could almost feel the ground beneath her shudder from the movement of so many feet and the rolling of their war machines, and her horse whinnied and reared up slightly when he felt it also. 

Only a moment passed and she heard it. With every stomp of the enemy's nearing feet, she heard their battle drone. 

_Hah! Hah! Hah!_

The men all looked to her out of nowhere. Her horse was dancing nervously, but her horse was not the only one. She watched as the other horses in the courtyard stepped side to side anxiously, feeling something in the air that they could not. 

The men were still looking to her. She realized that they wanted her to say something. This is what Bardock had wanted her to do in the first place, to rally her men and raise their morale by some prideful, powerful speech, instead of organizing and helping her troops. Her maneuvers had been unexpected, but she knew that they would help immeasurably. 

Now was when she should make her address. Now was when she had to let her men know what they were fighting for, to let them know that they were not just fighting for land or for their homes, but for their very existence. 

Just as she opened her mouth, a flaming ball of fire flew over their heads. The whistling blast tore through the air and rammed into several unfortunate houses in the middle of the city, causing them to explode upon impact. Her horse reared in fear, and she withdrew her sword from its sheath with a cry as even more spheres of fire flew through the air. 

"Men! Today we are not just fighting for this city! We are fighting for this planet! We are fighting for Vegeta-sei! No matter what happens, we must fight! However big their army is, whatever weapons they have, we are better! We are stronger! We have the _will_ to survive, and we shall!" 

A load, rapturous roar filled the air. Bulma watched with hope as hundreds upon hundreds of swords were thrust into the air, men shouting at the tops of their lungs as they ran to the battlements, their bows ready and their arrows tipped with oil. 

Bulma dismounted and was almost immediately handed a large, beautiful made bow and a sleeve of arrows. She looked with shock at Bardock, who was also armed with something similar. She glanced around him, and saw that everyone else was armed as well. 

"Your highness, you are not expected to fight. In fact, I am highly against it. However, I know what kind of woman you are. You want to fight for this planet just as much as any Saiya-jin man or woman." 

Bulma nodded, but she was still confused. Bardock was encouraging her to fight? 

"You are going to be heavily guarded. The moment you are in any danger you are out of here, got it?" 

Bulma could not help but smile as they all ran together to the walls. She would help fight for her people.

* * *

"This should be easy, my lord." 

A white hand swirled blood red wine in a crystal glass around and around with an amused smirk on his face. His generals had been preparing for three days for this battle, and they would be triumphant. 

Their numbers were greater by the thousands. They were more skilled and better equipped. They had superior weapons in every way, shape, and form. They could literally drop men off right into the middle of their pathetic city, and have the men fight from the inside out. Their battle cruisers could obliterate anything from the sky. They had rams to take down their weakling gate, and they could hurl massive balls of fire into the city and completely destroy it. They would scale their walls with their long ladders, and overtake the men instantly. 

The other side had prepared little to none. They had hardly any men to fight for them, and they were ill equipped. Their morale was disgusting it was so low. Their Queen was as stupid as she was beautiful, and was so distraught by the loss of her husband that, from the reports of his spies, she hardly did anything at all and mostly stayed in her room to mourn. She could supposedly fight, but she showed no spirit at all. She was not even fighting back! How did they expect to win? 

He surmised that this would all be done in about three hours. And by the end of those three measly hours, their city would be wiped off the face of the planet. 

The three generals in the room were excused with a wave of his hand. They bowed and left quickly, wanting to be available for their troops when the conflict started. 

Vegeta awoke from his torture-induced sleep by the agonizing sensation of sharp fingernails being dug into the knife wound on his thigh. It had never healed from the man who had captured him and brought him here to this frozen hell. The alien lord loved to constantly reopen it. 

A chill made its way down his spine at the very presence of the white monster in front of him, but he kept his spine stiff with resolve. The bloody nails left his thigh and crept up to his face, where it was seized forcefully. The strength of the beast before him did not go unnoticed, for the pressure he was exerting on his skull was making him see blinding dots of white. This, however, did not stop him from staring the monster down with as much death in his eyes as he could muster. 

"So very feisty and prideful you are," the alien chuckled, releasing his hold on his face with a jerk. Vegeta snarled and spit at him, right in his face. He grinned victoriously, and almost welcomed the fist that was slammed into his tender, starved stomach. 

"Disgusting monkey! After all I have done for you," he said, his last few words cooed nauseatingly as his sharp, black nails grazed down his bruised and cut cheek. Vegeta wrenched his head away, not heeding the pain of the movement so he could just get away from the monster's vile touch. 

A sick chuckle filled the chilled air as the alien stepped away. It was not far enough for Vegeta's liking however, for it was only about a foot away. He could not help but watch the being's tail flick back and forth, for he knew what kind of pain it could inflict. 

"How can you not appreciate everything I have done for you, King Vegeta? What is torture when you are still alive, hmm? You have not given in once, not even during the most heinous of tortures. How do you do it? How can you scream so violently in the most terrible kind of pain, but still not say anything? How can you not open your mouth, say one little thing? Anything will do, Vegeta, honestly. You can stop all this pain, all this agony. Tell me, where did your wife learn how to fight?" 

Vegeta growled at the question and kicked out with his legs, attempting to hit the creature. He moved away before the blow could be landed, and Vegeta panted from the exertion of moving even that little bit. However much they made him bleed, however much they made him starve, or even however much they deprived him of sleep, he would not break. He would fight until his last breath. 

The sound of chains clinking together soon drifted off into nothingness as Vegeta's dangling body stilled. It was agony to move in any way when one was suspended in the air by such cruel chains, but if he got anything on his enemy, even a pathetic blow, it would mean the world to him. 

The alien chuckled menacingly and shook his finger at him. Seconds later Vegeta felt nails being dug down deep into the flesh of his chest, and then they were dragged downwards into the soft skin of his stomach. He feared for a moment that he would rip open his belly and spill his entrails all over the floor, but thankfully he held back and left only deep, jagged welts. 

He was left gasping in agony as the fiend pulled away. Oh gods, the pain. It burned so horribly...it felt like he had ripped off the skin of his chest and had only left sinew. 

The demon's laughter made its way to his ears. "Oh, it shall be so wonderful, Vegeta. When I take over Tibernoa, it will be completely destroyed. And then, when nothing is left, I will find your wife. Can you picture the fear on her precious face? Fear for her planet, for her people, for her life. She thinks you are dead, Vegeta. Can you imagine what it is doing to her? Can you imagine the elation she will experience when I bring her before you? Oh, it will be my utter delight to slay you right before her eyes. How traumatic it will be for her. She will lose the will to exist, Vegeta." 

The last words were hissed into his ear. The beast's hands were gripping his head again, his nails digging into his skin and piercing it. Vegeta was completely helpless in his chains, and the only thing he could do was try to jerk away when the overlord flicked the side of his bloodied face with his tongue. 

"Mmm...Saiya-jin flesh. Is Anausian any better? Perhaps I will find out soon..." 

"No!" he screamed, somehow managing to pull away from the creature that held him captive. He cared not for himself and what torture he would have to endure when he slammed his knee into the monster in front of him, sending him sprawling onto the ice-slicked floor. 

Vegeta kept his spine stiff when he saw the fury on the frozen freak's face. 

"That was very stupid, Vegeta." 

He took his punishment with a bloody smile on his face. 

* * *

** Author's Note:** I, personally, think that this was an excellent chapter. Hopefully I will have the next one up soon! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	15. Kisei daga Ounouhanmon

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update, but getting married does that to you, lol. This chapter is nice, long, and filled with a crap load of death. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Kisei daga Ounouhanmon (Death and Agony)

* * *

She had never killed anyone in her life.

Bardock and Brolli stood on either side of her, both so close they were nearly touching her. She could feel their warmth through their armor, through hers, and even through the pouring rain.

The whole entire line of men at the wall, which had to be almost two thousand, all had their bows pulled back and ready to launch their burning arrows.

They were waiting for the moment when the enemy marched close enough to be within the range of their arrows, and then they would let them fly.

They were getting closer.

"Steady, your highness."

She did not realize that her arm had been trembling until Bardock's softly spoken words hit her ears. She drew in a deep breath, knowing that even though she was only one person, that one person could kill an innumerable amount of people given their skill and the opportunity to do so.

Did any of them have families? Wives? Children?

"This is for Vegeta-sei, Queen Bulma. Do not think of anything else. Think of them taking your home and your life, think of them taking King Vegeta, and that is all you need. Do not dwell on the painful facts of taking a life."

She swallowed and nodded stiffly, forcing herself to still her shaky fingers. They were defending tens of thousands of lives just in this city, and the billions of lives on the planet. They were fighting to save it, and they were fighting to get their King back. Her husband...her love...

"On three...give the signal. They will be within range in the next few steps. Theses bows shoot arrows farther than wooden bows, and are more powerful. We want to keep them as far away from the walls as we can. They should do the job."

Bulma felt her breathing accelerate as Bardock's mouth moved to say "One." Her eyes wildly searched for the first being she would ever kill, and realized that she could probably just shoot her arrow into the midst of the army and probably hit someone anyhow.

"Two," he said quietly. "Aim for the spot between the shoulder and neck. Their armor separates there, and exposes their neck."

She nodded. Her blood pounded in her ears, and she realized that in less than one second, people would begin to die.

"Three. NOW!"

A thousand burning arrows flew through the gloomy afternoon air, staying ablaze even through the pelting rain.

She watched stunned as almost every man in the front line fell. All around her men hurriedly reloaded their bows and lit their arrows on fire, and shot more rounds. More men fell.

"Queen Bulma! Shoot now!"

She turned to see Bardock gazing at her furiously, his dark eyes ablaze. She stared at him, stunned at his expression, for she did not understand why he looked so angry.

"Shoot your arrow, now!"

She looked down her massive bow to see her arrow still in its place. She had never released her arrow.

A sudden whack of a hand on her shoulder blade brutally influenced her fingers to release their hold. She gasped as she watched her arrow fly through the air.

It landed smack dead in an alien's face.

She did not know what to think or feel as the being fell to the ground, instantly trampled by the now-running army of their foes.

"Reload, your highness! Keep them away from the walls!" He turned away from her to shout at the men. "Keep them coming! Shoot anyone who gets close to the walls! Guard them with your life!"

Bulma forced her trembling fingers to reload her bow, and she quickly dipped an arrow into the bucket of oil between her and Bardock. Sticking it into the torch beside her, she placed her arrow on the notch in her bow.

She tried not to think of the creature that she had just killed, because she knew that he would have just as soon killed her and her unborn babies.

She had to protect their future! She could do this!

The men were now coming upon the lines of oil that had been drawn several yards away from the walls at three different intervals. She aimed at the line farthest away, and closest to the enemy.

"Bardock," she said with deadly calm in her voice, "aim for the line in the middle. Their momentum will drive them through the first line, into yours, and then into the next, which Brolli will light."

Brolli nodded beside her, quickly reloading his bow to aim at the last and final row of oil closest to the walls. All around them were the screams and yells of men firing arrows and killing the enemy, of massive spheres of fire being hurled into the city, and of the sounds of the flying machines being launched into the air.

"I will shoot first. As soon as it is ablaze, Bardock, you light yours afire. Then the same for you, Brolli."

They all nodded. Not even one second after her words, Bulma released her arrow, praying for it to hit its mark. She had never practiced archery as much as swordplay, but she was decent.

Decent enough to hit the line of oil dead on.

Instantly a wall of fire exploded before the enemy. Bulma felt a smirk tug at the corner of her mouth as hundreds of screams erupted from the invaders, and watched as they tried to stop before they hit the flames. The propulsion of the thousands of men behind them hurled them forward, instantaneously catching hundreds of men on fire.

Bardock released his arrow as the flaming men were pushed forward by their own comrades behind them. The men screamed and cried out in agony as they fell and were trampled to death instantly. This happened in less than five seconds.

It continued as the line Bardock lit caught even more of the aliens on fire. They too were pushed forward and crushed as they fell in anguish. They continued pushing forward until the line Bulma had lit was trampled out, and Brolli then freed his arrow.

Bulma watched with satisfaction as more men fell. But that satisfaction did not last long. Many of the enemy's men had fallen, but there were thousands left. Their fires were soon out from the rain and the trampling feet of their foes, but they had taken down hundreds of men just from that.

Bulma reloaded her bow quickly when she saw with alarm that they were quickly advancing on the walls. She could see them carrying massive ladders so they could scale their walls, and she loosed her arrow without a second thought into the group of men nearing the walls.

Bardock nodded firmly as together they began shooting arrows like mad into the army below them, not even bothering to pause to light them on fire any longer. Her men were doing the same, firing round after round of arrows into the seemingly never-ending ocean of invaders.

Above her, a cruiser that was similar to theirs flew over her head. She jerked around to watch its flight, and gasped when she saw it starting to drop massive bombs into the city. Already the city was starting to burn from the massive infernos that they were hurling into the midst of it. Flames shot into the dark sky and panicked screams erupted from the people in the city.

Bulma turned to shout down to the men in the courtyard helping supply arrows and whatever else was needed.

"Send out the cruisers! Get men to put out those flames! Protect the citizenry!"

The bellows of the men below helped calm her as they shot into action. She saw the small flying machines lumber into the air and take off after their airborne enemy.

She turned just in time to hear Bardock cry, "The gates! Men to the gates!"

She watched as the army below them made it to the walls, slamming into it from their force and momentum. Arrows began flying their way, and she watched as her men started to fall from the wall.

"No!" she cried, and immediately reloaded her bow. She frantically began loosing arrows into the horde of men fighting to scale the wall, and watched as one after one they fell. She kept her mind on one thing: to keep them away from the walls no matter what. Their very lives depended on it.

She heard her men shouting for more arrows. They were running out because the suppliers were busy elsewhere. She watched as ladders began flying into the air and landing against the stone of the walls, and she cried out frenetically, "Push them away! Get them off the walls!"

A ladder flew up right beside her. Brolli was instantly pushing it away, but a hideous alien with brown skin and an undistinguishable face was already at the top. Bulma gasped as the creature raised a wickedly curved blade, and without a second thought, released the arrow that was loaded in her bow.

Brolli looked shocked as the alien dropped his sword and grasped at his throat, where an arrow had shot straight through the creature's esophagus. He turned to see the Queen still standing with her arm outstretched. She had just saved his life.

He had no time to thank her as he and a group of men shoved the ladder away from the wall and back into the mass of the enemy below, crushing the men below it.

Ladders continued to fly up and they continued to push them back down. The enemy dropped like flies from arrows, but for every five they killed, one of her men fell.

One of the cruisers from the other side was shot down. Bulma heard the horrendous sound above the screams and yells of the men, and turned just in time to see it dive by her. It screeched by her in a magnificent show of flaming metal as the engine exploded and caused the craft to burst apart before it even plowed into the ground.

She cried out in joy as she watched the flames in the middle of the battlefield. She could not estimate how many of the enemy's men had been killed, but anything helped at this point.

She heard Bardock curse beside her. She followed his line of sight and saw that the aliens around the gate were parting to allow a ram through. It was extremely primitive, which shocked her, and she could only conclude that they had only had enough time to prepare for so many things.

They had obviously chopped down one of the ancient trees from the forest surrounding them, and had cut off all the branches. The enemy was toting it by small stumps that had been left all around the tree, and they were carrying it by the force of their own strength.

She wondered how long the first iron gate would last against such a thing, but no matter how primitive it was, she was taking no chances.

"Aim for the men at the ram!"

A slew of burning arrows barraged the men so swiftly that it almost shocked her. The ram fell and was left to lay on the ground, for the enemy knew that they would sign their death warrant if they even touched it.

A cruiser, one of their own, was shot down. Bulma heard the crash as it slammed into the city, and she prayed that no one had been killed, even though it was highly improbable. Several buildings were taken out and a huge inferno leapt into the air like it was trying to eat it. Many of her men were already tending to fires and helping supply arrows, and she hoped that the fire would be contained quickly and with as little damage as possible done to the city.

This went on for over an hour with little change. The fight was in the air and on the ground. The city was burning and the rain was helping very little. The screams were so deafening and so unbearable that Bulma felt herself withdrawing into herself. She pulled away from what she was doing, wrenched herself away from the killing and atrocities she was committing. For every person she killed, she became more blank, more introverted. She entered a world of black and white, of sounds so blurred and hazy that it seemed like a constant scream in slow motion. Her motions were mechanical and deliberate. She found her opponent, aimed, and killed him. Soon she began loading two or three arrows in her bow at a time, and commenced with killing two or thee aliens at once. The speed at which she loaded her bow was astounding, and soon she had both Bardock and Brolli shouting to her to pick off this alien or that alien that was climbing over the walls. She went through a barrel of arrows, which totaled about one hundred, in less than five minutes.

But it was not good enough.

Bulma began hearing the clashing of swords. Not a single alien made it within ten feet of her, for her Royal Guard was protecting her obsessively. She herself was devastating the area in front of her, and the bodies began piling up on the ground below her. The ladders were pushed away, the enemy was shot down, or they were sliced in half or decapitated by the ferocious men around her, and she thanked them silently for guarding her as she continued to fight for her planet. With their protection, she did not have to worry about protecting herself and could just concentrate on killing everything that came into her sight.

She ordered her fourth barrel with a violent scream so the men below could hear her.

A pained cry beside her drew her out of the haze of death that she had been engulfed in. She blinked as she turned to see that a ladder had been raised in front of Bardock, with several of the enemy's men hanging off the top of it. They had all jumped on Bardock, brandishing swords, and she felt the blood drain from her face as he was taken down to the ground right beside her.

Brolli had been withdrawn into his own world as well, for just like the Queen, he had never killed anyone until this day. But when he heard the hysterical, enraged scream from a woman, he turned to see her fling down her bow and withdraw her sword so fiercely that he was visibly stunned. Bardock was being attacked on the ground by two aliens; he had already killed one, but Brolli could see that he had been wounded mortally.

The head that went flying into the air made him jump as the Queen's sword drove home victoriously. She looked mildly insane as the headless body fell beside her, and in what seemed like an almost uncaring manner to herself and her unborn children, grabbed the last alien by his breastplate with her free hand, and thrust her sword straight through his armor, into his gut, and out the other side with unbelievable strength.

She threw the being away into the courtyard. Brolli forcedly pulled his eyes away to continue fighting, but kept an eye on her as she knelt beside Bardock.

"Bardock," she choked, dropping her bloody sword beside her with a loud clang. Immediately her guards surrounded her in a tight circle so she would not be harmed. She was weaponless and in harm's way in her position, but they knew she cared too much for their Captain to care for herself.

His throat was sliced. He was gasping desperately for air, and Bulma felt tears blur her vision as he grasped at his neck with his hand. His body was trembling so fiercely that Bulma could nearly feel his pain.

"No," she said, her voice shaking as she covered his bloody fingers with her own to help add pressure. His eyes closed and she panicked, but then sobbed openly in relief when they opened again and he smiled pathetically at her. How could he even think coherently?

"G-go," he managed to say, his black Saiya-jin eyes soft and gentle. It was as if he knew his death was at hand, and was accepting it.

"No," she said again, her voice firm this time. She jerked her head up, just as she released his fingers and ripped a chunk of her red cloak with her bare hands. The fabric, which was nearly indestructible, tore easily under her fingers.

"I will not lose you," she said, her voice betraying her feelings. The love she felt for Vegeta was between and husband and a wife, but the love she felt for Bardock was between a father and a daughter, and she refused to lose another person she loved.

He looked like he wanted to laugh, but he was unable to in his condition. He ended up coughing up blood, and it oozed from his mouth and throat to all over his face. She could only hope as she tied the cloth around his throat that his esophagus had not been severed, for he might have a chance to live. If they got him to the palace quick enough...

Oh gods, his eyes were clouding over.

"Kutibiru! Senaka! Nitokin!" Her panicked shouts drew the attention of three of her guards, two of which she was very close to. They hurried over to her and the side of their Captain, and without instruction, gently picked up the man and began carrying him away.

Bulma only looked long enough for Bardock to be carted off down the crowded stairs. She picked up her sword, Vegeta's sword, which was coated in two different colors of blood. Green and orange.

She sheathed it quickly and returned to Brolli's side. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and could not help but chuckle.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Her smirk restored, she picked up her fallen bow and loaded it with four arrows. She had to make up for the killing she had missed.

Hours began flying by. The storm calmed to nothing but wind and rain, but the night was soon upon them. There had been several attempts for the aliens to return to the battering ram, but they had all been shot down within seconds.

Soon enough they were no longer able to hold back the hundreds of ladders that began flying up the walls. Bulma began panicking as she heard the sounds of more and more swords clashing, and then more and more screams from the citizens as the enemy began dropping off soldiers into the city. She cried for the men in the courtyard to fight off the intruders, and quickly they ran off to save the city from being taken from within.

That was when she started hearing their other weapons, the ones that shot fire.

The loud noise they gave off was unmistakable. She had heard the clamor off in the distance when her army had been marching from town to town, searching for men and gathering supplies until they managed to find a city to save them.

They were starting to get pushed back. They walls were being overrun, and soon Bulma pulled her bow to behind her back and withdrew her sword to begin fighting with her weapon of choice.

Everywhere around her she could see her men being slaughtered and being overtaken. She looked to Brolli frantically, wondering what she should do, wondering if they should retreat or pull back to the second, weaker wall.

He nodded to her as he removed the head of an enemy, and was instantly beside her.

"Draw back! Move to the second wall!" she cried above the war cries and screams and the sounds of war. Soon the shouts of the commanding officers voiced the same order. The launching of the fireballs suddenly ceased, and she realized it was because the enemy knew that they were overtaking the walls and were moving forward to now take the city.

Bulma and her men fought back the men as best as they could, and as they ran from the walls they formed a line of archers, so they men could get behind the second wall. They raised the weaker, smaller gate only several feet, and she climbed below it awkwardly as her guards nearly carried her through. Bulma began motioning the archers to start getting behind the second gate, and realized with horror that if they stopped shooting, they would be instantly overtaken.

She shouted for her men to start aiding them. She prayed that if they tried hard enough, some of the brave Saiya-jins down in the courtyard below would be able to crawl beneath the gate, which had now lowered to two feet above the ground.

Out of the hundred or so archers in the courtyard, about twenty of them managed to get through the gate before Brolli ordered it closed. Almost immediately the archers were dead, but it was the only way that they could have kept out the enemy.

Shots rang out in the city, and Bulma turned to see city folk in the streets with pitchforks, shovels, knives, swords, and other makeshift weapons fighting the aliens trying to overtake their city. Her heart filled with pride as she saw old men and women of all ages fighting back.

They were no match against the weapons these white beings carried, but their numbers were so overwhelming that the enemy could not fire fast enough to keep them back.

Bulma released a breath she did not realize she was holding as the shots ceased.

The city was still theirs, but for how much longer?

The courtyard was now overflowing with the enemy's men. Their numbers had been drastically reduced, and Bulma calculated that her men, the two thousand strong that they had started out with, had been sliced in half.

She ordered the oil that had been readied for this event poured down the walls. Men's screams encouraged her, and she ordered her soldiers to fling out the flammable substance into the horde of men trying to scale the walls yet again.

Bucket after bucket was thrown out into the writhing mass below them, and she screamed for arrows to be lit and shot immediately.

Small fires began erupting all over the courtyard, the fires actually flaming invaders. Those unfortunate enough to have caught any oil on their armor soon found themselves being roasted alive.

Shouts from the city caught her attention, and she turned to see the mass of citizens parting to allow a small group of soldiers through.

They hurried up the walls and the leader, a man Bulma had never seen, quickly bowed and shouted above the war cries, "We have taken out the enemy in the city, Queen Bulma! Their cruisers seem to have been shot down as well!"

She nodded, eternally grateful as she quickly released an arrow into the throng of aliens that had been drastically reduced. They had to have killed about five thousand, but that still left another five thousand or so.

She turned her attention back to the fighting, but was interrupted again when the man who had told her the news yelled, "If we can figure out how to use their bizarre firing weapons, would you be partial to using them?"

Bulma turned to him, stunned. "You have confiscated their weapons? They are in working condition?"

The man nodded excitedly, and presented one to her. It was short, about two feet long; wide, about six inches; and made almost entirely out of some metal-like material. There was a small opening in the front that shot out whatever projectile it used to kill with, and there was a button that you had to push underneath it. Overall, it was slightly oval, and looked completely foreign to her.

She studied it with a calculating eye. She dropped her bow, and took the heavy weapon from the man's arms. Having no clue how to use it, she held it to her side to protect her pregnant belly, aimed somewhere into the horde, and pushed the button made out of some kind of resin.

A shot rang out and it recoiled so hard and unexpectedly that she was almost flung backwards. Thankfully the men milling about behind her refilling the supplies caught her, and she looked down to see that her death would have been instantaneous. There was nothing but a rocky road below, which was about twenty five feet.

She turned back to see what damage had been done, and nearly shouted with joy when she saw that about five aliens had been propelled backwards from whatever projectile the weapon shot out. Whatever it was, it penetrated armor and killed violently.

Bulma felt a wicked smile twist her features. She turned to the man and said darkly, "Retrieve the other weapons. Distribute them immediately and show the men how to work them. How many are there?"

The man shrugged as he shouted over his shoulder to collect the weapons. "There were very few. There are probably about ten in total. It seems to me like they are expensive to make, so maybe the filthy buggers could only supply a few of them to their elite, which we just slaughtered."

Bulma would have normally felt sickened by his talk, but now, after she had just killed hundreds, she felt nothing but acceptance.

"Do it."

* * *

"What!"

The generals had returned, only to be butchered instantly.

After the outraged, panic-stricken scream, they were all laying in pieces on the floor.

The frozen lord just killed the last of his generals.

Vegeta fought the urge to laugh, for he knew the pain it would bring, but it came forth anyhow. Seconds after the miserable sound, he began coughing and wheezing in unbelievable agony, and he tasted blood in his mouth.

He was injured internally.

Being a warrior meant that you had to learn how to diagnose your injuries. He was starved, he was sleep-deprived, and he had been beaten within the barest brink of consciousness only an hour ago. The whipping had flayed any of the remaining skin off his back, and he heard the two new guards beside him whispering that bone had been exposed.

They had whipped him so terribly that they had gotten down to the bone, but that did not compare to what they had done after that.

He had screamed in agony as they had brutally broken his tail. The thing had been wrapped so tightly around his waist that they had been forced to pry it away from him, the white lizard lord laughing the whole time.

"Beg for your tail and I might spare it," he had hissed, and Vegeta had known that was what he had wanted. He had wanted to hear him beg and plead to leave his tail alone. It was connected to his spine, and because of that, was extremely sensitive to any sensation. If not touched gently, it would more than likely invoke pain.

The cruel alien had nodded to the white creature giving the punishment, and had laughed hysterically when Vegeta gritted his teeth visibly, preparing for the pain.

Nothing would have ever prepared him for the anguish of having his own tail broken, piece by piece, until they had finally, mercifully, reached the end.

It now laid lifeless behind him, twisted, bent, and smashed, and Vegeta was constantly wincing from the sharp-shooting pains that exploded up his spine and into his brain, leaving him in constant misery. If he thought being whipped to unconsciousness was bad, then he had been wrong. So very wrong.

Now he watched, breathing laboriously, as the enemy leader hyperventilated deliriously across the room. The two newly assigned guards, whose jobs were to make sure he kept his mouth shut, were standing as close to him as they could get. They somehow knew that their leader would not go so insane as to kill the Saiya-jin King, so they were hiding behind him.

Pathetic.

"Stupid!" the white creature shrieked, nearly unable to breathe he was so hysterical. He began flinging anything he could about the throne room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"How could they be losing! How could they kill thousands of men so fast! What do they have that we do not! What—"

He stilled, in a way so chilling that Vegeta stiffened in his chains as the alien lord turned his red, icy eyes on him.

Within seconds he was upon him, his sharp nails digging into the flesh of his face and drawing blood.

"What is your secret?" he hissed into his face, spittle flying from his mouth. Vegeta tried to flinch away, but the alien had a bone-crushing grip on his jaw.

"You piece of disgusting monkey shit! I had over half of my army sent to that pathetic little town, and yet your wife somehow manages, with less than two thousand men, to kill three-fourths of my men! We should have completely slaughtered you monkeys! Your wretched little planet should be overtaken by now!"

Vegeta let out a half cough, half laugh, and gave the lord a bloody smile. The lord drew back, slightly startled at the sight of blood, which just made Vegeta feel more amused.

"When there is a will, there is a way," Vegeta sneered, furious at his ridiculing words. "My wife is smarter than you think, you piece of vile trash. She will do anything to save my people, _our_ people, even if it means sacrificing her own life. You have completely underestimated her and the Saiya-jin race."

The fury that gathered on the alien's face almost made Vegeta regret his words. Almost.

He was thrown back, but he was connected to his chains and just ending up having the metal dig further into his skin as he was flung backwards. The guards behind him caught him and steadied his movement. He was thankful, but he knew what was going to happen.

"I am Lord Frieza! I cannot lose! I have already lost my whole planet and my people! I refuse to lose to you domineering monkeys! I have had enough of your kind! I will concoct a plan that is so genius, so evil that no one—not even your brilliant wife—will be able to see through it!"

His psychotic laughter numbed Vegeta to the core, which he was thankful for, because in less than five minutes, he would be in more pain than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Freakin right. You know that you like it! Lol, review and tell me what you think! 


	16. Kabau Denka

**Author's Note:** I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO eternally sorry for not posting in forever! I have been getting a lot of emails, reviews, and posts on my forum about how everyone wants a new chapter. I am so sorry...I have just been so busy. Most of you know I just got married, and on top of that, moving, getting a new job...I've just been super busy. Oh yeah, don't forget that meanie writer's block. Lol...well, here ya go...enjoy and PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Kabau Denka (Protect Her)

* * *

They had lost too many men. They had less than seven hundred men left. The enemy had about two thousand, but that was more than enough to take over the city.

Bulma had exhausted any and all means of killing them. All they had left was a fast-depleting stock of arrows and their dented swords. They were getting so desperate that they were throwing rocks at them, which was entirely too pathetic.

The weapons that the enemy had conveniently handed over to them had run out of ammunition. They had decimated their numbers within ten minutes. Their carcasses were piled up in massive heaps of blood, gore, and body parts. The last of their numbers, which was still a large amount, were forced to crawl over the putrid bodies.

Bulma continuously flung arrows into the pack of rabid aliens, but her arms were worn out and her energy reserves were all but used up. She was like a machine, doing nothing more than what she had to do. Brolli encouraged her as he too fought the urge to just fall to the ground in utter exhaustion.

They had to keep fighting, or they would be dead, just like the rotting corpses in the courtyard.

More of her men fell, and yet the enemy kept coming closer. They had carried their long ladders to the next wall, and were yet again trying to scale them. With their numbers so vastly destroyed like they were, they barely had a chance to push them away. Soon enough they were being overtaken, and Bulma found herself in combat with one of the few white aliens that had come to fight.

He hissed with his purple tongue and lunged at her with his sword, and she twisted in what seemed an effortless move around him, and as she disengaged her sword from his, she slashed at his back straight through his armor with inhuman strength. He fell dead to the ground, a gaping wound showing a severed spine through his armor.

She saw her men all occupied with a battle of their own. She ran along the walls, desperately slicing and slashing and stabbing their enemy behind their backs, uncaring about honor and the codes of war. At this point she was frantic, and she was willing to go to any extreme.

She saved countless lives in the next half hour. She did not know how many times she severed off an alien's head just as they were about to impale one of her men on the end of their sword, and she did not even look back to see the smile of appreciation on the soldier's face before she was killing the next creature.

But yet again, it was not good enough. She could not even comprehend the hundreds of men she had killed, for she had emptied over eight buckets of one hundred arrows, shot down five or more men at a time with the enemy's own weapons, and with the twenty or so shots she had let loose into the horde, she could not imagine how many she had slaughtered. And to top it off, she was annihilating even more of their men as they invaded their walls.

Brolli stayed as close to the Queen as he could, but as he watched her, he grew increasingly appalled and devastated. She was drenched in blood, both Saiya-jin and alien. She had destroyed so many lives this day that it was incomprehensible. Bloodlust had overtaken her quickly and without mercy. The moment after Bardock had been fatally wounded, she had been murdering without thought or care.

He knew after this...if they survived...that his Queen would not be able to stand herself.

She had confided in him a while back about what had happened the day that they had first been attacked. When she had been abducted, she had told him, she had turned into this _monster_, as she had called it, and attacked her assailant without mercy.

He had the feeling that she was this _monster_ right now.

It seemed to him that every time something or someone that she loved was threatened, her survival instincts raged to the surface and did whatever necessary to cease the danger, and in the most violent way possible.

Right now, even though she had just betrayed to him that she was so drained that she did not know how much longer she would be able to lift her arms, she was running around like a madwoman, killing anything that came upon her.

But they were still coming! How could there still be more? They had killed thousands...so many that it just did not seem right anymore. They were never-ending, they never stopped. They just kept coming and coming...

A shocked cry ripped through his thoughts, and as he killed the alien before him, he turned to see his Queen on the ground, sitting up somewhat awkwardly, with an arrow sticking out obscenely from her chest.

The scream that tore its way from his throat sounded like a tortured dying man's last cry. He ran, tripping over both dead bodies and living, uncaring in his haste to get to her. Men around him fell and shrieked in utter agony, but he heard none of it as he watched her, her eyes wide and not yet feeling the pain, and his heart cried out for his friend as a strange, garbled sound escaped her bloodied lips.

Oh gods...she was their last hope...and she was going to die.

He fell beside her, indifferent to the pain in his knees. He took hold of her and felt her collapse against his strength. She stared up at him, still in shock as she grasped at the arrow thrust through her chest, and he felt himself panicking as blood gathered on her lips and spilled over. She choked as she tried to breathe, and he swallowed desperately as he tried to think of something to say.

"Bulma...oh gods...what do you want me to do?"

She was gasping and choking and her eyes were fluttering. From his position, he could see that the arrow had somehow penetrated through her armor, her supposedly perfect armor that almost nothing could pierce. It not only had gotten through the front of her breastplate, but through the back as well. Blood oozed over his fingers as he clutched at her back, and he gazed down at her helplessly, knowing that she was dying.

"B...B...rol...li..."

Their only salvation was dying in his arms. He could not take his eyes off her. What should he do? Was there anything he _could_ do?

"S...s...tupid..."

He blinked at her, stunned at her remark. Her body shuddered violently, and her eyes went wide as she forcedly drew air into her lungs. She glared at him angrily, blood still pouring from her paling lips.

"F...f...f-fight. G...g...g-go."

His eyes went from tearing to shocked. "What? Never! I will not leave you!"

The anger grew on her face. He wondered at her strength and willpower, for only _she_ could be mad during her last moments.

"Pier...ced...l...ung..."

He looked down at her, panicked and not understanding. The last of her guard was attempting to surround them, but there were not too many of them left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Senaka and Kutibiru, her two favorite guards, and beside them, he saw the dead body of another one who he did not recognize.

Her hands gripped his arms with surprising strength. Blood gushed from her mouth as she nearly shouted, "S-stupid! F-fight! I...will...be...FINE!"

She flung him away from her, and he stumbled backwards into the parapet. She struggled to sit up with her arms, and the sight appalled him. She had already been drenched to the bone in an astonishing array of colors from all the gore, but now she was gushing blood from her mouth in a rate that almost made him retch. He held back the urge to vomit as she stood weakly, nearly stumbling, blood flooding from her lips and saturating her once-immaculate armor. Her face was drained of all color, he could see her noticeably shaking with effort, and he could _hear_ the wheezing in her lungs from her trying to breathe. She glared at him with so much anger in her eyes that he felt like he had betrayed her. She stood there, standing with the help of her husband's sword, and he gave her a sad look as he nodded, understanding.

_Forget about me,_ she mouthed, and just as he closed his eyes and turned away to continue fighting, she fell.

* * *

The room was white and blinding. 

The pair of eyes that opened squinted in pain at the whiteness around him. What did it take for a person to turn down the lights?

The guttural moan he released caught the attention of one of the numerous nurses. She, along with twenty or so others, was tending the wounds of thousands of men, women, and children.

"Captain Bardock? Sir, can I help you? Can you speak?"

He swallowed and tried to speak, but apparently the wound on his throat was preventing him from doing so. He made some sort of incorrigible sound, and she gave him a look that was of toleration. She was obviously busy, and she needed to tend to him quickly and go on to the others who were not quite so lucky.

He shielded his eyes to make her understand. He was thankful that he could at least move, but he was pissed that he could not talk.

She understood immediately. "Yes, my lord, I know it is bright, but we need the light. Would you like me to give you something to cover your eyes with?"

He nodded gratefully, and then hissed in pain from the movement. He went to curse, but only ended up in more agony.

"Oh, my lord, you must not move. Here, I will increase the level of pain medication in your fluids. You should be feeling nothing at all in less than a minute."

Smirking, he laid there gratefully at the wonderful service and would have thanked her once she covered his eyes, but he could not talk and she had already left.

He was almost in the land of drugged sleep when a huge commotion jerked him upright. Nearly howling from pain at yanking the needles in his arms and straining the muscles in his lacerated neck, he ripped the cloth from his eyes just in time to see the horror of his life.

The Queen was being carted on a stretcher through the infirmary, which was filled to overflowing with dying people.

Blood. She was coated from head to toe in filth, and blood stained not only her armor and cloak, but the stretcher itself. Five men were following the stretcher, all practically carrying it as they frantically ran for the regeneration tank room.

He could see her body in the throes of contortions and spasms, and her fingers were twitching in the air as if they were reaching for something to grab and hold on to. She was carted away right by him, and he stared in horror at all the blood.

How was she even _alive?_

The arrow in her chest had visibly penetrated through to the other side, but someone had broken off the other end to lay her on the stretcher. He could see it lying beside her.

Was that _hay_ in her hair?

He wanted to follow, he really did, but he knew he would be useless in his current predicament. He flinched when he heard the horrific, garbled screams coming from the room next door only moments later, and he knew that they were removing the arrow from her broken body.

"My lord, you must lay down. You lost massive amounts of blood and are going to be very weak."

The nurse that had just aided him only minutes ago was frowning at him. At her words, he suddenly felt the room dip and spin, and he would have collapsed back onto the bed with a painful jar if she had not caught him in time.

"There now. You just rest now and recover some of that blood."

Who was she to talk to him about recovering blood?! Had she just not seen her Queen rushed through the room, in death throes?! How could she be so calm when the city was under attack and people were dying?!

He would have loved to say these things, but in the next moment, everything went calm and mellow. He watched as she smiled down at him and covered his eyes with the cloth again, and in the next moment, he was drifting in a sea of healing blackness.

* * *

"She what?" 

Lord Haschell, who had miraculously sustained only a few minor cuts and bruises, stared in disbelief at Lord Brolli, the Queen's advisor.

"She had an arrow shot straight through her right lung. I thought she was dying...well, she would have from blood loss and if enough blood had filled her lungs, but she managed to stay alive long enough to get to the regeneration tank. But I really...truthfully thought that she was going to die. She...she looked so angry with me. She called me stupid and told me to fight even though she was choking on her own blood." He could not help but let out a pathetic laugh. "Even in the view of her own possible death, she still wanted to fight. She still did not want us to give up. She wanted me to fight and forget about her, my Queen."

"Unbelievable," the older man said, shocked to his core. "So right after she somehow managed to stand, she fell off the wall, huh?"

Brolli nodded, still not believing what had transpired only hours ago. "She should have passed out or died after the arrow pierced her lung. I do not know how she did it, let alone talk or stand. She has strength that is unheard of, Lord Haschell. But the moment I turned...she fell straight off the wall. That woman...she has the gods looking after her. She landed right into a cart of hay."

The aging man chuckled, and then flexed his aching right arm. He had never fought so hard in his life, but he knew that today, no one had fought harder than the Queen of the Saiya-jins.

"Amazing how right when we thought we were doomed, the men from the station in space arrived."

Lord Haschell let out a loud shout of triumphant laughter. "Doomed! They were doomed from the moment those alien freaks took the King! Our Queen...she is an amazing woman. From what I have heard from her remaining guards, they had never seen so much blood in their lives. Yet she still managed to curse the doctors and scream at them as they removed the arrow in her chest. Kutibiru said that she nearly ripped his face off."

Brolli nodded, recalling everything that had been related to him moments after the fight for Tibernoa had ended. "She is healing now. The doctors have her under strict surveillance. If so much as one little bleep goes off wrong, they will know."

Lord Haschell nodded, and was temporarily distracted as two commanders entered the room. They were in charge of clean up, and wanted to know what to do with the decomposing bodies that littered the city.

"Burn the aliens. If we do not get rid of them soon, disease will spread. Any Saiya-jins...if they are recognizable, give them a burial. They deserve it after they have given their lives."

Bowing, the clean up commanders left. The man now in charge sighed laboriously, and then turned back to Brolli.

"Are the heirs safe?"

Brolli nodded, thanking the gods. "As healthy as can be. They have monitors on the twins, and from what the doctors are saying, they are putting up quite the fuss in her womb."

They both chuckled. "Only fitting for such a feisty woman."

The room fell silent after those words, and quickly became somber. The older man turned to the Queen's advisor, and asked quietly, "How many did you say she killed?"

Brolli's face darkened, and he stared out the enormous window they were looking out of. It showed a magnificent view of the city, but now all they could see was the pre-dawn and smoke billowing from the homes that had been destroyed. Screams could still be heard from a mother finding her dead child, or a husband finding his wife slaughtered in the streets.

"Over one thousand."

Horror stretched across the Saiya-jin lord's face. A woman, so young, so innocent at times, had killed more than he had in his lifetime in one day. She had, single-handedly, decimated one tenth of the army by herself. It was astounding...it was disgusting.

"She will not be able to live with herself."

Lord Haschell was no expert on the Queen like Brolli, but he nodded because he knew that as well.

"Someone will have to be with her at all times. She will be on constant watch. We cannot allow anything to happen to her," the older Saiya-jin said seriously.

Brolli shook his head, feeling the familiar sensation that had entered his gut when he had witnessed her fighting. She had changed so much in such a short span of time. Bardock had told him about how nearly child-like she had been before this had all happened. How innocent and gullible and completely carefree. He had also told him that she had been protected entirely too much her short life. She had been forced to bear the burden of a whole planet under siege and had grown up in the span of a month in a way that would make a man jealous.

More men came upon them, demanding more answers and asking important questions. Brolli nodded cordially to Lord Haschell and let him do his job as he left his side. There was much that he had to do as well, and on the top of the list was making sure the King's and Queen's guard was reassembled. Many of them had been killed, and for the positions that were left blank, he had to make sure they were filled. Finding a man that was willing to join the ranks of the highest you could obtain with a woman who had served her planet more than anyone on this day would be easy.

* * *

_One day later_

"She is dreaming."

Bardock frowned slightly as he shook his hair out. Exiting one of the very few regeneration tanks, he quickly pulled on the proffered robe and strode over to the tank that held the Queen.

He had been one of the special ones who, because of his rank, was lucky enough to be one of the first people to enter a regeneration tank. He had only needed to be in for five hours, and as soon as the healing fluids had drained and he pulled off his breathing mask, he had asked, "How is she?"

From what the doctor had just said, she was dreaming. "Nightmares?" he questioned, standing in front of the glass and placing his callused palm over the cool surface.

"Hard to say," the doctor murmured, looking at a few charts and monitors before making some minor adjustments. "She heals...very oddly. Anausian and Saiya-jin blood is very close, but yet, different. Their race is very colorful, as you can tell by her highness's extreme coloring, and ours is always black or brown. It is almost as if whatever our race is lacking, hers makes up for. The heirs...in other words, will be almost like a perfect hybrid...a unique mixture of Anausian and Saiya-jin that will make a being that is..._perfect._"

Bardock gave the doctor a disgusted frown, as if his blather was uninteresting to him. "So she is healing on schedule then? And the heirs? Are they safe?"

The doctor moved beside him and watched the beauty floating before him. For modesty's sake she was wearing a band around her swollen chest and some form of shortened pantalets that only covered the necessary parts. Her belly was much larger than normal considering that she was carrying twins, but she was in excellent shape and had only gained the needed weight to keep the heirs healthy. Her oceanic hair absolutely bedazzled his eye as it caressed her shoulders and back, and her face was so relaxed and peaceful that it nearly made him want to weep. A woman so fair and so fine had saved their city...and he knew that anyone, including himself, would give their life to save her if the need ever arose.

"She is healing ahead of schedule, actually. Seems that the hormones and chemicals in her blood from pregnancy amplify her healing rate. Astounding, really. It was estimated that she would be in here at least two days, and it has been less than a day. She should be out by this evening if not sooner."

Bardock felt a warm smile tug at his lips. She was so strong, his queen.

"The twins?"

The doctor frowned oddly and then sighed. "They seem to be restless. Every now and then the monitors show that they are having some vigorous activity in her womb, and it seems to be disturbing her brain patterns. On top of that, she is dreaming. Her body is healing, but her mind is not."

The doctor suddenly turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. Bardock stared back, stunned at the man's sudden fierceness.

"I have heard stories of what...atrocities...this young woman has committed on the battlefield. And I know, just like any other man, that it seems like this angelic creature could no sooner lift a sword than harm a fly. But Lord Brolli has let me know things that are, as of now, confidential. You will undoubtedly be briefed as soon as you are released from the infirmary, but my lord...please make sure that her highness never has a moment to herself. Keep her occupied as much as you can. She does not need to think for a second of what she has done."

Fear crept up the tall Saiya-jin's spine. Atrocities...what she has done... What _has_ she done?

He left quickly in search of Brolli.

* * *

"Bulma." 

Her whole body melted at the sound of his voice. His accent, the way he spoke so deep, the slow pronunciation of the two syllables. He always made her whole body weak when he said her name. This time it was different, however.

Tears instantly filled her eyes as his warm, muscular arms wrapped around her, swiftly bringing her round body into his. Instantly his face was buried into her hair, and she held onto his broad shoulders as tightly as she could as she wept profusely on his bare skin.

"Oh, Vegeta...oh gods, you do not understand! I miss you so much...I love you! I love you, please come back to me. I cannot do this alone anymore! I am so scared, please find a way to come back to me! This war...I cannot do it by myself. There are so many people dying...and our babies! Vegeta, I am pregnant with twins! It will not be much longer before they are here...please, I need you to be there with me when I—"

He clutched her closer, shushing her. "Shh, Bulma. I know. I know and I understand. But...you know that I cannot."

Tears rushed uncontrollably down her flushed cheeks. "Please, Vegeta. I cannot be alone anymore," she sobbed as she clutched desperately at his skin. She knew she was dreaming, knew that this was not real, but she knew that it was the only respite she was going to get. This was her time with Vegeta...even if it was her own mind conjuring up his likeness.

He pulled her tighter into his arms. "I know," was all he said.

She sniffed and tried to get her crying under control. She lifted her head, wanting to see his face for as long as she could, for as long as her mind would allow her to keep him. She stroked her fingers lovingly over his skin, caressed his forehead and his eyebrows, kissed his nose and lips, traced the line of his stubborn jaw and lingered down his neck before stopping over his heart.

That was when it all fell apart. "I love you..." was just leaving her lips when it was suddenly everywhere. Blood...it was everywhere. His skin split open before her very eyes, leaving horrendous welts and gaping wounds. Broken bones...oh gods, his tail! His body went limp in her arms, like he could not hold himself up any longer. He was too weak...his body, it was visibly starved. He stared up at her as his body grew increasingly weak and she fought to hold him up. But she was not strong enough...he was too heavy, and the blood was making him slippery. She began sobbing again as she lost her hold on him and he disappeared before her eyes. She looked down at her body and she saw that she was soaked in dark red blood. She could even see chunks of his skin stuck to her clothing.

She screamed in horror and devastation, her fingers reaching for her face, but she only managed to smear hot blood upon her skin. She looked down at her hands and saw that blood was just pouring from them like a fountain. Shaking in terror, a jagged scream ripped from her throat as she began to run. But she did not know where she was. She was surrounded completely by white...everywhere, that was all it was. White.

But wait...there was something. She ran desperately for it, a dark mound of something in the distance. The blood was still pouring from her fingers, leaving trails of death behind her. She cried in dismay at what was happening, wishing and praying that it would all just be over with, when she finally managed to reach what she had been hoping was her salvation.

Dead bodies. Corpses of all races, slaughtered and butchered.

She screamed until her throat was raw. She screamed until she could no longer scream. Then she collapsed upon the ground, watching the blood spew forth from her hands, blood she knew was from the bodies before her, bodies she knew that she had killed. The world began to spin and the crimson of the blood mixed with the blinding white light of wherever she was. She felt dizzy and sick and she closed her eyes so tightly it hurt, just wishing it would end.

"Vegeta!"

* * *

Bardock listened attentively to the recounting of Queen Bulma's butchery. Brolli told him, in extreme detail, of everything he had seen. 

Bardock advised Brolli to have a meeting immediately of anyone who even so much as greeted the monarch in the morning.

Not even a half hour later, in the room where all strategic decisions were made, Bardock, Brolli, and Lord Haschell stood at the head of the enormous table, surrounded by the generals, what was left of the King and Queen's guard, all the castle help, and a few soldiers that were being considered for the reconstruction of the two sovereign's royal guard.

Brolli stood fiercely with his hands planted on the darkly finished table, staring at all of the people in the room. He knew that some had already witnessed what the Queen had done, but he also knew that some of them might not be aware of the Queen's delicate state of mind since the loss of her husband. He began by stating the obvious.

"We are here because the siege on Tibernoa was not successful. Thanks to the men and women who have fought and given their lives today, we are here. But that is not the reason why I have gathered you all at this time. I know that many of you fought for our planet, and I thank you with all my heart for what you have done." He drew in a deep, audible breath. "Some of you...witnessed our glorious Queen fighting with her own life to protect our planet...and _that _is why you are gathered here. Our Queen, as many of you know, is very skilled when it comes to combat, something that she has been taught since she was young. Now I know that for those of you who are not aware of this, that it is a shock." Brolli felt himself tense at the shocked and appalled looks on some of the men's faces who were not aware. The women just looked stunned. "However," he barked, making some of the people present jump, "because of her skills and her knowledge of warfare, she has saved us all, and we need to be grateful to her in ways that I will presently explain to you."

There was a slight stirring of the small audience, and Brolli motioned for Bardock to come forward. The older Saiya-jin cleared his throat, and then glared at all of the men and women, hoping to get his point across.

"Queen Bulma has lost her husband, a man who she loves more than any of us can possibly imagine. We do _not_ know if the King is alive, but the possibilities of him being so are slim to none. The Queen is aware of this...and she mourns for her husband with a heartbrokenness that injures even the most hardened soul. She is with child...and not just one child, but with twins. King Vegeta had only known of his wife's pregnancy for a few short months before he was taken away...and had not yet known of the twin heirs. This weighs heavily upon our Queen's shoulders. She not only misses her husband, but cannot tell him of his children. He is not there for her when she needs him, and more than likely...he will not be here when her time comes to deliver the twins."

Some of the women in the large chamber sniffled openly. A majority of the men had their heads lowered.

"Queen Bulma was once a very sweet, very openly loving person. Of course she had her stubborn moments, and that was why the King and the Queen got along so very well. Now...like Lord Brolli has explained, she has knowledge of combat and warfare. She has saved all of you, by _single-handedly_ slaughtering a tenth of the army that fell upon us. For those of you who do not know how many men we were attacked by, it was an estimated ten thousand. And for you idiots who are math illiterate, the Queen has killed over one thousand men in the span of a day."

The shocked gasps that filled the room made Bardock's mouth thin in a tight line. "Silence!" he shouted, slicing his hand through the air. "We all know how vile that is, but it was necessary and because of her sacrifice, she has saved us! How is this a sacrifice, you ask? Well, let me explain it to you. If you are a _man_ and what I just said disgusted you, can you imagine how a woman is feeling right now? And can you _imagine_ how the Queen will feel once she is reawakened from the regeneration tank? She is strong, but...we do not know as of yet how she will react."

Bardock glanced over to his comrade and nodded for him to finish.

Brolli looked down at the table, and then to the rest of the men and women in the room. He sighed. "We are asking all of you here today, to be very careful and deliberate with the Queen until we are sure that she can handle this trauma. No one is to mention the fight, her husband, or anything you think will cause a harmful reaction to her. We ask all of you to be caring, loving, and gentle with her. She is pregnant with twins, and we do not know when her due date is because of the mixing of two different species, so we also ask that you care for her and her children as you would your own family. She is all we have left...without her, there would be hell on this planet like no one could even begin to imagine."

They all suddenly turned to the sound of a large door creaking open. A physician stood meekly in the doorway, wringing his hands together.

"She is awake."


	17. Hikkomigatsukanai Koukou Haigun

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, yeah yeah I haven't posted in MONTHS...and I really don't have too many excuses except for major writer's block and working...working...working, lol. But I have been getting a lot of reviews from my fans lately, and I felt like I couldn't keep letting you guys down. I also have some news...I am leaving for the Navy on August 8th, 2007. I am hoping that I will finish this story before then, but I won't make any promises. But I hope you all enjoy...and please forgive me for not posting in forever!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Hikkomigatsukanai Koukou Haigun (Gone and Lost)

"My Queen."

Bulma felt both weak and energized as the tank door slid open, the thick liquid slurping down the drain. Both Brolli and Bardock stood before her, no longer in their armor, with towels in their outstretched hands. The way they breathed "My Queen" with such awe and relief made her weak smile become full of warmth and love as she spread her arms and took both of them into her embrace.

"Bardock...Brolli...you are both alive. I am so relieved," she sighed, hugging them both as hard as she could. They were both smiling like lunatics and wrapping her in the towels and talking at the same time about everything and nothing. She laughed good-heartedly at their concern and allowed them both to help her to a chair. She wondered belatedly where Turles was. Was he...?

"Your Majesty, the aliens have been defeated!" exclaimed Brolli, so relieved and happy at the same time that he could not get all the words out. "There was damage to the city, of course, and loss of life...but the city has been saved! You are the greatest Queen to ever reign on Vegeta-sei!"

Several doctors nudged their way between the two men and the Queen, hoping to examine her physically. Checking her pulse, temperature, reflexes and whatnot, they concluded quickly that she was in perfect condition. All present noticed how she had her hand laying protectively across the smooth expanse of her protruding stomach, as if shielding it from possible harm.

"I will require a thorough report of the damages and loss of life later on this evening," Bulma said stiffly, walking behind a screen after the doctors were done examining her. A pile of feminine clothing was handed to her, and after a disgusted look, she donned them and walked out from behind the screen, trying to detangle her hip-length hair with her fingers. She thanked the doctors with a warm smile, taking both of their hands into hers.

"Make sure that you take very good care of the citizens of Tibernoa. They have been through much, and more than likely suffering both physically and mentally. They need you."

The doctors grinned, happy to see such a wonderful woman back to normal and glowing as if nothing had happened. Inside however, they both wondered what was going on in her mind...

Brolli and Bardock followed their Queen in her stiff royal blue skirts, her spine straight and her face severe. Neither of them had a clue as to what she was thinking, but from the signs she was exhibiting, she seemed fine...maybe just a little off from her normal self. Brolli gave his comrade a look, and Bardock frowned. They were nervous about her inner workings...they both knew how she thought, and with as much trauma as she had been receiving in the passed few months...they would not be surprised if she had another breakdown.

Bulma thanked her Captain and Advisor at her door, hoping that they would leave her alone. She was not being rude, but she honestly needed some time to herself...time to think.

The two men bowed deeply and told her they would check back with her in an hour. She frowned and rolled her eyes, but smiled because she cared very much for both of them, and they for her.

Closing the thick wooden door behind her, she hurried to her windows, flinging back the heavy draperies. Her eyes devoured the landscape, taking in the hurling grey smoke coming from mangled buildings, the enormous damage done to the walls, the fires still burning, and the amazingly visible pile of burning bodies a good two miles away by the forest.

Everything was repairable, but unfortunately, lives were not. The lives that had been lost or damaged would never be fixed...including hers.

She felt odd...like she was not herself. She knew of what she had done, she knew of how many lives she had taken, but it did not seem to affect her as much as she thought it would. Perhaps it was because she knew she had done it for a cause, for a reason. That she had taken evil life to save good life.

She glanced down as the roundness of her tummy and smiled gently. Her hands curled around the curve and caressed through the thick material of her gown. She felt a tender kick in return for the fond gesture, and she oddly enough felt tears gather in her eyes. Thoughts raced wildly through her head, thoughts that had not once entered her mind before or during the battle for Tibernoa.

"What if...what if...?"

She felt her legs grow weak, and she fell into the deep cushion of the carpet beneath her, her skirts splaying wildly about her. Her body curled into itself as her tears poured down her face, and she wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around her pregnant belly as she began rocking back and forth.

"I almost lost my babies...I almost lost my babies..."

It hurt, deep down inside. It hurt knowing that she had chosen the life of her people over the life of her children. She knew that the lives of two children were not worth the lives of billions...but how could she just so blatantly throw their lives away? They were innocent, unknowing of the cruel world...completely and utterly reliant upon her to feed, love, and protect them. And she had betrayed them...

"I cannot just fling myself into the heat of battle anymore...I must protect the only thing I have left...even if it means betraying my heart and the need to save my people...Vegeta is gone...the only thing I have left of him are his children...it is my duty to myself and to my people to protect them."

Bardock and Brolli found her with her face against the window an hour later, condensation building from the breath she had been breathing against the cool surface. They asked no questions nor said anything as they helped her stand and adjust her heavy dress. They knew she had many thoughts in her mind...and as much as they wanted to protect her from everything, they both knew she was a grown woman, a woman who very well may need time to herself to think and sort out her thoughts.

"My Queen...we have the report ready, along with anything you may need to know about the condition of the planet and Tibernoa. We have much to discuss...we recommend that you attend the meeting now. It shall be starting any moment."

Bulma nodded, glancing back one more time at the windows and the scene below. She knew she had to protect her planet...but she had to protect herself as well. She could not throw her life away...nor her babies' lives. It was unfair to all of them.

"Your Highness."

"Your Majesty."

She was bombarded with clapping and cheering when she entered the room. She grinned, happy that the men in the room finally approved of something she had done. She was saddened to see how many of them were gone...even if some of those men had been the worst when it came to supporting her and her causes.

She spotted Turles immediately and nodded to him, relief flooding her being.

Immediately they got down to work. She had piles of papers set before her, Brolli, Bardock, and Turles who might as well had been princes for the way that they were treated and respected. Technically she was the only one allowed to make decisions, but all three of them thought the same and she valued their opinion. They were her protectors, brothers, and friends, and she admitted that she needed them.

The death toll was amazingly high for civilians, along with the casualties among her soldiers. She had a list before her of all the names hurriedly scribbled, and she felt her throat tighten when she saw some of those names.

It was agreed upon quickly to begin recruiting immediately. Ten enthusiastic men were sent out into the town to do just that.

Damages were surprisingly not as bad as she had thought they were. It had looked much worse because of the smoke, but the only thing that needed major repairs were the walls, and that had begun immediately. Houses and buildings had been destroyed, but those could be eventually rebuilt. She ordered a heavy guard of the best men sent to the holes in the walls just in case the enemy decided to try anything else. They were extremely weak right now, and they would more than likely not be able to fend off any type of attack.

They also had a thorough discussion on the weapons that the enemy had left behind, including some of their flying ships and projectile objects. Bulma ordered that they be confiscated and have immediate research done to them, primarily the weapons that shot projectiles. The amount of destruction they caused was tremendous, and if they could figure out how they worked, then they could use them against their own creators.

They also began discussing whether or not to leave or stay in Tibernoa. Bulma looked around the table of men, noting that Lord Haschel looked saddened, but understanding when she said that it was a good idea not to stay in one place for long. There were many other places on Vegeta-sei that needed aid, and it was unfair to just stay in one place forever. Besides, the longer she stayed in one place, the more unsafe she would become, along with the city.

Everyone agreed.

Bulma asked out of curiosity if there had been any contact made with any of the other cities on Vegeta-sei. After noticing the depressing looks on the men's faces, she realized that they were more than likely not going to hear anything from anyone.

"Wait, your Majesty!" a man clear in the back shouted, hurrying to the front to hand her a few papers. A few seconds later a large screen descended from the ceiling. She noted that it was similar to the intergalactic communications screen that Vegeta had used much after the plague.

"We received a transmission late last night from Versai. We could not understand what was being said...but we recorded it."

The screen flashed to life, but it was full of static and noise. Bulma watched the screen with both excitement and horror, for she knew not what she would see. She saw men trying to talk into the screen, their faces were extremely close, but it was so hard to tell what they were saying and what was going on in the background. She could discern "war, help, trapped" and others like "death, killing, slaves". The men visibly turned to look behind them, and a blur of red covered the screen a second later, and then turned black.

Bulma looked away, and the room became eerily silent. After closing her eyes and exhaling heavily, she turned back to the room of quiet observers.

"We will leave for—"

All in the room turned to the sound of the screen flashing to life once more. The monitor showed the words "incoming transmission" in stark red against black and white static. Bulma stared, her heart in her throat, hoping to see something, anything that could help them...help her.

A vision of a sleek white alien on a simple grey throne flashed before her. Immediately panic filled the room. She was bombarded by a majority of the men, Brolli, Turles, and Bardock nearly jumping on top of her. Her view was nearly completely blocked, but she managed to see the screen after some maneuvering and choice words.

"You idiots, I cannot view the screen! Move out of my way!"

Brolli's hand slapped over her mouth. "Silence my Queen. This screen has a two-way viewing...they can see you! We cannot let you be seen! If anyone knows you are with child—"

Bulma's brow puckered as she interrupted him. "Why not? Who is that? Why can I not be seen?"

A sickly sweet feminine voice filled the room moments later. "I demand to speak with Queen Bulma immediately."

The men tightened around her as Bardock left her side to push to the front. He looked tall, strong, and vicious, and Bulma felt pride swell through her from what little she could see of him.

"Queen Bulma is unavailable right now. May I ask why she is needed?"

Bulma could hear rather than see the being in the screen chuckle maliciously. "I am not stupid, dear monkey. I can tell by the gathering of men behind you and the crown of stunning blue hair nearly visible from this angle. I wish to speak to her at once...if you value your lives, you will do as told."

Bardock growled. "Who are you to threaten us? Do you not know who we are? We are the most powerful—"

The being's voice rang out, piercing everyone's ears. "I know who you pathetic monkeys are! How dare you act like you do not know who I am! Do you not know your own conqueror?"

Silence pervaded the room. Bulma felt her lungs close completely, and for a moment she could not breathe. Her vision swirled before her, and the room dipped beneath her feet. Hands took hold of her arms as she swayed, but she shook her head and gathered as much strength as she could.

"Release me," she whispered fiercely, shaking off the men around her. She understood why she could not be seen. If the enemy knew she was pregnant, the reaction could go a thousand different ways. Assassination attempts, indifference. It did not matter, she supposed. She needed to keep it a secret. She looked around, wondering what she could do, because she needed to speak with their "conqueror".

She whispered in Turles' and Brolli's ear to "escort" her back over to the table. They kept her as hidden from view as possible, and helped her sit down at the table. The men dispersed around her, so she looked like an elegant queen sitting at a table conducting business.

"I am Queen Bulma. I demand to know where the King of Vegeta-sei is, along with why you are attacking us."

A soft chuckle echoed through the room. "You are in no position to be asking _me_ questions, little Queen. It is I who shall be asking any questions."

Bulma scoffed. "Well I do not need to be talking to you then. Goodbye."

Bulma hoped the ruse would work. She waved her hand towards the young gentleman by the screen who had originally informed her of a message from Versai, and he nodded and turned to shut off the screen.

"Queen Bulma, let us not be so rash. I think you will be interested in my proposal."

Her eyebrow quirked and she waved the young man away. "I will be willing to listen when you answer my questions."

Bardock chuckled next to her, and she struggled to keep a straight face. Why did the man have to have such a sick sense of humor?

"Your questions will be answered in due time. Right now I am willing to make some negotiations to...insure the _safety_ of your planet...and the life of your precious King Vegeta."

There were several gasps around the room, but she kept her visage stiff. She could not allow herself to become affected by anything...including the life of her husband.

"I am listening," she said, trying to act as strong and nonchalant as she could about what was going to be said next.

The alien in front of her sneered. "Excellent. Right now we have King Vegeta as a hostage on our ship, which is floating directly outside of the atmosphere of Vegeta-sei. We are willing to hand over the King of Vegeta...in exchange for Vegeta-sei."

Bulma began to jump out of her seat to scream obscenities at the creature before her, but both Bardock and Turles on her sides promptly slapped their hands on her shoulders, keeping her in her seat.

"Never!" she shouted, livid. "This planet will never be something that can be bartered or exchanged! And for all we know, you do not even have King Vegeta!"

The alien sat perched on his throne, looking both furious and amused at the same time. "We do not have King Vegeta, do we? Slaves, show our little Queen her pathetic morsel."

The screen was turned almost 180 degrees. Bulma felt bile rush up her throat and the blood in her head fall to her feet. The horrendous gasps that filled the room made the alien chuckle behind the screen.

"VEGETA!!"

The scream tore its way from her mouth, and tears instantly rushed to her eyes and poured down her cheeks. She went to crawl over the table to get to the screen, as if being near it would somehow comfort the man before her.

"VEGETA! Oh, GODS!"

Hands pulled on her to bring her back, and she let out a fierce growl, both insanity, rage, and pain in her eyes. She fought the hands that kept her in her seat, and almost succeeded in pulling away before the screen was returned back to the alien on the throne.

"Bastard! How dare you! Who do you think you are to do such a horrible, atrocious thing to my husband, the King of the Saiya-jins! There shall never be anything proposed between us, ever! We shall slaughter your troops and enjoy doing it in the process! We will hunt every last one of you down until you are extinct, how do you like _that_ proposal you sick, twisted creature?!"

He smirked as he laced his fingers together on his lap. "Does the sight of your husband affect you so, Queen Bulma? Well, I will have you know that your precious monkey rat is on the very brink of death, and just one slight bit of damage might just push him over into that particular precipice. If you value his _life,_ you will do as I say."

Bulma heard both Bardock and Turles draw in their breath. Bardock tightened his hold on her, almost as if to tell her he was there for her.

The screen turned once more in the direction of her husband. She closed her eyes, the tears she had been furiously fighting trembled down her flushed cheeks. She bit her lip and opened them once more, only to see Vegeta, the man she loved more than her own life, lift his head weakly at the beaconing of the alien only several feet away. Bulma could hear the bastard crooning in his sick voice, "Vegeta, oh little Vegeta...we have someone who wants to see you."

Her hand covered her mouth when she saw her husband's face. The look...desperation, pain, agony, shock at seeing her. These all flashed across the bruises and blood and cuts that littered his once flawless olive skin.

"Vegeta," her lips trembled. She lowered her hand and stared him dead in the eyes, trying not to cry and to be strong. She could see his labored breathing, the dried and fresh blood that completely covered his body. He was hanging in chains with two white, tailed aliens standing beside him with those projectile weapons in their hands, the look in their eyes deadly.

Behind the screen she heard their so-called "conqueror" chuckle. "Vegeta, beg your little Queen to save you. Beg her to give over Vegeta-sei to save your life. I know you no longer wish to be in pain...do you? Just tell her the words."

Her eyes widened. She watched Vegeta, who was so weak he could barely keep his head up. He looked so broken, so ready to give up. So many images flashed before her eyes, all of the dreams she had been having of him, with him telling her to be strong, holding her in his arms and telling her that she could do it. She was strong...she was strong...

He stared at her hard.

She fisted her hand over her heart, just like he had done in her dreams, telling her so many things and nothing all at once. That he loved her, that she could do it...that she could do _anything_...even if it meant sacrificing her King's life to save their planet.

Her face hardened as did her eyes, and just for a brief moment she thought she saw him smile before his chin fell back to his chest. The video screen turned back to the alien on the throne.

She smirked.

"Vegeta-sei shall never concede to anyone. You can make as many empty threats as you wish. Our King and I will die for this planet before anyone takes anything from us."

There were several cheers in the room at her decision, and several gasps as well.

"But my Queen—"

"Hail the Queen!"

"The King!"

"What shall we do?"

The cries did nothing to change her mind. Her smirk stayed in place as the lord before her completely changed his demeanor. His face mottled with rage, and then, bizarrely enough, calmed just as quickly. "That will be fine then, Queen Bulma." He turned to the side to a guard, and whispered loudly enough for her to hear, "He is no longer needed. Kill him."

The lump that came to her throat almost made her gag. She straightened so stiff in her chair that her spine hurt, and her hands gripped the chair so violently that her fingers turned white.

"I am sorry that we were unable to work anything out, Queen Bulma. I shall enjoy the day that I get to meet you in person and slice your head off."

She gasped, and then the screen went dead. The room was quiet, eerily so. She stood with her hand over her heart, feeling a pain inside her that she did not know existed. Bardock, Turles, and Brolli stood as if to assist her, and she pushed them away without saying a word.

She left the room, and no one went after her.


	18. Ashigachinitsukanai

**Author's Note:** HEY EVERYONE!!!! No, I didn't DIE...like a lot of you thought I did...I do believe I posted an author's note on my last chapter that I was going into the NAVY...so yeah BOOTCAMP...but now I'm out! YAY! So yay I'm officially a United States Sailor thank you very much. Lol, but anyhow, I'm sorry you guys about not posting in so long, yes I will finish this story eventually. And I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I don't have a spell check because I actually typed this in yahoo email lol...but a large majority of this chapter was typed before I left 3 months ago in August, and I really didn't make any changes. I am going to have to reaquaint myself to this story...again...lol. But I just wanted to let y'all know I'm not dead! Enjoy and PLEASE let me know what you think!!!!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Losing Oneself (Ashigachinitsukanai)

* * *

Hours passed.

No one heard anything from the woman inside the royal suite, and everyone was too afraid to say anything to her.

Inside the rooms, the woman alternated between weeping, furious anger, and despair. She had left the meeting fighting a lump in her throat that was nearly asphyxiating her, and the moment she had slammed the door behind her, she had collapsed upon the thick, cream colored carpeting, and sobbed openly into her hands. Pain shot through her tiny frame as she rocked back and forth, wailing into the carpet and pounding and clawing the soft cushion beneath her with her fists. She held her tummy in both arms, uncontrollably sobbing, feeling that there was no more point to life, not now that Vegeta was gone.

And then the anger began to build. The only thing she could think of was how unfair and unjust it was. How much should she sacrifice before the gods were happy? How much more did she have to suffer before she made everyone happy? Was she going to have to give up her babies? Her life?

Then she just began to stare ahead of her, seeing nothing. The world would begin to blur from staring so long, and then she would blink and begin the process all over again.

She stayed this way until there was a timid knock on the door, seven hours later.

She did not get up to answer the door. She just continued to stare ahead of her, into the wainscoting on the wall.

Several wary men stood at the door, Brolli, Turles, and Bardock at the front, several guards in the back. Brolli entered the room and closed the door behind him. This moment had been discussed thoroughly between the three men, and Brolli was the one who they decided should go first because of his close personal relationship with her Majesty.

He acted as if nothing was wrong as he strolled into the room. He did so quietly, however, and stood before her only a moment before he sat next to her on the bed. The bed dipped beneath his weight, and she unconsciously leaned against him. He smiled faintly and put his arm around her.

"Your Highness, are you hungry?"

She blinked a few times, and then shook her head. She went to speak, but had to clear her throat in order to talk. He could not help but think that even that simple gesture was elegant.

"I fear eating, Brolli. My stomach and babies yearn for food, but the thought repels me."

He rubbed her arm gently. "I shall bring you some ponamin drink then. I know that you enjoy that. Perhaps some soup and crackers?"

She smiled, but he could tell it was fake. "That sounds lovely, Brolli. But I wish to be alone. Is there anything else that you need me for?"

He squeezed her against him carefully before he released her and stood, his amazing height blocking out what light had been entering through the windows.

"Yes, your Highness, there is actually."

She lifted her head at the change of tone in his voice. His body was blocking the setting sun, and he looked like he was glowing. Deliriously she thought of him as an angel. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, dispelling any fears she may have had.  
"No, of course not, your Majesty. However, there is a young gentleman here, stating that he has traveled from Versai just to see you. He says that he has been searching for you for a very long time."

Bulma stood, confused. Hope surged through her, thoughts of Kakarott and Chichi, or maybe an escort for Nana, anything. "Who? Did he give his name?"

She moved closer to him, her hands folded together over her heart, thoughts racing through her head.

"He said his name was Lord Yamcha."

Her eyes widened and her hands came to her face, covering her cheeks. "Yamcha? How in the world--? Oh gods, Yamcha!"

She flew out the door, barely even taking in the tall man surrounded by guards before she threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Yamcha! How did you get here? How did you know how to find me? I have so many questions, so much—"

"Shh, your Highness," he said, squeezing her against him possessively. "All shall be answered in due time."

Tears immediately sprung to her eyes, thoughts of memories past, present, and future. "Yamcha, so much has happened, so much I need to tell you. Vegeta..."

He shushed her again, and then looked down at her. He could tell she was looking at his face. He fought the urge to snarl, but instead he held her against him. As a peer, he held more authority than the guards; however, the one man above him was the Queen's advisor, a huge man who was gazing at him suspiciously, as if he did not trust him. Almost as if on queue, the man opened his mouth.

"Your Highness, you know this man? Does he have your permission to have palace access?"

Bulma pulled away from the gentleman, but did not stray far. "Of course. Let it be known that Lord Yamcha has the same rights and responsibilities as Lord Brolli. He is a peer of Vegeta-sei and it is his right."

All men nodded. Bulma dismissed them all, but Brolli stayed behind reluctantly. "I shall...retrieve your food for you, your Majesty," he said stiffly, bowing at the waist with his hand over his heart. Bulma felt an odd wave come off him, but she did not voice anything. Instead she nodded and turned to Yamcha, leading him into her private suite, where very few men were allowed to venture forth.

* * *

"Vegeta is dead."

Joy soared through his heart, but instead, he nodded solemnly. As nothing more than a spy, he was privy to little information and he had not known that the King was dead. However, the Queen was proving to be a fount of all kinds of things he needed to know.

"I am...so very, very sorry, your Highness. Vegeta was a great King; he brought this planet back to prosperity in a matter of months. He shall be missed greatly."

She was sitting in an overstuffed chair in front of the fire, her legs curled beneath her and her thick petticoats spilling over the edge. In her position, you could barely tell she was with child. But even so, she was still magnificently beautiful. Even in all her sorrow and agony, her broken heart plain in her huge, expressive blue eyes, she was beyond heavenly. He wanted to take the hand away that covered her mouth and was trying to hold back her sobs, and kiss her swollen lips. He wanted to lick her tears away that dripped down her cheeks. He wanted—

"Yamcha, I am sure you have noticed that I am with child."

He swallowed, trying to think of what to say next. "Yes, your Highness, I have noticed. How far along are you?"

_Another interesting tidbit of information that would work wonderfully against the Queen. I must inform Lord Frieza immediately._

"I would estimate six months. I have lost track of time. The children can be born at any time between nine to twelve months. We have no idea of the gestation period."

_She is with twins? Interesting..._

He tried to look concerned, because in all honesty he could care very little about the brats. He stood from his seat next to her beside the fire, and knelt close to her, watching her face and every expression. He forced love and tenderness into his black eyes, and gently, very gently, placed his hand over hers on her protruding stomach.

Her expression did not change. He thanked the gods she did not pull away. "Your Majesty—"

"Please, Yamcha, stop the formalities. You used to call me Bulma."

He smiled, almost losing the fight to smirk. "Of course...Bulma." He closed his eyes, and tried to look as caring as possible. "Bulma...you know I have been there for you in the past. I have traveled across the sea to find you. I hope...with all my heart...that you know I will be there for you now, and in the future, for both you, and your children."

Her lower lip trembled. He could feel her vulnerability pouring off her in waves. He wondered silently how far he could go, but he did not want to push his luck, or make her feel uneasy. He needed to earn her trust implicitly, and if he had to, he would take forever to insure that everything turned out the way he wanted it to be. In other words..._perfect._

"Yamcha," she breathed, tears pouring unceasingly down her cheeks. She took her free hand and unconsciously traced her fingers over the scars on his face.

He fought the urge to jerk back and slam his fist into her face. _You bitch! You did this to my beautiful face! I will kill you for this...I promise you..._

"What...what happened to you, Yamcha?"

He pulled away, hoping to show her his "vulnerable" side as he stood and faced away from her. He covered his face with his hand, and then straightened stiffly.

"I was attacked when I was trying to reach you. One of those white bastards...right before I left to cross the sea in a measly, barely floating vessel, we were ambushed." He paused, and then smirked, happy she was not able to see him. "My wife...who was with child as well...she was taken from me."

He heard her gasp, and in the next moment, he felt her arms come around him from behind. The first thing he felt was her full breasts press against him. He struggled to contain his arousal and hatred at the same time.

"Yamcha, I am so sorry. Did you love her?"

He tried to pull away from her again, but she held him fast. He bowed his head. "Yes. I loved her greatly. We were married shortly after the plague. She...she would have been a wonderful mother."

She was quiet for some time. "What...what happened?"

He faked a sob, and he felt her squeeze him tighter. "She tried to save me. She threw herself at the monster, and he obliterated her with their _shetaki_. She had no chance."

"_Shetaki? _That is the name of their weapon? How do you know that name?"

Panic grasped his insides. He fought to come up with something quickly. "I had been watching the lizards at one point, and I observed them pointing to their weapons and saying the name repeatedly. I can only assume that is what they call them."

She nodded against his back, and he almost sagged with relief. _That was too close._

"It seems that both of us have suffered great tragedy. I will always, always...miss Vegeta, for I loved him more than my own life. But with his sacrifice, I have an even greater will to fight for our planet. Vegeta-sei shall never give in to an ignorant, vile dictator. I shall carry on, and so shall Vegeta's children."

She moved away from him, and he turned to watch her caress her belly as if the children were right there in her arms. She sickened him to no end, but he still kept his emotions in check.

"Of course you will, Bulma. And so shall I. I shall be here for you until the end. You...you are all I have to live for now."

He almost couldn't believe how gullible the woman was as she smiled faintly. "Thank you, Yamcha."

* * *

"We are leaving by this afternoon. We need to get to Versai as soon as possible. As it is, with only ships and no air cruisers, it will take two weeks to reach. We can only hope that nothing will happen in the meantime, and also that we will not get attacked while we are vulnerable out at sea."

Everyone nodded around the table, including Lord Haschel. She could tell that he was saddened, and she planned on meeting with him before they left.

Supplies were quickly stocked, the men boarded, the sails unfurled. They were just waiting for the last few to board.

Queen Bulma took the old, but still strong hands of Lord Haschel into her own, a gentle smile on her face as they stood on the dock. Red and white oscals were squawking overheard, some even walking around and trying to pick up some scraps. The wind was perfect, not too harsh and not too light. A few stray tendrils escaped the knot on the nape of her neck, and Lord Haschel tucked one behind her ear.

"I shall miss you, my dear."

Tears wanted to come to her eyes, but she stayed strong. "Thank you, Lord Haschel, for all that you have done for me and my men. If it were not for you and your city, we would have never made it. I shall always treasure your friendship, and I hope to see you again in the future."

He nodded, and she squeezed his hand one last time before she turned away, taking the proffered arm of Lord Yamcha. She did not notice Lord Brolli seething only a few feet away.

* * *

"You better watch it, Brolli. The Queen is bound to notice your jealousy, and it will not please her."

He growled at Turles as they all lounged in their hammocks, swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the ocean and the ship. "Shut up. You do not understand. There is something..._something_ about Lord Yamcha that makes me uneasy, and apparently I am the only person who sees it."

Bardock frowned. "He was with her during her first years here on Vegeta-sei, Brolli. She needed a friend, and he crossed the sea to find her. It was very gallant of him."

Brolli snorted. "He appeared out of nowhere. And does no one find it suspicious that the so called 'vessel' this man sailed on was non-existent? I saw nothing in the harbor."

"He could have gone to another port, Brolli. Or someone could have stolen it or could have been using it. Your suspicions are not good enough to lay claim."

Brolli crossed his arms over his massive chest. "Whatever. I am still going to watch his ass."

The other two men chuckled.

* * *

The two weeks they were out at sea were both slow and fast at the same time. During her time on the ship, she became reacquainted with Yamcha quickly and spent a majority of her time with him. On occasion she would meet with Brolli, Turles, and Bardock, just to discuss some matters of what was going to be done. Thankfully the whole trip was uneventful, and not once did they meet any enemies.

She was so happy to be on land once the ships dropped anchor off shore and they rowed to land. They had not gone to an actual port for safety reasons; instead they were planning on traveling to a couple cities before they made it to Versai.

Bulma watched serenely as the men aided the horses to shore, and she found it slightly amusing to see the poor things trying to swim. Thinking of horses brought back the memories of Uukusuki and Warui back in Versai, and she hoped they were safe.

Yamcha stood off at a slight distance, watching the Queen as she gave some orders to be ready to leave soon. They were actually abandoning the ships, because they needed as many men as they could get. They were battening down everything for the hopes that the ships would be ok if they ever needed to come back. In his opinion he hoped he never had to be on one again. The whole trip he had been miserable and had vomited constantly. Meanwhile, her _highness_ had been the picture of health itself.

Speaking of health, he smirked. She was such a mental wreck. Outside she seemed fine, but he had heard her every night crying, saying _Vegeta_ over and over again. She would speak to herself and sob about her babies not having a father and being all alone.

It made him feel good to see the bitch suffering. Once upon a time he had loved her, but after what she had done to his face and how she had broken his body, he despised her. He had sacrificed for her so much, and in return she had loved Vegeta. She was nothing but a whore, a typical woman who wanted the best for herself, caring not for others.

He would still have her one day...but she would also die.

* * *

They began the many mile trip to the closest town, Silata. It would take a few days to get there, depending on the weather and the endurance of the men. Bulma knew she could push them easily, but she began worrying about herself as the days progressed and she became increasingly tired and weak. She was eating and drinking plenty, although it had taken her a while to because of her depression, but after seeing how concerned Brolli had been it had convinced her to eat.

She felt herself sway in her saddle, and she caught herself just before she fell. She almost panicked, because she did not know what was going on. She felt ill, like she wanted to throw up, and so exhausted that she felt like she could sleep for days. Almost immediately Brolli rode up beside her.

She looked at him, and instantly his arms came around her. She had not realized that she had been slipping from her saddle and her eyes rolling back into her head, and in the next moment she was sitting across his lap. She felt him expertly maneuver the horse with his powerful legs as his arms held her steady.

"Your Highness," he said, panic laced through his voice. He brushed hair from her face to get a better look at her, and noticed with horror the bags under her eyes and the hollowness of her cheeks. He could hear other men coming around him, and distantly heard Bardock call a halt to the one thousand man procession.

Immediately Turles was taking her from him and camp was being set. Brolli dismounted quickly and tossed his reins to a young man who could be no older than sixteen. The Queen's tent was thrown up within minutes, and Brolli followed Turles into the tent to see to the monarch.

Turles laid her down gently on the makeshift cot, the three men crowding around her. She had her eyes closed, but she lifted her hand in the air as if to ward everyone off. Instead Bardock took it into his own.

"Your Highness, you look ill. Why have you not informed us? You are further along in your pregnancy, a critical part to your health and the development of the heirs. They are going to drain your energy much more than they did when you were first within the early stages. You cannot push yourself and the men like you did before."

She opened her eyes, looking weak and haggard. She had not bathed in days, and neither had the men. Thankfully she did not smell, but she knew a bath would perk her up somewhat. She smiled benignly.

"Boys, I know that I cannot do as I have been doing. But what is one life compared to billions?" she tried to justify herself. She had just realized her state only moments ago.

Instantly she was scolded by Brolli. "Your Highness, you know that we would all give our lives for you in a second if it needed to be done. But we need you to protect Vegeta-sei, else all is lost. No one will follow anyone but you, and there would be no organization and complete rebellion."

The men observed the wilted flower. She was still holding Bardock's hand, but very weakly. "What do you need, your Highness?"

She opened her eyes, and bizarrely she felt tears gather there. The men looked taken aback, but instantly they were crowded closer, even Turles. They all shushed her and stroked her hair like she was a hurt animal. She was thankful and disgusted at the same time.

"Please," she begged pathetically, the tears falling down her flushed cheeks, "do not pity me. I do not want it. I...I need to be strong, and by pushing myself and staying distant...it is the only way—the only way I can keep him from my mind."

The men pulled back slightly just before the tent flap flew back and Lord Yamcha entered with a distinguished and annoying flourish. He looked so haughty that Brolli growled, causing a frown to crease the tired complexion of the Queen. She patted him with her free hand, and then sat up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy for a moment.

"Your Majesty, what has happened? Do you need anything?"

She warded him off with a wave of the hand Bardock had released the moment Yamcha had entered. "I just need a moment. The riding, you see...it has gotten to me. I just need to rest."

"I do not see any reason as to why you are even riding, your Highness. You should have your own vehicle built, carried on the shoulders of the men. You are too weak to be doing such harsh activities."

He snapped his fingers, and all occupants of the tent looked slightly revolted as two guards filed in. "Her Majesty will require some sort of vehicle built that can transport her and be carried by the men." When the men just stared at him, he shouted, "Now!"

Bulma halted them. "No, it will not be necessary. I will continue to ride, and if at any point I am unable, then I will find some other aid, but I will not use my own men as slaves to transport me. There are better devised ways, Yamcha. But thank you for the kindness anyhow." She did not add that she was slightly annoyed at him ordering her men around.

He looked insulted, but then quickly recovered. "Of course, your Highness. Do you need food or drink?"

Brolli wanted to punch the little suck up in the face. The other two men looked oddly suspicious as well.

"No, I am fine, Yamcha. If I have need of you I will let you know. Right now I need to rest."

He nodded, looked at the other men in the tent, looked like he was going to open his mouth, thought better of it, bowed and left.

There seemed like there could be nothing better to do than to let her rest and eat. The men made sure she got everything she needed and let her sleep the few hours they could afford. The other men found the opportunity to also rest, eat, and bathe by the nearby creek they found. The amount of water available was little more than a trickle, but it was better than nothing.

Brolli stayed by his Queen's side while she slept. He watched her, watched her breathe and move around as if she were somehow disturbed. He felt warmth flow through him at the sight of her, not only because of how..._sad_...she looked, but for other reasons that he could not explain. Her cheeks were hollow and sunken, and her color was entirely too pale. Her hair was lank and dull, and the military uniform that she had worn during the battle only a few weeks before was covered in dirt and dust from the trail. He shivered at the sight of the hole where the highly-advanced arrow had penetrated through the so-called "indestructable" armor, and had almost killed his Queen.

Without thinking, he laid his hand over the hole, almost over her heart. He did not think of the placement of his hand being on her breast until a few moments later, at which he immediately jerked his hand away, curiously blushing. His face flamed even brighter thinking that he was a grown man with a dead wife and children, and that he had blushed at the thought of touching a woman.

He knew then that at some point his feelings had changed for her from being a friend, to wanting something more. Perhaps it was seeing her so extremely vulnerable and him being in the same state. The simularities of their situations seemed to bring them together, and yet he felt ashamed of the way he was feeling. She was his Queen, and while he technically _could_ ask for her hand now that she had raised his position from that of pauper to a peer, he felt disgusted that he would feel any other way than that which was proper.

He stood and looked down at her. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look upon her. He fisted his hands at his sides. Turles and Bardock had told him stories about how King Vegeta had nearly worshipped his wife. He could not blame his slain King for it either. She was perfect...and he would never have her.

He cursed himself and the feelings he felt toward her. He loved her...and if he was not careful, it would destroy them both.


	19. Nagusami

**Author's Note**: Well my peoples, I am back from like fifty years of not writing this story lmfao. Actually, I am sure that most of you who have been waiting for this story to be completed, that I had lost all my stories on a crashed computer, and just recently recovered them. Right now I am currently deployed because I'm in the military, and I have been trying to write some to finish this story. I will post whenever I get to a port, but that is going to be infrequent over the next seven months. I am in Paris right now, and then I will be in the middle east in a few months. I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter! Please read the whole thing before you stop reading half way through and tell me how evil I am for writing what I did, lol. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Nagusami (Comfort)

Brolli frequently noticed over the next few weeks that his Queen was growing weaker. It scared him to see such a once vibrant woman reduced to such lengths. Her features were gaunt and hollow, and her skin so white it was nearly translucent. The sad thing was, was that it was not because she was not eating, for she indeed was; Bulma ate frequently and often (how nourishing it was could have possibly been a factor), but she was still sickeningly weak. They all tried to make sure she was getting along as comfortably as possible, but it seemed whatever they did was not helping.

Bulma, however, did not seem to notice. She went about her daily tasks as if nothing was wrong. This worried everyone greatly, for Brolli and the others knew that she was trying to hide inside herself, away from the death of King Vegeta.

He was watching her walk around the camp, holding the burden of her belly as if it were paining her, but she was not willing to say anything. He had noticed the poor woman flinching frequently over the last few days, and the conclusions that he was drawing were not good.

Could she possibly be going into early labor?

Was she miscarrying?

Were the babes in distress?

She had been quiet, more so than usual since these "pains" had begun. He bit his lip, nervous as to if he should say anything, or act on it. He felt his feelings for her as his advisor and...whatever else he was...fighting against each other. He wanted to go to her, find out what was bothering her, but he was afraid she would push him away.

They were close to the outside of the village of Gishu, and had been there for the last two days, camped in the forest, recruiting, gathering supplies, and doing reconnaissance. The weather was starting to turn a little chilly since the onset of winter, if it could even be considered "winter". It would only last this way for about a month, as the suns adjusted positions.

He watched a young woman from the village stop in front of her Queen, curtsying deeply in respect, her wool dress dirty and patched, but curtsying just like a true lady. Bulma nodded, did not smile as she usually did, and stood there listening to whatever the woman was saying. The woman held out her arms, and Brolli stiffened for a brief moment in fear, ready to run towards his Queen instantly. However, the woman only passed some sort of fabric to the monarch, curtsying once more.

He could see the confused look on Bulma's face as she accepted the offering, and then, for the first time in a long time, saw her smile as she unfurled the two pieces of rich fabric. Brolli grinned almost automatically in spite of himself at the sight of his Queen clutching whatever it was to her breast, vehemently thanking the woman before her for the gift. The woman curtsied once more and left, a skip in her step.

The smile on Bulma's face fell off slowly, so Brolli could tell that it had not been a fake one. He watched her hold the two red pieces of cloth to her chest and close her eyes briefly before she turned, wobbled, clutched her back with her free hand, and then set off back to her tent.

His mind made up, he followed her.

The two guards in front of her tent held open the flaps before her, and she went inside. Brolli stepped up to the guards a moment later, nodding to them before he entered behind her.

"I assume it is impossible to have a bloody moment's peace."

Brolli halted as if he had been shot with an arrow. "M-my Queen‒if you wish, I shall leave‒"

"No, it is fine. You are not as bothersome as the others," she murmured, sighing as she carefully folded the two pieces of red cloth and then set them next to her makeshift bed made of furs and cloaks.

"I...I saw that woman present you with a gift."

He saw a smile flick briefly across her face before she flinched and pressed against her back with her hand. "Bulma‒"

"I'm fine, Brolli. The babes...they are moving frequently and there is not as much room as before."

He watched her bite her lip and struggle to sit down. He nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to aid her, and she thanked him quietly as he helped her sit amongst the furs of her bed. She leaned back awkwardly for she had no support, and Brolli fought with himself to help, to do something...

"The woman...she presented gifts for the heirs' imminent births." She gestured towards the folded fabric some feet away from her. "Blankets...for whenever they are born. They were part of her dower, but all of the men in her village are gone or dead, so she saw no point in keeping them."

He watched her struggle to get comfortable as she attempted to remove her cloak, but she was sitting upon it and became frustrated with her attempts. She flopped down upon the furs and looked like she wanted to have a fit.

Brolli chuckled to break the tension and awkwardness. He wanted to help her, but he did not want to make her uncomfortable. He drew in a deep breath and looked up to the heavens, praying.

He quickly moved behind her and unceremoniously lifted her up from under her armpits like she was as light as a child. She gasped in surprise, not used to being touched by anyone, but then laughed lightly as she tugged her cloak from underneath her with some difficulty. She had her legs spread out wide due to her belly, making her dress hike up to her knees. She tried to remove the hooks of the cloak, and yet again without saying anything, Brolli unclipped the article and set it aside.

What he did next he did not know shocked who more.

He sat himself down behind her, spreading his legs far enough to encompass her body. He pulled her stiff body back against his armored chest, allowing her the kind of back support that he knew she had been craving.

"Brolli, I-I..."

"It is fine, your Highness. I understand that you really have nothing to lie upon that is comfortable. Allow me to at least aid you in this."

She let out a shuddering breath, and he wondered if he was making her nervous being so close to him in such an intimate position. However, in the next moment, she giggled.

"Well, Lord Brolli, if you wish to aid me in such a way, would you kindly remove your burdensome armor?"

He flushed instantly, and he was grateful that she was not facing him. "O-of course, my Queen. Whatever makes you more at ease."

She leaned as forward as she could, and he removed his breastplate so quick that it made him feel stupid and like a schoolboy. He prayed that she did not notice he was shaking as she leaned back down against him, sighing almost in pleasure.

"You are warm."

His face flamed further. "Um...thank you, your Highness."

She laughed lightly, her graceful hand flicking nonchalantly through the air.

They remained that way for several minutes, silent, before Brolli began noticing her uncomfortable squirming once more. A frown marred his features as he recalled the primary reason why he had entered the tent.

"Bulma...I wanted to talk to you." He used her first name very infrequently, usually when he wanted to talk about something personal and only when they were in private.

She remained silent, and he wondered briefly if she had fallen asleep. But then she turned her head slightly, her cheek brushing his chin. He fought harder than he ever had in his life to keep the color down in his cheeks, especially when she rested her head against his shoulder, her dainty nose pressed against the crook of his neck. He swallowed, almost choking in his nervousness, as she drew in a deep breath. Was she smelling him? No...no, she was just breathing deeply.

"Yes, Brolli?"

He blinked. He had almost forgotten what he had said. Swallowing again, he turned his head to look at her, and he knew his face was growing pink yet again in the dimming light of evening. She was so close, so close he could almost... He shook himself. Stay on track.

"I...I have been noticing that something is wrong with you."

She turned away almost instantly at his words. "You are mistaken, of course," she said stubbornly. With the tone of her voice he chuckled; he knew she was lying and she growled because she knew that he knew as well.

"Your Highness, please do not lie to me; you know I have far more experience in these matters than you do, and with us not being able to procure a healer in the last month, I know that you are going through changes, things you do not understand. I have been watching you, and I know that you are going through pain, Bulma. Please tell me...I may be able to help you."

She was silent for some moments. Then, quietly, she said, "I have been having a lot of sharp pains in my lower back and abdomen...for the past few days I have been fearful that I was going into labor, but nothing seems regular like you have described to me before, so I assumed my body might just be preparing itself or something...but I am only around seven and a half months along. It is hard to keep track, however."

He smiled gently and unconsciously feathered his fingers through the fine hair at the top of her head. "Silly woman. You could probably prevent much of that pain just by resting, you realize that right?"

She snorted in the most unladylike way he had ever heard. He burst out laughing.

She giggled with him, and then as before, flinched as a pain hit her again. He instantly stopped laughing, and watched as she tried to rub the spot on her back, but she was too round to sit forward without help and it would have been odd reaching her hand between their bodies.

"Brolli, I...I know that this may sound like an odd request, but‒"

"Sit forward, your Highness."

She obeyed quickly, and then moaned almost instantly as his fingers pressed themselves against her spine. Her muscles quickly became loose and relaxed at his ministrations, her delighted groans muffled against the several layers of furs that she had gathered into her arms.

"Mmm...Brolli, that is divine. I do not know why I did not complain to you sooner. You could have saved me much pain and suffering."

He continued his movements, so happy to have made her so relaxed that he felt nearly giddy. It was growing increasingly dark outside, but neither of them bothered to light the oil lamps in the tent. They could see the fires flickering outside of the tent and the low murmurs of the men as they sat in companionable silence.

Brolli sat still a while later as his Queen laid back against him and snuggled into his warmth. He felt something nearly painful blossom in his chest as she rested against him, so completely and utterly trusting of him...only him.

He grabbed her cloak that he had tossed aside he did not know how long ago. It was chilly, and he did not wish her to be cold. She was nearly curled into his lap, and he felt his abdomen and back muscles straining to support both of them for so long, but as he covered her with the cloak, he realized that he would be willing to go through any pain necessary to keep her comfortable. He would die to keep her safe.

* * *

He awoke to silence. He could hear animals and birds hooting in the forest, but the men were no longer talking, and the fires had died down.

His body was aware of the surroundings, and the sounds of the creatures outside the tent alerted him to the fact that all was safe.

Brolli pulled the body of the woman next to him closer, his face buried in her hair. She murmured in her sleep, and he smiled sleepily.

"Bulma..."

His eyes shot open. He blinked several times, and then nearly hyperventilated as he realized the compromising position he was in with his Queen. He was sleeping with her, fully clothed‒well, wait...when had he removed his shirt and boots?‒in a spooning position, and she was sleeping, calmer than he had seen her in a month.

The racing of his heart slowed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, even in the darkness of the night. Gods, how he was falling for her. He wished so hard that she was his, so that he could take care of her, to make her feel loved once more. He knew that he would never fill the space in her heart that Vegeta had left her with, but he wanted to help, he wanted to take care of her pain. He did not even care about being a King, he did not care that the children she would soon be birthing would not be his‒he would raise them as his own if she would let him‒he just wanted her. All of her.

She began murmuring once more in her sleep, her brow becoming disturbed. He watched through the dark as she searched with her hand for warmth in her sleep, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. Was she searching for Vegeta? Oh gods...he could not imagine the pain if she said another man's name when he was next to her. Would she say‒?

"Mmm...Brolli...Brolli?"

A note of panic reached her voice and his heart fell into his stomach. She sat bolt upright, her hand clutching her chest as she searched for him in the dark, her vision unclear from sleep.

_She had called his name._

From his position at the foot of the bed he crawled back towards her. She gasped, and then said quietly, fear in her voice, "Brolli?"

"I am here, Bulma."

He heard her release the breath that she had been holding. He saw her reach her hand out, to guide him back to her. He looked at her curiously through the dark as she tugged his hand, leading him towards her until he was bent over her. She reclined against the furs once more, and her hand fluttered against his cheek.

"I was scared that you had left me."

He did not know what to say. He was afraid he was going to say something stupid‒

"I will never leave you."

_Stupid! How could you say that? How__‒_

"Stay with me, Brolli," she whispered, her voice laced with something he had never heard before in her dulcet tones. Perhaps...?

He laid back down next to her, facing her in the dark. He felt the nervousness gather back inside him at their position, their lack of decorum, if someone caught them now...he couldn't even begin to imagine the damage.

Her fingers played lightly over his cheek and then into his hair. She pulled her fingers through the strands over and over again, making his eyes grow heavy at the relaxing sensation. His eyes fluttered closed...

He felt something warm press against his lips in the next moment. His eyes flew open, and then grew impossibly wide at the sight of Bulma kissing him. He gasped, forcing her to remove her lips.

"Bulma‒"

He could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke. "I am so sorry, Brolli! Please, forgive me. I-I-I have n-never kissed another man before, and y-you...you looked so beautiful, so at peace, laying there...I am so sorry, it will never happen again."

Panic infused him. He did the only thing a desperate man in love could think of in a time like this.

He pulled her lips back down against his. She made a soft "mmph" noise in shock, but did not pull away. Instead, to his surprise, she wound her arms around his neck, pressing her round, pregnant body against his. He moaned involuntarily at the contact, his body reacting instantly. He could not believe he was kissing her, the Queen of the Saiya-jins, the woman he loved...

She opened her mouth under his lips, and he immediately invaded with his tongue. He felt urgent, full of need, like something this wonderful would never happen again and he had to cherish every bit of it right here, right now.

He felt her responding to his kisses, her tongue not hesitating to slide against his. He felt pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before, and instinctively he pressed his arousal against her, his body yearning to gain some kind of friction.

She gasped against his mouth, and he immediately trailed his lips down her throat, tasting her skin as his tongue and lips moved over her skin, down her throat, to her shoulder, to the glorious swell of her breasts.

She let out a soft cry as his lips closed over her nipple through the fabric of her shift. He let out a muffled groan at the sounds coming from her mouth, at the incredibleness of this moment, the unbelievable taste of her...

He felt her shift beside him, and she moved onto her back. He followed fluidly with her, and nestled between her thighs. The only things between them were her shift and his trousers, and the thought drove his mind wild. In the next moment her shift was ripped apart, baring her round body to his eyes. Her own eyes widened, and for a moment he thought that he had scared her. Panic infused him and he backed away. How dare he? What was he thinking? Oh _gods!_

Her legs wrapped around him, and the surprising power of them brought him forcefully back down on top of her. It was as if she had not noticed the panic that was inside him, for she pulled him back down to her, her lips and tongue playing havoc with his ear‒

"Oh gods..." he groaned, pressing his hard length against the juncture between her thighs. He heard her delicate moan vibrate through his ear, and then his world went hazy as she moved against him as well.

How could he fight against such a woman? Her powers of seduction were beyond anything he had ever experienced. He wanted to fight her, but his mind was slipping, he would no longer be able to care if she kept‒

"Bulma," he gasped, pulling away from her torture, only to ravage her mouth a moment later as she forced him down to her lips. Oh gods, she tasted like heaven, like nothing he had ever had before, the last meal of a dying man...the drink of water for a man thirsting for water...the haven that the lonely soul had been searching for.

He felt her fingers on the skin of his abdomen, and he felt his muscles spasm under her touch as they reached the top of his trousers. He felt a combination of fear and elatedness at what she would do...

He had to bite his lip painfully to control himself from crying out and alerting the guards. Her warm hand moved over the length of his arousal through the cloth of his pants, and his hips jerked against her touch. He felt the panic and dread return at what they were so close to doing, oh gods...what if he could not stop?

"Bulma...Bulma...I‒" he fell forward and muffled his alarmingly loud groan into the soft fur being used as her pillow. His fall had trapped her hand, but he was careful to avoid the swell of her belly. Her ministrations ceased, and his mind was able to clear long enough to focus.

"Bulma, if we continue what...what we are doing, I...I do not think I can stop myself from...from‒"

Her hand squirmed from in between them, and he lifted himself enough for her trapped hand to be released.

Instead of telling him to stop, he felt her hand reach behind him and curl around the base of his tail. He instantly became harder than he had ever been in his life, and his hips began frantically bucking against her. He was afraid of hurting her, but the thoughts spiraled out of his head as she did the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life to his tail, and he thought he was going to‒

"I want you inside me, Brolli."

He did not remember the next moments, all he knew was that his pants were gone in a matter of seconds, and he felt her hand curled around his amazingly hard length, preparing to guide him inside her.

His mind went instantly blank as he thrust inside her body, and he thought he was going to spill himself at the feel of her. She moaned frantically into her arm, trying to be quiet, but she was thrashing about, moving against him, begging him, crying out to him. He was watching her amazingly perfect breasts bounce up and down as he thrust wildly into her, harder than he had ever done before in his life. He knew he was bruising her hips but she did not seem to care, she just wanted more. She was arching her back, raking her nails down his chest, down his abdomen, and then she was clutching his buttocks, trying to bring him further inside her. She was keening in her throat, her lips pressed against his ear, moaning that she was so close, so close, oh, Brolli, harder!

He did not think he had ever been as wild for a woman before as he was for her! He had never heard a woman be so vocal of her pleasure, begging him, crying out for him, and he felt incredible, more incredible than he had ever felt before in his life‒but oh no, he was going to‒

He heard her cry out as he jerked out of her. His breathing was harsh and violent, and he could feel her trembling beneath him, writhing, on the brink of release, but he would not have been able to bring her to pleasure if his body had had its way. He refused...he absolutely refused to not bring this beautiful creature what she deserved.

He could not see around the large curve of her stomach, but he knew she had somehow muffled her surprised cry probably by stuffing her fist into her mouth. His mouth covered her swollen desire, and it only took a few hard flicks of his tongue and she came against his mouth. He groaned as he felt her thrashing, jerking against his mouth, and the vibration of his groan drove her wild again, and he was shocked to find her coming again. Amazed, he continued pleasuring her with his tongue and mouth, tasting her and driving her wild, again and again, until she sobbed that she could not take it anymore.

Again he was over her, kissing her, thrusting inside her welcoming body. She was clutching his shoulders, moving with him, and it only took moments for his body to stiffen above her, absolute shock written over his features as he released harder than he ever had before in his life...

He collapsed beside her, his breathing ragged. He was gulping in large amounts of air, for he swore he was never going to breathe correctly again. He felt her hand touch his shoulder, turning him towards her, and again she was depriving him of air by kissing him. She threw her leg over his hip, and he felt her hand on his length again, pulling him towards her.

He gasped, "Bulma‒again?"

He could see her smile in the darkness as she nodded. His body responded like they had not just made love. Confusion caused his brow to furrow, but she pushed him down and rolled over on top of him. Instantly scared, he attempted to sit up, but he collapsed as she sheathed him inside her once more.

"Bulma," he gasped, "please, I can hurt you in this position. If I go too deep‒"

She shook her head as she began moving against him, hard and deep, causing him to groan. She smirked, and he knew that she felt powerful in this position. "You will never hurt me."

He gasped and threw back his head, his fingers clutching her hips. "Never!" he cried, his body shaking beneath her. She was amazing...she was incredible...

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when he awoke, feeling as if he had hardly slept but not caring. Closing his eyes once more, he mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over.

Then he gasped.

It had been a dream.

It had seemed _so real. _He had almost rolled over and pulled his Queen into his arms. Thank the gods he had realized that he had been dreaming before it had been too late.

Even still, he had fallen asleep in the Queen's bed. He feared that the whole camp would know by now. He prayed that the well-trained guards outside of Bulma's tent knew how to keep their mouths shut...for someone was bound to notice that Lord Brolli had never left the Queen's presence.

He looked down at the woman who was so prevalent in his thoughts. She was still asleep, curled up on her side, facing him with a small quirk to her lips, almost like she was having a good dream. Her arms were almost awkwardly curled around her growing belly. However oddly she was sleeping, she looked comfortable and looked much better than the previous day, even though she was still asleep.

He frowned, thinking hard. The last thing he remembered was aiding Bulma in relieving her pain, and the next thing he knew, he was dreaming about making love with her in a way he had never believed possible. Now he was awake, completely and utterly confused, wondering if he should just leave or wait for her to rouse.

He decided quickly and moved slowly out of the pile of furs and cloaks that made up her bed. He grabbed his shirt and boots, for he had fallen asleep in his trousers, and quickly pulled them on. Shortly after that he had on his armor, his weapons, and his blood red cape.

He watched her during the whole process, wishing that she would sleep much longer so she would recover some strength and regain some of her prior vigor. The pregnancy was obviously very hard on her, and it made him sad knowing that if she was not in this position, she would not be going through this pain. Hours of riding on a horse, hours of walking and standing, not getting the food and water that she needed, the vitamins and nutrients, the rest. If she was back at a palace, she would have constant supervision through her whole pregnancy, around the clock care, and everything that she would possibly ever need for comfort.

However much he cared for her, however much he wanted to be by her side and claim her as his own, he knew that he had to stay away. She was mourning for a dead husband that she loved more than her own life, more than the life of her own children possibly, and here he was, wanting to take her as his own. He knew that he had to reign in his desires or he would quite possibly ruin a wonderful friendship, a friendship that she needed more than anything now. He promised himself that he would help her in any way that he could so that her pain and suffering would not affect her nearly as much. Just rubbing her back had helped immensely, and he could tell just by the color in her cheeks.

He smiled. He knew what he would do. As her own personal advisor, he took it upon himself to make sure that he would do everything in his power to make sure that his Queen's comfort came before his own. His mind made up, he left the back of the tent by crawling under the canvas that fell to the ground.

Totally unsuspecting, he did not notice the tall, dark shadow standing nearby, hidden in the gloom of the early morning.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, what did you think? I want to know everyone's personal thoughts on how Brolli is feeling towards Bulma. Do you like it/not like it? I really could use some reviews to let me know what you guys are thinking or if anyone is even around anymore! Thanks in advance you guys, I love you all!


	20. Jou Hireki

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Yes, I know it has been a long time since I posted a chapter, but I'm sure that most of you know that I was on deployment so it was difficult for me to post anything. However, I am back now and I just wanted to let everyone know that I have written a couple more chapters of this story, so I will be posting them! I promise I will finish this story! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Jou Hireki (Feelings Revealed)

When Bulma awoke, it was to a veritable feast. She gasped when she saw the steaming boar steaks, the freshly cooked mushrooms, some kind of wild greens, and even some ponamin, a rare fruit that was only present in the wild. She grinned as she pressed the red fruit to her lips, taking a large bite. She groaned aloud, relishing the taste of something other than jerky, swill, and gruel.

The fruit brought many memories to the forefront of her mind. She remembered her and Vegeta sharing the juice that came from the fruit every now and then, for it was a delicacy on Vegeta-sei. Finishing the fruit quickly, she cherished every bite, knowing that her late husband would be smiling at her as she stuffed it into her mouth as fast as she could.

She wasn't even dressed and she was eating the best meal that she had literally had in weeks. The boar was delicious, cooked perfectly until the juices ran clear. The mushrooms and wild greens were amazing mixed together, and she treasured every mouthful.

After finishing her breakfast, she dressed quickly in her battle gear and strapped on the same armor and weapons that she had used in Tibernoa. It was the only thing that really fit her now, since the armor expanded and shifted to any shape and size. The hole was still present over her breast, and she touched it often in remembrance of her near death.

Flinging aside the flaps to her tent, she stepped outside to a bustling camp. The men were packing their tents and preparing to move once more. This would be the last day that they would stay here, for it was deadly to stay in one place too long. No spies had been reported since they had been there, so she was hoping that they had lost them.

They were so close to Versai. They were probably about a week away, if they were lucky. By the time they arrived, she would be nearing her eighth month of pregnancy. Everyone was unsure of how long she would carry since Anausians and Saiya-jins carried to full term for different lengths of time. She estimated at least a full Saiya-jin year before she bore her children, so she still had about four months. She grunted, for she couldn't imagine being any larger than she already was.

Bardock and Turles were waiting for her outside of her tent, smiles on their faces. They bowed elegantly at her approach, and she grinned widely in return.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," they said in unison. She glanced around, searching for Lord Brolli and Lord Yamcha. Both were usually present when she awoke in the morning, especially Yamcha.

She frowned, glanced around briefly, and then decided she would worry about it later. They were both grown men after all. Undoubtedly they were helping everyone pack up.

She walked the camp with Bardock and Turles, discussing some ideas and plans for the day. Neither mentioned the meal that had been prepared for her this morning, so she figured they were either in on it, or had no idea. She decided to find out later when she had more time.

The majority of the morning was spent helping her men pack their gear and prepare the horses. Yamcha appeared a few hours later in the morning and struck up an interesting conversation about her plans with Versai. Her attention drawn elsewhere, she did not notice the absence of Brolli. Yamcha drew her attention so thoroughly with his intent questions, that she didn't even notice anything else but him until much later, and only after the scarred lord left her side.

It was nearing noon when Bulma turned to ask her best friend what he thought about a wound on a horse's flank when she realized that Brolli had not been present all morning. He had not been there when she had awaken, had not been there for breakfast, and had not been there when she had met with Bardock and Turles for the morning overview. She felt panic hit her, knowing that any number of things could be wrong. It wasn't right that Brolli had been gone all day. The man was attached to her like her sword, and was almost never gone for long periods of time. She knew something was wrong instantly, and cursed herself vehemently for being an inattentive idiot.

She ran recklessly to Bardock and Turles, and excused all the men around them, including two of her Generals. She trusted no one but the two currently in front of her. Brolli and Yamcha were the only other ones.

She lowered her voice as she came close to them, touching both of their sleeves so that they knew something was wrong as they leaned in closer. Their Queen did not just go about touching anyone.

"Have either of you seen Lord Brolli today?"

Both black, spiky haired individuals pursed their lips and tilted their heads to the side. It would have been funny if she weren't so concerned, because she would have remarked that the two were spending way too much time together if they were acquiring each other's habits.

Bardock spoke first. "I have not seen him since earlier, my Queen. He was dragging a dead boar behind his horse, a big grin on his face. The last I saw him was when he was being aided by several men to cook it."

Turles said that he had not seen him at all. Bulma felt fear clench her heart at the possibility of losing someone else that meant the world to her. She guessed that the wild look in her eyes probably snapped the two men into action, because in the next moment, the camp was abuzz with loud activity and shouts.

Search parties were formed quickly and dispersed just as fast. Bulma did not hesitate to join the first group that left. Mounting her horse as if she did not carry a large burden, she charged through the undergrowth and into the forest with her sword in her hand, crying Brolli's name.

She would not lose another man she loved.

* * *

Brolli coughed, blood flecking his lips. He drew in a deep breath, hoping to the gods that a lung or vital organ wasn't pierced. He could not feel anything, but he was still bleeding.

His entire body hurt.

He could not tell if any of his bones were broken or if he was severely injured, but he could tell that he was buried under a lot of dirt and rubble. The last thing he remembered was walking back to his horse to bring Bulma back some more food, when he had abruptly fallen. Apparently it had caused some kind of a minor land slide, for he was covered almost entirely. Only his head and one shoulder were visible, and his throat was being constricted from the rocks and dirt enclosed around him.

He tried opening his mouth to cry for help, but he sputtered on the dirt and dust that had filled his mouth. Moving his throat and mouth to try to work up some saliva, he realized that his throat was injured. It was quite possibly where the blood was coming from. Not to mention he was severely dehydrated from being exposed to the elements for an unknown amount of time, and had nothing to hydrate himself with since the prior day. Spit was not going to accumulate in his mouth no matter how hard he tried.

He did not know how long he lay there, sometimes struggling to call for help, or to move, but it seemed like forever. He listened for people around him, hoping that someone would come sooner or later. Surely Bulma would notice he was missing. Surely.

Random thoughts entered his mind as time began dragging on. He thought of Bulma, of his former life, his former family. Bulma, Turles, and Bardock were his family now. He missed his wife and his daughters, he always would...but he had something now that he had been craving his whole life, and that was true love. The love of friends, and the love of a woman.

Bulma may not have confessed her love for him, but he knew that she loved him on a level that was over the borderline of friendship, and that meant something. It meant that it could become more.

He thought more deeply of his family long after thoughts of Bulma faded from his mind and exhaustion began tugging at his brain. He remembered his wife, working with him in the fields to help bring dinner to the table. She had been a dutiful wife, and he had grown very fond of her. His little girls, all of them so young when they had died. He had found the body of his wife at his cottage...raped and beaten severely, her throat slit and a hole through her chest. His eldest daughter, all of eight years old, had been found wrapped around two of his other daughters, the second being six years old, and of one of his twin daughters, only a year old. He had never found the body of his other twin daughter.

His mind became jumbled and smeared with blood and death as his brain began to fall asleep. He saw the bodies of the men he had killed at Tibernoa; of the men he had killed to protect his race. He began thinking of how they might all die if their Queen did not save them all. She was their only hope...

He jerked awake suddenly, and noticed it was almost near nightfall. He did not know what had startled him awake, but then...he heard her.

His Queen, shouting herself hoarse. She was calling his name.

"Brolli! Brolli!"

He heard others calling his name too, but more formally.

"Lord Brolli! Can you hear us, Lord Brolli?"

Dread filled his veins at the thought that they might miss him. It was growing dark quickly and he had no voice to alert them to where he was at.

Her voice calling his name forced him to move his free shoulder back and forth, making horrid pain shoot through his skin and bones as he attempted to liberate his arm. If he could but free it, he could try to throw stones to alert someone that something was going on in his direction.

He felt something tear as his arm became free. Breathing raggedly, he grabbed the nearest stone and awkwardly threw it in the direction that he heard the party calling his name.

It took a few throws, but they finally noticed that something was amiss in his direction.

When he finally saw his queen, tears pouring down her pale drawn face, he knew that he would have ripped his own arm off to help her find him. She crawled haphazardly down the slope that he had fallen down, sliding down the dirt and rocks, utterly uncaring about herself, and cupped his filthy face in her hands.

"Brolli, I thought that you had been killed, or kidnapped, or something horrible had happened to you...don't ever leave my side again, no matter what. That is an order."

Her tone was not angry, but desperate, and her frantic tears continued to flow down her cheeks. He felt an odd sting behind his eyes as he nodded, letting her grasp his free hand and press her lips to his dirty forehead, her tears bathing his face.

Over the next hour his body was finally freed from his rocky prison. He was not overly injured, just dehydrated, scraped, scratched, and bruised. His arm had been dislocated, and he had felt his esophagus nearly rip apart when he yelled hoarsely from it being shoved back in to its socket by Turles, further worsening his throat's condition. He declined having a stretcher made, and instead took a proffered horse from one of the other men glad to see him safe. He rode next to Bulma the rest of the way to the camp, his arm in a makeshift sling, both so close that their horses were nearly touching.

When they were finally at her rebuilt tent, Bulma ordered food and drink to be brought immediately. She herself was starving for she had been searching nearly the whole day. She also ordered clean linens for bandages, and water.

Once he was gently divested of his possibly life-saving armor, she was in his arms. He clutched her to him with his good arm, uncaring that she herself was still dressed in armor and her belly collided with him first before the rest of her. His throat thick with emotion, he dared not to talk, for he feared he would choke on his own words. He probably could not talk even if he tried anyhow.

They held each other until one of the guards asked for entrance to the tent. She separated from him to gather the linens and water, and watched as several people came in to deposit food on her makeshift table. It looked better than usual, some kind of venison and some greens, and there was even some more ponamin. Bulma thanked the men and excused them for the night, reminding them that they would be leaving on the morrow.

Bulma quickly divested herself of her armor and cloak, only leaving herself in her tight fitting blue body suit. Brolli tried not to stare at her amazingly round figure, for her breasts were nearly bursting from the suit. Her body was still firm in all the right places, and her belly didn't look obscene combined with the litheness of the rest of her. Everything was a perfect combination, and he was pretty sure that she caught him staring at her by the blush on her cheeks.

Before he could apologize, she said, "Looking at my rotund body isn't going to get food and water into your gullet, you know."

He smirked, opened his mouth to say something incredibly stupid, along the lines of, "Your body could be my food and water for all eternity," but thankfully the only thing he did was look like a fish. His throat was still injured.

She was at his side instantly, looking at his throat closer than she'd had a chance to back in the dark forest.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. It hurt only slightly, as if he had a severely sore throat from being sick, and he figured he had probably swallowed dirt and rocks in the land slide and had injured or scratched himself somehow. Getting some water into his body might help some, so he grabbed a canteen and chugged.

He attempted to clear his throat after drinking, and flinched. Licking his lips, he tried talking.

"Sore," he rasped, working his throat with his hand.

She lifted his chin, looking at his neck. Moving his head from side to side, she _tsked_. Then what she did next shocked him into near idiocy.

She kissed his skin, right under his chin.

"You are fine externally. You must be hurt internally. Perhaps some kind of soothing agent would help, but unfortunately we are out of honey or medicine. If you are not healed by the next town, then we will see what they have available."

He nodded, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on each finger to show his gratitude. She smiled softly, her amazing blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the tent. There were only two lanterns on, and they afforded little light.

"Let me get you cleaned up before we eat. Later, after we eat, we can bathe if you wish."

Thoughts of them bathing together instantly assaulted his body and he had to sit down or show her something that she would more than likely be insulted by.

She followed him shortly after he sat, a bowl of water and several cloths in her hands. "Just rest, Brolli. You are probably weak from being buried all day. I shall take care of you for once."

His body stiffened as she aided him in shoving down the similar body suit that she wore. It was a one piece deal, so it was either shove it down to his waist or remove it all, and it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. They were both very careful with his arm when they removed the sling, and he laid his hand carefully in his lap. He hoped the pain would go away soon, but he had never had a dislocated arm before, so he didn't know how long it would last.

She began bathing his face first, touching him gently like he had the skin of a babe. He felt himself relaxing as she stroked the cool cloth over his flesh. He had not felt the caring touch of a person, a woman especially, for months.

After bathing his face, she wiped down his neck very tenderly, then his shoulders, arms, and chest. He swore that she lingered longer than necessary over the defined muscles of his chest, and he guessed right when she stopped, but kept her hand over his heart.

"I have never touched another man like this before."

His eyes widened at her words. He did not know why he had never thought of it before, but thinking about it now, it would make sense that as a Queen, she had gone to King Vegeta as a virgin. Women of her caste did not simply go around sleeping with men. She was innocent to the touch of another man, for she had only ever been with Vegeta. He did not know what to think, and he obviously couldn't talk, so she continued to bathe his chest to distract herself. She did not look him in the eye as she talked softly.

"I wonder what Vegeta would think right now if he could see me. Would he be mad? Would he be happy that I am not drowning in sorrow? Would he want me to carry on, and forget about him? Or would he want me to be alone for the rest of my life?"

She looked at him then, and he saw something in her eyes that he could not define, but he both feared it and wanted it at the same time. Was she pushing him away or was she offering something?

He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. His hand was so large that it literally covered the whole side of her face. Even still, she leaned in to his touch, unafraid.

"Vegeta has only been dead a few short months, Brolli. Missing even longer than that. I love him so much...but as every day drags on without him by my side...I just can't picture myself being alone for the rest of my life. Does that make me evil? Does that make me some kind of sinner? To be thinking these things so soon after his death?"

He shook his head vehemently. He wished he could talk, but maybe it was a good thing he could not. He might say something stupid. His simple answers seemed to allow her to talk more, rather than having to think about long, possibly complicated things.

"I think...no, I know. I know that I will raise Vegeta's children to be the next heirs to the throne, but I will not be alone for the rest of my life. I will be the Queen of Vegeta-sei until it is time to pass it on to one of my children. Once...once a suitable and respectable amount of time has passed, I think that I will attempt to find love once more. I just...I just can't picture Vegeta wanting me to be lonely for the rest of my life." She laughed then, and it made him smile. "I can just picture him now, scoffing at me. 'Silly woman, no man is better than I, but I permit you to have whatever relations you want until you are in the afterlife with me, then none other shall have you for the rest of eternity but me'."

Tears burned her eyes then, and she buried her face in her hands. Hands that _he_ had once healed when she had broken them, held when she had been scared, and kissed when she had needed his love. He would always be a part of her, no one would ever replace him, ever, but she needed someone to be by her side, to fill the void that he had left. She would never truly love that person as she had Vegeta, but she could love them for who they were.

She raised her tear stained face to Brolli's when she felt his hand cover her shoulder in understanding.

"It...hurts," he said, his voice gravelly. She could tell it hurt him to talk. "But it...goes away."

She could tell he wanted to say more, a lot more, but it was too painful. She nodded, wiping her face off with one of the clean linens.

"Shall we eat dinner?"

He nodded and let her help him stand. He felt slightly irritated with himself that she was aiding him, when it was his job to do so for her. He felt like such a pathetic weakling when she even made his plate and cut the meat for him. He was still thankful however, and he wished that he could say the words to her to make her understand how much everything meant that she was doing for him.

Once he was extremely full and had drank tons of water, he watched as his Queen directed several men to clear what was left over. She then began gathering some things together, and he observed her with interest as she folded everything she had collected into a large cloth. Smiling shyly once she was done, she stepped near him and looked at the floor.

"Would you care to bathe?"

He nearly fell over. She had suggested it earlier, but he didn't think that she would actually _ask._ Nodding stupidly, he sat up from his place on the pile of furs that was her bed to follow her.

She walked leisurely with him about a good half mile into the forest where there was a small lake. The water was still and the animals of the night were chirping. Everything looked safe.

Still, he wanted to make sure she was out of harm's way. He motioned her to stay where she was as he grabbed his sword, flipping it into place in his hand with amazing elegance for only having one useable arm. Bulma smiled and nodded, folding her hands together over her belly as she watched him disappear into the undergrowth.

He came back a few minutes later, tail swishing back and forth and nodding that it was all clear. He placed his sword against a nearby rock.

"Bathe. I shall...stand watch." His voice was still raspy and extremely quiet, almost a whisper, but much better. He had mentioned that the ponamin had helped soothe his throat somewhat during their meal.

She smiled softly as she stepped up to him, placing her hands on his chest to begin to pull down his suit. He had forgone his sling and had left it back at the tent. His arm was hanging sadly against his side. For all the pain he was going through, his tail was acting very hyper with the way it was flicking back and forth.

"We shall bathe together."

His face flamed, and he began sputtering. It sounded odd with his gruff voice. "B-but B-Bulma, it is not p-proper, you might be‒" He wanted to say _compromised_, but she interrupted him.

She rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his chest. "Oh, Brolli, be silent. Your worries are unfounded. No one is about, and I would prefer to have you with me." She went off into silence, and then she looked into his eyes, staring intensely. She was silent for several moments, and then a heartbreaking tone entered her voice as she spoke softly, so softly he nearly could not hear her.

"Vegeta left me alone in the water to get dressed when he was taken. If I had been with him..."

He didn't say anything, for he understood what she meant.

_If I had been with him, I could have protected him._

She was afraid of him being taken as well. It showed plainly on her sorrowful face. That was probably one of the reasons why she had so fiercely proclaimed that he never leave her side again. Something warm blossomed in his chest. He knew it was the love he felt for her, growing steadily stronger.

She finished helping him push down the top part of his suit before she turned away, blushing violently. "Please turn your back. I shall undress first and enter the water, and I will call when you can come in."

He turned away and waited as he heard the rustle of clothing. The night air was cool, and he feared the temperature of the water. His fears were confirmed when she yelped. He couldn't help but chuckle as she hissed each step she took into the water.

"F-f-freezing, evil...w-water."

He outright laughed and instantly regretted it when his throat burned. It took a minute for her to finally become submerged, but she finally called for him to follow.

Being a typical man, he had no modesty, so he stripped down to the buff with her looking right at him. She gasped and turned around, covering her face with her hands.

"Brolli!"

He smirked as he moved quickly into the water, not wanting to torture himself slowly. It still was utterly freezing either way, but you became used to it quicker this way.

Swimming with surprising grace towards her with only one arm, he stopped only a few feet from her. She looked over her shoulder, blushed, and looked away. He could tell her arms were crossed over her chest even though only her shoulders and head were visible. He wondered if it was for support for her swollen breasts or just pure modesty.

He moved closer to her turned body, moving his hand in front of her to show her that he had brought the soap. She mumbled a 'thank you' and began scrubbing herself viciously. She kept only her head and the top of her shoulders above the water the whole time, and it amused him how utterly modest and shy she was being. He had only seen her in a few dresses, and almost all of them had been in Tibernoa, and she had flaunted her body without care when she was clothed. The low cut dresses had nearly had all the men in the whole fortress panting. He figured her bashfulness had something to do with them both being naked together and bathing.

She dunked her head under the water and began washing it with soap as soon as she reemerged. There was little left of the bar once she handed it to him. He was much slower and more delicate washing himself, for the cuts and deep scratches burned and ached. He knew he was going to be in agony in the morning, but it was so worth it right now. If he wasn't an honorable man, he would so take advantage of this situation, but he was, and he didn't want to push her away during this delicate time.

He could hear her teeth chattering as he tried flexing his arm in the water, testing his range of motion. It was massively sore, and would probably be even worse in the morning. He healed quickly, as all Saiya-jins did, so he figured it would be healed within the next few days.

"Did you want me to leave the water first, or you?" he asked, hearing the chattering of her teeth grow louder. He wished that they were close enough for him to take her into his arms and create warmth, but he didn't dare.

"We shall go together. Just...just keep your back turned, and I shall as well." Her voice was stiff, but that might have only been because she was so cold.

She walked backwards in the water to make sure he wasn't looking. Oddly enough, she wanted to see if she could trust him in this matter. By the time she was at the shore, he hadn't even so much as twitched. He was so much taller than her, so she could see his long spiky hair drooping down almost to the middle of his muscular back. The men in her army could never achieve the muscle mass that her advisor had, for his body had been honed by years of farming and working with his hands. Smiling tenderly, she grabbed her suit and called to him.

He laughed quietly as he began walking backwards. His words were so soft she had to strain to hear him. "I feel like a boy again doing this."

She giggled as she began pulling on her suit. "You act like you are old, Brolli." They both shared a laugh.

He made it to shore by the time she had her suit up over her large belly. She turned just before he could see anything, and prayed that he was also keeping his back turned as she struggled to get the top up over her breasts. They were so tender and swollen that too much movement literally caused her pain. She had hoped that later on in her pregnancy the swelling would stop, but they only seemed to continue to grow larger. She had even had some colostrum leaking from her nipples only the other day, and she hoped that it wasn't a sign that she would be delivering soon. As it was, she was going to have to start keeping cloths against her breasts to prevent wet spots from showing on her suit.

Finishing, she began drying her hair with the large cloth she had brought with them. She began humming, some Saiya-jin tune that Hokora, Vegeta's late mother, had often sung when she was younger to comfort her from injuries or to help her fall asleep.

She stopped when she heard Brolli begin to hum it as well. She turned towards him, and saw that he had worked his suit up to his waist, and was still turned away from her. The tip of his tail was flicking back and forth slowly as he continued to hum. His arm was cradled against his side.

She felt a lump grow in her throat at how honorable and sweet he was. Not once had she caught him trying to sneak a peek. She didn't know why, but that meant a lot to her. Even Vegeta, that naughty bastard, would have looked. It made her smile thinking of it. Then again, Vegeta hadn't been very honorable when they had first been married. He had changed a lot once they had fallen in love.

Sighing dejectedly, Bulma walked towards Brolli and handed him the drying cloth. He looked at it as if he was confused at what it was used for, then smiled, shrugged with his good shoulder, and ruffled it through his long black hair. When he was done, it poofed out into every direction.

She burst out laughing at the sight and began combing her fingers through it to calm it down. He grinned bashfully, but didn't protest. When she was done, it was in a small semblance of order. He thanked her by nodding, and then she began helping him pull up the rest of his suit. She gingerly pulled the sleeve over his right arm, afraid of hurting him. He never complained, just kept his face a motionless mask. The unmoving features of his face prompted her to inquire how he was feeling.

"Am I hurting you?"

He blinked, as if he had been in a trance. "Yes."

She gasped and jumped away. He hissed when the tight fabric of the suit smacked against his skin. Nearly crying out in horror, she hurried back to him to pull it the rest of the way up. He flinched, and then his black eyes unfocused and his features went still once more.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she cried, wishing she could soothe his pain, but not knowing how. She began smoothing the fabric over his skin, just to do something.

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards once the stinging faded. "You, my Queen, have bigger things to worry about than my pain," he whispered.

She stepped closer to him, both of her hands tenderly lying to rest on his upper arms. "I would have been gentler," she spoke softly, nearly caressing him through the fabric. He could not fight the urge to pull her closer to him, and instantly her plush body was against his chest. He almost let his breath out from between his teeth at the feeling of her against him, soft against hard, but he held it back at the last moment.

"You could not have been gentler than you already were, Bulma. The pain is nothing. I wouldn't have even felt it if you hadn't said anything." He tapped on his temple with his finger. He noticed that she continued to cling to him even though his arm was no longer around her. "Controlling pain is something all warriors should know how to do. Withdraw into your own world so you do not feel it."

He watched as his words made her eyes widen and dilate. What happened next, he could not define.

Bulma cried out as horrible images flashed before her eyes and blood sprayed across her vision. Bodies piled up below her, agonized cries filled the air. Men shouted and screamed, and the sounds of war filled her ears. Arrow after arrow found its home, and her sword repeatedly obtained its objective.

_Tibernoa._

How many had she killed? How many lives had she taken? How many?

"Oh gods," she whispered, stepping away from him.

His words..._withdraw into your own world so you do not feel it._ She remembered...she had not even thought about taking life after life when she'd finally had her taste of blood lust. It had been like she had been another person, or outside of her own body. She had not thought about her actions, not a single time, from the time she had fallen unconscious after taking the arrow to the chest, until now. It was almost as if her brain had protected her from the horror.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she began gasping. She curled in to herself and barely felt the impact of the ground on her knees. She began rocking back and forth, hugging her arms around herself.

_So many...I became that monster again..._

Brolli watched as she began hyperventilating. He did not understand what was happening to her, but he immediately sprang into action. He knelt slowly beside her, afraid of scaring her, and gently began stroking her hair and shoulders. He mumbled incoherent words to her, telling her it was alright and that whatever was wrong, it would go away soon. She just kept gasping for air however, and he began to fear for her health as she began violently trembling and her skin turned cold and moist, and her eyes remained dilated. It was almost as if she was going into shock.

Thinking frantically, he drew in a deep breath as he stood. He pulled her gently to her feet with his good arm, letting her sag against him as she struggled to breathe. He then closed his eyes and sent up a quick prayer to whoever was listening.

In the next moment, he swung her up into his arms. The pain was so unbearable that he nearly dropped her, but he gritted his teeth as he stumbled through the dark forest. He struggled to withdraw into his mind once more, but once he finally did, he was able to steady his steps.

_Only a half mile until the camp. You can do it. She needs you._

He did not bother to grab their swords and the drying cloth. He would send someone to retrieve them once they reached camp. He focused his mind on each passing tree to keep his concentration away from the agony.

Half way to their destination, her gasps calmed into choking sobs. She did not say a single word, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her round body in closer to his chest. She felt so tiny that he unconsciously held her tighter.

When he reached the outside of the tree line and the camp was within sight, several calls went up in alarm at the sight of him carrying their monarch. She was now silent, and he wondered if she had fallen asleep or passed out from the pure exhaustion of the heart-wrenching sobs she had released.

Bardock and Turles ran up to him with wide, terrified eyes, several other guards following them, shouts filling the air that the Queen was injured. Men left their tents in panic and soon nearly half the camp was running towards him, and he had barely taken ten steps outside of the forest.

When Bardock took her from his arms, he collapsed. Turles barely caught him in time as his knees buckled, and then he helped him keep his feet. The older man swung Brolli's good arm around his shoulders, aiding him in walking as they made their way to the Queen's tent. His right arm hung limply against his side as they followed slowly after the procession.

Turles immediately began asking him questions. He answered as best as he could with his throat hurting the way it was, but he himself was trying to figure out what had occurred. He didn't know what had happened...they had only been talking, and it was like she had thought of something, triggered some kind of memory that made her utterly fall apart. Was it Vegeta?

When they reached the outside of her tent, Turles brusquely dismissed the lingering soldiers and promised that they would know in the morning what the state of their Queen was. They hesitated, and when the older man barked, they all took off.

Turles helped Brolli sit on the ground as several people murmured inside the Queen's tent. He inspected his shoulder and arm, frowning. When he poked it, Brolli snarled at him, his sharp canines glinting dangerously in the fire and moonlight.

Turles quirked an eyebrow and shook his head with amusement. "You dislocated it again," he said, sounding impressed.

Brolli gritted his teeth so hard he feared they would crack. "Get it over with."

Turles grabbed a hold of his arm none too gently, pulled, then jerked upwards to pop his arm back into place. Brolli couldn't hold back the agonized cry that escaped his lips, and he felt like a weak fool afterward.

Turles stood and then helped him up. Almost as soon as they were both standing, they heard a timid, "Brolli?"

He was instantly inside her tent. She was sitting amongst several men, her face pale and streaked with dried tears. She looked so drawn and weary; he had to fight the urge to bring her into his arms right then and there.

"Your Majesty?"

She looked confused as to why he was addressing her so formally, and then looked around her and noticed almost with surprise that she was surrounded by men. Three were Generals and the other was Bardock. Touching Burdock's arm, she smiled faintly. "I am fine. I just fainted. Too much stress for one day," she said, blushing delicately and even seeming frail. She was a good actress.

Bardock nodded, but he looked like he suspected otherwise. He and Turles exchanged glances, and then he turned back to his Queen as he bowed and left with the three Generals and Turles.

Once Brolli and she were alone, he knelt beside her on her bed of rich furs.

"Brolli..."

She reached out to hover her fingers above his lame arm. He flinched at the memory of having it shoved back into the socket for the second time that day.

"I overheard Turles say you dislocated it again."

He nodded nonchalantly as he reached for the sling he had used earlier. She aided him in placing his arm into it. His face was twisted with pain the entire time.

She had tears in her eyes by the time they were done. Her lower lip was trembling, and she feathered her fingers over his face, trying to convey her feelings through touch. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Brolli. You...you _carried me_...with your arm injured, the whole way back to camp, didn't you?"

He smiled faintly through the agony. It was hard to hide it now. He tried not to think of it, but it was possibly the worst pain he had ever felt. He had been lucky enough in his life to experience few injuries, and this definitely topped the chart.

"I did, Your Highness."

Her tears fell from her eyes. "You...you did that...for me?"

He nodded again, looking down. His voice sounded downtrodden and raspy. "I know it was probably stupid, but I couldn't just‒"

She silenced him by throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. His eyes flew open wide, and he had to fight his instincts to pull her into his body. Instead, he took his free hand and cupped the back of her head, pushing her lips against his more fully as intense emotion surged through him. She made a small noise as she slanted her mouth against his, opening herself to him.

He did not know how long they stayed that way, just kissing. All he knew was that it was the most incredible moment of his life. It was almost like he had been waiting for this moment since he had been born. He felt like an invalid not being able to hold her properly, to truly show her how their kiss could be, but she seemed uncaring as she nearly ravished his lips with her own. She kissed passionately, as if she was trying to express her feelings through her lips just like she had been through touch just moments ago.

When she ended their kiss, they were both breathing heavily and clutching at each other. Her breasts were heaving against his chest, and he could feel one of the babes in her womb kick against his stomach, almost as if he was protesting at being wedged in between them.

The movement broke the sexual tension in the air as they both laughed lightly. He released her, only to bring his hand to her belly. Her features softened as he splayed his fingers over her round abdomen. It was one of the very few times that he had taken the liberty to touch her this way, and he noticed how much firmer her stomach had become since the last time he had touched her. He grinned, knowing that the babes were running out of room to move. Over the next few months, her skin would grow even more taut and the movements of her children would become less frequent as they struggled to find space.

She tucked some of his hair behind his ears in a gesture that made him look her in the eyes. He didn't really know what to say without sounding like a half-wit, so he just stared at her, hoping she would say what needed to be said. Oddly enough, she did.

"You don't have to say anything, Brolli. I just...wanted to thank you." She then thought about her words, and realized that they could be taken the wrong way. "Not just..._thank you..._but to make you understand how much it means to me that you sacrificed your body to bring me comfort and to make sure I was brought back safely. I...I could not find another person on this planet that I would rather be with right now than you."

He was left speechless. He had never been elegant with words, and he felt his feelings for her fighting with him. He wanted to say so much, but he was so afraid that he would ruin their budding relationship. Whatever was going on between them...he wanted her to take the steps, not him. Yes, they had both lost their spouses, but hers was more recent, and she had truly been in love with Vegeta. His had been a marriage of convenience, and while he had grown very fond of his wife, he knew that "fondness" was not what he felt for Bulma. It was something entirely different, something that burned his soul and made his heart ache with longing...something that made his every thought of her.

"I would do anything for you, Bulma. You know that." The deep rasp of his voice sounded almost seductive.

She looked like she wanted to cry again, but she bit her lip to fight it. She then gave him a watery smile and laughed.

"However much I would love to continue talking, I do believe that we should find sleep very shortly. We have both had an exhausting day, and we shall be waking early in the morn."

Both completely agreeing, they readied themselves for sleep.

That night Brolli fell asleep with her curled up next to him, except this time, it was not an accident.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok, now before I get massive flames or people complaining about how this relationship is developing between Brolli and Bulma let me explain a few things. First, a lot of times when a person loses someone that means the world to them, they find themselves wanting to replace the "emptiness" inside their heart/soul with something or someone else to rid themselves of the pain. Also, and I don't want to give anything away, but at the end of this story, everything will turn out alright in the end. That's all I'm gonna say! Oh, and just in case anyone is confused about the scene where Bulma starts freaking out about what she did in Tibernoa by killing so many people, if you remember, it was mentioned that Bulma would lose it if she remembered killing that many people and that a lot of times people withdraw inside themselves if something bad happens (like killing a thousand people). She forgot a lot of the battle because she had nearly died due to an injury, and the words that Brolli said triggered the forgotten memory, causing her to go into shock at what she had done. Just thought I'd elaborate about that just in case anyone forgot the earlier chapter! Please review!


	21. Shinjun

**Author's Note**: Yay another chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I figured I'd be nice and post the next chapter pretty quick for all you nice people who reviewed hehe.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Shinjun (Infiltration)

* * *

Neither Brolli nor the Queen of the Saiya-jins awoke early that morning as they had planned. Bardock and Turles stood guard outside of their monarch's tent, mutually knowing that Brolli was in there. Both men kept silent as they guarded the sleeping pair, making sure that they were not disturbed.

They knew, without even talking, that there was something going on between the two. Whether it was proper or not they did not care...they both only wanted the Queen's happiness, but they were smart enough to know that rumors did not need spread around.

When it was nearing early afternoon, Brolli magically appeared beside them, dressed in his armor and his arm in a sling. He had not stepped out from the front of the tent, so they could only guess that he had crawled from underneath the back to escape unnoticed.

They both shook their heads, looking like twins their features were so similar. "Is the Queen awake?" Bardock asked, quirking his eyebrow at his young friend. Brolli smiled, perhaps too brightly.

"Yes. She is readying herself now. She asked me to let you know that the camp can start being broken down. We have time to make up for."

That meant that the Queen would be setting a grueling pace.

The rest of the day was a blur until that night, when they were finally traveling through the deep woods. The men had retrieved the items left in the forest from the night before, and both Brolli and Bulma were happy to have their swords strapped to their sides once more.

Bulma did not talk about what had happened. She kept silent, but near Brolli, which comforted them both. Brolli wondered if her mind refused to acknowledge whatever had happened, but did not think long on it.

The next few days were pretty much the same. Brolli stayed with her at night, relieved her of her pain, and to keep her company. They developed a routine quickly. Brolli found himself longing for the night to come almost as soon as they awoke, for as soon as they were awake and going on about their day, she was the Queen of the Saiya-jins. At night, she was Bulma, his everything.

They did not kiss again, but they held each other at night. They talked a lot, especially about their past lives. Bulma spoke mostly of Vegeta, and he spoke mostly of his daughters. They learned much about each other that they had not known, and they found themselves smiling more often throughout the day as they unconsciously thought of one another.

Bulma's health began improving noticeably within the first few days they were traveling. Brolli made sure that she had nourishing food for herself and the babes, and kept her well hydrated. He massaged her back every night before they went to bed, and let her rest against him to absorb his heat and for the pure relaxation of it. Her skin began to glow and she walked straighter and taller, and her energy went back to normal. She was quick to laugh and help her men once more, and everyone was all the better for it. The entire atmosphere of the army changed, just because their Queen was back to herself.

Bulma herself noticed the change. She began reflecting upon why, and the only answer she could come up with was Brolli. He had truly done so much for her, and his smile made everything seem alright. She caught herself thinking of him often, more often than she should have thought of him if was only just her advisor or friend. Every day she found herself near him, wanting to be close to him in ways that she could not. The most she could do was stand near him and talk to him. Only at night was she able to be close to him the way she longed for.

However much she found herself yearning for his closeness, she could not find it in herself to breach the next step. Every time she thought of kissing him again, thoughts of Vegeta would enter her mind and she felt horrid about herself. She had tried talking to Brolli about it, but had failed miserably. The words had seemed to stick to her tongue, and the only thing he had been able to do was brush her hair away from her face, smile gently, and say, "It takes time."

The words meant a lot to her. To her, it had seemed like he had been saying, "It takes time...but I will wait for you."

Her feelings for Brolli were no longer on the friendship level, she knew that. But she was not willing or ready to take the next step. The death of her mate was too close to her heart, and beneath her heart nestled his children. She knew that above all, she had to bring their children forth into a world that was war-free. However much she wanted to try to go on with her life, she had to stay where she was to protect herself and her planet.

The unknown stretched before her as they neared Versai. The scout reports were not as detailed as she wished, and she felt frustration assail her. She wanted to rush into the capital city and declare to all before her that she would not be defeated. Her army had swollen to enormous numbers, and she felt the confidence and strength that she had longed for during this war. However much she worried about what Vegeta would think of her right now, she knew that he would be so proud of her for what she had done to try to save their world.

They encountered two skirmishes on their way to Versai, both of them in two larger towns that the invaders had taken over. The Saiya-jins living in the towns had fought literally to the death, and very few were left over by the time her army arrived to save them. Without hesitation, Bulma had ordered the immediate death of all enemies. She had watched as their heads had been severed from their bodies with calm acceptance. Every time she observed the deaths of their foes, she had felt one step closer to victory. She held it close to her heart, knowing that when the end came, she would be able to find the penance she was longing for.

She knew that she would be able to kneel down and proclaim to her dead mate, her king, her lover...that she had won. That she had saved their planet, and that their children would be safe.

And only then would she be able to rest.

The two towns that had been nearly destroyed by the white creatures were so utterly devastated that the small population left over was unable to stay. Bulma found herself having to take on refugees in order to feed and protect them. There were women and old men even willing to join their ranks, and Bulma ordered swords and armor for them. All of the children had been killed, and it weighed heavily on her soul as she watched the women mourn the deaths of their families. The only thing she was able to do was give them something to do and live for...just like she had with Brolli.

When they reached the forest that surrounded Versai, Bulma figured she was eight months along in her pregnancy. Anausians women only carried their children for ten months, and Saiya-jin women carried theirs for a year and a half, so her guess of carrying her children for a little over a year was coming closer. Everything was up in the air and unknown though, so she was afraid that during a crucial moment in the war, she would go into labor.

Right now was a crucial moment, and she rubbed her belly and spoke to her children nestled inside her, crooning to them to be patient. If she gave birth now, her babes would be extremely early and she knew that the chance of them surviving would be low. If her children did not survive, then the Vegeta line would die out. She promised herself that would never happen.

It was early in the morning when they finally halted on the edge of the forest that surrounded Versai. Smoke was billowing from all over the city, but it seemed like it was coming from the homes and businesses. Some of the buildings looked like they had been destroyed, and part of the palace looked to have been bombed. Very little damage seemed to be done to the ancient stone walls that surrounded the palace and city however, and Bulma found herself itching to enter the city to see what was wrong and why something seemed off. Every other city, town, and village they had encountered besides Tibernoa had been almost wiped off the face of Vegeta-sei.

Bardock, Turles, Brolli, and Yamcha stood next to her as she stared at the city. They discussed an all-out assault or subtle infiltration. The scouts that she had been sending ahead had been able to discover little more than what they knew now.

Bulma ordered her army to set up camp deep into the forest and not to start any fires unless it was at night and only if the wind wasn't blowing in a northerly direction. The men knew without the words being said that they were to be silent and stealthy. As far as the Queen knew, they were undetected as of the current moment, and she wanted to keep it that way.

As the suns began to rise, Bulma noticed the white aliens patrolling outside of the gates and along the tops of the walls. They carried their strange weapons, but they no longer scared Bulma or her army. They knew how they worked now, for they had recovered the enemy's weapons themselves and knew how to use them. They would be using their weapons against them just like they had at Tibernoa.

Yamcha excused himself when the suns reached late morning. Bulma felt it odd that he was leaving at such a crucial point in their discussion, but shrugged. The three men with her had carried on without him before, and they would do so now.

"We know too little to be able to storm the city. We must have spies infiltrate to find out more information. I need to know everything. Under the cover of darkness, a select few men will go into the city and find out what we need to know. Numbers, places, strongholds. We need to know if there are any Saiya-jins still alive or if they are hostages. We need to find out if there is anything that we can work to our advantage."

The men nodded around her, and they began discussing who would enter the city that night. Bulma felt her thoughts drifting as she considered the palace and the people she had left behind that she cared about, like Nana and all her ladies in waiting. Were they still alive? What about Chichi and Kakarott? She knew that they had a child now, was he alive as well? What about Ucukusii and Warui, her and Vegeta's horses? She drew in a deep breath, feeling something shrivel in her chest at the thought of those two beautiful creatures being dead. When Ucukusii had nearly been put down, she had felt like she was going to die inside. Even now Bulma felt the same love for her horse that she had then. She prayed that her stallion was still alive. She wanted everyone to be safe, and she felt like she was the only one that could make sure of that.

"I want to infiltrate the palace."

The men stopped their discussion as if they hadn't even been talking and she hadn't interrupted them. They stared at her, and then all three at the same time said fiercely, "No."

She glared and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes! I am the only one who knows the secret passageways and the hiding spots. I am the only one who will know what to look for in the palace. I can‒"

Brolli stepped forward, fear showing clearly on his features. His arm was no longer in a makeshift sling, but it still ached. Much of the movement was back, but he tried to let the appendage rest as much as possible. Now, he placed both hands on her shoulders, uncaring about the pain.

"You are too far along in your pregnancy to...to be as stealthy as you could be. You would‒"

She jerked away, anger filtering across her pale face. She ignored the hurt that flashed in his dark eyes. "How dare you. All three of you dare to presume that you can order me, the Queen of the Saiya-jins, _not_ to go into her palace? You dare, Lord Brolli, to say that I am basically too fat to move fast enough? I bet that under the cover of darkness, that all three of you would not be able to find me. I have had the best training of all three of you combined. I know secrets and ancient skills that have nearly been forgotten. Queen Hokora herself made sure that I was better trained than her_ son._"

All of them were silent. She drew in a deep breath and composed herself, her queenly aura returning as if she had not divested it moments before. "I shall go and that is it, my lords. I will not put myself in harm's way if that is what you are concerned about."

She saw the devastated look on Brolli's face and tried to ignore it. Besides the trio before her, the only other person who would have told her no was Vegeta. She wondered if she would have listened to him.

_Probably not._

_

* * *

_

When nighttime fell, Bulma was ready. She had divested herself of her armor and was clothed in her dark blue suit and black riding boots. Her hands were covered in black, soft leather gloves, and a black cloth was wrapped around her face. Only her bright blue eyes were visible.

Brolli was silent when she strapped her weapons on and several other items. Bardock and Turles spoke softly to her, giving her tips and ideas. She nodded every so often to acknowledge them as they too prepared.

Bardock and Turles were going to be two of the five men that were going to be entering the town under the cover of darkness. Brolli had wanted to go, she had seen it in his black eyes, but his arm was still not strong enough. She had fought the urge to comfort him. She knew that he felt insufficient, much like she often did when she was told she could not do something because of her pregnancy.

She could tell that he wanted to talk to her before she left. She wondered if it was a good idea. He could very well try to sway her decision to go if he said the right words. Undoubtedly he would say something about her unborn children.

The group of six gathered the last of their weapons before they left. She saw the panicked look on Brolli's face as she began walking away, and she had to close her eyes against the feeling of her heart and gut clenching. It almost made her feel physically ill to see that look on his face.

She forced herself to look away and fight the tears in her eyes.

She would return to him. She just had to.

* * *

They separated as soon as they reached the edge of the tree line. All six of them felt exposed as the cover of trees disappeared. The land was entirely open because most of it was for farming or holding fairs or gatherings of all kinds. Only a tree here and there could be offered for cover, but Bulma did not feel the need to use them.

Out of the six of them, she knew that she was the most trained. She had never put into practice this type of skill, but she felt her teachings rear to the forefront of her mind as she crouched low to the ground and ran as fast as she could, blending into the shadows. Most of the men behind her crawled on their bellies through the brush, but were soon following after her. She noticed that Bardock and Turles stayed within fifty feet of her, but she ignored them. She would show them all, the bastards.

She was the first to reach the wall. Pulling out the long rope and the pronged catcher at the end, she swirled it quickly in a circle to gain momentum and then tossed it up and over as high as she could. Looking around quickly enough to make sure she was undetected, she began climbing the rope, straining muscles that had not been used in a long time.

Once she was up and over the wall, she ducked down low and began running the length of the stone structure. It was almost eerily quiet, but they quickly came upon a group of three of the white aliens. They had decided beforehand that it would be better to not kill anyone to ensure that they were left entirely undetected, so they skirted around them unnoticed.

They separated once more as they reached a fork in the road. Each of them had their own objectives and orders they had to carry out, so there was no hesitation when it came time to split.

Bulma had the longest and most deadly distance to cross. She knew the palace like the back of her hand, and she did not falter in her step as she found secret passageways and entrances that only royalty knew about for when the time came to escape. She remembered when Vegeta had shown her...it seemed like so long ago...

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Keep your mind clear, Bulma._

The hidden doorway underneath the ancient vines was difficult to open, but she finally managed after hacking away some of the vines with Vegeta's deadly, long knife. Once she was through the stone walls surrounding the palace, it was easy to enter the palace. The closest secret doorway was in the stables, and it was almost convenient that she wanted to go there in the first place. Never mind that she was deviating from the original plan. No one had to know.

Once she was inside, she noticed immediately that almost every stall was filled. Apparently the invaders either didn't ride horses or didn't see the need to release them.

For being absent nearly a year, Bulma had to give credit to Ucukusii. The horse let out a soft snort before he even saw his mistress. She squeezed through the stall door without it creaking, and the well trained horse somehow managed not to dance around in his excitement upon seeing his long absent rider.

Bulma hugged him and petted him for as long as she dared. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she felt the warmth and softness of his skin and fur. He looked like he was malnourished, for his ribs were starting to show. All of the hay in his stall was missing, and Bulma felt anger grow inside her that these aliens were starving her horse.

"I will get you out of here, Ucukusii. I will be back, I promise." The horse whinnied quietly as she left his side and closed the door.

When Bulma approached Warui, Vegeta's magnificent warhorse, she felt her throat nearly close with emotion. His pitch black ears perked up instantly at the sight of her, and she opened his door to get a closer look at him.

Warui was much more hyper at seeing her than Ucukusii. He began snorting and stomping his enormous hooves all over the place, and Bulma had to fight the urge to laugh as she quickly calmed him by placing her hand over his nose. He blew loudly onto her hand, and she stroked him soothingly to let him know how much she had missed him.

She promised him as well that she would be back. When she tried to leave, he nearly followed her out of the stall. She had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing again. She wanted to scold him, but she could understand why he was so excited.

Once she left the stables, she quickly made her way to the royal suites via hidden passageways. Only a few servants and royalty knew about them, and she was unseen the entire time. Some of the passages were partially crumbled, almost as if the palace had been attacked. Now that she thought of it, everything did seem to be coated in a thin layer of white plaster from the ceilings. It must have been from when the one wing of the palace had been bombed.

When she emerged from behind a curtain, she found the hallway empty. She immediately snuck through the first doorway, which was Vegeta's.

Upon entering his room, she felt emotions she hadn't felt in a long time assault her. Looking at his empty bed, she felt tears gather in her eyes and fall without hesitation. The cloth covering her face absorbed the salty liquid, so she felt free to cry as much as she wanted.

She walked to the bed and kneeled close enough to it so that she could clutch the blankets covering it. She remembered when Vegeta had completely refurnished his dark and somber room to please her. It hurt her so much...knowing that Vegeta would never see this room again, that he would never lie in this bed with her again.

She had to leave before she was unable to. Every ounce of her being fought with her as she tearfully left his room and entered her own through the side door. The room, unlike Vegeta's, was utterly trashed. She almost gasped aloud at the sight, for everything was broken and torn down. All the time that she had spent making this room her own, and it was all destroyed.

And sitting dejectedly in all the destruction, was her old nanny.

Bulma gasped in disbelief as she dove against the old woman. At first she fought against her, landing several good blows, before Bulma tore the cover from her face and attempted to quiet her.

"Nana, it is me."

The aging woman instantly sobbed and clutched her to her bosom like she was a little girl again. Bulma felt the tears return as they hugged fiercely. They both had so much to say, but they were unable to say the words they needed to.

They held each other for a long time before they separated. Once they did, they were both nearly startled out of their skin.

"Your Highness."

A dagger nearly found its way into Bardock's throat. The man had to grab Bulma's arms to keep her from embedding the blade into his body. Once she realized who it was, she nearly beat him to death anyhow.

"Bardock! What are you doing here!" she said as loudly as she dared, and punctuating the end with a punch to his chest. He barely noticed it. She snorted as she resheathed the dagger on her thigh.

"Once I searched the perimeter as ordered, I felt the need to come after you. I couldn't stand that you were left unprotected, your Majesty."

Bulma wanted to be mad, she truly did. But she found herself softening, and she only hit him one more time for good measure.

"I will kill you later," she murmured, a smile on her face. He nodded as if he accepted his death sentence.

They did not get a chance to talk very long before Bardock told her to finish her mission and that he would watch her old nanny. Bulma told him without hesitation that she would be coming back with them, along with two of the horses in the stable. Some horses and an old woman would not be missed. Hopefully.

Bulma left shortly afterward, wanting to continue her search.

Soon after she left, Bardock followed the old woman through several more rooms and into a smaller and less luxurious room. He figured that with her familiarity with the room, that it was hers.

"She is in trouble."

Bardock looked at the aging Anausian woman and stared at her hard with narrowed eyes. The situation was precarious, but this had caught his attention. "What do you mean, 'she is in trouble'? Is something going to happen to her?"

She was shoving as many medicinal supplies as she could fit into her large valise as quickly as possible. He could tell that she was just trying to be prepared for anything that may happen to the Queen.

"When Anausian women become pregnant, my lord, they are different than most races. The Queen's pregnancy is already going to be unpredictable because the father is Saiya-jin."

Bardock handed her a large bottle of white cream that was labeled "pain relief". She shoved it into the bag. "What does that mean? What are you trying to say?"

She bit her aging, colorless lips, and sighed as she placed her hand on her wrinkled forehead. Her whole body looked ten times older than what it really was. "When Anausian women go into labor, my lord, they go into labor for several days. It is a slow, very painful, very agonizing process. Even with the technology that they have, the women still sometimes die. And with the situation we are in, her highness is going to be having a labor with little to no help at all. She is going to have to do it as natural as her foremothers did hundreds of years ago."

Bardock felt the blood drain from his face. Their situation was indeed very bad. They had no idea where they were going to be the moment she went into labor, and they had no way of telling of when she would, considering that the children were going to be half Anausian and half Saiya-jin. Saiya-jins carried longer than Anausians...it could be at any time.

"Is she going to be able to handle giving birth to twins?"

The older woman jerked around from her task. "She is with twins?" she whispered, so quietly that Bardock strained to hear her.

"Yes," he said simply, not understanding why she suddenly looked ill. He hurried over to her side when her knees buckled and she started to fall. He caught her and helped her sit on the bed next to the valise, clothing and supplies strewn about her.

"She is going to die."

Bardock jerked his hands away from her when she uttered those words.

"What do you mean?" he said harshly, perhaps too harshly, but he did not care. "Why is she going to die?"

She looked faint. He understood why. She had been raising the Queen since she had been born. He knew they had an attachment, one that was almost like a mother and daughter bond.

"My lord, how do you expect her to survive twins, when she is going to have no help at all? I told you that Anausian women need the aid of technology and medicine in order to survive a single child! Our race had dwindled down to mere thousands before they acquired the technology to aid a woman in the birthing process. Why do you think we have no army? We cannot afford to lose our men for another hundred years! That is why we rely solely on technology!"

Bardock started pacing back and forth across the plaster-dusted carpet. The bombs had shaken the palace's very foundation, and had caused plaster to fall from the ceiling in the part of the palace that was still accessible.

"She will be fine," he said determinedly, sure of himself. "She is very strong, stronger than even a Saiya-jin woman, in both body and soul. She would not let herself die from something as trivial as giving life."

The old woman gazed at him with sorrow-filled eyes. "We will see."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Mwahahaha, review!


	22. Arata Myou

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry that it took me this long to post this chapter! Work has been crazy…although that's a crappy excuse since I've had this chapter written for months! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Arata Myou (A New Life)

Lord Frieza sat on his icy throne, his face set in concentration.

He had made many mistakes in the last few months, and he was fearful that it would ruin his plans. Well, not necessarily _ruin_ them, because he was a genius and would always figure out another way to fix things, but he was certainly worried.

He had killed a majority of his army's generals due to their incompetence in a fit of rage; he had slayed many of his own men because they had angered him, and he had miscalculated the Saiya-jin Queen at almost every turn, causing a major loss of life on his side.

He had never expected her to be so very resilient. She had learned quickly to escape his spies, and she did so on a consistent level. When she didn't escape them and he didn't hear from them for days, it was generally assumed that they were dead.

But what the bitch didn't know was that he had someone on the inside feeding him information. It was amazing she hadn't discovered it yet. Either way, he knew everything about her that he could possibly need to know now.

He knew that she was pregnant, and he also knew that she was having relations with her own advisor.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head_. _So sad that the whore hadn't wasted much time going on to another man. Even he had been shocked to learn about it. He had heard so many things from his little spy about how much she had adored her king that it almost insulted _him_ how quickly she carried on with her life. It was truly a pity...

Either way, he had dirt on her, and he could do many things with dirt. He could make it muddy, or he could just make a total mess. He smiled, twisting his face into an obscene smirk. Her being pregnant with King Vegeta's babes made things almost deliciously evil if it turned out the way he was planning. The only problem was if he wanted to expose his spy now or later. His "agent" as he liked to call him, was already creating drama in the camp. He had caused multiple injuries to several important people, which pleased him greatly. He had heard of Lord Brolli's tragic "fall" and had chuckled. Too bad he hadn't been completely buried. Poor Queen Bulma would have been utterly devastated if her new lover had been killed. Thinking of it now, perhaps that would make an interesting turn of events.

His features turned nearly demented at the possibilities, causing his guards to shy away from him slightly. Killing her unborn children or her lover...so many things to choose from! And why not both, even?

His laughter rang through the frozen chamber. He had many things to plan for, and this was just the beginning.

* * *

When Bulma cracked open the hidden door to the throne room, she almost screamed in horror.

In the middle of the hall, were hundreds of the white aliens.

They were all curled up together sleeping. Well, most of them. She felt bile rise up in her throat and she gagged as she witnessed many of them mating on the edges of the hall, some of them partially hidden in the flowing red curtains that lined the walls, some of them right out in the open. Several groups of males, if she could correctly assume that's what they were, were trying to mount a single female and there were three or four of them trying to get at one. She saw this taking place in five different groups. The hissing and odd mating sounds disturbed her deeply. It even made her feel slightly sorry when she saw some of the females trying to escape the lecherous grasps of the males, but they were unable to. Their cries were unusual shrieks as they were taken against their will.

She was witnessing rape...but she couldn't, and wouldn't, do anything about it.

If it was a Saiya-jin woman, or any woman other than these creatures, she would kill the man or men trying to take advantage of her weakness. But this...this was their society and they were trying to take her planet. Maybe this was how it was done...either way, she needed to reach a room that was connected to the throne room, so she had to figure out a way to get around them without the enemy noticing her.

She waited for several minutes, but the mating did not stop. They did not seem to be paying attention to anything other than what they were currently doing, but she still dreaded sneaking out into the open.

She was about to despair ever reaching her destination when a sudden loud cry filled the room. She peered fearfully through the crack in the door as several aliens awoke. A clearly bulging female had just stood, and she was grasping her huge stomach with her clawed hands.

Bulma stared with fascination as all the mating groups stopped in the middle of what they were doing, and along with the ones that had just awoken, began to aid the female that was obviously going into labor.

She had her distraction. She darted from the doorway and slid across the walls, mostly hidden in between the flowing curtains. The sounds that filled the hall made her almost lose her stomach several times, but she continued on bravely. The female's painful cries made her mind whirl at what her own impending labor would be like. She was so glad that she had found Nana that she couldn't even imagine her own luck. Now she just had to make sure she made her way out of here alive.

When she found the hidden door, she quickly pushed the secret button that opened it. Sliding inside, she withdrew a deep breath. She had made it.

Pitch blackness assaulted her eyes, but she rectified it swiftly. There was always an oil lamp next to the door, and she lit it as soon as she stepped through the door.

When Vegeta's study was illuminated, she felt the air in her lungs evacuate entirely.

It was a mess. Apparently it wasn't exactly secret anymore...

She didn't know why she had felt the need to come here, but she had. Vegeta had shown her this room shortly after they had been coronated as King and Queen. She had felt special when he had shown her the room, for this was his one most private space. It had been his father's, and now it was his.

And someone had destroyed it. It was almost as if someone had actively searched out the most precious rooms in the palace and had purposefully done this. She wondered what other rooms had been wrecked...

Vegeta had told her after he had been cured of the Saiya-jin plague that he had created a will, a piece of simple paper that would leave her with every planet, every belonging, simply _everything_ that had been bequeathed upon him the moment he had become King rather than it falling into the hands of some barely related male somewhere in his family tree. She had thought nothing of it then, for she had assumed that they would live easy, long lives together until they died together of old age in their sleep. A fairy tale, but it was what she had honestly believed at the time.

Now, she felt herself actively searching for it. She didn't know if she would actually ever need the paperwork, but she remembered with startling clarity when her ability as Queen had been questioned by the former King's generals before the attack on Tibernoa. She had proven herself...but who knew what it would be like after the war? Would she have to fight for her throne? Or would this piece of paper save her from possible misery? Would she be able to bequeath the Saiya-jin throne to one of her heirs?

When she reached his desk, many of the papers that had been inside were placed on top, as if someone had searched through them. She feared that she would not find what she was looking for. So many papers were flung about and torn apart, even crumpled and obviously tossed across the room.

Who could hate her family so much that they would do this?

The question was frighteningly almost answered as she searched through the paperwork. She found a small stack of mostly untouched papers, and she gasped aloud when she saw the large printed script at the top of the page.

_WILL AND TESTIMATE OF KING VEGETA, THE HIGH KING OF VEGETA-SEI, INGUINE-SEI, TANITE-SEI, ANAUSIA-SEI, AND THE PLANETS, DOMINIONS, AND TERRITORIES THEREUNTO BELONGING._

And below that, written in scribbled, red ink in Saiya-jin symbols:

YOU AND THE WHORE QUEEN WILL DIE.

She felt fear unlike any fear she had felt in a long time. Someone...someone Saiya-jin...wanted her dead.

She felt panic grip her as her thoughts turned against her. Who? Who could possibly hate her and Vegeta so very much that they wanted them dead? Was this person solely responsible for his death, or was it the white creatures? Was it someone she knew? Or was it just a random stranger?

Fear crept up her spine. She began thinking of anything suspicious that she had witnessed involving all the people she was close to. It was so hard to think of when she thought she had the trust of everyone around her. It was possible that this horrid person wasn't even alive any longer, but just the same...this person _could_ be alive.

She shook her head as she clutched the papers to her chest. She couldn't think of it right now. She just couldn't. She had to get back, and quickly before Bardock came searching for her.

Bulma, Queen of the Saiya-jins, dejectedly left her deceased husband's study, clutching the papers that undisputedly gifted her with everything that had ever been his.

* * *

Bulma raced through the ancient trees on the back of Ucukusii, the cool wind whipping her hip-length aqua hair through the cool air. The horse ran faster than he ever had, flowing through the forest and through the trees as if he was part of the shadows. Not once did she have to steer him to their destination. It was almost as if he knew where to go. She urged him faster and faster, and soon she felt like she was flying...feeling free like she had not in so long.

Far behind her, Bardock was on the back of Warui, not even bothering to keep up. Although the horse was truly magnificent, nothing could match the spirit of Ucukusii when he had just been reunited with his mistress after so long.

Slightly behind him was Bulma's old nanny. Her horse was not a warhorse and was certainly not gifted like either Ucukusii or Warui, but it was still a Royal Horse and was resilient and beautiful. They had loaded up the older woman's medicines and few belongings onto the back of the underfed creature, along with an object that Bardock believed his Queen would love to be unified with once more.

They had spoken to the poor woman about how she had come to be in the Queen's room, and she had simply explained that she was one of the many slaves that tended to the frozen creatures during the day. She was left free during the night, for there was no way she would be able to escape, and she often found herself sitting in Bulma's room. The Saiya-jin Queen had hugged her fiercely, unable to believe that they were reunited.

For now, Bardock just had to get them back to the camp. He smiled as he pressed his heals into Warui's sides, and the horse picked up his pace to a canter, eagerly following after Ucukusii.

When Bulma came soaring into the sleeping camp like she was riding the devil himself, Brolli felt his jaw drop in amazement at the sight. He swore time slowed as he watched her fling her long, luxurious blue hair like a whip out of her face and then dismount from the midnight black creature like she was some kind of wild warrior goddess, dressed in form fitting clothes and covered in deadly weapons. He blinked to snap himself out of his trance. The devil was a stallion, his coat pure black, and his mane and tail were long, making the creature look like it had been floating through the night by unseen forces. He watched Bulma and the horse interact with obvious affection before he strode furiously in her direction, sheathing his sword angrily, unable to contain himself any longer.

He was glad that the camp was asleep except for the guards patrolling the perimeter, for what he did next would have offended everyone in sight and he probably would have been run through or strung up by his neck.

He took hold of her by her shoulders, shook her enough to get her attention, and then growled lowly, "Never leave me again without saying so much as a goodbye." His growl grew louder as he grabbed her by the back of the neck, forcing her to look up at him, and kissed her fiercely.

Her surprise was evident when she gasped against his lips. It didn't take her long to respond however, and she was soon grabbing handfuls of his hair and plundering his mouth in return.

When they pulled apart, they were both breathless. Bulma managed to gasp, "I am sorry," before she was kissing him again. It felt amazing to let loose on some of the strange emotions she had experienced during her visit to the palace. She felt like she was releasing them upon Brolli through their kisses, but he didn't seem to mind as he kissed her back with an equal, if not more vigorous, zeal.

When Bardock entered the camp, he was glad that the poor older woman behind did not witness what he saw. He himself felt his eyes widen at the sight of Queen Bulma and Lord Brolli holding onto each other, clearly comforting one another...in view of anyone who wandered by. The way the advisor was holding her against him, one hand clutching the back of her head and pressing her against his chest, the other wrapped protectively around her, made Bardock pause. Even his long tail was uncommonly uncurled from around his waist and wrapped around one of her thighs, almost as if he couldn't get her close enough to him.

Lord Brolli's face was showing something that Bardock could only describe as utter love, devotion, and complete agony all at once. Maybe this _thing_ that these two had was something more than a fling or a royal whim...especially if Bulma was not stopping his attentions when anyone who walked by could see them.

It was an interesting situation, indeed. Bardock and Turles had known for many weeks that Bardock had been showing almost lover-like attention to the Queen, showering her with affection, spending all of his time with her, neglecting his training to be with her. They had thought that maybe the monarch had requested his presence to be near at all times, but they had found out quickly that it was not the case. Brolli was with the High Queen at all times because he _chose_ to be, and couldn't help himself. Both of the older men had assumed that Lord Brolli was possibly infatuated, had even talked about it, but neither had thought much would come from it. But as the last two weeks had worn on, both of them had grown concerned with his attentiveness towards her. She had never seemed uncomfortable with it; in fact she had seemed much happier, so they had not said anything. If it had been any other case, neither of them would have hesitated to take him to the side and beat him into the ground for insulting her, but it had not, and apparently _would not_, come to that. Oddly enough, Bardock was almost grateful that his Queen had decided to try to press on instead of staying locked inside herself, mourning for King Vegeta. It was not like Saiya-jins to mourn for long periods of time, in fact it was discouraged. Only in the upper classes and in the event of a mate becoming deceased was there ever a mourning period, and it was usually only a month or so. Several months had already passed...maybe she was ready to move on? He pursed his lips as ideas and thoughts tossed about in his mind. She still seemed so hurt by King Vegeta's death, but Lord Brolli was bringing out a side of her that he had not seen in a long time. How could he argue with that?

They were whispering to each other, but still closer than proper as Bardock dismounted. He cleared his throat subtly to get their attention, and they both separated, blushing. In the next moment, the Queen's former nanny came bustling through the trees, huffing.

Bardock didn't understand the next words that were spoken, because the old woman began blathering in another language, possibly upset at not being used to riding a horse. At the sight of the Queen's face breaking out into an excited grin, Bardock could only assume it was Anausian, her native language.

"Allani et herlans? Saseki valla let'ha getalon! Yarsla et teralm..."

Brolli came to stand next to the Queen's Captain, a look of wonder on his face. Bardock chuckled and shook his head. Clearly infatuated.

"That is the second time, I do believe, that I have heard her speak that language." At the sight of Brolli's eyebrow rising in question, he said, "The first time I think she was cursing me for some idiotic thing I did that she didn't appreciate. She is very forceful in her opinion at times."

Brolli smiled widely. He hoped that one day he would be the recipient of her beautiful language, but maybe not because she was cursing him. However, that might be interesting...

His thoughts of Bulma and their future came to a halt as the old woman suddenly cried out as if she had just been attacked, making both men begin to sprint in their direction. They stopped however, when the gray haired woman began sobbing and holding Bulma. Both men, looking at each other in confusion, tried to figure out what had caused such an outburst.

"Tersala Bulma-fai...teji vey Vegeta-hetu...I am so sorry...het'alay cetum..."

At the mention of Vegeta's name and the clearly spoken words in Saiya-jin, Brolli felt his heart skid to a stop. The women were crying and holding on to each other. Nana, Bulma had said her nickname was, appeared to be nearly holding the Queen up as they both sobbed piteously, looking broken-hearted in every definition in the book. The beyond devastated expression on the pregnant woman's face made Brolli feel both weak and ill. He had not seen that look on her face since the day King Vegeta had died.

She was reliving his death all over again.

He knew...he knew that Bulma would never forget her late husband, but he had hoped that he was helping her put him in the past. He had been hoping that she had been healing, so that she could continue on with her life, a life with him. The whispers and sweet kisses that they had just shared were suddenly taken away, as if they had never happened.

He should have known the instant Bulma had mentioned her childhood caretaker that this sort of thing would come up. Of course the two women would talk about Vegeta, his life, his death, his love for the Queen...their children. He should have known that Nana would bring everything about Vegeta to the forefront of her mind. She would make the Queen remember everything about him as they talked about memories. Not only that, but he doubted the older lady would find it appropriate that her former charge was...was what? What were they doing? What were _they_? They certainly weren't friends, but they definitely weren't lovers.

The last few nights when they had held each other close was almost like nothing now. Dust, smoke...gone. She didn't care. He was just here for comfort when she needed it, and she didn't need him anymore. She had the old woman...

Devastated and feeling like he had lost something precious, Brolli turned and walked away, no longer able to watch her cry over her lost king. It hurt...it just hurt too much...

Bardock observed as Lord Brolli turned and left without a word. He had watched a nearly indefinable expression fall over his face like a shadow as he viewed the two women crying pitifully, and he had been growing concerned at the sight. He went to turn to him to ask what was wrong, but as he turned, he watched the young man break out into a run...then disappear into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

"I want you to meet Lord Brolli, Nana."

The aging woman smiled softly as she helped put away some of her belongings in the Queen's tent. The poor girl had wanted her to stay with her, but she had insisted in having her own privacy, as she always had. Bulma was a grown woman, and if she ever needed her, she would be near.

"Oh? Who is this Lord Brolli? He must be newly titled for I have never heard of him."

Bulma blushed just enough for Nana to cock a gray eyebrow. "Well...he isn't a knight or just a mere lord, Nana." She hesitated, and then continued. "I appointed him as my personal advisor. Lord Brolli was given a position so powerful he is on the level of a prince."

Nana gasped, pressing her wrinkled hand against her heart. "Child, what would give you any reason to give some unknown man a position so powerful? Are you sure that was the right thing to do?"

Bulma nodded as she folded a faded nightgown, her tresses falling across her face so that Nana could not see her eyes. "Yes. Lord Brolli and I connected immediately from the moment we saw each other. We are best friends, Nana. We are able to tell each other everything. We spend almost all of our time together."

It became quiet in the large tent. The lights from the lanterns flickered in the wind, causing the shadows to shift on the canvas. Nana turned and looked at the beautiful pregnant woman and observed her closely. Bulma did not turn away from her scrutiny.

"You feel something for this man other than friendship."

Bulma felt hot tears begin to fall down her cheeks at Nana's statement. She hadn't even felt her eyes water. "Yes."

Nana came closer to her, but did not touch her. "Why are you crying, child?"

Bulma felt emotions surge to the surface and she struggled to contain herself. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from sobbing, but it was hard. She had not been able to talk to anyone about how she felt in so long, and finally she was able to. Everything came out all at once, in a gush of overwhelming emotion. It was hard to understand her between the sobs and hiccups and how fast she was talking.

"Nana, I t-think I love h-him. B-but I feel like...Vegeta...how could I? I love Vegeta so much, Nana! He is always in my t-thoughts, but Brolli...he makes the p-pain go away. He makes me happy. He makes me laugh. He makes me feel like me again."

Nana came close enough to stroke the blue hair away from the distraught woman's face as she continued to cry. "Shh, child. You have every right to feel confused right now. King Vegeta has been dead only for a few months, but now you are having feelings for a new man." She paused, thinking and stroking her hair at the same time. "Is it possible that you are only having these feelings for this particular man because he is the only one who has _attempted_ to make you feel better? Could you be comforted and feel this way for another man that would try to do the same thing?"

Bulma shook her head immediately. She wiped away her tears, but they kept coming. "No, Nana. Brolli was here for me before I even knew Vegeta was dead. He took care of me then, and he takes care of me now. He has sacrificed so much to make me as happy as I can possibly be. Everything he does, he does for me. And it's not just because it's his job. It's because...well, I think he loves me too, Nana."

Nana shushed her and told her to sit. Moments later, Bulma felt the soothing sensation of a brush being run through her hair. She sniffed, remembering the feeling from when she was a child. It made her feel warm inside. Or maybe she felt warm inside for another reason.

"He does so much for me, Nana. I catch him staring at me all the time. The way he touches me...it is...it was the same way Vegeta did. With caring, tenderness...love. It's like he is afraid that if he touches me the wrong way, I will break. He treats me with respect, and not once has he ever made me feel uncomfortable, nor has he ever hurt me. He is fiercely protective of me and my unborn children. He...he lost his wife and four daughters to the white aliens."

Nana made a sad sound from behind her as she continued to pull the brush through her hair. Bulma felt herself being lulled by the continuous strokes.

"It sounds like a complicated situation, my dear. Have you tried...talking to each other about your feelings?"

Bulma nodded almost imperceptibly. "We have tried, but we both have much to heal from. He didn't love his wife, but he cared for her deeply. And his four daughters...I could not imagine, Nana. You should have seen the utterly destroyed look on his face when we found him. He had no will to live."

Nana felt the pain in her Queen's words. She felt sorrow towards them both, even though she hadn't even met this Lord Brolli. However, any man that had caught Bulma's attention, was certainly worthy of her own.

"It does indeed sound like you both need to heal. You two haven't...rushed into anything, have you?"

Bulma nearly gasped as she shook her head vigorously. "No, Nana. We have only kissed a few times, and when we can, we hold each other. He has taken to...staying with me at night. He sleeps next to me, keeps me warm and it makes me feel safe. He has been taking care of my pregnancy pains as I grow larger. He has much experience from his late wife."

Nana pursed her lips, then tsked as she lightly rapped her on the head with the brush. Bulma flinched at the faint pain, but she accepted the punishment. "Bulma, you naughty girl. That poor boy is probably so frustrated that it's a wonder he hasn't ravished you yet!"

They both laughed loudly. Still laughing, Bulma said, "Brolli is honorable, Nana! He would never do that!" After their laughter died down, she gushed, "I can't wait for you to meet him. He is the most sweet and kind man that I have ever met. I bet that he will be the first man to charm you since men have been coming to claim my hand."

The older woman tutted. "Doubtful, my dear. No man has ever charmed this old bird! Vegeta came the closest, once he straightened out his act, but none other!"

The women continued talking long through the night, until Bulma felt her eyes nearly unable to stay open. Almost as if on cue, Bardock and Turles entered the tent, ready to escort Nana to her new home—the tent next door. Smiling and with love in their eyes, the women hugged and promised to see each other in the morning.

Bulma yawned and stretched. Her body was going to be sore in the morning. She couldn't wait until Brolli came in for the night to rub her back. It was aching something fierce. Maybe he had been right when he had said she shouldn't have gone to spy in the palace. But it had been worth every ache and pain.

"My Queen," both men said, bowing. Bulma gave them a weird look, wondering why they were acting so formal when they were alone.

"Yes?" she said, preparing her bed of furs for sleep.

Turles spoke first, clearly uncomfortable. He wanted to damn the situation thrice over for Bardock making him say something. He would have gladly kept his mouth shut and started his guard duty. "We thought that we would let you know, your Highness, that Lord Brolli is in the forest."

He didn't mention that the man had been clearly distraught, yelling at both of them to leave him alone for once in their miserable lives. Finally, once he had no longer been able to take their bothersome presence, the former peasant turned lord had chucked several daggers in their direction, and they had fled in terror.

Bulma frowned, straightening from fluffing a large pillow Brolli had made her a few days ago. The men had managed to kill enough birds to gather enough feathers to make a down pillow, and it was utter heaven. She remembered thanking him for it...a soft kiss to his cheek. The look in his eyes had meant so much to her.

"Is something wrong with him?"

Bardock cleared his throat, not sure what to say exactly, especially after the way Brolli had thrown knives in his undeserving direction. He didn't understand what had happened, particularly after witnessing the affection that had been exchanged between the two earlier. Did it have something to do with what had happened before Brolli had run away? "Bulma, if I may venture to say...I was there when Brolli initially left. He...witnessed you and the Lady Nana crying."

Bulma felt her frown deepen. "What do you mean? I don't understand. What is wrong with crying?"

Bardock looked down. He too, felt uncomfortable discussing this, but he was unwilling to see the pair miserable, especially the Queen. And if he was right...then this whole thing had something to do with the late king.

"Bulma...he heard you talking about Vegeta."

It took a while to register what Bardock was talking about. Why would he be so upset about her crying and talking about Vegeta...? She talked about him all the time. The look on Brolli's face always became melancholy when she talked about him, almost as if it bothered him, but she had thought nothing of it most of the time. But within the last week or so, as they had begun slowly exploring a relationship together and Brolli had increasingly showered her with affection, the mention of Vegeta's name had seemed to bother him more and more. It was almost as if the name physically hurt him when he heard it come from her lips...

Bardock and Turles saw a blur leave the tent. They attempted to chase after her, but for being a pregnant woman, she was damn fast. They kept their distance, wanting to give the pair privacy, but also provide protection if needed.

They watched as she ran full speed towards the forest. How she knew which direction to run, baffled them both. The blood red cape that she had donned once returning to the camp flowed behind her, along with her tumbling blue hair, which she always had up and was quite the sight to see when it was flying behind her like it was. Both men watched silently as she sprinted towards the dark figure leaning dejectedly against one of the many enormous trees in the forest.

When Bulma reached him, she could tell immediately that something was wrong. She was almost afraid to approach him, for she was unsure what to say.

Instead of saying something, she attempted to touch his arm, the one he had hurt just earlier that week. He flinched away from her, but not from pain.

"Don't," he said, his voice breaking. Bulma jerked her hand back, first afraid that she had caused him pain, but then realizing upon closer inspection that something _really_ was wrong with him. In the glinting light from the moon, Bulma caught the sight of dried tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Brolli," she whispered, fear threading through her voice as she tried to step closer. He turned away further, not wanting her to see him. She was unsure what to do. She had never seen him break down before, and she felt like her heart was being squeezed in her chest until it hurt to breathe. Brolli...so strong, so resilient. What had broken him enough to make him cry?

She moved close enough up behind him to wrap her arms around him. She made sure to press herself close enough to make sure he wouldn't make any sudden movements for fear of hurting her or the babes. He stiffened, and made as if he wanted to flee, but he just stood there, his body strung so tight that she could feel all of his muscles bulge and tighten impossibly.

"Please...please don't, Bulma," he choked, and Bulma pressed her face against his back, unwilling to let him go. She felt a shudder move through his whole body, and when he looked up at the sky, anywhere but at her hands wrapped around him, she felt several warm tears fall onto her bare arms.

Tears of her own filled her eyes. Fear and unknown feelings assaulted her. She didn't know what else to say or do. She didn't want to let him go, because she just knew he would run...run away from her.

He spoke again, and the plea in his voice nearly undid her. "Please...I beg of you...I cannot do this anymore."

Her tears began flowing more earnestly as she began to take on the meaning of his words. He began trembling, and she squeezed him tighter.

"Brolli...please, tell me what is wrong. Tell me so that I can make it better."

A particularly violent tremor racked his body before he spoke. "You cannot. I...I have tried. Tried so hard. But it hurts. I cannot take the pain anymore... If I keep doing this, I will ruin myself."

Bulma shook her head against his back, her breathing becoming erratic as she cried and panic began to grow inside her. "Brolli, I don't understand. Please, please...you are scaring me."

He laughed, and the sound of it was almost violent it was so dark. "Scare you? You cannot be serious, Bulma. I have never harmed a hair on your body."

Bulma shook her head again as she struggled to understand what was going on. "No, I know that, Brolli. You are scaring me right now because something has you upset and you won't tell me...and I feel like you are pushing me away."

At that moment, she let her guard down enough for her hold to loosen and that stray second of inattention was just long enough for him to break free. She gasped as he jerked away from her. He stared at her, the presence of tears clear on his face. His eyes were wide and his shockingly pale face held an expression that she had never seen before and could not describe. He looked nearly wild, his hair more tousled than she had ever seen, and his bloodless lips parted as he breathed deeply through them, trying to control himself. He pointed accusingly at her, his tears falling down his pale cheeks.

"Not once in my life have I ever cried but on the day I discovered the bodies of my daughters. But now I cry for you, Bulma. I love you. I love you...and it hurts so much."

His pointing finger felt like he was shooting her with an arrow. She felt the air in her lungs leave, and she stood there, her hand clutched over her heart. She struggled to find the words that needed to be said, but she felt like she was coming up empty handed. What could she say to make this right? What could she say to make him understand?

Before she could say anything, he sliced his hand through the air, frustrated beyond the point of caring. "I hate that I cannot control myself right now!" he shouted, dashing away his tears in disgust. He was quiet for a long moment, and then stared at her with his pitch black eyes, his tone nearly dead. "I saw you talking to your old nursemaid about Vegeta, and it just tore something up inside of me. I feel like everything you and I have gone through is being thrown away, like we are taking a huge step back. I feel like now because she is here, she is going to make you remember everything about Vegeta, and I am going to lose you. I cannot take that pain, Bulma. Before this becomes any harder...I have to leave. I can't continue like this. I...I will be leaving tonight. You will never see me again."

Full-blown panic hit Bulma square in the chest. It was like something snapped inside her at his words, and she felt her world become off balance. Images of Brolli smiling at her and laughing with her flashed through her mind's eye. Pictures of him standing there, his sword in his hand, ready to die for her. Then she pictured him not by her side and not seeing his beautiful smile ever again, of never laughing with him again. She saw an empty space in the bed next to her, the missing presence of her friend and advisor as she went through every day life.

It broke something inside her.

Screaming unintelligibly, she ran towards him. He caught her against his chest, and the way he clutched her against him made anger burst inside her. How could he say these things yet hold her like this? Like he never wanted to let her go? How could he say he was leaving her when she needed him so much?

"Don't you dare leave me!" she screamed, uncaring if the whole world heard as she sobbed uncontrollably. She began pounding his chest, his shoulders, anything she could reach, but he caught her fists and held them so she wouldn't hurt herself against his armor. "How can you say these things!" she yelled, her tears flying into the darkness as she shook her head, trying to make sense of the situation. "Don't you understand how I feel? I'm scared! Brolli, Vegeta is gone, he just died, and I still love him! I will always love him, I cannot help that! I carry his children! But you...you are here for me, caring for me...and I love you too. I love you, Brolli. Please...please don't leave me. I love you. I love you..."

He was quiet for the longest time, until he released her hands and then squeezed her so tightly against him that she struggled to breathe. He spoke against her hair, emotion thick in his voice.

"Promise me that you mean that. Tell me that you aren't lying just to make me stay."

Bulma choked on tears at the devastated tone of his voice. "I would never lie to you. I love you so much, and it scares me, Brolli. Please understand how confused I am..."

He nodded, and she felt the movement against the side of her head. He let out a shuddering breath and released her, only to cup her face with both of his hands and wipe away her tears with his fingers.

"I am so tired of hiding my feelings for you. It seems like for so long...for so long I have fought the way I have felt for you, but I cannot anymore. I love you, Bulma. I have never felt this way about anyone before, and it scares me too. It scares me to know that I would die for you without hesitation, that I would lay my life on the line to make sure you were saved. That I would sacrifice my soul, my body, my heart, my everything...to make you happy."

Bulma felt something blossom inside of her that she had thought would never come back with the death of Vegeta. She had assumed that she could never love the way that she had loved before, but she had been wrong. Brolli...she knew, that somewhere through space and time, that if Vegeta wasn't in the picture, that Brolli and her would have been soul mates.

Could they still be? Did she have enough room in her heart for Brolli?

_Yes..._

The kiss they shared at that moment was the most electrifying and amazing of any kiss she had ever experienced. Both of their emotions surged, their tears of both sorrow and absolute happiness mingled and fell...fell together and disappeared into the dirt beneath them, along with their past lives.

Their lives were together now, and there was no room for anyone else.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, don't kill me lol. Like I've said before, things will turn out alright in the end :) Please review!


	23. Saiyaku

**Author's Note**: Well, I love getting reviews from you guys and it honestly encourages me to post faster, so Merry Christmas lmao. Also, it is so funny reading some of your reviews lol…some of you are hilarious, freaking out about one thing or another. But yes, we are nearing the end everyone! Hopefully only a few more chapters :) The more you review, the more encouragement I get to post hehe!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Saiyaku (Disaster)

The days began to fly as the Queen, her advisor, her Captains, and the Generals began planning their possible takeover of Versai.

Every night they snuck into the city, stealing food and rescuing captive Saiya-jin families. It became obvious very quickly that Versai was not heavily guarded, but Bulma still feared the possibility of reinforcements. She still shuddered to think of the hundreds of aliens sleeping together in the throne room.

The families they managed to rescue told her of the innumerable amount of Saiya-jins being held under the palace in the moldy old dungeon that had not been used for possibly the life of the palace. The palace was only about two hundred years old, for the royal family had once upon a time lived in an ancient castle. When the castle had no longer been habitable, they had built the stunning palace that they knew today, and a majority of the Saiya-jins from the city were being kept there.

When they were not stealing from and plundering their own city, Bulma spent her entire day with Brolli. They both had decided it would be a smart idea to keep their relationship hidden until they were both comfortable. She did not want her people to think that she had carried on already, even though she had. It had been hard and traumatic, but she knew now...Vegeta would never come back, and she had to continue on with her life.

In their private time together, they were always holding one another and giving each other soft, loving kisses. Bulma had figured that he would have tried..._something_...but he did not pressure her once for more than her kisses and hugs. When she felt adventurous enough to do more than kiss and her hands would wander over his skin, the way he trembled elicted something so potent inside her that it was a struggle not to go further. Oh, how she knew he wanted her! The moment her hands were grazing over his hot skin had him in a bad way instantly. The first time she had noticed how excited he was had made her draw in her breath so fast and hard that it had literally hurt. He had laughed and blushed all at the same time, for he had not meant to touch her with that part of him. They had been laying in bed, ready to sleep for the night, giving each other indulgent kisses. Bulma had been letting her fingertips trace down the bare expanse of his shoulders, then his chest, making him shiver and draw in deep breaths to keep himself from ravishing her in every meaning of the word. When she had scooted a few inches closer, her thigh had inadvertantly come in contact with his poorly hidden desire.

He had apologized profusely, afraid that he had offended her for the longest time. He had even been prepared to get up and leave before she huffed and told him to lay back down. He had lain there stiff as a board until she had curled up against his side and kissed him gently, calming him.

The discussion that they had after that was certainly memorable and full of laughter. He had explained to her how he didn't understand how she hadn't noticed his obvious discomfort until that moment, for she had been doing that to him for weeks on end, possibly even longer than that. Sometimes all she had to do was look at him and he would become instantly turned on, not to mention her bending over, smiling wickedly at him, just touching his arm or shoulder, talking to him about the weather...

She had laughed until tears had fallen from her eyes. "Is _that _why you were always constantly turning away and sitting down in odd positions?"

His face had been red, and she had laughed so hard that she was in pain from it. "Oh Brolli, that is hilarious. You are so adorable sometimes. You act like I would be disgusted by...that part of you." She had giggled at the look on his face.

"Bulma, I don't really know what to think. I am afraid of touching you for the fear of offending you in some manner, or maybe because I don't know if you are ready...and I don't know how much experience you have had in this particular...area...because I know that I personally have only ever been with one woman, and that makes me nervous..."

At that moment, Bulma had been stunned. "You were a virgin when you went into your marriage?"

He had nodded, looking away because he was embarrassed at his lack of experience. She had begun stroking his hair and face with her fingers, just wanting to touch him in some way. "There were not many women in our village. They were either too young, too old, or diseased. That was why were were matched. We basically had no other choice."

Bulma felt something strange surface inside her at that moment. She remembered Vegeta bragging about his past conquests with an innumerable amount of women, just to hurt her and push her away. She had no doubt that he had slept with so many women, for they had been available and willing. Brolli was in the same position as her...they had only ever been with one other person.

That was the first night she had let him touch her in the way that his eyes had clearly begged to do every time they were together. When his hot lips had traveled down down her throat and across her shoulders, she had felt desire explode inside her in a way that she had nearly forgotten. Then his hand had cupped her breast, and she had gasped into his mouth, his mere touch making her ready for him.

Their intoxicating exploration of each other wasn't the same way it had been like when she had first done it with Vegeta. She knew what a man's body was like now, and she wasn't shy and scared this time. When she attempted to go further and touch the huge bulge showing very obviously underneath their fur blanket, he had abruptly halted her hand moving down his flat stomach before it was too late. He had told her that he wouldn't love anything more than for her to touch him, but he was seriously afraid he would embarrass himself with the way she had him so worked up. The way her eyes had darkened at the knowledge of what she did to him had made him groan, but in the end he had still stopped her. He didn't want to rush, and he didn't want to feel like she was being pressured into doing anything. She had tried to explain that she wasn't, but he had silenced her with one of his amazing kisses, making her pant with need and making the situation even worse in her opinion. Then he had smirked, saying, "The longer we wait, the more special it will be."

Since that night over eight days ago, she had not been able to keep her hands off him, and he her. Bardock and Turles joked with him daily about how strained he looked every time he left the Queen's tent. Turles even went so far as to say he swore his hair was getting frazzled and his veins were starting to pop out from being so tense from obvious lack of release. He himself didn't notice how bad of a way he was in until he started snapping at random people and bashing the hell out of everything in his path. The constant laughter of Bardock and Turles didn't help either. During his time apart from Bulma he immersed himself into training with the men, taking his frustration out on them. Even they seemed to notice something was wrong with him.

As the end of the month neared and Bulma reached her ninth month of pregnancy, they began realizing that Versai was nearly empty of all inhabitants and their food supply from the city was running low. Their camp was nearly a city itself now, the lanes between the tents trampled so much that the grass was all gone. There were even things popping up all over the camp, such as horse troughs, benches, and other small miscellanious wooden structures. Bulma's tent soon became filled with more luxurious objects, like rugs, real blankets, and more pillows. She had been overwhelmed when a group of her men had brought the items to her, blushing to the roots of their hair, saying that she deserved them because she was helping them save their planet. Not to mention she was carrying their future rulers!

The women that they had managed to save from Versai helped the men as they trained and increased their fighting skills by keeping their clothes clean and bellies full. Bulma loved how resilient Saiya-jin women were, for they could adapt to any situation. They knew how to hunt, cook, clean, make new clothes, build, do almost everything that a man could except fight. It was still taboo on Vegeta-sei for a woman to know how to fight, and Bulma hoped to rectify that some day, but for now, they took care of the men.

Thankfully the forest was full of food and water. Bulma knew that if for some reason they had to stay there for months on end, that she would be able to feed her army.

She began wondering if that might be the case as she began struggling to even move. Nana and Brolli helped her just to sit down most of the time, and she felt utterly mortified by it. She hated how huge she was. She wanted her body back so that she could train with the men and show them things that no one else knew. But she knew that her job as the mother of the heirs was more important now. She just had to wait until the day came for her to deliver. And with the way she felt like she was going to pop, she just couldn't imagine lasting a whole year, let alone another day.

Nana attempted to educate her on giving birth, and Bulma was eternally grateful for her. She had been afraid that she would be all alone giving birth, struggling to bring her children forth into a world torn by war. But now she was here, and oddly enough, she felt like everything would be alright.

Her pains began increasing in intensity and frequency, and she found herself walking around a lot less. She was still happy and doing her job to the best of her ability, but most of the time her men came to her tent for meetings rather than going outside and talking wherever they felt like.

She also found herself bathing a lot more, sometimes twice a day. The relaxing feeling of the cold water on her heated skin was wonderful, and the sensation of being nearly weightless made much of her pain go away. Brolli also came with her almost every time, so she figured that had something to do with it as well. They both joked that they had never been so clean in their lives with as much as they found themselves at Lake Versai.

As the ninth month of her pregnancy continued, Bulma felt herself experiencing irregular contractions frequently. When she had woken up in the middle of the night for the first time, a panicked gasp on her lips, she had feared that she had been going into labor. She had thanked the gods a million times over that Brolli had been right there, else she swore she would have swooned from just the fear alone, not to mention the pain. He had calmed her by stroking her whole body with his hands and a cool cloth, lulling her into a state of relaxation and slowly making the contractions fade. He had told her that her body was just preparing itself, which had scared her. They both knew then that she would not be reaching the year mark.

Bulma hated it, but once she began experiencing more difficulties, she found herself relying much more heavily on Brolli, Bardock, Turles, and Yamcha to run the camp and see that everything was taken care of. Brolli was gone much longer because of it, but it just made it all the more special when he came into her tent at night, exhausted but a smile on his handsome face.

She was so busy preparing herself and her camp that little thought entered her mind about the person who had written on Vegeta's will. She had shown Brolli the paperwork, and his face had darkened to the point of near violence. They had discussed who it could possibly be, but had come up with nothing. Bulma hadn't seen the look on his face afterward however; else she would have known he suspected someone.

The month-long Saiya-jin winter faded quickly into spring, taking with it the cold winds and bringing with it lots of rain and blooming flowers. The lanes between the tents became mud, and Bulma laughed when many of the children they had saved were found playing in it often. She wondered if her children would ever be allowed to enjoy such a wonderful pastime. People would probably be aghast, but she would make sure that they got to actually _be_ children, something she herself had not been able to do.

It was one of the days where it wasn't raining and the sky was starting to turn a darker shade of red as the suns began to set. Bulma had prettily begged Brolli to bring her to one of the nearby fields to spend time with her and enjoy all the flowers that were starting to bloom, and he had been unable to refuse her. She could tell he was tired, for he had been helping the men erect a smokehouse all day long so that they could begin to preserve food. He had already bathed, much to her dismay, for she would have gladly taken her third bath of the day if he had told her where he was going. He had chuckled and said that if she kept bathing as much as she was, she was going to wash off her skin. She had pouted.

Brolli picked up one of their new blankets that lay on their bed to bring with them to the field. They left the tent and told Bardock, Turles, and Yamcha where they would be going. All of the men nodded and smiled, telling them to not be gone long. Yamcha also said that several guards would be posted around the area, and walked off to make sure it was taken care of.

They began walking through the trees, holding hands. It was rare that they got to do so because there were always people around, so they enjoyed it while they could.

Once they were in the field, Bulma squealed and picked the nearest blooming flower. It was purple with a black center, and Bulma glanced shyly at Brolli as he plucked it from her fingers and placed it in her hair, behind her ear. She smiled softly, adoration in her eyes, as he laid the blanket down on the ground and helped her sit. She groaned as soon as her bottom hit the soft grass beneath the fabric.

"My feet are killing me from that short walk. I am so fat."

Brolli let out a shout of laughter as he sat next to her. "Hardly. You are perfect," he whispered, kissing her lips. When they parted, Bulma felt like her heart would possibly explode from the love she felt for him.

"You don't find me...unattractive? From being so heavy with child?"

Brolli shook his head immediately. He pressed more kisses on her lips, hoping to take away her insecurities. He could understand how she felt though. His own late wife hadn't even let him touch her later in her pregnancies because she had felt so enormous. He was glad that Bulma was not that way. Yet, at least.

"I could never find you unattractive. There are so many beautiful things about you that I could never describe them all. You being pregnant just makes you all the more lovely to me." He paused, as if unsure of something he wanted to say. She touched his cheek, then brought her hand up and into his amazingly spiky hair. His hair had a blue tint to it in certain lights, unlike Vegeta, who'd had red highlights. She played with his hair for a few moments before she murmured, "What is it?"

He glanced away briefly, before he laid on his back, gazing up at the now black sky. The stars were out, and they illuminated the grassy field they were laying in. She followed suit, lying next to him. He came up on his elbow, looking down at her and placing one of his large hands on her stomach at the same time.

"I just wanted to tell you...that if everything works out in the end, and you will allow me...I would like to be a father to your children. I will raise them as my own, if that is acceptable by Saiya-jin law."

Bulma felt tears build in her eyes. She hugged him, kissing anything her lips landed on. "Oh, Brolli. You are the sweetest, kindest man that has ever lived. I have never really feared your rejection of my children, but it is so wonderful hearing those words come from you. I am not sure about Saiya-jin law concerning the adoption of royalty, but laws can be changed. I am Queen, after all."

He smiled, his white teeth flashing in the moonlight. She just wanted to touch every inch of him then, just to somehow express what his words meant to her. She pulled him over her, and their lips collided with their typical utter abandon. The way he devoured her mouth and every inch of her neck, ears, and shoulders had her breathless with want. She was ready to begin removing her blouse, one of her usual white blouses that she wore with her modified tan riding pants, when he began laughing. She frowned, completely confused as to what would make him laugh during such a heated moment.

Her eyes narrowed as she said, "What?"

He sputtered as he tried to talk, but just ended up laughing some more. She folded her arms over her chest and cocked her eyebrow. "What did I do?"

He calmed, and then spoke. It was hard not to laugh again though. "Do not take this the wrong way, my love, but you are growing so large that it is hard to be over you like this." She gasped and smacked his shoulder. Thankfully it had healed a long time ago, else she would have felt horrible.

He smirked then, leaning down close to her lips once more. "If you were to spread your sweet thighs wider, I will be able to nestle quite more comfortably against you."

She felt her cheeks become heated, but did not hesitate to spread her legs further. The moment he was between them and over her even closer than before, had her panting with longing. The feeling of him pressed against her made her moan softly and bury her face in his neck. He took instant advantage of the position and pressed his arousal against the juncture of her thighs, making her whimper.

"Brolli," she moaned, moving her lips and tongue over the skin of his neck. She could hear his harsh breathing in her ear, and it drove her wild.

"I want you so much," she said softly against his skin. He stilled for a moment, and then pulled away enough to look down at her. His expression was serious, not his typical goofy smile that she loved. He ran his fingers over the skin of her cheek, then over her lips, down her throat, to over her heart, where he rested his hand. She felt the rhythm of the muscle intensify at the expression on his beloved face.

"We can wait for however long you want. Now, later, after the babes are born...years from now. It matters not to me when you are ready, for I will be happy just being by your side."

Bulma felt herself glow from the inside out at his words. He was so eloquent with words, in ways that she herself wished she could be. So many times she stumbled on the words she wanted to say to him, only to hear him utter them moments later.

"I want-"

Bulma's eyes widened as full-blown disbelief and horror filled Brolli's face. The flush to his skin visible in the moonlight utterly drained until he was pure, ashen white. Terror filled her soul at the sight, for she had never seen anything on a person's face before that resembled the complete and unadulterated shock on his.

When she opened her mouth to ask in her fear-stricken voice what was wrong, blood spurted from between his lips. She choked mid-scream as his blood flowed down his chin, onto his shirt, and then onto her. He coughed, spewing bright red blood all over himself and her as he looked down in shock, almost as if he didn't understand why he was bleeding. She tried to scramble out from underneath him, but he was ten times bigger than her and had her pinned.

In the next moment, his pitch black eyes widened impossibly. Bulma watched with horror as a spear was shoved through his chest, spraying his blood all over her. Tears and screams and panic hit her instantly at the sight of Brolli staring down at the object protruding from his chest. She didn't have a chance to even say anything, because he was shoved away but a second later, his body landing with a loud thump.

Behind him, stood Lord Yamcha.

Bulma felt fear unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life. She was paralyzed with it, so much so that her screams died in her throat as panic seized her heart and lungs. She sat there, frozen stiff, as Brolli laid next to her, choking on his own blood.

"Run," he gagged, his shaking bloodied hand reaching futilely for her. She turned her head in a bizarre jerking movement to see him lying but two feet from her, and then turned back to stare at Yamcha.

He smirked, his scarred face twisting abnormally.

"Who shall die first? Lord Brolli, your lover...or your twins? Such a hard decision to make..."

His words filtered through the terror. She felt something grow inside of her, something familiar that she hadn't felt in a long time. The man she had thought was her friend stepped closer, glancing down at Brolli as he tapped his chin with his fingers, his obscene thoughts visible in his expression.

"Pathetic. He is already almost dead. I didn't even stab him through any vital organs but he is spewing blood as if I did. Hmm...oh well. Maybe he will live long enough to watch what I am going to do?"

Bulma began scrambling backwards on her bottom and hands as he walked closer. She put forth all of her energy into turning and gaining enough momentum to get on her feet to run away, but he grabbed her ankle and yanked her backwards. Inhuman fear made her twist in midair to prevent herself from landing on her stomach, and she fell heavily on her side. Sharp pains shot through her, but she kept back the cry of pain as she was drug back towards Yamcha, the rocks under the grass tearing into her clothing and skin.

Dread infused her as she realized she was unarmed and utterly helpless, as her only protector was now incapacitated and nearly dead. Tears burned her eyes, and she let loose a frightfully shrill scream as she neared her captor, hoping to gain anyone's attention that might be nearby.

Bright lights burst behind her eyelids as something struck her head. When she regained her sight, she saw Yamcha, absolutely livid, breathing heavily above her. The mere sight disgusted her, and she felt nausea build in her throat and stomach. She glanced to the side to see Brolli lying in the grass weakly, his eyes heavy as he fought to stay alive. His hand was still outreached, but laying on the ground. Blood was oozing from his nose and mouth, and from the spear shoved through his chest.

She felt a body land heavily on top of her, and full blown horror hit her, eclipsing her fear from before. She began hitting him as hard as she could, attempting to injure him in any way that was possible. He grunted at the impact of her feet and fists, but he just put more weight on her and pinned her to the ground. She was not as strong as she had once been, for being burdened with child had changed her body. She still fought and struggled against his hold, but it was futile, just like the tears flowing from her eyes.

"You stupid whore...you think that hitting me will get you anywhere? They did once, when you were still strong, but you have let yourself get fat and lazy. I will not allow you to scar me any further."

Thoughts and visions flashed before her eyes at his words, but they did not want to connect. Scar him any further? She did not understand. What was he-?

She felt her shirt suddenly ripped open, and she screamed hoarsely and heaved against the body on top of her, adrenaline spiking in her blood. She was punished for her cry yet again, and this time she feared that if she cried out one more time, she would not wake up.

Blood oozed from her nose from the blow, and she felt it run down her cheek and into her hairline as she struggled to keep conscious. Her clothes continued to be torn apart, and she sobbed brokenly in despair. She either had to accept what was going to happen awake, or be knocked unconscious and not know what was happening. She turned her head to the side to watch Brolli lying there, only a few feet away, struggling to keep alive. His labored breathing made her tears flow heavier, and she reached out her hand to him, wishing she could touch him. Light from the moon flickered in his dulling eyes, and she choked on a sob as his lids fluttered.

"Please," she begged, to anyone who would listen.

The only sound that reached her ears was a sick chuckle.

"No one is going to come and save you, you stupid bitch. Scream all you want. There are no guards, and you are too far away from camp for anyone to hear you. By the time anyone even notices you are gone, I will no longer be here, and both your lover and your children will be dead. You might even die in the process, but I will try to prevent that. I have, after all, promised myself that I will have you before you die."

Her eyes widened, making her tears flow faster. Words entered her mind, and reached her mouth before she could think them through. At this point, it wouldn't matter what she said. He was on a course that she doubted he would stray from. "Yamcha...why are you doing this? I have only ever cared for you. I don't understand..." A broken sob reached her lips as the chemise she wore under her shirt was torn down the middle, baring her swollen breasts.

A wild look came over his face at the sight of her body and at her words, and when he shouted, it was in her face, with his spittle flying onto her skin.

"Exactly! You have only ever _cared_ for me! I loved you, you stupid whore! It was _me_ who was there for you, for all those years that your idiot king was gone; it was _me_ who showed you the love you craved! Yet you threw it back into my face the moment Vegeta came back. Do you think a man can deal with something like that so easily, as if nothing happened?"

She didn't think it was possible to cry any harder, but she did so as she fought to cover herself and tried to understand what he was saying. "I am sorry, Yamcha. I didn't know that you felt that way-"

"Lying whore! That's all you are! Everything I did for you!" He was silent then, breathing harshly. He looked down at her, her round belly and breasts bared before him in the moonlight. He snarled and grabbed a tender breast, squeezing hard. She screamed, the high-pitch ringing in his ears earning her another smack to the face. Her eyes rolled back in her head, but he shook her violently to keep her awake.

"Stay awake, you idiotic Queen. I want you to hear what I have to say before I leave your life in tatters."

Bulma laid there and listened, his words forming in her head slowly as she struggled to process them. Even as he spoke, she felt her eyes rolling back into her head repeatedly.

"It was me who has made your life a living hell for all these months, do you hear me? Just about anything that you can think of that happened that was bad, it was me. Your fall down the stairs that caused the loss of your first child, the rape of one of your ladies-in-waiting, your precious ass getting lost in the underground tunnel at Jighu. That was the night you scarred my face, you bitch!" His breathing made his chest heave, and she felt bile rise in her throat as he leaned closer, his vile breath on her face. "But do not worry, for I will scar you in ways that you cannot imagine. I will make you regret not being with me!"

Bulma laid there, nearly unconscious, as disbelief filled her mind and body at his words. No...it wasn't possible. Not Yamcha...not sweet Yamcha...

"It doesn't matter what happens in the end, my whore Queen. Do you know why? Because it was _me_ who had Vegeta taken away from you. I was the one who captured him. You should have seen him," he laughed, tossing a fragment of her pants over his shoulder as he cut them away with his knife. She continued to lay there, unmoving, disbelieving. "He ran away, hoping that I would leave you alone. I had thought of taking you, but in the end, it turned out to be more profitable to take him instead. Lord Frieza turned out to be very pleased with me, and he rewarded me well. When this all comes to an end, I will rule Vegeta-sei for all that I have done for him!"

Bulma felt the last of her clothes disappear as the cool night air brushed over her skin. She heard a sound of disgust, and she opened one of her eyes, for the other was already swelling shut. Above her she could see Yamcha undoing his trousers. The panic returned, but she could only weakly beat her hands against him as he spread her legs. He moved in between them, and she felt her body shake with weak dry sobs as she tried to get away. He began hitting and slapping her, any part of her body that he could reach. Tears were beyond her at that point, and she wished that she would just pass out to escape the pain. Vegeta...Brolli...both of their deaths were caused by this man. He was going to kill her children after he was done raping her, and quite possibly her as well. Everything would be gone in just a matter of a few minutes...and she would no longer feel this pain...

The blows to her breasts and belly made her subconsciously attempt to curl into herself, which displeased him enough to give her one last blast to the temple. Everything went black, and the pain went away.

* * *

Bright light assaulted her eyes as she attempted to open them. Something seemed wrong...everything seemed wrong. Memories flooded back to her. She began gasping for air as panic hit her. Where was she? Why couldn't she move properly? Why did she feel wet?

She opened her eyes wider as they adjusted fully to the light. All around her was thick blue liquid, bubbling with oxygen. She tried to calm her breathing, and realized that her face was covered in a mask. She lifted her hands to the glass in front of her and pounded it with her fists, and then felt every ounce of panic disappear as Bardock and Turles appeared before her, both men placing their large hands on the glass, over her hands.

_Bardock...Turles..._

She mouthed their names through the breathing mask, but their faces remained somber. She looked around as best as she could, and realized with startling clarity that they were in the medical wing of the palace. How? How was it possible that she was here? _Why_ was she here?

She began taking account of her body the best she could. Both of the men in front of her watched as she ran her hands over her skin, trying to figure out what part of her had been so injured that it had warranted a regeneration tank.

Tenderness and soreness erupted under her gentle touch, and she felt minor scratches and scrapes as well. At least someone had been kind enough to cover her half-decently, and she was wearing some other woman's hastily modified chemise, cut beneath the breasts because her stomach was so large, but at least it covered her chest. She was also wearing short pantalettes, but they were partially open at the top because of her belly. She felt the heat of blood rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment, and she hoped that nothing was visible and that neither of the men in front of her had dressed her.

Bardock motioned that she had only a few minutes left in the tank. Already she could feel her body recuperating and energy returning to her muscles and bones. It was a heady sensation, feeling all of the vitamins and minerals that her body had so craved for the past few months absorbing through her skin and nourishing her and her babies.

When the tank alarm went off and the healing liquid drained, she was instantly in Bardock's and Turles' arms, dripping wet, but all three of them were uncaring. Both men literally grabbed hold of her and she was embraced by both of them. They held her so fiercely that she felt tears build beneath her lids as she squeezed them back, unsure about their un-Saiya-jin like need to touch her. Especially Turles, who was always so brusque and harsh, it was completely unlike him to even casually touch her. But now, he was holding onto her with such a vice-like grip that fear began entering her mind. Had she nearly died? Was this what had caused this surge of emotion in these two men?

She had to pry the two Saiya-jins off her, but she had to laugh when she realized that _both_ of their tails were also wrapped around her. She cupped Bardock's face with one hand and Turles' with her other, and she felt their tails wind around both of her arms, not wanting to be separated from her. Their black eyes were so wide and so full of some emotion that she was afraid that they might cry. She stroked both of their faces, trying to make them both understand that she was alright.

"Your Highness..." they both breathed at the same time, making her give them a watery smile. Their love, that was the only thing she could think of it as, was so touching that it made her heart melt. They were truly such wonderful friends, so wonderful that she could never ask for two better ones. She silently thanked Vegeta for giving them to her.

"Bardock...Turles..." She honestly didn't know what to say. She felt herself choke, and she was yet again embraced. Their arms and tails encircled her, and she felt safer than she had been in months. Nothing would happen to her with these two around. Whatever had happened, they had saved her life from Yamcha.

She hadn't forgotten. No, she hadn't...and she could pretty much figure what had happened. She was too terrified to ask if she had been raped, too scared to ask if Brolli was dead. She felt her breathing begin to accelerate as everything began to come back to her, the words Yamcha had said, the sight of Brolli begging for her to run with his last breaths. She hadn't been strong enough...she hadn't been able to run...

"Brolli," she sobbed, looking up with dread in her watery blue eyes to stare at both of the men. Their eyes turned sad, and she felt her insides crumble.

"No...no...no..."

Bardock's tail flicked across her face, stopping her from going into a full-blown panic attack. She stared at him, and he shook his head.

"He is alive, Bulma...but barely. We don't know if he will make it."

She gasped, turning around and searching from him. There he was, several regeneration tanks down from where they were standing. She twisted and ran, ending up taking both of the men with her because their tails were still latched to her. Any other time she would have thought it was the cutest thing ever, but she had to get to Brolli _right now._

When she reached his tank, horrified tears instantly spilled. There was a gaping hole in his chest, so close to his heart that she could literally see the muscle and sinew around it pulsing with weak beats. His skin, lungs, muscle, and bones were visibly knitting themselves back together, but it might have been too late. The liquid in the tank was tinted pink from blood loss. His wound was so great...

"What happened? Tell me everything. I need to know everything that happened," she demanded, still staring at the man in the tank before her.

Bardock and Turles took turns explaining to her exactly what had happened.

* * *

Bardock felt suspicion the moment Lord Yamcha walked away, claiming that he was going to secure guards for the Queen and Lord Brolli around the forest clearing so that they would be safe. Turles too, had given him a narrow-eyed stare as the scarred man had hurried away.

Neither men had forgotten the day when Brolli had proclaimed suspicion about Lord Yamcha, for he had appeared too conveniently and in a manner too odd to just be normal. Brolli had watched the man like a hawk since, and both Bardock and Turles had taken it up as well, for the man was just too vicious about things concerning the Queen, and too lax about other matters of state or planet, when as a Lord, he had a large say in what should occur in their meetings. He had shown little interest in anything besides the Queen, almost to the point of obsession. They had all watched him, but none so vehemently as Lord Brolli.

Bardock and Turles, looking like brothers their faces were so similar, took the opportunity to follow the slightly odd Saiya-jin, wondering if they would find dirt on him.

And they had. Too much. Not only had they found what they had been looking for, but they had been almost too late...

The several minute head start that they had given Lord Yamcha turned out to be a nightmare. When they had reached the field, it had been to witness Lord Brolli laying on the blood-soaked ground, a spear protruding from his chest, and their Queen being raped right next to him.

The absolute fury that had lit up Turles' face had scared Bardock, but he was thankfully rational enough to make him stop before he rushed into a situation that was very delicate and very dangerous. His angry, harsh breathing calmed only marginally enough for Bardock to pull him back into the trees as they both withdrew their swords.

What occurred next, neither of them had expected.

Brolli, covered nearly entirely in blood, sat up from behind Lord Yamcha, his hands grasping the spear protruding obscenely from his chest. Bile had risen to both of their mouths as they watched the young lord literally rip the weapon from his body, blood, skin, and organs gushing from the hole left behind. He hadn't made a single sound, and in the next moment, he had thrust the spear straight through the neck of Lord Yamcha, nearly decapitating him.

His dead body landed on their unconscious Queen, and they had run forward, both disbelieving. Brolli stared at them for but a moment before he collapsed, his eyes dilated and rolling back into his head, his body going into convulsions. Turles had dove on him, ripping the clothing off his own body to try to stop the bleeding as much as he could. The wound in his chest was so great that he could literally push several of his fingers through it...

Bardock felt fear, anger, horror, and devastation hit him all at once as he gazed at the naked body of his Queen. She was bruised and bloody, her eyes and lips swollen severely from being hit repeatedly. He threw the body of Lord Yamcha away from her, leaving her covered in blood and nearly unrecognizable. He tore off his shirt and covered her with it, and it thankfully covered her well since he was so much larger than her.

Both men had never run so fast in their lives, even carrying the burdens that they were. By the time they arrived to the perimeter of the camp, the entire army was awake because of their panic-stricken screams for help. Immediately Bardock called for an assault to the city and palace, or Lord Brolli and their Queen would die.

Neither man had ever witnessed the movement of troops so quickly assemble and rush a city. Within moments of them arriving to camp, the entire army was up in arms and running to the city. Both Saiya-jins had mounted horses, carrying their friends, and desperately raced after their fellow men and women.

By the time they reached the outskirts of the city, the gates were already opened and the fighting had begun. What little of the white aliens that were there were quickly overwhelmed, and a rabid mob was heading to the palace. Hundreds of men and women cleared the way to the medical wing of the palace, keeping the ill prepared aliens occupied as they tried to save Lord Brolli and Queen Bulma.

It all happened so quickly that it was almost a blur in their minds. Brolli had been immediately immersed in a tank, while several women took the Queen from Bardock's arms to care for her. She was undressed and then redressed in another woman's altered clothes, and then also put in the tank, where they had waited for her to awaken.

Now, here they were.

Bulma sobbed into her hands at their story. Bardock had stumbled over the part over witnessing her being raped, and now as she cried, she felt their arms come around her again.

"It is alright, Bulma. You are safe. Your babes are safe. Do not let this affect you. You are so strong, you have survived so much, do not let this destroy you."

Bardock's words comforted her. The loss of her planet, the loss of her husband, so many friends and so many of her people dead, personally killing hundreds upon hundreds of the invaders to protect her planet...she had pulled through it all, and she had to pull through this too. She kept repeating it in her mind, until the words became exhausted in her brain. She turned in Bardock's and Turles' comforting embrace to watch Brolli in the tank before her, and she gritted her teeth.

She now had the name of the bastard that had caused all of this hurt and death, and she knew that she would be the one to see the end of him.

_Lord Frieza, if he dies...you will not even begin to imagine the things that I will do to you to make you suffer..._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Review! Please :)


	24. Uxeito Emono

**Author's Not**: Well, I like those reviews, so here is the next chapter! Epic ending mwahahaha!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Uxeito Emono (Waiting Game)

* * *

Brolli was alive.

Bulma stroked his hair as he leaned weakly against her. He was so frail, powerless, and debilitated, that he even had problems forming words and moving properly.

Tears leaked from her blue eyes as he fell asleep against her shoulder, his shuddering movements ceasing.

It had taken three full days for his wound to close, and another day for his body to be replenished. But not everything could be repaired by a regeneration tank, and it was plain to see that Lord Brolli might never be the same.

Several doctors had been discovered amongst the Saiya-jins that they freed from the palace dungeons, and they had given her hope that with rehabilitation, he could regain much, if not all, of his former strength. He had youth on his side, and they had seen the Saiya-jin race recover from wounds far more fatal than his.

She rocked him back and forth against her, her tears falling silently into his long, tousled hair. He slept a lot, as if he couldn't get enough rest. It had been two weeks since he had come out of the tank, and not much had changed.

He struggled to do even the basest of tasks and to even talk. He stumbled through getting dressed, and the words he spoke to her were often slurred. The doctors had explained that he had possibly been dead for long enough for his brain to receive some kind of damage, it could have been the severe loss of blood, or some kind of trauma that they didn't know about. Either way, some kind of harm had happened to his brain, and with those types of injuries...Bulma knew there was little hope.

He was still the kind and sweet man that he always was, but she also knew that he was aware that he was no longer same in every aspect. She watched him grow angry as he attempted to dress himself, bathe, eat, talk. The fury she would observe grow on his features gave her hope though. He knew that something was wrong, so that meant that he knew that he had to get back to being normal.

Many things had changed that fateful night when Brolli had nearly died and she had been almost killed. The spy that they had all feared was now dead, his body torn apart and put on spikes in several different places around the city, his head right in front of the palace. His death had caused her army to kill every alien in the city, and Versai was now completely liberated. Bulma was able to activate the comlinks and reach the stations out in space, only to find out that Lord Haschell had months ago summoned Vegeta-sei's army to return home. She thanked the older man silently, for quite literally, millions of Saiya-jins were returning home.

They just had to wait.

It had been the ultimate fear of King Vegeta when they were first attacked that a majority of their army had been based off-planet, light years away. Most of them would take almost a year to reach the planet, but that year was nearly up. Some of Saiya-jins stationed nearby on a colony based on an ancient asteroid had returned when they had been fighting in Tibernoa, but now they had to wait for the rest of them to return, so that there would be no way they would be defeated.

For now, they were rebuilding Versai. With so many people flooding into the city, it was almost like things were back to normal. They had resources at their hands that they had needed for months. Many of the palace guards and a small garrison of soldiers had been part of the captured Saiya-jins in the dungeons, and they were now training the men in her army to fight even better. Homes were being rebuilt night and day; people were being fed until their bellies were full, and she felt safe enough to walk through her home by herself, knowing that she wouldn't be attacked around the next corner.

That didn't stop the remaining King's and Queen's guards from following her, however.

She was now ten months pregnant. Well, she estimated that she was, because it was so hard to keep track of time with the countless days blurring together over the last half year. Nana kept a close eye on her, murmuring to her every so often that she had reached the Anausian due date, and that at this point, she could give birth at any time.

She didn't have to remind her. It was on her mind constantly, almost as much as Brolli was.

She glanced down at him, brushing a sweet kiss upon his forehead. She did not know how long they had been lying there, but she was content to let him sleep as much as he wanted. She would do anything for him. He had saved her life, her unborn children's lives, and she could never, ever repay him.

He muttered something in his sleep and snuggled in deeper, his face drifting off her shoulder and stopping to rest on her breast. It made her smile and giggle, and the movement made him lazily blink his eyes open. He laid there for a moment before he glanced up, looking at her through his thick black lashes before he tilted his head back to get a better look at her.

"How long was I...I as-s-sleep?"

She brushed his hair away from his face tenderly. "About a half hour."

He frowned, then sat up. He flinched as if the movement hurt him, but she did not rush to his aid. The first time she had panicked at an expression of pain on his features he had nearly yelled at her, saying that he was fine. She could understand why he would be upset, for he had gone from being entirely independent to dependent, and that was not who he was. It made her remember when Vegeta had gotten the Saiya-jin plague, and he had hated himself for his weakness. He had been so close to the brink of death for weeks, so frail that she'd had to hand feed him, bathe him, and clothe him. She completely understood where Brolli was coming from.

"Did...did y-you call...call your father?"

Bulma felt a large smile bloom on her face. His memory seemed to be improving. For days he hadn't been able to remember even simple conversations that they'd had in the past, but things were slowly coming back to him. He had also had a lot of issues remembering things he had done earlier in the day, so it made her nearly deliriously happy that he had remembered their conversation from the prior day.

"Yes, I did call him. The interstellar communications seem to be intermittent, so I didn't get to talk to him for long. I just told him we are invaded, Vegeta is dead, I am pregnant, and that we need his help."

He nodded as he sat up from the bed. Her room had been completely destroyed so she had been unable to use it, and she hadn't been able to bring herself to share a room with Brolli in Vegeta's old suites...so she had taken up one of the guest rooms in the Royal wing of the palace. It was much smaller, but still luxurious enough for Brolli to be stunned the first time he laid eyes on it. The gold trim, the wallpapered walls, the thick, multi-colored carpet, the dark wood furniture, the wide bay windows, the huge, sprawling bed. He had never seen such luxury in his life, and to see what it was like to live like a Queen, like a Lord could, he had been stunned. It had been one of the very few times he hadn't stuttered when he had talked.

"I can't believe that I am in the Palace of Versai."

He had been utterly disbelieving the first time he had laid eyes on the bathing chamber connected to the room. The enormous marble pool embedded deeply into the floor would have been able to hold more than a dozen people. The water that flowed from pipes had made him stare, unable to believe that it was _clean_ water. He had told her about how he and his wife had owned a large wooden tub that they had filled with water from the steam nearby, and they had occasionally heated it up over the fire. He had never set a foot on carpet once before in his life, and the first time he curled his toes into the thick fabric, his face had been full of amazement. He had touched everything the first few days, just trying to make his mind understand that he was living in luxury.

Bulma explained to him that once the war was over, she would give him everything that he would ever want or need. She would bequeath upon him the greatest estates on the planet, make him the richest lord to ever live on Vegeta-sei. She would give him lands on which he could have his own cities, towns, villages. He could have businesses, farms, whatever he could ever want. The look of disbelief on his face had been slightly nerve-racking at first, but then he had let a small smile light up his features.

"I would...would rather b-be with you," he had said, and that had settled it.

If he ever changed his mind, she would make sure that he would have everything any man could ever want, but if he wanted to stay, then she would let him.

He walked over to the wide bay windows and sat down on the seat. He often sat there, watching the birds flying by or the townspeople working in the city.

Bulma was content to watch him as well. His quiet time was her quiet time, and it gave her a chance to think of what was going to happen to their future. Not only theirs, but the planet's.

It was going to be about a month before the Saiya-jin army started returning, and they still had to worry about an evasive enemy. Since the invasion of Versai they had been quiet, more than likely contemplating their next move. They had quite literally killed thousands of their kind, and Bulma wondered if they had done serious damage. She recalled from the battle of Tibernoa that there had been very few of the white aliens, almost as if assassins and warriors from other races had been hired to fight for them. Were they going extinct? Were they dwindling in numbers? If so, it really didn't make sense that they had been so lightly guarded. None of it really made sense.

However, maybe this Lord Frieza hadn't been expecting her people to attack their own city and slay everyone in sight. He probably hadn't even known her location, for they killed every spy that they found. Her men had grown very adept at finding the buggers, and it seemed like the invaders were getting more reckless and careless when it came to finding out information on her army, making it even easier for her to find and kill them.

Either way, they were eerily quiet and it was disturbing. She had her whole city surrounded with guards at all times of the day, the battlements readied and everyone on alert just in case they were attacked. She wished that they would just retreat and give up, but she doubted it would happen. Both sides were so deeply wounded by actions of the war that it would be hard for either of them to accept defeat until they were nearly wiped out. Bulma knew that personally she would give anything to slice the head off the bastard that had caused her so much misery...killing her husband, infiltrating her own camp with a spy she had thought was her friend, destroying the lives of her people, hurting Brolli...

She had to gather whatever forces she could and totally destroy whatever was left of these horrible creatures. She couldn't take any chances that they would come back in the future, when she was gone and only her children were alive to bear a possible disaster. She had to rectify this while she was alive, to make sure that her children had a future free of pain and death.

For now, it was a waiting game.

* * *

Over the next month, Bulma saw significant improvements in Brolli's disposition and health. His stuttering became less and less noticeable every day, and it was possibly because she was helping him learn how to speak again. The doctors had recommended that he try to read aloud from a book to teach his tongue how to move once more. Every night before they went to sleep they read from a book together, each taking turns to read. Brolli watched her tongue and mouth movements, mouthing the words with her, and then read himself, taking time to pronounce the words rather than read quickly as he normally would. Each day that went by he improved, but it still popped up every once and a while when his emotions were high. Bulma doubted that it would ever be completely gone, but he was becoming fluent with speech once more, and the look of happiness on his face each time he completed a sentence with no stammers was everything to her.

His movements and once former grace were going a lot slower. The doctors had suggested he try taking up swordplay once more, for the movements required elegance and balance to perform properly. Bulma was ecstatic at the suggestion, but Brolli was hesitant. He stated that he did not want to practice in view of the other men, for he was embarrassed that he was not his former self, sure of his movements and strength.

Bulma had smiled and brought him somewhere that she had not been in a long, long time.

The sanctuary that Queen Hokora had built for her and Chichi had needed some minor repairs before it had been useable again, but once the grass was cut, the weeds pulled, and the training area swept, Bulma had shown him that it was now his to use as he pleased.

The first time Bulma had closed the doors and locked them, Brolli had instantly felt more at ease. The fact that she was also able to have privacy to help him and not have to worry about what others thought about a heavily pregnant woman training with a sword was wonderful as well.

Bardock, somewhat bashfully after discovering that she was using the training area, had returned an item to her that she had thought was long gone. When he placed the custom made sword that Queen Hokora had gifted her with so many years ago, she had felt tears come to her eyes. He explained that he had retrieved it many weeks ago when they had first originally entered the palace, but with all the happenings and things going on, he had forgotten he'd had it. She had only scolded him slightly before she had nearly run to the sanctuary, delighted beyond words.

Bulma aided Brolli in retraining his body slowly over that month. He had stumbled and struggled quite a bit when they had first begun, but she worked with him slowly. He ended up cut up pretty bad the first few days because he had refused to use a dull-edged blade to train. She had pursed her lips at him in irritation, but had shrugged in the end. If he ended up cutting off something that he didn't want cut off, well...it was his fault.

It was nearing her eleventh month of pregnancy when Bulma really began feeling her body weakening. With her attempting to help Brolli she had hoped that it would strengthen her, but it seemed to do the opposite. During times of depression and weakness it was even worse. She took naps during the day and slept long into the morning every day. Nana and Brolli did what they could to comfort her body, but no matter what they did, she just seemed to get more and more uncomfortable. The massages and soaking in baths seemed to no longer work. Her feet were swelling to what she called "vile proportions", her stomach was so huge that she said she looked like one of the balls the children played with out in the streets, and that was only the beginning. After being awake for only a few hours caused her back to hurt. Oh, and standing! Forget standing for longer than a few minutes. When she waddled down the hallways and went to meetings, she swore everyone was staring at her in horror, wondering if she was going to give birth right then and there.

She began getting frustrated at everyone and if things didn't go her way. She demanded everything be perfect at all times. Even though she had barely lifted a finger in her life to clean, she found herself cleaning her old room in desperation. She wasn't sure why, but she just wanted it fixed. The ceilings were repaired, the broken windows replaced, the furniture cleaned, the furnishings washed.

She began gathering things together almost as if she was possessed for the imminent birth of her children, and it made Nana and Brolli chuckle. Nana said she was "nesting", or preparing everything that would be needed when the children arrived. Bulma didn't care, she just wanted to make sure the damn bassinets matched and that their clothes and blankets and bonnets and shoes and everything were ready for when she finally dropped the brats.

Nana had been horrified the first time Bulma called the babes brats, but then she just began shaking her head as the names continued. She could tell that Bulma was ready to give birth, because everything was getting to the point of extreme with her. Her once calm and collected charge was now mean and short-tempered, frustrated with everyone and everything, even the people she loved. If something didn't go her way, it was the end of the world. Her lady-like manners seemed to disappear overnight, she declared. She knew however, that after she gave birth, things would go back to normal. They just had to wait for the day to come.

The day did come, but not the one they were looking forward to. During one of the annoyingly frequent meetings that were held daily, Bulma had been sitting at the head of the table listening to one of the general's talking about some bland topic when the vidscreen blinked to life. Immediate memories came back as she remembered the last time a similar scene had occurred.

Lord Frieza smiled nastily from the screen, his pointed teeth looking sharp enough to draw blood.

"Queen Bulma...my, how you have...grown. Rather massively, I must say."

Bulma seethed as she stood, slamming both hands on the table in front of her. All of the men surrounding her were already standing, their hands on their swords as if they could kill the creature in front of them through the vidscreen.

"I am so massively large right now because I am about to bring life forward into this world, something that you seem incapable of. You bring nothing but death and suffering, and you shall pay for it," she snarled.

Bulma's glaring visage suddenly smiled widely at the shocked look that appeared on his face for a brief second. The smirk returned quickly, however.

"I only do what I deem necessary. Of course, you monkeys should understand that. All I am trying to do is find a planet on which my kind can rebuild, seeing as how your former filthy king took away ours."

Bulma felt her expression falter. That was why they were attacking them? The former King Vegeta had attacked their planet and taken away their home, so they were killing the Saiya-jins so they could take over their planet in return?

Anger simmered to the surface at her father-in-law's actions, but what was done was done. However much she wanted to be diplomatic, this bastard had caused too much pain for her to want to try to fix things.

"Is there a purpose to this call? You interrupted a meeting."

A gleeful laugh filled the room. "Oh my, how rude of me. I do seem to do that. Last time I recall that it was in a similar situation. Your poor monkey king had to die...it was almost tragic. And now here we are yet again...about to be in another tragic situation."

Bulma felt terror claw at her throat. His words tore her up inside, but she had to stay strong. She couldn't let him see that his words bothered her.

_I will kill you._

In the next moment, Bulma saw two people that she had not seen in over a year. Two guards jerked over a dark-haired man and woman, and a squealing infant.

"Chichi! Kakarott!"

Lord Frieza laughed. "Ah, I see that you know these two. It so happens that we found them on their way to Versai many months ago, but we captured them and brought them here."

Bulma stared at her best friend's face in desperation. Chichi stared back at her, her features sunken from starvation and repeated abuse. They both looked the worse for wear, but nothing concerned her more than the baby crying in the background.

_Their baby._

"Release them immediately."

The white creature laughed hysterically once more, as if it was the most hilarious situation ever. Bulma felt her lips pull down in a tight line.

"Well, I can't just _release _them...you Saiya-jins are just so stubborn. First you don't want to die from the plague we released on your planet, and now you refuse to-"

"What did you just say?" Bulma gasped, her hand clutching at her throat.

The nasty smirk returned on his face. "Oh, that we were the ones that caused the Saiya-jin plague? It's amazing that you didn't figure it out until I just said something. Saiya-jins are ridiculously resilient; did you think that some random plague would actually just start killing them out of nowhere? No, we had our scientists create it and release it onto your planet. It almost worked except for when you discovered a way to combat it. We tried to do it the easy way and just kill you all off before we got here, but you just had to be difficult..."

Bulma stared in utter disbelief at the screen. This creature...this monster...had caused millions of deaths. More deaths than she could even comprehend. He...he had killed Queen Hokora, King Vegeta...her friends, almost had killed Vegeta...

"You animal! What kind of sick, twisted-!"

"My, my! Let us get back on topic, shall we? Currently my spaceship is hovering outside the atmosphere, ready to deploy tens of thousands of warriors to the surface of your planet. We have been waiting for a convenient time to attack the planet with our main army, and seeing as how you just ambushed your own city and killed thousands of my kin, I think it is appropriate that I repay you in kind."

Bulma felt her eyebrow quirk in confusion as the vidscreen blinked out, and then a moment later filled with a view of a city far below. Instantly she recognized Mulani, Queen Hokora's favorite city, a place she had been brought to often as a young princess. The city was green and lush with spring flowers, but it was completely empty. Well, she thought it was empty until the screen moved to show the middle of the city, where she witnessed a devastating sight. Thousands of Saiya-jins were caged, all of them clutching at the bars and trying to get free, but they were surrounded on all sides by their foes and their projectile weapons that they were helpless against.

Bulma clutched her throat as the screen flickered back to the hideous visage of Lord Frieza. He smirked as he saw the pale expression on the Queen's face. "I am not very far away at this moment. In less than a day I will be planning on assaulting the planet at large with my army, for I am done playing games. You have killed everything that has ever meant anything to me, so slowly but surely I will kill absolutely everything that has ever meant anything to you, my dear Queen Bulma. This city, Mulani, I know holds a special place in your little heart. It was a place where your dead mother-in-law once took you often as a retreat away from palace life, is it not? And it was where poor Lord Yamcha first fell in love with you. But he is dead now, isn't he? Poor soul, all he ever wanted was for you to love him, and in the end he paid the ultimate price. I shall pay you for his death as well. I will destroy every major city on this planet! Mulani, Versai, Boadecia, Tibernoa, Burchan...I have already destroyed Jighu and numerous others. One by one I will wipe them off of your planet, and once every Saiya-jin is dead, I will bring the rest of my kind to Vegeta-sei to begin our revival. We will repopulate the planet and bring it to its ultimate glory. And none of you will be there to see it, because you will all be dead. Until our next meeting, Queen Bulma."

* * *

**Author's Note**: It's coming closer to the end! Review!


	25. Kyoukou

**Author's Note**: Well everyone, this weekend I literally spent eight hours at the computer and wrote my butt off! I wrote like three chapters so I should be posting them relatively quickly...as long as you guys review hint hint ;)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Kyoukou (Panic)

The panic that the city of Versai went into eclipsed anything that Bulma had ever seen before. It spread quickly that Lord Frieza was going to attack an unknown city within the next day. It was presumed that it was Mulani, but it could have been a ploy.

Immediately Bulma sent out transmissions to any cities that had active links, but very few did. She demanded that everyone evacuate to smaller towns and to the forests that covered the planet. She called her father only to discover that he had left planet side to come to Vegeta-sei in order to help. She had no way of knowing how long it would take for Anausia-sei's small army to come for she was unable to contact his fleet with her intermittent connection.

Her several thousand man army was immediately armed. She spoke with Bardock, Turles, and the generals to see the best course of action, and all decided the best idea would be to evacuate Versai as well, and to bring her army to Mulani at once to try to save the lives of the trapped Mulani Saiya-jins. Every life was precious at this point due to the millions upon millions that Lord Frieza had killed, so they had to save them if they could.

Many of the cruisers that Versai owned had been found disabled when Bulma had first retaken her city, but she'd had the foresight to have them repaired. She was thankful now that she had, for she had need of them. Some of the smaller ones were only able to hold a couple dozen men, but there were transporters that were able to hold a couple hundred. Repairs began in earnest for the ones that were inoperable, but Bulma didn't know if they would be ready by the time they would leave, for they were leaving as soon as she was dressed and her army was ready.

Brolli was sitting quietly in front of a dying fire reading aloud when she frantically entered the room. Immediately he stood as she ran into his arms.

"I have heard that you are leaving."

Bulma nodded against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut tight as he held her against him.

"I am coming with you."

Bulma gasped and pulled back to tell him no, but the look in his black eyes stopped her. "Yes. I want you with me if it is the end."

He nodded as he released her and went to collect his things. Together they dressed for war. Although Bulma knew that she was going to be unable to help due to how heavy she was with child, she wanted to be present to help rally her troops and give them hope. She had been told by several soldiers that the speech she had delivered before the battle of Tibernoa had carried her men forward and had helped with the ultimate defeat of Lord Frieza's men. She would not hesitate to speak to her men again if the need arose, and already she was thinking of what she could say to bolster their morale.

While she was donning her armor and cape, Brolli stood before her in full battle regalia very similar to hers. He had been given the same type of armor that she had after arriving back to Versai, for their storerooms had been full of it. Her army had also been given the armor, and almost every man and woman had a pair. His battle-worn sword and other weapons had been sharpened, and now they glimmered dangerously against his body. Bulma watched him as she herself donned on her own deadly weapons. Daggers strapped to her thighs, small knives shoved deep into her white boots, blades almost as long as her forearms were placed carefully into position on her biceps. On her hip she belted her beautifully crafted sword that had been gifted to her by Queen Hokora years before, and a smaller short sword on the opposite side. On her back, carefully sheathed, was not one, but two swords. Vegeta's own sword lay across Bulma's newer, just as finely made sword in a deadly cross. The monarch was covered in so many weapons that Brolli actually felt fear. Not for himself, but for any foe that may cross her path.

Her large belly was almost not noticeable with how well her cape and armor concealed it, and she even stated to him that with how tight the armor fit her body that she felt slimmer and it was easier for her to move. If he didn't know any better, he would think that she was planning on entering battle herself, but upon seeing her stumble and lose her balance, he chuckled and caught her smoothly.

Her becoming blush made him grin down at her as he held her against his chest. She was dipped low in his embrace, and she stared up at him as her fingers curled around his arms. "You are gaining strength," she said quietly, suddenly breathless.

"Y-yes," he said, then frowned. They both knew that when his emotions were running high that he tended to stutter more, but she just laughed softly and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I am so proud of you, Brolli."

His lips quirked upward as he pulled her to a standing position. He straightened her crooked cape and then stood back to admire her. "I am the one who should be p-proud. You have over...overcome s-so much. Now, with how close you are to delivering your c-children, you are g-going into battle as if you yourself are preparing to fight the enemy and va-vanquish them. You are t-truly an amazing Queen."

Bulma felt her blush return, but quickly realized that she was wasting time chatting with him. "Brolli, we must hurry. We have a long trip ahead of us, and we may not make it to Mulani in time if we dally any longer."

He nodded, and together they left the palace of Versai to meet with her army, their only hope to save their planet.

* * *

Bulma urged the pilots of the cruisers and transport ships to coax the max out of the engines. As they flew with the whole ship shaking violently, Bulma did not feel fear that they were pushing the ships too hard. She knew that anything made by Saiya-jins could withstand almost everything, and she did not hesitate to order them to keep pushing the machines harder. Even with the engines dangerously close to overheating she did not order the pilots to cease, she told them to keep going. Keep going, she told them, for if they did not make it, then thousands of their brothers and sisters would die.

It was nighttime when they arrived, and Bulma felt excitement thrum through her blood at the sight of Mulani intact and whole. The quiet engines of the ships gave them only some cover, but the sheer heat and wind that they were putting off would alert the enemy quickly if they were nearby. With almost no hesitation Bulma commanded to touchdown in the air field inside the city. With her generals protesting in the background, Bulma yelled without preamble into the vidscreen visible on all the ships to attack as soon as they touched down. No stealth was going to be applied; it was going to be pure brute force. She felt a smirk twist her lips at the sight of thousands of Saiya-jins already growling and snarling in the backgrounds on the numerous vidscreens before her, their weapons ready in their hands. Saiya-jins were truly magnificent creatures in battle, and she felt their blood lust in the air. It was almost permeable.

The moment the doors to the cruisers and transports opened, Saiya-jins were pouring out, battle cries on their lips. Almost instantly the city was overflowing with her army, and she felt her smirk grow and her eyes grow wide as her excitement gathered and she watched her army overwhelm the white aliens that were inside the city. There were a couple hundred from what she could discern, and as she left the ship and set foot on the ground, she quickly went about the city with her guard to take care of any "diplomacy" that might be needed. Her men didn't leave many captives, the lust was in their veins and they wanted the enemy's blood on their hands. They had been living in fear for too long, and they felt the need to end it just as she did. When she was presented the leader of the pathetic battalion that had been garrisoned in the city, she quickly dispatched him to hell. She felt no remorse as the light left his eyes and the last thing he saw was the twisted smile on her face.

_You will repopulate Vegeta-sei and bring it to its ultimate glory, is that right, Lord Frieza? I will die first!_

The caged Saiya-jins were released the moment that the last alien was killed. Bulma urged any capable man or woman to arm themselves for they were possibly going to be attacked. Both eager and their morale soaring to unknown heights, the captured Saiya-jins went to the city's armory to adorn themselves with weapons and armor. Almost instantly Bulma's army swelled to over two thousand more strong. Her hope surged as she looked at Brolli across the field from her, their gazes colliding. He looked like a warrior god, his large, armor covered Saiya-jin body splattered in blood, his long, deadly sword in his hand, his hair and cape blowing in the fierce wind. He looked like so many other Saiya-jins around her, their teeth bared and evil grins on their faces.

She was walking across the field towards him when a cry went up. Almost as if out of a nightmare, everyone looked upward to see _something_, something so big that it literally took over the entire sky and made it night as it took the new morning light with it.

"It's the frozen lord's ship!" someone behind her cried, and out of nowhere Saiya-jins began running in fear. She felt herself getting jostled side to side, and she gasped as pain ripped through her abdomen. Falling to her knees, she felt fear that she was going to be trampled by her own people when she was suddenly seized. She felt terror freeze her body stiff until she saw that it was Brolli, surrounded by her guard. He had picked her up and he was running to bring her to safety. She wrapped her arms around him as he swiftly darted in between his fellow Saiya-jins, trying to get out of the path of the enormous ship. Bulma looked up, disbelief filling her face. She had never seen anything so large in her life. Even with the amazing technological advancements that the Anausians had made, none of their ships came even close to the sheer size of the ship she saw before her.

The city was quickly emptied as all the Saiya-jins fled to the ancient forest far outside the city limits. Once they were under the cover of the trees their fear quieted, but Brolli still held her in his arms, even though he was breathing hard from having run so far with such a burden in his arms. She protested to be let go, and quickly squirmed out of his hold. She had to gather her troops and calm them, for it was obvious that Lord Frieza had arrived and was planning on attacking Mulani first, just like they had predicted.

Almost as if on cue, dozens of transports began leaving the mother ship above them. Everyone watched as the ships slowly lowered into the city, stirring up massive clouds of dust and dirt. The alien technology baffled everyone around her. Being full-blooded Anausian, she was experienced with advanced technology, but this rivaled anything that she had ever seen. The sleek design of the ships drew her eye, and she briefly compared them to the clunky and large machines that the Saiya-jins used for transport. Saiya-jins had never been nowhere near as technologically advanced as any of their allies, in fact they typically bought everything off other races, and it was even the main reason why their prince had been matched with her, in order for their race to be equipped with technology that kept them in pace with the rest of the quickly advancing universe. But between the planet being plagued with a disease that killed off millions upon millions of Saiya-jins and being attacked and nearly invaded for almost a year, everything had been halted. What technology their rich planet had was severely out of date and didn't even compare to what she saw before her.

She did not voice her opinion and what she was observing. She already knew that these white bastards had far superior machinery and weapons, her men had witnessed it and died by it, so it was hardly a surprise as she heard murmurs erupt through the thousands of men and women around her, saying they were doomed. Children were crying, mothers were trying to desperately calm them, and fathers stood by, knowing that they would be unable to save their families. Soldiers hung their heads low, others vehemently declared that they should attack now.

The talk and cries grew louder and louder until she shushed them, making silence blanket them all with just a quick slash of her hand through the air and a quiet, "Enough." She could barely hear herself think with how deafening the talking was around her.

Bardock, Turles, Brolli, her generals, and her guards were surrounding her. She felt oddly exposed without having a horse, and realized that no one else had one either.

Looking around her, she felt an odd calm come over her body and mind. Drawing in a deep breath, she addressed the men around her.

"I wish to send out a diplomatic party to meet with these lizards in the city. I want to know if there are any terms to this battle or if it is going to be an all-out slaughter. Who I pick shall also do any scouting possible; I want to know if they are heavily armored and equipped with weapons, I want to know numbers. Are there mercenaries like there were during the battle of Tibernoa? Any information will be helpful." She glanced around and closed her eyes, for she knew what she said next may possibly doom these men to their deaths.

"Who wishes to volunteer?"

It was quiet for a few brief moments before Bardock and Turles stepped forward, along with Senaka and Kutibiru, her two favorite guards. It had been a long time since they had been together, relaxing in her suites in Jighu and walking through the gardens. They had been guarding her when Jighu had been attacked and destroyed, and they had fled into the underground tunnels. It seemed like forever ago, and she could tell that time had not been kind to either of them. They looked like they both had aged years, and there were new scars that had not been there before.

These four men...she cared so much for all of them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brolli fidget, almost as if he wanted to volunteer. Before he could step forward, Bardock waved his hand through the air.

"Us four shall be sufficient. We need people who we know we can trust with the Queen."

He looked pointedly at Brolli, who had already sacrificed so much for their Queen. They all knew that this man would not hesitate to die for her. He would stay.

Bulma felt a sharp pain lance across her abdomen and she flinched. The last day she had been getting minor pains, but when her people had panicked in the city and had tossed her around in their desperation to flee, the pains seemed to be increasing in intensity. It was nothing that hadn't happened before, in fact sometimes she was bedridden from pains, so she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach and began giving orders.

The men quickly dispersed, the group of four disappearing through the dark forest. Bulma saw Bardock look back before he vanished, and she nodded towards him before he followed the men once more. She closed her eyes, praying that she would see them all again.

Soon thereafter, a stirring in the crowd brought her back to the present. Glancing around, she saw that her men were nervous and it was obvious in their movements and constant shifting. She decided to stride through the crowd, hopefully lending them some comfort and answer any questions if they had any.

She gasped the moment she turned, her hands reaching for her belly. Immediately Brolli was by her side, moving down to her bent over height.

"Bulma, what's wrong? Is it time?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head. Around her she could hear the men talking and asking what was wrong in hushed whispers.

"No, I'm fine. I've just been having these sharp pains the last day or so...and I have just been getting a couple the last few hours. I think it's stress related and it's affecting the heirs."

Brolli helped her stand upright. Observing her quietly, he looked over every inch of her within a few moments to see if she was truly alright. "Do they feel different from the contractions you have had before?"

She shook her head again, biting her lip. "It's hard to tell, but they seem the same. I just wish they would go away...it's hard to concentrate when you're wondering if you're going to feel that pain again anytime soon."

Brolli gave her a soft smile. "You need to rest, your Highness. You are over your race's due date already, you could technically give birth at any time. Not to mention you are carrying twins, which makes this different as well. I suggest that you sit and rest until Bardock and the others return."

Bulma felt a slight tremble rack her frame. Resting sounded divine, but she didn't have the luxury of time. "I shall be fine," she decided, but just in case, she threaded her arm through his, and leaned on him for support. Walking was hard enough as it was, resting some of her weight on him would help some.

She moved through the men, smiling and nodding at acknowledgements, addressing others who called out to her. She answered as many questions as she could, but there was very little that she herself knew until the men returned. She just hoped that their enemy would allow them to come back safely.

As the hours ticked by, Bulma told her men to rest themselves for the upcoming battle. Many fell asleep on the ground right where they had been sitting, others unrolled portable tents that they had brought with them. Fires were built, food was cooked. It was almost like a typical camp.

Bulma found herself in her own tent shortly after her stroll. She felt weak, and her trembling seemed to be increasing. Brolli, thinking that she was cold, removed his cape and draped it over her shoulders. She was sitting on a stool, for the only other piece of furniture was a small table, where her generals were currently crowded around, discussing strategy.

Brolli sat next to her on the ground, his weapons removed. She had long since removed her armor and weapons, and the burden being taken off her body had been heavenly. She hadn't realized how much weight she had been carrying. Had she truly thought it necessary to carry that many weapons?

Brolli observed his Queen out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be obvious that he felt that something was wrong with her. She was breathing heavily, nearly panting, and her whole frame was visibly shaking. He had thought that she had been cold, but there was sweat beading on her forehead. As nonchalantly as possible, he took her wrist. Almost instantly he could tell that her heart was pounding unnaturally fast and her skin was heated.

"Are you nervous, Bulma?"

She blinked, almost startled that someone had been talking to her. She swallowed, then shook her head. "I am just trying not to think about it."

Brolli stared at her, almost as if he was willing her to look at him by just mere thought. When her eyes finally caught his, his expression became stern. Her eyes were dilated and dull; almost midnight blue they were so dark. Unceremoniously, he splayed a large hand across her abdomen.

Her skin was tight and the muscles beneath his hand were rock hard, and only mere seconds after touching her, he felt them contract.

His eyes flew to hers, and he nearly gasped aloud at her desperate expression. "How long, Bulma?" he said softly, not wanting to panic her and trying to stay calm himself.

Her entire body shuddered greatly. "Since last night," she whispered. Her eyes watered then, and tears fell moments later. "I was going to tell you, but...I wasn't entirely sure, and with everything going on..."

Brolli had never felt the urge to yell at anyone as much as he did at that moment. "By the gods, Bulma...how could...how c-could you? You just marched your troops into b-battle when you knew you could be going into labor...and you knowingly left your midwife! By the gods, you left Nana at the pa-palace! We cannot possibly move you now...what if we are attacked? What are we-?"

Almost as if those very gods heard him, the sound of a horn blasted through the air. Everyone in the tent became still, and moments later a guard burst through the tent flaps.

"They are returning! We caught sight of them running as if a demon was after them! They shall be here in a few minutes, your Highness!"

Bulma looked at Brolli, and as if he read her mind, he helped her stand. "How much p-pain are you in?" he murmured, wrapping both of their cloaks more tightly around her.

"It is controllable most of the time. Sometimes I get particularly violent ones that make me want to fall to my knees...but Brolli, I cannot abandon my men at this moment..."

He nodded, then shook his head as if changing his mind. "Bulma, I know you are immensely strong and have incredible willpower, but if it is t-time...you cannot prevent b-birth, my love."

She squeezed his hand. "If I am right, I have been in labor now for almost a day. Anausian births are extremely long and agonizing, Brolli. Nana told me that my mother was in labor with me for three days before she gave birth to me, and she almost died." She drew in a deep breath, almost as if it pained her to do so, and said, "I want you to stay with me. I will tell you the moment that I can no longer deal with this on my own." She stared into his black eyes, and took his other hand into hers, squeezing that one as well. "I need you, Brolli. More than I ever have before. You are the only one here that can help me."

He opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, Bardock and Turles exploded into the small tent.

One of her generals spoke up first. "What news is there?"

Bardock looked grim. "We didn't even get to talk to them, your Highness. They were gathering their forces and preparing them the moment we reached the outskirts of the city. There are thousands of them, more than there were at Tibernoa. Mercenaries, just like the last time, but there are more of the white bastards this time as well. They are well-equipped, well-armored."

The generals nodded, and Bulma looked at him square in the face. She knew that what he was going to say next would not be good.

"They are marching towards us now, as we speak."

* * *

**Author's Note**: OMG! Everything is going out of control! Bulma is in labor and they are about to go to war! What will happen? Will Bulma's army be victorious, or will it be a heavy loss? What about Bulma, is she going to survive the birth of her twins? Find out next time!


	26. Roudouryoku

**Author's Note**: Well, I have to express some disappointment in my readers. Between the 25th and today, the 28th, I have had over 200 unique visitors and over 600 hits to the last chapter. Out of all that, I got 7 reviews. That really makes me sad and really upsets me that out of so many people reading this story, as readers, you don't even take the 30 seconds it takes to at least say good or awesome or it sucks. Out of every story I read, I review every chapter I read. Even if I don't have a lot of time I take the ten seconds it takes to say omg awesome update soon or something. If I have the time, I give constructive reviews. When someone takes the time to write a good, honest review, it helps people become better authors. I have to at least thank a few of the people who reviewed: Nobunaga the betta, who at least gave me the time of day to write a few sentences to give me some constructive criticism. I know that things have varied a lot in this story; I have been writing this story now for over six years, I was 19 when I first started this story and I am now 25. I have gone to college and been through war and deployment, marriage, college again; let's just say a lot lol. My writing style has changed and has developed differently throughout the years. So yeah I know that there are different tones and writing styles. I will take a half a year break and start writing again and it sounds different again lol. I am honestly just trying to get to the end in a respectable manner right now. But thank you for your review! DamonaVeggi, you are so crazy lol, and I love your reviews. I hope to see more :) Thank you to HawkAngel XD, yomegagirl01, AmyRose92, Kikira-Lynn, and dragonballzfreak210. People like you are the reason why I continue writing :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Roudouryoku (Labor)

* * *

"We are no match against them, my Queen."

Bulma, already pale, looked like death after Bardock's words. Brolli was close to her side, so close in fact that it drew both Turles' and Bardock's sharp eye. He was hovering unnaturally close to her, his hand ever-present at her back. Their gaze collectively turned to the Queen after their observation.

"What is wrong, Bulma?" Turles asked, nudging himself closer, moving Bardock out of the way. Not to be outdone, Bardock nearly knocked Brolli aside in his haste to see to her as well. Brolli snorted and let them attend her.

The moment Bardock and Turles placed their hands on her shoulders, she hissed. "I am in labor, you fools."

The color drained from their faces. They both began talking at once, nearly unintelligible, until Brolli told them to shut up without further ado.

"Be quiet. She does not want the entire camp to know that she is in pain and going into labor. She is currently in control of the pain and perfectly capible of taking care of military matters. If you do not wish to make matters worse, you will pretend that she is her normal self and distract her with what is going on currently."

Startled with Brolli's fierceness, both men left her side, nodding in aquiensce. "The men should be gathered and prepared. The generals are already outside, waiting for your orders, my Queen."

Bulma nodded, then subtly shuddered as more pain hit her. Gasping at the severity, she gripped onto Brolli and attempted to walk on her wobbling legs. Brolli was truly wonderful, she thought to herself as he guided her outside. He knew that she needed all the distraction that she could get, and was amply providing it for her. The less her mind was on this horrid pain, the better.

Still, she could not help but think of how much worse the pain was than she had anticipated. What she had previously experienced had been bad enough, but it was nearly crippling at the height of the contraction. She could not believe that this was the beginning and it would only get worse. Fear began clawing up her spine until it reached her throat, and she swallowed hard, nearly panting with exertion as she reached the side of her generals. She prayed to the gods that she would not shame herself in front of them.

"Ready the men. Do what you believe is best, prepare them well with words of encouragement. Make sure that their morale is at its pinnacle. When they are ready, let me know."

The four men nodded and bowed low. The Queen was finally allowing them to do their job, instead of doing it all on her own and hardly ever taking their advice. They were almost startled, but did not speak of it in this desperate time. Separating quickly, they went about readying the men.

"Did you see their faces? It was amusing," Turles commented, chuckling.

Bulma smiled softly, her pain momentarily forgotten. She let her gaze fall upon Brolli, who had his hand at her back.

"Let us walk. Perhaps it will help," she murmured.

Brolli shook his head. "Bulma, walking typically hastens labor. Are you sure?"

Thought furrowed her fair brow. "Perhaps that is not a good idea, then. I will rest until I am needed."

When she turned to enter her tent, Brolli made to follow after her. However, she waved him off. "I will call for you if I need you, Brolli. I would have a few moments of privacy."

He nodded, his fingertips brushing hers before she disappeared behind the flaps with barely a whisper of sound.

Instantly he was accosted by Bardock and Turles. "What the hell," Bardock muttered, rubbing his hand over his face. "This could not happen at a more terrible time. What are we supposed to do? Go off into battle, knowing that she is in labor, and expect not to be worried about it? I am going to be completely useless!"

Brolli frowned as Turles nodded, agreeing. "Our fondness for the Queen is unfortunately a weakness, but without her we would all be dead. While our care for her is greater than anyone elses on this planet, I believe she is right when she says that the men and women fighting for Vegeta-sei should not be notified, for it would do something similiar to them as well. They all worry for her, and if they knew that she was in pain..."

Bardock cursed and began pacing back and forth. "I wish that you had witheld this information from me, Brolli...damn you. Damn you, she is like a daughter to me! More than a daughter, I cannot even define what she means. I would give my life for her without hesitation, and knowing that she could possibly die..."

Turles suddenly appeared pale under his swarthy skin. "Lady Nana...she is not here."

Brolli nodded, his lips drawn into a thin bloodless line. He watched as Bardock's panic increased. He was practically ranting, and Brolli feared that he would go bald with how he kept raking his fingers through his hair and pulling on it.

"What shall we do?" Bardock continued. "Her midwife was meant to be here. Damn this situation! Who is going to help her majesty when it is finally time? We know not when it will be! It could be hours, it could be days! We all know how precarious her giving birth is; Anausian blood mixed with Saiya-jin...it is a recipe for disaster."

Brolli settled his gaze on both of the men. "I will be with her...but I will need help."

Both nodded, their pacing nearly amusing to him. Bardock waved his hand through the air several times, almost as if carrying on a conversation with himself and disagreeing at some of the things he was thinking.

"Yes, you will need help. Not just anyone can be in that tent. We will need a heavy guard, to protect her if the time comes. The Royal guard can cover that, but who shall be best for aiding her?"

Turles grumbled as he followed Bardock in his pacing. "I would rather not have some random male in her birthing room during such a private time. The Queen's body is not something that should be displayed to anyone, especially men who are not her husband. She is meant to be surrounded by comfort, women, luxury...we do not even have water, medicine, anything."

Brolli's frowning increased, and he lifted his head to the sky as he sighed. "You two are idiots sometimes. Obviously no one else should be in her birthing room besides me...and you two."

Both stopped pacing, then began sputtering. "Us?" they said at the same time, their faces drained of color.

Brolli nodded. "You speak of improper situations, of unworthy men witnessing our Queen in such an intimate moment, but clearly we three have been here for her during such periods many times before, no one else. There isn't anyone else on this planet besides women that should be here, helping her."

They both looked terrified. Brolli attempted to calm their nerves, but ended up doing the opposite towards the end. "I will be the one aiding in the actual birth, but I will need help during certain moments. She will need to be calmed, cared for...held down...during this process. It will be long, agonizing, and her screams will rip your heart from your chest, but I will need you to be strong for her, so that she can draw strength from us. You will need to listen to me at all times, never hesitate when I give an order. Be firm with her, she will undoubtedly ask for many things, beg for many things, that we will not be able to do for her."

The men looked like they were about to bolt as he continued, undaunted. "I will assume that neither of you have ever experienced birth. I ask that you help me. I trust no one else to do this with me, with her. She will be nervous, scared beyond words, as her pain grows. We need to be there for her, because it will mean the difference between her living and dying. A lonely, heartbroken woman giving birth to her dead king's children in the middle of a battlefield...even a heart and soul as strong as hers will be beaten if we are not there for her, showing that we love her and need her to fight for her life and her babes."

Pausing, he watched their expressions. They were scared. "I am not sure how educated either of you are concerning Anausian women, and I admit that I am not an expert myself, but I have listened to Lady Nana and I have been present at four Saiya-jin births. Bulma can die, my lords. While her spirit rivals a Saiya-jin woman's, her body does not. Anausian women are weak and fragile, and her kind has suffered for it. The birthing process on her planet is meticulous to prevent the death of the woman, but it still happens often. Bulma is giving birth to Saiya-jin twins, and Lady Nana has warned me repeatedly that her death is almost certain."

What he said next drew the breath from the two warrior's lungs. "If it comes down to it, if she dies before she has given birth, we must take every measure that we can to make sure the babes survive."

Before he could continue, the generals had returned. Flanking them were a majority of the Queen's guard. Everyone looked somber and sullen.

"The troops are as ready as they are going to be. Scouts report that Lord Frieza's army has amassed outside of the forest. The battle can begin at any time. Does her Highness wish to speak to the men?"

Brolli nodded, thanking them for their efforts. "I shall see if she is ready presently."

Entering the tent, Brolli had been expecting to see Bulma perhaps sitting on the lone stool, or maybe on the ground, so he was not prepared to see her staring down at a large puddle of growing liquid on the ground.

He ran to her side, barely catching her in time as her legs went out from beneath her.

"Bulma, are you alright?"

She was so pale, he could see the blue veins beneath her white skin. Her eyes were wide, their color nearly black. Her lips were bloodless as she spoke.

"Nana...Nana told me that the birth would come shortly after my bag of waters broke."

Brolli nodded. "Yes, it is true. This birth will happen a lot faster than we have anticipated."

He could hear the fear in her voice. "I am not ready for this, Brolli."

He pushed the damp hair from her face. She was sweating profusely. They would need to retrieve water for her quickly if she was to stay hydrated and strong.

"No woman is really ever ready, Bulma. The first time you give birth is the hardest. The children you will have after this will be easier, and you will be ready for it, but the first time, everything is new and unexpected. But I will be with you, along with Bardock and Turles."

Her lips trembled as she clutched at his arms. "You...you three will help me?"

He nodded. "I know that we are not Lady Nana, Bulma. But we three love you dearly, and will do anything for you. We will be here for you the whole time, doing everything that we can."

Her breathing quickened suddenly, and in the next moment, she was pressing her forehead against his breastplate, a low keening noise erupting from her throat. Her body was stiff as she clutched at him, and he held her close, making soothing noises and rocking her back and forth as agony ripped through her.

When the pain was over, she was shaking once more. She was gasping, as if it was hard to breathe. "It is...it is horrible. They just...keep getting...worse."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, then pulled her away to look at her. "Do not dwell on the pain. Think of the life that you are bringing forth. Heirs to the throne of Vegeta, our future rulers. All will be well, my Queen."

Attempting to control her breathing, she nodded. "Are the men...ready?"

He smiled as he quickly looked her over, then the smile faded. The suit that she was wearing was dark blue, but it was noticeable that her water had broken. Some of the men would notice if she was not careful.

"Do you think that you can walk, unaided, before the men? Are you capable of hiding your body with your cloak?"

He could see the fear on her face that she would not be able to do it. Her eyes, always so full of emotion, broke his heart as he watched them flicker with so many feelings.

"I-"

Bardock burst through the tent flaps at that moment, his face flushed and his sword drawn.

"It has begun, my Queen."

* * *

Her scream echoed through the night, but was drowned out by the sounds of war close by. Her eyes, alight and feverish with pain, seized Bardock on the spot as he attempted to reach for a canteen of water and a piece of a hastily ripped cloak.

Frozen, he could not move as she bared her teeth, growling as if an animal. "Bardock! You bastard, how dare you leave me when I am-!" Her speech was halted as another cry tore from her throat. Tears were pouring down her flushed cheeks, and she sobbed as the contraction ended. Bardock quickly returned to her side, the canteen in hand and the cloth soaked with the cool fluid. He pressed the cloth to her hot forehead, and she moaned at the sensation.

She took a small sip from the canteen and then pushed it away. "I feel as if I will throw up if I drink anymore water, Bardock," she half-whined, half-panted. He chuckled as he sat next to her once more. She almost fell against him as he did, and he gladly supported her weight.

Turles and Brolli had left the tent but moments before, desperately seeking supplies. What water they currently had was what they themselves had carried on them, and their cloaks were now torn to shreds or used as bedding for the monarch. She was sitting on his cloak now, her head resting on his shoulder as she enjoyed a brief respite from pain.

It was happening much faster than any of them had thought. Lady Nana had explained to him that the process could last days, so he did not understand what was happening. Without her present, he felt lost. He understood what needed to be done, but all the same, he wished he had her knowledge in this matter. He was glad the Brolli was among them, else he feared that Bulma would be doomed.

The tent opened, and Brolli came in with his arms full of cloaks and several canteens, the same with Turles.

"The King and Queen's guard have gratefully divested themselves of their cloaks and water for her Highness," Turles said, setting the objects on the ground with Brolli's, allowing the younger man to arrange everything as he saw fit.

Bulma flinched. "They...they know, then?"

Turles nodded. "And are sworn to secrecy, your Highness. You are heavily guarded by men who would die for you and your heirs. As of yet the battle rages far from here, so do not worry."

She gasped as another contraction hit her. Moaning, she pressed her face into Bardock's chest, which was thankfully missing its armor. All three men had removed the articles of war, preferring to be able to move unhindered and be able to let Bulma use their bodies for comfort without weapons and armor getting in the way.

Bardock made soft murmuring sounds in comfort, something he had seen Brolli do. Her pain physically affected him, and he fought to control the shaking of his body as she cried into the skin of his neck, her tears soaking his suit. He wished more than anything that he could take this pain away from her, but it would not be so. She had to do this on her own, and he could only be here for her.

It had been almost five hours since the battle had begun, yet there was no news of which side was winning. Bulma was not sure if she should keep thoughts of it on the forefront of her mind, or the impending birth of her children. To know that soon she would be holding Vegeta's children in her arms made her heart flutter. Soon, these tiny creatures that she had carried underneath her heart for so long would be with her.

Thoughts of Vegeta assaulted her, and she felt tears begin anew. How she missed him at this moment, the birth of his children. She remembered the look on his face when she had told him that she was with child, the joy that he had expressed as he had twirled her around the room. The affection that he had showered upon her, the love that he had amazed her with. That such a man capable of so much death and terror had changed so significantly due to her touch, her love...that he had changed even more so at the prospect of fatherhood. She wished so vehemently at that moment that he was there, holding her hand, giving her comfort during this time of suffering. She wished so hard that when she opened her eyes, it was not Bardock that she saw, but Vegeta himself.

"You're here..." she breathed, her lips trembling.

He smiled softly. "Of course, my Queen. I will never leave you."

"I know..." she said quietly, tracing his cheek. "I've known all along."

Bardock nearly jumped out of his skin as she suddenly slumped against him. Crying out, Brolli and Turles were at his side in seconds. Brolli checked her pulse, pressed his hand against her forehead. He frowned.

"Her fever grows. Continue the cold compresses. We may have to start wiping down her body if it does not go down soon. I f-fear that her fever may be a sign of distress from the babes."

Bardock held her against him, startled. Just moments before she had been gazing upon him with such longing, he could have sworn she was talking to someone else instead of him. Perhaps her fever was making her delirious.

Even though she had fainted, Bardock could still feel the tensing of her body from the contractions. He was almost glad that she had passed out, for it gave her mind a brief respite from the pain. He hoped that she would stay asleep for as long as possible.

The quiet gave Brolli and Turles time to prepare bedding and cloths for her. Turles meticulously ripped apart cloaks with his knife as Brolli managed to arrange a sort of bed. He pulled the stool close, along with several canteens and strips of cloth. With the last two cloaks in their possession, he began fashioning something that baffled the other warriors in the tent.

"What in the universe are you creating, Brolli?" Turles asked, standing next to him.

"Bulma cannot wear what she is much longer. I will wrap this around her body to preserve her modesty as best as possible, but still be able to help her when it is time for the babes to be birthed."

Turles shook his head. "Do you think it will be much longer?"

Brolli looked over to Bardock, who had his hand resting on her abdomen.

"Do the contractions come quicker?"

Bardock sighed. "I believe so."

Brolli glanced over to Turles. "We just have to wait now."

* * *

Several more hours ticked by. A few times the men heard scuffles outside the tent, and they feared that the battle was drawing nearer to their location. They prayed that the guard would protect them if the need arose.

Bulma awoke with a weak moan, and almost instantly demanded water. Bardock, stiff from sitting in the same position so long, groaned as he shifted. Turles chuckled as he traded him spots. He figured Bardock had suffered enough and it was his turn.

Returning with water, Bulma gratefully accepted it. When it was all gone, she thanked him.

"What happened?" she asked, unaware that she had fainted.

"You fell asleep, Bulma. It is good that you have slept. How do you feel?"

She took note of her body. She felt tight, all throughout her body, and hot. She tugged at the neck of her suit, wishing that the material breathed easier.

"Ah, I think it's time you changed, my Queen," Brolli said, smiling. He could not wait to see the look on her face.

When he revealed what he had fashioned, Bulma stared at him in horror. It was hard for him not to laugh.

"You expect me to wear such an undignified thing?" she said, and then cried out. "Oh, gods! The pain," she gasped, gripping her belly. "It is much worse than before."

Brolli knelt in front of her. "The pains will grow in intensity and the time between them will shorten, until it is continuous. Do you feel the need to push yet?"

She gave him a crazed look as she tried to comprehend what he was saying through the anguish. "Push? What in the hell are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "You will understand when it happens. For now, let's get you changed into this undignified thing."

She groaned in misery as her contraction ended and Turles made her stand. Her legs were nearly useless and she bitterly told them as much. Bardock quickly moved to her other side to help her stand.

"How do you expect me to change in front of them? And with them holding me? This situation is very irritating," Bulma snapped, making the men smirk. "You think this is funny? You are all so very loathsome at this moment. In fact, I cannot wait until-"

Her knees attempted to lock as another contraction gripped her, but she lost control of her body and her legs went out from beneath her. She writhed in their arms as they attempted to hold her and comfort her through the pain. It seemed to last forever, and she cried out several times. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and both men felt her tremble violently when it finally ended.

Sobbing as she sagged in their arms, she began begging for the pain to be done with. "Please...please make it go away. I cannot take it anymore..."

Brolli took the moment to begin slicing away at her suit. By the time she realized what was going on and had emerged from the fog of the pain, Brolli was wrapping her round body with red cloaks. Shuddering, she attempted to speak, but the pain hit her once more.

The men felt their resolve weakening as the hour went on. Her suffering was permeable. Her body was growing weaker after each contraction, and no one could understand why the babes would not come.

The sounds of battle grew with each passing moment outside the tent. Once, Brolli left her side to go outside, only to return moments later, the look on his face grim. Bulma saw the change in his face, and fear lanced her heart.

"How fares the battle? Are we winning?"

Brolli knelt in front of her, cupping her face. Her hair was soaked clean through, her face red with exertion, her body limp and exhausted. The only life he saw in her was in her eyes, and he hated to see it killed.

He gazed into her eyes, his expression fierce. "Bulma, I need you to listen to me. It is imperative that you start pushing. These babes have to be delivered now. The battle is upon us, and I fear that the guard cannot protect us much longer."

Bulma felt her chest begin to heave, and she realized that she was hyperventilating. Belatedly she heard Brolli giving Bardock and Turles orders to help her stand upon the cloaks that were her makeshift bed, and then help her squat. Almost immediately she felt something shift low in her belly, and a contraction hit right after.

Through her agonized cries she heard Brolli shout for her to push. The pain was so horrible; she shook her head as she gritted her teeth, knowing that surely they would shatter at any moment.

"Push, Bulma. You have to push! Bear down with all your strength." He seized her chin, and her eyes snapped open, fury clear within their depths. "Push, now!" he demanded, and was startled when she screamed deep and furious, right at him, almost as if she wanted to leap upon him and choke the very life from him.

"Shut...up!" she shouted, gritting her teeth. She felt her as her body bore down, and she let out a startled gasp as she suddenly understood what Brolli had meant by pushing. Urgency filled her, and she lifted her wide eyes to his. He nodded, as if he knew what had happened.

"The harder you push, the faster they will come, Bulma. We have to hurry. We are being attacked as we speak."

She nodded, and she felt as Turles and Bardock braced their bodies against her back, their strong hands holding her arms.

Desperate, she bent her chin to her chest and pushed as hard as she could. Pain ripped through her almost instantly, and she felt her resolve falter. Tears were beyond her now, for the pain was so intense that tears could not reach her. She shook her head, dry sobs leaving her throat.

"I can't...I can't..."

Through the haze of pain she saw Brolli shake his head. "Yes, you can. I know it hurts, Bulma. The quicker you do this, the sooner the pain will be over. Do you understand? You cannot give up on me."

She suddenly screamed, but not in pain. Almost in slow motion, Brolli whirled around, a dagger that had been nearby in his hand. Loosing it with deadly accuracy, the creature that had entered the tent was dead in a mere moment.

Brolli turned back to Bulma, desperation clear on his face. She watched as he drew his sword closer to him, along with another dagger.

"We are going to die if you do not do this _now_, Bulma. Push now, damn it! Push as if your life depends on it!"

Sounds of pure torture began bursting from her throat, and Bardock and Turles looked at each other as their Queen screamed until she was hoarse, screamed until blood flecked her lips.

"Brolli, surely-"

"Shut up! Bulma, you're almost there, keep pushing! Keep pushing!"

Her cries were growing weaker. He fought to urge her on, to give her encouragement. Bardock and Turles murmured soothing words in her ears even as she let out bloodcurdling screams, urging her on as well.

When Brolli was sure that all her pushing was for naught, he felt it. He gave a cry of joy as he felt the head of the first child slip into his fingers. The look of astonishment on Bulma's face made him grin widely. "Yes! Bulma, I have the head of the first babe; one more push and your heir will be delivered!"

Shuddering, Bulma groaned hoarsely as she gave another exhausted push. Instant relief flooded her body, and she heard all of the men around her let out cries of wonder. Her world blurred around the edges and her head lulled on her neck, but the words from Brolli's mouth brought her back.

"You have a son, Bulma."

Her eyes did not want to focus. But she did not need to see. She sobbed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered, and then gasped as another sharp pain hit her.

Distantly she heard the crying of an infant and Brolli urging her to deliver the last child. Only by pure instinct did she bear down, wails emerging from her mouth as she desperately tried to bring forth the last life inside her. She did not have an understanding of time for her mind was so gone, but it seemed as if within moments, the feeling of relief hit her once more.

She felt the cool sensation of the ground on her cheek, heard yells, shouts, screams, the clangs of swords around her. Then she felt nothing, heard nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review. I honestly want everyone's opinion at this point in this story. Your reviews are very important to me. I want to pursue a degree in creative writing/English, and it would mean a lot to me if you guys took the time to write a review for me. This story is nearing an end, probably not too many more chapters. So please review and feed a starving author :)


	27. Seizon

**Author's Note**: Blah, I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I had serious writer's block after I wrote the last chapter and I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted this story to go. There are so many ways I can take this, and I come up with new ideas constantly, so it's like CRAP, do I want to do that instead of what I had originally planned? Blah lol. But without further ado, the next chapter awaits!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: Seizon (Survival)

* * *

Hell broke loose the moment the Queen lost consciousness. Brolli cut the cord connecting the last child to her and unceremoniously handed it to Bardock.

She was bleeding too much.

Right after Bardock and Turles frantically wrapped the two squalling infants in cloaks, a slice appeared in the fabric of the tent. Brolli, desperate that Bulma was possibly dying, barely had enough time to grab his sword before one of the white aliens burst through.

It was more blind luck than skill that killed the frozen creature. Brolli stumbled over the stool he had been sitting on, making him lose his grip on his sword. The blade flung forward and connected with the beast's unprotected belly, spilling his innards on the floor.

Brolli quickly chased after his sword, jammed it into the still-beating heart, and ran back to the Queen. Her skin was nearly translucent, and the color in her cheeks was fading rapidly.

Bardock and Turles stood together, holding the crying newborns, as war waged around them. The screams and clashing of swords were nearly deafening, and Brolli fought down panic that they would not escape alive.

Hurriedly, he shoved what was left of their cloaks between her legs, wrapped her up, and lifted her in his arms. Together the three men raced to the back of the tent, all praying that the cover of trees would allow them some protection, for they were completely defenseless.

Brolli looked at his companions quickly, his black eyes nearly wild. "I will go first. At this point Bulma's life is expendable. I hate to say it, but no matter what, we have to make sure her children live before anything else. Run as if your lives depend on it, my lords."

Bardock and Turles barely had time to register his words before he disappeared through the tent flaps. Not hesitating and hoping for the advantage of surprise, they chased after him.

Only moments after they left, the tent exploded into flames and collapsed.

All around them was complete carnage. Thousands of dead bodies, both Saiya-jin and invader lay together on the blood-soaked earth. Carcasses were pinned to trees, hanging from branches; some were still alive, begging for help or death.

As they ran from the flaming tent, they drew the eye of not only the enemy, but of the guard that had been frantically protecting the Queen as she had birthed her twins. A cry went up from the guard, and Brolli allowed himself a sigh of relief as they were followed by them. He saw frantic Saiya-jins run by him as he was targeted by several mercenaries. Brolli didn't have the time to watch to see what happened. He had a precious burden that was dying as they were fleeing the battlefield, and they had to get away immediately or she might not live to see her newborns.

The further they ran, the less the battle raged around them. The guard had entirely vanished, staying behind to cover their tracks. Brolli had barely escaped a crazed mercenary and had received a slash on his arm as he had run by, but it was nothing and he still had his arm.

They ran until Brolli's labored breathing could no longer be ignored. Bardock begged to stop so they could switch, and instead of arguing, Brolli agreed. He was still not as strong as he had once been, and times like this proved it. He did not take out his frustration on those around him, for he knew it would be pointless. They had to keep going.

They ran for hours. It was growing dark by the time they halted. Turles was now carrying Bulma, and Bardock and Brolli each carrying a wailing babe. When they stopped, they were gasping desperately for air and were more exhausted than they ever had been in their lives. But they were alive and had escaped, and that was what mattered.

Turles was left with the twins, who were mewling in hunger and distress. Brolli explained to both of them that they should have been fed several times already, and they had not even eaten yet.

Bulma had broken in and out of consciousness twice while they were fleeing, had mumbled some incoherent words, complained about pain and thirst, and then passed back out. Her profuse bleeding had stopped about an hour after they had fled, which they were all eternally grateful for.

They were setting up camp when she began mumbling again. Bardock waved off the other two as they searched for food and firewood. The only equipment they had were their swords and the clothes they had on their backs.

"Bulma."

She was tossing her head back and forth on the ground. At the sound of her name, she opened her eyes and looked at him. It was nearly pitch black outside without fire, so he could barely see her features.

Her voice was breathless when she spoke. "Vegeta...?"

Bardock felt a lump grow in his throat as he gathered her against him. She clutched at the tight fabric of his suit, as if she was trying to get closer to him but didn't have the strength. He clasped her hand to cease her weak struggles.

"Is this a dream?" she whispered, staring up at him as if she blinked, he would disappear.

Bardock felt the lump in his throat settle lower until it was an ache in his chest. He didn't want to hurt her...

"Yes, it is a dream."

Her grip didn't lessen like he had been hoping.

"It is always a dream. Always..."

Her fingers loosened until they went completely lax. Her eyes fluttered closed, then she muttered something that sounded foreign. He smiled when he realized she was speaking Anausian.

Her breathing evened into sleep, and he placed her gently back on the ground.

"How is she?"

Bardock turned to see Brolli, carrying an armload of firewood. After he placed the wood on the dirt ground, he went to check on the twins nearby, both babes wrapped into cloaks and then nestled together in almost a nest. They were asleep, but both seemed restless.

"She's...fine," he lied, reluctant to mention how she had called for Vegeta. The fact that she had done it twice now in a short span of time worried him. Perhaps the birth of her children had made her think of him, or her pain made her delusional.

"We will need to wake her soon," Brolli said as he began arranging the wood and kindling. A farmer by first nature and a soldier by second, Bardock watched with near-amusement as Brolli expertly started a fire with only a few tries.

Shortly after the fire was started and steady, Turles walked into the tiny clearing, both hands carrying giant leaves shaped into bags for carrying. He sighed loudly as he plopped down next to the Queen and laid his gatherings next to her.

"This area is nearly barren of life except for trees. I picked a berry bush bare. I saw not even one animal. It's as if this area is cursed."

Bardock scoffed as he grabbed a handful of the red berries. He hoped they weren't poisonous as he stuffed them into his mouth.

Brolli and Turles chuckled at his lack of decorum. Together, however, both men did the same thing shortly after their comrade. They were starving beyond words. They couldn't remember the last time they ate, and it showed as their hands became stained with crimson and their chins dripped with juice.

When there was only about a handful left, all three stared at the berries as if they would die if they didn't eat them. Turles reached towards them, but Bardock stopped him.

"The Queen hasn't eaten since we left the palace. We should leave the rest for her for when she awakens. Until then, I think that someone else should search for food and water, one of us should sleep, and another should stand watch."

Turles pouted as he crossed his arms. "I just went and retrieved food, Brolli went and searched for wood, so I think it's one of our turns to sleep. I vote for me."

Brolli snorted. "Of course you would." He rolled his eyes when Turles gave him a dirty look. "I agree, however. Bardock, you should search for more food. She will be hungry when she is awakened and coherent. I will attempt to wake her and have her feed the babes. It is not healthy for them to have not eaten yet. Afterward I will gather more firewood."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Turles brusquely left the side of the Queen and plopped his backside next to the sleeping twins. After a year of sleeping in the dirt, he gave not one thought as he curled onto his side, the newborns nestled against him for warmth.

Bardock had already disappeared into the darkness, his sword in his hand and ready for anything. Brolli had his lying nearby, for the same reason.

He knelt next to the Queen, who was breathing deeply through her nose. He smiled as he swept her tangled hair from her face. Her skin was still unnaturally pale, but looked much better than it had mere hours ago.

His thoughts turned inward for some time, and he almost didn't notice when she stirred and began staring up at him.

"Water," she said thickly, reaching up to tug at his suit. Jumping slightly, Brolli frowned as he looked down at her.

"We have no water, Bulma. We barely escaped with our lives...we did not have time to gather supplies."

She coughed a few times and then struggled to sit up. She gasped in pain a few times, but he did not help her. It was in part because he wanted to see if she was able enough to move about on her own. When she finally relaxed against the ancient tree behind her, he smiled. Her hand was pressed against her abdomen and her face was set into a grimace.

"It will get better as the days go by. You want to be careful now, but as soon as you're able, you will want to become active again, so your skin will tighten and your muscles will strengthen."

She nodded at his words, and then began looking around. Almost instantly her eyes fell on the huge leaf scattered with the berries.

They only held her attention for a moment, for only a little further away, laid Turles sleeping, curled around two tiny bundles wrapped in red cloaks.

Crying out in distress, she went to sit up to retrieve her children. Brolli barely had the chance to stop her before she caused herself much pain. "No," he said firmly, placing his hands on her tiny shoulders. She looked like she wanted to fight him, but when her fist fumbled against his bicep, she gave up.

"Brolli," she said, her chest heaving with emotion. "My babies. Bring them to me. I must see them. Now."

Brolli knelt in front of her, cupping her face to bring her attention to him. "Bulma, they are fine. They are sleeping and are safe. Right now what I am worried about is you. I want you to eat this food and then I want to examine you. Afterward I will bring them to you so you can feed them for the first time."

Almost as if the words triggered something, Bulma flinched and grabbed at her chest with both hands. Brolli's eyes followed, and he watched as she cupped both of her breasts with a grimace. She was only wearing the wrap that he had created for her while she was giving birth, and the cloak that had been around her shoulders had fallen to the ground. Even through the firelight it was visible that the front of the fabric was soaked.

Hissing, she withdrew her hands. Her palms were wet, and she wiped them on the cloak she was sitting on. Blushing, she lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

Brolli smiled and flicked her chin, drawing her gaze to him once more. "It is normal for you to experience pain when you do not feed your offspring often. Your breasts become full of milk, and when they can no longer contain it, they begin to leak. It is nothing to be worried about, and we will take care of it shortly. First, I want you to eat."

Bulma attempted a weak smile as Brolli brought over the berries. At first she was hesitant to eat, but once the lush taste exploded on her tongue, she was quick to devour them just like the three men had a short time ago.

She licked the leaf clean as he chuckled, relieved at her enthusiasm. He had been worried she wouldn't be up to the task of eating, but he had been wrong.

"Bardock is searching for food as we speak." When her eyes brightened, he was quick to dash her hopes. "Turles said that the land is relatively barren, unfortunately. He had a hard time finding these."

He tossed aside the leaves and the remains of smashed berries unlucky enough not to be eaten. He settled next to her and began asking her questions almost immediately.

"How is your strength? How is your pain? Are you able to move relatively well?" Numerous other questions flowed from his mouth as she began examining herself and taking note of any issues. He had her stand briefly and they both had a small laugh at how wobbly her legs were. When she saw the blood that had dried down the entire length of her legs, she gave him a panicked look that sent a sharp pain through his chest.

"Do not worry," he said quickly as he helped her sit. "You were bleeding heavily after the birth, but you stopped shortly after we fled. You will bleed for a while until your body rids itself of everything, so do not be alarmed."

She accepted his help gratefully. Once she was sitting back against the tree, she looked at him imploringly.

"My babies, Brolli."

He nodded and turned to retrieve her children. Careful so as not to disturb both the sleeping warrior and the newborns, he picked up the first tiny bundle. Glancing at the face inside, he felt a sick feeling gather in the pit of his stomach.

He walked the short distance back, sitting next to her. She already had her arms open and waiting to grasp the babe.

He hesitated for but a moment before he looked her in the eyes. "This is your firstborn, Bulma. He is the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei. Our salvation."

Her eyes began watering as her fingers feathered over the fabric of the cloak. She could not see him yet.

"My son," she whispered, so low that Brolli could barely hear her. He leaned closer, aiding her in taking the child from his arms.

Black eyes stared up at her. A sob caught in her throat as she began shedding the cloak away from the babe. Tears began flowing freely from her eyes as fine black hair appeared. Even though light had never touched his perfect skin, it still held that darker tone...

"Vegeta..."

Brolli wasn't sure how to react to the name that fell from her lips.

_Even now he still haunts her...almost an entire year has gone by...will it always be this way?_

He watched as her fingers traced over every part of the boy, as if she was making sure no harm had come to him. She touched all his fingers and toes, outlined all the features on his face. He was still covered in traces of blood and his hair was stuck flat to his head from fluids, but the words did not hesitate to flow from her lips.

"He is beautiful," she murmured, gently wrapping him in the warm fabric once again. She lifted him to her face and pressed tiny kisses to his forehead and cheeks. She then cradled him against her breast, cooing at him as the tears still fell.

"What shall you name him?" Brolli asked softly, watching the scene with a breaking heart. He had done the same thing many times before...

He saw a small smile tilt the corner of her lips. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Vegeta. Prince Vegeta. He is his father's son."

Brolli ducked his head in acknowledgment. He wasn't sure what to say or do, but words thankfully came to him.

"You should feed him. They have awakened several times crying for food, but we did not want to disturb your rest."

She bit her lip and stared at him, a flush brightening her cheeks. "I...I have an idea of how to do it, but can you show me if I do it wrong?"

He grinned, unable to help it. "Of course."

She attempted to be conservative, but it was too difficult with what she was wearing. In the end it was easier to just push it down, basically revealing everything. He did not mean it, but he drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her swollen breasts.

Her face flamed even further and she struggled to cover herself again. He halted her frenzied movements. Her son was beginning to fuss, and he wanted to avoid having the babe cry at all costs. They needed to be quiet.

"No, do not cover yourself, Bulma. I did not mean to upset you...nor be a lecherous bastard...it's just that you look like you're in extreme pain. I did not realize your situation was this bad."

Her face still red, she kept her gaze down. "It does hurt, achingly so. Feeding them will make the pain go away, right?"

He nodded as he moved closer to her. He helped her arrange her son in manner that would be most comfortable. Mostly out of instinct than anything, Brolli watched as her son latched onto her nipple when she prodded his mouth. When she gasped, he laughed. She stared down in amazement as he fed, the feeling indescribable.

"That went better than I thought it would," she said quietly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He grinned as he watched the babe eat. He was sucking ravenously for a newborn, but it was no surprise. He had been starving and he was a Saiya-jin, after all.

It was some time before the child began falling asleep while eating. Bulma giggled as she detached him from her breast. Brolli explained to her that she needed to pat his back gently to help burp him, and then explained further with some humor not to be surprised if he also threw up on her.

After a few laughs and finally success, Bulma handed her son to Brolli. She fixed her garment to cover herself again, more out of modesty than necessity. She just couldn't leave herself bare like that.

When he returned with the second bundle, Bulma felt her heart race once more. She didn't remember hearing the sex of the child for she had been in a haze of pain too thick to understand any words being spoken.

Brolli sat next to her with a tiny grin on his face. "I suppose you are lucky that you did not have identical twins, my Queen. It would have been difficult for us to differentiate which one was the heir."

"Heir?" she said, then smiled. "I have another son."

Brolli nodded as he handed him to her. Unlike her firstborn, her second son was still asleep. His tiny lips were puckered and absolutely adorable. She fanned her fingers through his lavender hair.

"Father," she whispered, seeing her son for the first time. "He looks like him..."

Of course not everything was the same as her father. Just like his father, just like his brother, his skin was darker, a trait that it seemed she had not passed on since her own was so pale. His eyebrows were the same, the set of his eyes, the already detectable stubborn curve of his jaw...even the aristocratic nose. But the hair and the shape of his face...it was all her father.

"Trunks. Prince Trunks. After my father."

After examining him just like Prince Vegeta, she fed him. He did not wail or fuss once, to the joy of both adults. He fell asleep just like his brother, and by the time Bulma was readjusting her wrap and the prince was with Turles once more, Bardock was returning.

Bardock was grumbling as he tossed a gutted, skinned, and headless animal to the ground by the fire. He didn't seem to notice the Queen being awake as he spoke.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to hunt with a sword? I stood so long in the same place it's any wonder I didn't petrify. This little bugger just hopped right up to me, and I almost missed cutting off its head I was in such disbelief. Fool animal..."

Bulma giggled, drawing the attention of the older man. Grinning from ear to ear, Bardock nearly ran to her side.

"My Queen, you are awake! How do you feel?" he asked, reaching for her, but then stopping when he realized his hands were covered in gore.

They talked for a few minutes before irritated grumbling drew their attention.

"Gah, do you two know how to be quiet?" Turles grumped, rubbing his face with his hand.

The three men exchanged banter that bordered on insults, making Bulma laugh until she begged them to stop due to the pain it was causing her.

In companionable silence they watched as Bardock cooked whatever poor creature had been unfortunate enough to be caught over the fire. When the food was distributed, Bulma nearly moaned in ecstasy. The only thing that would make this situation was water.

"No water for miles," Bardock mumbled, irritated once more. "I suggest after we all rest that we move. We cannot survive very long without water."

Turles took the second watch as everyone gathered near the fire for warmth. The moon was high in the sky still, so they had a few hours until sunrise.

They all slept together, creating a nest almost like Turles had around the twins.

When Bulma slept, she dreamt. For once the dreams were good. Her sons were alive and healthy, playing together as she watched, her friends all around her. Everyone was happy and healthy, having a great time. It was something that she had missed in her life for the last year.

Unfortunately, she had no idea that if fate had its way, those dreams would never come true...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope everyone liked it :) It was really difficult for me to write. Review please!


	28. Torappu

**Author's Note**: We are coming to the end! I believe a couple more chapters will suffice :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Torappu (Trap)

They traveled for days through the forest. It seemed like it never ended. There was no sight or sound of civilization.

It took them two days to find water. By the time they did, they were so parched and weak that they nearly had to drag themselves to the stream. Food was so scarce that their stomachs were nearly constantly growling until all they felt was sickness in their bellies.

But when they found that stream, it was as if hope was restored. Bardock jumped right into the middle of it and caught a huge fish with his bare hands as if he did it every day.

"This stream is full of fish! Someone make a fire!"

They stayed by their lifeline for the next few days, traveling along it in the hopes that eventually it would lead them to a town or village.

Bulma felt her strength grow as every day went by. She was soon able to help the men gather wood for the fire and carry more than a few sticks. Most of her time was spent with her sons however, feeding them and watching over them like a hawk. It made the three warriors laugh when she acted overprotective.

Bardock fashioned a generic pair of shoes for her feet involving two leaves so thick it was nearly impossible to cut them to the proper size. He threaded a handmade twine through three holes, tied knots, and soon Bulma could stick them through her toes and walk around much easier. Her feet were cut up and filthy, and she thanked Bardock profusely for his kindness.

Her clothes were next. Brolli used the same idea as Bardock to create twine out of long, thin vines hanging from the ancient trees. He created a toga-like robe for her that secured over her shoulders rather than under her armpits. Her incessant adjustments to her wrap had been driving them all crazy, not to mention her constant wardrobe malfunctions. By the third day they had all seen her completely naked several times. By the fifth day it was suggested by Turles that she just walk around naked to preserve their sanity. He was bashed upon the head for his efforts.

Now much more properly clothed and her feet protected, Bulma got about much easier. They slept short and fitfully, traveled, then repeated the process. They lived off the fish in the stream and whatever else they managed to find. Watch was stood by everyone, including the Queen. The first time Turles pressed his sword into her hand, she nearly caressed the hilt. All three men probably would have killed her had they known that while they were sleeping she was attempting to train her body back into shape by using their swords. Brolli had warned her repeatedly that she was rushing her body's healing process and that she might hurt herself, but secretly she felt the need to do so. The faster her body returned to its former glory, the better.

It was the thirteenth day when they stumbled upon a remote village. It was a total of five small houses with even smaller outbuildings, probably for storage, horses, and the like. When they saw smoke billowing from the chimneys, they all ran frantically, Bulma clutching Prince Vegeta and Bardock holding Prince Trunks.

Crying babes in tow, Brolli banged on the first door they reached.

"Open in the name of the Queen! We need food, water, and shelter!"

He banged a few more times, and when there was no answer, he frowned. Pounding the door harder, he yelled, "Open in the‒!"

The door was flung open. Brolli stumbled back a few steps, and the blood drained from his face.

Before Bulma could even see who was in the doorway, Brolli screamed with such terror that she acted before words left his lips. "Run! Bulma, run now!"

Tearing out of there as if her life depended on it, she ran faster than her legs had ever carried her. In her arms she carried her son, the heir to the throne, and no matter what, he had to live.

Bardock was yelling behind her to not stop no matter what happened. In the distance she heard the clash of swords and she dared a look over her shoulder. Brolli and Turles had engaged an enemy, and she paled in absolute dread as she saw that they were being chased.

It was them. They had found them.

Her foot caught on a root and she screamed as she was flung forward. By sheer miracle alone Bardock grasped her arm just in time, nearly ripping it from the socket. Holding onto her son desperately, she regained her footing only to nearly fall again.

"My ankle! Bardock, I twisted it! I cannot run‒!"

He seized her arm without hesitation and began dragging her through the underbrush. "Run, damn you! If you don't run, we are all going to die!"

Bulma felt a sob gather in her throat as she lamely tried to run after him. His grip was painful almost to the point where she feared for the bones in her limb. Both babes were crying hysterically, and she felt tears pour down her cheeks as Bardock frantically dodged through the trees, trying to outdistance the creatures chasing after them. The land was nearly completely flat, so there was literally nowhere to hide.

Bulma cried out as she stumbled again, causing Bardock to lose his grip on her arm. She managed to land on her side to cushion her fall, but the agonizing squall that Vegeta let out seized her heart until it stilled in fear that she had hurt him.

Her eyes widened when she felt rough fingers grab her and pull her up once again. The wild look on Bardock's face terrified her as he began dragging her again. "Bulma, I refuse for you to become one of those weak helpless women that cause everyone's death! You will run, and run now! Do not look back no matter what!"

He shoved Prince Trunks into her free arm and flung her forward. Tears of desperation flowed down her dirty cheeks.

"Run," he said quietly, turning away from her and unsheathing his sword.

She ran until she could no longer breathe. Her sons had long gone silent and the sun was beginning to set. Her chest heaving, she fell to the ground, her knees taking the impact. Laying her babes on the ground gently, she covered her face with her hands and bawled. Horrible, gut wrenching sounds ripped from her throat as she thought of the sacrifice her friends had made for her and her sons.

Her crying was inconsolable. It reminded her of when she had witnessed Vegeta's death. The absolute horror that had gripped her then had a hold of her now.

She cried until she no longer felt anything. Lying in the dirt, she gathered her sons against her as she curled up into a small, helpless ball. She had no weapon; her body was tired and weak. It was the end.

She slept. When she awoke, it was to the feeling of her sons squirming and rooting at her chest. The tears came again as she fed them both. She stroked their tiny precious heads and kissed them, giving them all the love that she possibly could.

When they were asleep once more, she got back on her feet and began walking. She had no idea where she was. It was dark and the air held a chill that was slightly damp. It clung to her skin as she stumbled over rocks and the roots of trees. No animals stirred, no birds chirped. She was alone.

She walked aimlessly until the sun brightened the sky. She kept up the routine of feeding her sons even though her stomach growled and her mouth was dry from thirst.

She was growing weaker and could tell. The sun was beginning to set once more when she sat down on the ground. She fed her sons and then gathered them against her as she fell asleep.

Her nose twitched at the smell of smoke. Scrunching her face in confusion, she opened her eyes. It was still dark out, but she could definitely smell smoke. Sitting up, she looked around. She could see nothing but trees.

Trunks began squirming, and she smiled as both of her sons began whimpering. Cooing and talking nonsense she fed them and then stood, searching for the source of the smell.

Disbelieving, she nearly stumbled into a familiar clearing with several small buildings.

Somehow she had managed to go in a circle.

Fear crept up her spine like a silent killer. She slipped back into the forest, unsure of what to do. Huddled against a tree, she thought quickly.

_What if I go look to see if maybe our enemy is still here? Can I do it? What if Turles, Bardock, and Brolli are still alive?_

Her breath caught in her throat. She had to go. But looking down at the two bundles in her arms, she hesitated.

_Can I leave them alone? What if...what if I never come back?_

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She seemed to be doing a lot of crying lately...but she couldn't help it. Either way...and no matter what...she knew what she had to do.

Searching quickly, she found a tree that had an opening underneath its roots. It was big enough for her to place her sons underneath and cover them with leaves for protection. The only thing that made her feel better about the situation was the lack of animals that seemed to be in the forest.

Clutching her sons to her, she attempted to feed them both again in the hopes that they would stay asleep and full for a while. She feared their crying would draw anyone who heard them.

Kissing them both gently and telling both that she loved them, she laid them on the ground long enough for her to collect leaves small enough for a cushion to lay them on, and then several big leaves to protect them with.

Marking the tree with several sticks, she memorized the area she was in and crept to the opening in the forest once more.

It was starting to get bright outside. Only one of the huts had smoke coming from the chimney and there was no Saiya-jin or alien movement. Could it be residual smoke from a fire not put out?

She searched for anything that could help her, weapon or otherwise. The buildings were bare. Maybe one of the storage units? A rock? A stick? Anything would work at this point.

Searching, she found a rock that was round and smooth that fit her hand perfectly. Wonderful head bashing tool.

She snuck around the perimeter until she was close to the smaller building that looked like some kind of storage unit. There was no chimney or windows, so she imagined that no one would want to live in there.

Nearly crawling, she moved to the front where the door was.

It was locked.

Cursing, she looked at the rock in her hand. She couldn't risk the noise it would make if she tried breaking open the lock.

Turning around on her heels, she went back the way she came to rethink her strategy. Moving around the corner, she didn't have a chance to dodge the blow that was aimed at her head.

An odd strangled sound escaped her throat, and then everything went black.

* * *

Bile rose in her throat the moment consciousness returned. Uncaring, she rolled over onto her side and threw up.

"Bulma."

Jerking upright, her fist flailed out towards the sound. She connected with skin, and she heard a curse.

"Your eyes weren't even open, how is that even possible..." someone grumbled, and she opened her bleary eyes to see who her assailant was.

Gasping, she jumped into Turles' arms. Sobbing and talking at the same time, she wrapped her whole body around him. "I thought you were dead! Oh gods, it was horrible...I was lost in the woods, no food, no water, the boys‒"

Panic gripped her as she caught her surroundings and thoughts of her sons hit her. A chill she hadn't noticed before had crept deep into her limbs and she was shivering. The walls were stark gray metal and there was frost creeping down from the ceiling and up from the floors. There were even icicles hanging from a vent blowing cold air.

Surrounding her and Turles, laid a group of bodies all curled up together, quite literally. Everyone was hugging each other close, trying to conserve body heat.

Several familiar faces were staring at her as she looked around the room. Bardock and Brolli grinned at her with chattering teeth from the mass of Saiya-jin bodies. Even further beyond, Bulma's eyes widened when she saw Chichi and Kakarott, curled around their baby, Goten.

That meant only one thing.

They were on Lord Frieza's mother ship.

* * *

Turles explained everything to her as he scooted in closer to the other Saiya-jin bodies.

They had all been captured and were all unharmed. They hadn't been fed for a couple days, but what was new?

Chichi and Kakarott were starved horribly, along with most of the other Saiya-jins, who turned out to be mostly nobility. Lords and ladies stared back at her, hopelessness in their eyes as they clutched their children.

Bulma explained with tears pouring down her cheeks that she had hidden her sons in the forest and she feared for their lives. They had no idea how much time had gone by since they had been captured. No one came to the cell and everything was eerily quiet.

The cold was unbearable. Even with so many bodies huddled together she couldn't stop shivering. Turles didn't dare detach himself from her as she curled herself into his lap. Brolli and Bardock were close to her sides, all four of them trying to lend her their body heat.

An unknown amount of time passed when there was a sudden screeching of metal grinding on metal. The noise would have made her grit her teeth in normal circumstances, but her body was so lethargic that it barely registered in her brain.

There was some mumbling, muttering, and then cries as two white aliens came in, lashing their tails out at the frozen Saiya-jins to part the crowd.

Bulma wasn't even aware that she was being separated from Turles until he snarled so viciously that it startled her brain into awareness. His hands became claws as he lashed out, uncaring of his own life, curse words flowing from his lips as he dove on the creature daring to remove his Queen from his arms. He was thrown back to the ground, only to have Brolli and Bardock leap to her defense. She fell to the ground briefly, and she barely had enough thought to remove her bare fingers from the floor before they froze to the surface. Hissing, she attempted to crawl away as other Saiya-jins began attacking their Queen's assailants.

She was picked back up again only moments later. With as weak and starved as her people were, they weren't able to put up much of a fight. Turles, Bardock, and Brolli were all snarling and growling as the other white creature held them back with one of their projectile weapons.

"Stupid monkeys," the alien muttered as he slammed the door shut to the cell. Turles dove on the small window that had bars blocking his path.

"We will save you, my Queen! Do not‒!"

His tirade was silenced as his fingers were smashed by the other white alien. Chuckling, they both escorted her none too gently to wherever they were taking her.

Was it to her death?

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what did you guys think? OMG what's going to happen next chapter? Idk yet haha. What do you guys think is going to happen? I always love to hear your input and what you think is going to happen or what you would like to see happen! Until later!


	29. Kanata Esupowaru?

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Where do I start? Well, if any of you read my notes on my profile page you would know that I had gotten pregnant and had a pretty rough pregnancy, then having a baby takes up ALL your time. Oh, and I got out of the Navy! So right now I am going to school full time and living on unemployment lol! But I just wanted to let you all know that YES, I did pay attention to all the reviews and emails and messages I received over the last year or so to update and that you missed me! Many of you messaged me personally and I replied to let you know I was alive! I promise that I will finish this story soon! There actually isn't that much left lol. Also, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to post something to give you guys hope! Love all of you and I hope to see a good response in reviews! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Kanata Esupowa-ru? (Is There Hope?)

* * *

Having no other option other than being dragged, Bulma submitted herself to being pulled along in between the two white creatures. They did not talk; the silence of the ship was very unsettling. She was tempted to say something herself, just to break the silence, but she feared any kind of retaliation.

Their fingers were colder than ice and it penetrated the skin of her arms. Shivering and her teeth chattering, she held on for the ride. As she was pulled along, she noticed with startling clarity that the whole front of her outfit was soaked clean through and some of it was starting to freeze; her breasts were enormously engorged and leaking apparently. It was incredibly painful and she bit her lip. The need to feed her babies was vividly apparent. She prayed for their safety.

It seemed like hours before the dragging stopped. Looking up, she saw a silver metal door slide open, frozen air blowing into her face.

Squinting, she was dragged into the room and thrown onto the frost-covered floor.

Weak and going hypothermic, it was difficult for her to move her bare skin away from the floor. But wearing nothing more than a cloak wrapped around her and shoes made out of leaves, it was difficult. She ended up squatting awkwardly, for standing wasn't really an option.

"Finally we meet, Queen Bulma."

Lifting her gaze, Bulma stared into the visage of Lord Frieza for the first time, face to face. His skin was white, his lips dark purple, and his eyes pure, evil red. She began shivering harder, but it wasn't from the cold. She recognized the feeling as something she had experienced several times before.

"Frieza..." she snarled, attempting to stand. Barely noticing the two lizard-like creatures next to her, she finally made it to her feet and wobbled.

"That would be _Lord_ Frieza to you, my Queen. Even though you are dressed...pathetically...and are also very crass in your manners, it is still nice to meet you."

Gritting her teeth, she took a step forward. He leaned forward on his throne, smirking.

"It seems that the temperature of the ship is affecting you. A pity, really. The Saiya-jins can last quite a while in the cold due to their incredibly high body temperatures and the ease in which they adjust to any environment, but it seems your breed is much more pitiable. You probably won't live very long, will you?"

Shaking violently, Bulma felt her other foot move forward. The lizards next to her shifted uncomfortably.

"Frieza..." she growled again, her hands shifting to her front and curling into claws. No one in the room anticipated the weak woman launching herself forward, far enough to actually land on the ice creature sitting so many feet in front of her. She screamed hysterically and brandished her body as a weapon, her nails tearing into his skin, her fists hitting glacial flesh, her knees slamming painfully into his bones. He flailed wildly to get her off him, but she latched onto him for dear life, her voice hitching a deafening pitch as she continued to shriek.

"I'll kill you! For everything you've done! Die!"

Frieza screeched for his guards, who were standing still in shock, and they ran over to drag the thrashing woman off their lord.

"You idiots! You stood there while she attempted to kill me!" he yelled, his claws shaking as he ran them over his bleeding skin. "My face! The bitch ruined my face! I will kill both of you!"

Bulma was suddenly dropped to the ground as her captors had their heads removed almost instantly. The short sword that looked more for decoration than practical use that had been strapped to his thigh was wielded quickly and without hesitation. Purple blood squirted everywhere in the air as the bodies twitched on the floor, and she kicked backwards desperately to move away, not wanting to have their blood on her.

Breathing heavily, she lifted her eyes to see Lord Frieza staring at her with pure hatred.

"You...you bitch. You dare to attack me on my own ship? Are you stupid? Are you really that _dumb_ to think that you would survive if you committed such an act? Do you think I will let this go unpunished?"

Bulma shook her head as he stalked towards her. Backing up on her bottom, she made it about two feet before he grabbed her and hauled her up to his eye level by her throat.

She could see the flecks of darker red in his eyes this close. They almost looked like rubies, and she found herself staring into their depths, mesmerized, before he dropped her painfully back onto the ground.

"Stay here, you whore. I need to retrieve some guards since I seem to have killed mine," he said, grinning devilishly before he left through the automatic sliding doors, his tail swishing behind him.

Bulma pressed her hand over her pounding heart. If she'd had a weapon, she would have been able to kill him. Closing her eyes, she quickly pulled herself off the frozen floor before her flesh adhered to it. Her adrenaline rush was still pounding through her veins, and she took advantage of the strength to move as far away as she could.

The room was large and made of mostly steel, icicles and frost coming down the walls and from the vents, which blew freezing air. She could literally see heat rising from her skin, and she slapped her hands over her arms to try to generate more warmth as she walked through the room.

There were chains along one entire wall and also hanging from the ceiling. She felt oddly disturbed at the sight of red blood surrounding the whole area, sprayed on the walls, even the ceiling...the floor was literally covered in dried, solid scarlet. She stepped closer and knelt to peer closer at the floor, and noticed that there were chunks of something frozen onto the floor...

It was skin.

Gasping, she jumped backwards. And hit something solid.

Screaming, she was grabbed violently and yanked back into a pair of arms. Fighting, she was dragged until she was thrown against the wall, her back striking one of the chains painfully.

"I see it didn't take you very long to find the torture area of the throne room, one of the things I am most proud of."

Bulma looked up to see Frieza's twisted smile. His tail was flicking back and forth with what looked like agitation, and she had no chance to dodge the blow that was aimed at her head.

She went out cold.

* * *

Turles stalked the room he was caged in like he was a wild animal. His tail was lashing back and forth, whipping around and sometimes smacking an unsuspecting frozen Saiya-jin. He received many growls, but he ignored all of them.

They had to figure out a way to save their Queen. She had already started dying in his arms from the cold; there was no way that she would be able to live very long without supplied heat in this place.

The only exit was a door with about a square foot window, with two vertical bars. There was a vent on the ceiling that had thick icicles hanging from it. He had searched every inch of the entire room and couldn't find anything.

Yelling in frustration, he ran over to the door and shook the living hell out of it by the bars, screaming down the hall and cursing until he ran out of breath.

The large group stared at him, and it was like watching the life drain from their very eyes. It angered him in an odd way. It was almost like they had given up, or no longer cared.

"How can you all just sit here like nothing is wrong? Like you do not care? Your Queen is on her way to her death!"

Several obviously weak and half-dead males glared at him. One spoke up.

"Really, my lord? You really think that at one point, we weren't exactly where you are now? That we didn't want to escape? That we didn't try?"

Turles bristled. "Yes, I think that! There is always a way out of every situation! Always! Whether you are trapped or you're about to die, it's all about whether or not you have the cunning or intelligence to figure it out. There is a way to escape here; we just have to think of how to do it."

Several Saiya-jins stared at him stupidly, shook their heads, then turned away. Others looked slightly intrigued.

"Let's begin by looking at the weaknesses of this room. For example, the vent. It's rather large and the barrier is fragile. If one of us was small enough, maybe we could shove someone through there. Also, look at all these icicles! They could be used as weapons, tools—"

Lady Chichi interrupted from her frozen spot on Lord Kakarott's lap. "Goten is small. He isn't capable of much since he is so young, but he is very smart and I am sure he could fit through—"

"The opening in the door! If we could get him through there..." Kakarott said, looking more animated than he had in days. Chichi smiled at him and hugged him.

Everyone turned to look at the door. There was an opening big enough to fit a small child through, which Goten was perfect for, but there were two bars blocking the escape.

"How can we break those bars? They are some sort of metal, so we don't know the properties of it," someone in the back spoke up, his head sticking up slightly to catch Turles' attention.

"Maybe if we apply enough force, they will bend? Or maybe if the bars are struck, they will snap?"

Everyone looked to be thinking furiously. Some had looks of hope on their faces, and Turles smirked with certainty. They would escape this frozen hell.

* * *

Bulma groaned as her eyes opened. The room was bright and her head was in agony. Squinting and blinking rapidly, her eyes slowly adjusted.

She was still in Frieza's throne room, but now she seemed to be stationary. Quickly taking everything in, she realized she was being held suspended by a chain above her head, and she was dangling by her wrists. Gasping in sudden reaction to pain, she felt like her shoulders were about to dislocate from the weight on them.

She heard a hiss-like chuckle from several feet away.

"This looks very familiar, my dear Queen. I believe your husband was in a similar position, not too long ago."

Bulma stared at the small, white lizard lord in front of her. His arms were crossed, the tip of his tail flicking back and forth. He moved towards her slowly, a delighted smile on his lips.

She tried to jerk away, but she couldn't move away from his touch. His long nail traced the outline of her breast, and she howled. He laughed, clearly enjoying her distress.

"You mammals are interesting creatures. The females nurture their young with milk, and it appears that your body is overflowing with it."

Bulma fought her restraints but only ended up hurting herself more.

"I am assuming you abandoned your offspring since you were not found with them. Unfortunately we were unable to find them, so they are probably dead."

Bulma felt her entire body tremble at his words. She had no idea how long she had been captured, whether it was hours or days. She knew that Bardock, Turles, and Brolli had been captured a few days before her, but they had no way of knowing the passage of time. Her children literally could be dead, and her whole body shook with it.

Frieza chuckled at her obvious distress. "Ah, so your kind has attachments to your children? We cast off our offspring at birth and they raise themselves for the most part. How sad for you...the death of your husband, and now the death of your children. And now...you."

Bulma sagged in her chains. His words were crushing. She had literally lost everything. And now she was going to lose her life.

It was truly sad. She had no way out of this situation this time. In any case, she felt her will to live slowly fade away. Her children, her two innocent boys, were more than likely dead. Vegeta...he had been gone so long. But the birth of their children had brought him back to the forefront of her mind. It had been like reliving his death all over again once she had given birth. And not to mention the weight of the entire planet on her shoulders. The deaths of so many men, women, and children...all of whom had tried to fight for her and their livelihood.

Frieza withdrew the short sword at his side and caressed the blade with his sharp nails. "I think I will just get this over with. You husband's stay with me was long and tortuous, but I believe this situation has been drawn out long enough for me. It was a pleasure, my Qu-"

A sudden tremor to the ship ceased his tirade. He glanced sharply about, then issued immediate orders. The three guards with him immediately left the room.

He turned back to her and gave her a disgusted look. "I did not believe it possible that your kind was truly this stupid, but yet again, I have been proved wrong."

Bulma stared at him, disbelief in her eyes. The ship was shaking all around her, the chain hanging from the ceiling jostling her about. Suddenly several sparks flew from one of the vents, and then a wall exploded off to her right.

They were being attacked!

Hope sung in her heart. Frieza's face was mottled with rage, and he screamed up at the ceiling.

"You stupid monkeys! I will kill all of you if it is the last thing I do!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I will get another chapter out to you guys ASAP. Please review and let me know that there are still people following this story!


	30. Itto Konrinzai Feiru

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting; the only time I get to write is whenever I'm in class (lol, so bad but idc), and I only go once a week...so pretty much I don't get to write that much lol. Also, even though my baby is a lot more independent (so awesome!), we have a freaking puppy now! So it's like having two babies lol. Either way, I hope you all enjoy :) This story is coming to a close!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: Itto Konrinzai Feiru (It Never Fails)

* * *

Turles slumped onto the floor next to his fellow encaged Saiya-jins.

There was no way out.

He had been so sure, so positive that they could figure out a way, a way to save Queen Bulma. But he had been wrong.

Brolli had his head lowered into his hands and his body was trembling fiercely. Since their time in here, his traumatic, near death experience had become obvious very quickly. Before their capture, his stuttering had improved immensely, only showing up on nervous situations or when he was tired. Now, it was almost impossible to understand him. After a couple attempts at talking, he just became quiet.

They all knew how he felt about their Queen, and words could not be said to comfort him.

Bardock was staring off into space, his eyes glazed over. He had screamed in absolute fury when they had finally given up, screamed so hard his voice had gone hoarse. Turles had caught him staring at his son, Kakarott, and his family, and knew that he was thinking of their deaths. Chichi was curled up in Kakarott's lap with Goten in her arms. She was nearly frozen, and Turles did not doubt that her death would be soon.

They had done everything they could possibly think of. At one point they had tried to get through the vent. There had been futile tugging on the grate until they had realized that it was both welded and bolted on. The weight of three grown Saiya-jin men tugging on it had not been enough.

Next they had attempted to bend the bars on the door. They had taken a long piece of cloth, wrapped it around the bars, and then inserted a huge icicle into the cloth. They had twisted the icicle, tightening the cloth to try to bend the bars.

They had bent marginally before the icicle broke. They had tried until there were no more icicles and not even the youngest Saiya-jin child was able to fit through.

Turles felt himself burrowing inside his mind and body to escape the inevitable. After everything they had gone through to save Vegeta-sei, it was over. The countless miles, the terrible weather, the innumerable amount of deaths and suffering. He heard odd keening sounds around him, and realized with a start that it was coming from him.

"Turles."

He glanced up to see Bardock staring at him.

"Perhaps she will get away. She will figure out something. She always does."

Turles lowered his gaze. He wanted to feel hope, he really did, but it would not come.

"Bardock…you're a fool if you believe that. She has escaped death too many times to cheat it this time. This is it, my friend."

Bardock shook his head. He was about to say something when his eyes widened.

The ship was starting to shake.

Turles jumped to his feet, disbelief on his face. "I don't believe it!" he shouted.

* * *

Frieza was literally frothing at the mouth.

Bulma was staring at him, her eyes wide and full of disgust, but wary too. He was clearly insane; she had known it since the first time she had met him over vidscreen, but she was witnessing it first hand, right in front of her. He was writhing and slithering about the room, screaming at the walls as sparks showered down and the steel buckled about him.

"This is impossible!" he screeched, clawing at his face. The bloody streaks that she had gifted him earlier blended in with several new marks.

Bulma balked in fear at him, not from him hurting or torturing her now, but from his obvious and complete insanity. His guards had returned a short time ago to tell him that they were being attacked by an unknown force from space, and there was an insufficient crew to man the ship to protect it. Then they left, presumably to either save themselves or try to protect the ship. They wanted to be anywhere else but there. Frieza didn't even notice.

Basically, Bulma gathered, the ship was going to be captured or destroyed.

It was obvious, startling so, how much Lord Frieza had sacrificed to try to defeat her planet. He had brought his entire race of people on this huge ship, to Vegeta-sei, to try to capture it. He had sent them all to war, hired countless mercenaries, and now his race was almost extinct and he was losing their home, their ship.

The ceiling above her ruptured, and she collapsed upon the ground, chunks of debris raining down upon her and a pile of flaming metal landing dangerously close to her arm. With all the explosions around her, Frieza did not notice her lying on the ground, the chain that had been holding her in the air lying beside her.

She thought frantically, her eyes flying over every surface and her brain racing. This was her chance to escape, to return to her planet and find her babies.

That one thought was what got her moving: her children.

She picked up her chain to prevent it from dragging on the ground. Oddly enough, with the constant explosions and sparks flying around, the temperature of the air had warmed considerably in just a few short minutes. The cooling system was possibly down as well. The coldness in her fingertips and toes was still there, but her skin no longer stuck to the metal floor. There was even water pooling in some areas.

She crawled and slid along the floor, hiding behind rubble falling from the ceiling. Frieza was bent over, kneeling on the floor with his claws over his head, screaming. She prayed to the gods as she crept closer to the exit.

He lifted his head right as the door slid open silently, and she sucked in her breath.

"This is impossible!"

He began throwing scraps of metal against the walls, and Bulma took her chance.

She ran through the door, didn't even bother to look both ways, and dashed down the hallway. She had no idea of where she was; she just hoped she could find the Saiya-jins locked away before it was too late.

* * *

Bardock and Turles crowded the door, screaming through the bars for help. At the rate it was going, the ship was going to either crash or explode, and they did not want to be aboard when that happened.

There was no sign of the white lizards. The explosions and shaking of the ship was growing. They were beginning to worry that they were going to die.

That was when they heard the pounding of feet. The other Saiya-jins in their cell began shouting and rushed to the cell door, crushing Bardock and Turles. They both gasped out cries of help, and soon they spotted brightly colored individuals running towards them, swords and other various weapons at the ready.

The two elite warriors stared at the assorted hair colors before them as several of the Saiya-jin look alike creatures stopped in front of them. Red, green, blue, white, yellow...it was the blue haired creatures that made Turles cry out, "Are you Anausian?"

The apparent leader stepped forward. Bright red hair and pale skin, dressed in an all-black uniform with two swords strapped to his back, he affirmed Turles' words.

"I am Lieutenant Sparga. We are here on the behalf of the King of Anausia-sei, King Trunks, for his daughter, Princess of Anausia-sei and Queen of Vegeta-sei. Where is the Queen?"

Bardock smashed his face against the bars. "She was taken! There is no time to waste! Frieza has her and is going to kill her!"

Lieutenant Sparga paled at Bardock's words. He began shouting orders to the men and women in his large group. None of the Saiya-jins could understand a single word, but several groups quickly departed in obvious search units. Next, someone came forward with an odd looking mechanism, told them to "Step back," and began tearing into the hinges on the door with huge blades.

The door was quickly torn apart like it was butter. Several Saiya-jins helped tear it away and they were freed from their imprisonment. As some of the Saiya-jins that had been there for an undetermined amount of time stepped from the cell, they took a deep breath as if it was fresh air.

Bardock noticed his son Kakarott carrying his mate from the room, their tiny son whimpering and lagging behind his father, his tail in his hands. It was obvious that his mate, a woman he hardly knew, was on the brink of possibly dying. The few moments of spirit she had shown when they had originally tried to escape had been very brief and had died a quick death.

Bardock quickly strode to Goten, his grandson that he had never held, and picked him up. The half-Saiya-jin child was starved and lethargic, but he was Saiya-jin enough to begin wailing.

"Shut up, boy. I am your grandfather and you will obey me."

Goten shut his trap and stared at him in absolute awe.

Bardock looked at his son and felt his eyes soften. He had not seen him in years, really didn't know him, but he knew a strong man when he saw one. Even though Kakarott had been given an honorary title due to his wife's blood lines, he was still a warrior. And he saw that his warrior son was struggling inside. His face was grim, his lips drawn down in a tight, bloodless line. His arms were desperately clutching Chichi against his chest, and the poor woman looked like skin and bones. Her skin was nearly translucent, and her veins were showing blue and green through it.

Bardock turned to Lieutenant Sparga. "Lieutenant, we have several people who are in emergent need of help. They need to be evacuated at once."

The red haired man nodded and turned to the large group. "Anyone who needs emergent care is to be evacuated first. Please follow Sargent Halsa and you will be brought back to the King's ship."

Kakarott nodded at his father and stepped forward. Goten was handed to the sargent with no whimpers. Only two other Saiya-jins stepped forward, for their young children were highly malnourished.

Once his son left, Bardock, Turles, and Brolli began a quick discussion with the Lieutenant. They explained the situation and who they were, as in terms of rank and relationship to the Queen. The Lieutenant was barking out orders throughout the discussion, but did not skip a beat. There were many other cells with captured Saiya-jins, and Turles gaped at the sheer amount. As each cell emptied, it became obvious that some Saiya-jins had been there much longer than others. When he saw some men and women being carried out by Anuasian soldiers, he knew that some would die. Their skin was sunken against their bones, their bodies completely starved. All muscle mass was gone, along with all the life in their eyes.

The ship was still shaking, and the Lieutenant began receiving orders over a radio of some kind. He barked a reply, and shouted, "Alright, it's time to get out of here. The ship is about to blow."

Turles, Bardock, and Brolli all began shouting in dismay. "The Queen! Has she been found? Where is she? We are not leaving the ship until she is found!"

The Lieutenant looked around briefly before he began speaking into his radio with very fast speech. It was obvious he was in a hurry. Most of the prisoners were gone, as well as the Anuasian soldiers.

"She has not been found as of yet, my lords."

Brolli punched the metal wall. "I am n-n-ot l-leaving until she is f-found! I w-will find her m-myself!"

Brolli began running down the hallway, disappearing around the corner without even giving anyone a chance to protest. Bardock and Turles looked at each other, then at the Lieutenant, and followed Brolli.

Sparga shouted after them, then cursed and followed. Brolli was shouting the Queen's name, panic obvious in his tone.

* * *

Bulma was breathing harshly, an agonizing stitch in her side. The chain that had secured her to the ceiling was now being drug along the ground, making a horrible noise that grated on her nerves and made her eye twitch. Her entire outfit was soaked with overflowing breast milk, and it hurt to even move due to the hardness of her breasts. She was biting her lower lip so hard that she didn't doubt that she was drawing blood.

The shaking of the ship was making it nearly impossible to run in a straight line. She kept slamming into the walls as a particularly large explosion happened nearby, or the ship was hit with another volley of blasts. She was covered in scrapes and vicious, bleeding cuts, mostly from the shrapnel flying around her.

She gasped in pain as a piece of metal caught her across her forehead. She collapsed against a wall, struggling to get air into her lungs. She pressed her shaking hand against the bloody gash. The explosions were increasing in intensity, and she didn't doubt that the ship would crash soon.

What was causing these explosions? Were they being attacked? Liberated? She had no idea and it terrified her. She couldn't imagine being captured again by another enemy.

"You whore!"

Bulma turned quickly and gasped in horror. Frieza, nearly a bloody mass of gore, was standing only a few feet from her. His hands were curled into claws, clenching and unclenching. His entire body was shaking, from fury or pain, she had no idea.

"How _dare_ you escape? How _dare_ you think that you would _ever_ get away? Did you not _think_ I would come after you? You infantile whore for a queen..."

Bulma stood there, stiff from shock at seeing him. He was inching closer, his claws spasming as if they were squeezing her throat. She took a step back, and almost in slow motion, the ceiling above him exploded into a fiery inferno.

His scream was horrifying, but died almost instantly. Bulma knew he had to be dead. The whole ceiling was collapsed within itself, twisted metal and fires burning the numerous layers of material.

"Bulma!"

She whipped around, her back pressed firmly against the wall, and peered through the haze of smoke and floating debris. The lights were flickering crazily, and the alarms were blaring so loudly that her ears were ringing.

"Bulma!"

It was then that she saw Brolli. She felt tears prick her dry eyes, and knew it wasn't from the smoke. Sobbing, she began limping towards him, her hand helping her along the wall.

He grabbed her and squeezed her hard. She gasped from pain, but there was no time for her to explain, nor for Brolli to worry. In the next moment she saw Turles and Bardock, and an unknown man that startlingly reminded her of her people from Anausia-sei.

A terrible explosion nearby and the sound of the alarms dying and the lights going dark alerted them that there was literally no time left. A second later, red emergency lights flicked on, just barely giving off enough light to see.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Author's Note: Hmm...either the next chapter or the one after that will have a huge blow out! What do you think is going to happen? Let me know!


	31. Omoide

Author's Note: Sorry everyone, for taking so long to post another chapter! With Christmas and everything, it kinda set me back. But now we are back in class for college, and it gives me time to write during class haha. While all these fools take notes and struggle, I will write my story and not pay attention and still get A's bwahahaha. Enjoy my friends!

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Omoide (Memories)

* * *

Bulma remembered very little of their escape from the disintegrating ship. She was weak, still hypothermic, highly injured, and traumatized. She briefly recalled Brolli jerking her into his arms and running recklessly shortly after their chance rendezvous. The smell of acrid smoke and the deafening sound of explosions had drifted in and out of all her senses for just a little while before she had heard welcoming silence and was breathing clean air.

Oddly, through her mind drifting in and out of consciousness, she knew in some deep part of her that she was safe.

Thoughts twisted through her brain, mostly of events from the past. Momentous parts of the war and terrible deaths frequented greatly. Tiny whispers or barely visible visions would catch her attention and confuse her, and it took her a while to realize it was Vegeta, in the back of her mind, almost like he was trying to be known, which was odd. Thoughts of her twins also entered her mind on a consistent basis throughout the unknown amount of time she was recovering.

An hour? A day? A week? More? Either way, she worried for their lives.

When she regained herself, she woke up in an unfamiliar place. She heard snoring, and she scrunched her nose in confusion and annoyance. Opening her crystal blue eyes, she turned her head to see Brolli, in a chair, sprawled in what had to be the most uncomfortable position she had ever seen. The snoring was coming from him, and she smiled, unable to help it.

"Brolli."

She stuck her leg out from under the blanket and poked him with her foot.

He jumped awake and threw himself out of the chair, his hand going for a sword that wasn't there.

She giggled. When he realized that she was awake, he grinned. "Bulma. How do you feel?"

She had already done a quick scan of herself and came back feeling perfect. Even the pain in her breasts was gone.

That made her gasp. Cupping herself, she said in a panicked voice, "My milk! Is it gone? Is that possible?"

Brolli moved next to her on the bed. It was only a large cot, for the ship they were on was very utilitarian and space was limited due to the refugees that were aboard. She was in a recovery room anyhow; once she was ready she could be moved to a room befitting her station, if wished.

"It is possible," he explained, seeing the horrified panic explode in her eyes, making them darken perceptibly. "However, that is not so in your case."

Relief flooded her, but then confusion hit her. "How? Where are we? What is going on? How long have I been asleep? What about my babies? Vegeta-sei? My people?"

Brolli took her hand. "I will explain everything."

Over the next hour, Brolli told her such an amazing story that she was blown away. He told her of the captured Saiya-jins trying to escape and being unable to save her. He told her of his breakdown and how he had felt the nearness of death, then the hope of life as they were liberated by none other than her father's small army.

Bulma had grown up with the knowledge that Anausia-sei had limited men to go to war due to the constant death of the women from birth. What army they did have was more or less a guard for their planet and for the royalty. They were never attacked in any case; their technological advances were so far ahead of any other race that no one dared to press their luck.

Bulma knew that Brolli skipped over some parts, perhaps they were important and perhaps they weren't, she doubted she would ever know. He got to the part where they had found her and had barely escaped the ship on time. As soon as they had stepped foot on her father's ship, they took off. Frieza's space fortress, his kind's only home, floated into Vegeta-sei's atmosphere and crashed landed disturbingly close to Versai. The Anausian's were on constant watch, but thus far there had been no activity.

Bulma nodded in relief to much of what he was saying. Her father had taken "unofficial" command of Vegeta-sei immediately upon her boarding the ship and him discovering her debilitating condition. He had deployed three thousand men to Versai for cleanup, and a few more thousand all over the planet, mostly to large cities. Brolli explained that her typically kind-hearted father was allowing no prisoners of war. All of the mercenaries and lizards were to be killed on sight. If you weren't Saiya-jin or Anausian, you were dead.

Bulma agreed silently, but she prayed for the innocent ones.

Her father's actions brought back the question of how long she had been unconscious. Brolli told her of her submergence into a regeneration tank for almost 24 hours. Whether or not she had known, she had been extremely close to losing her all her fingers, toes, and ears, as well as part of one of her feet. They had been able to save everything, but the very tip of her third toe on her right foot. Bulma looked in panic at her foot, and literally couldn't notice any difference. She sighed with thankfulness.

He continued, and she listened attentively, her fingers flexing in the rough blanket covering her. Immediately after she was put in the regeneration tank, Brolli, Turles, and Bardock had gained an audience with King Trunks and explained that the Queen had delivered twins a few weeks back and that she had been forced to hide them in order to try to save her men, and were currently in a missing status.

Bulma began rocking back in forth, stress flowing through her body as he talked. She prayed, prayed so hard...

The King had mounted an immediate search for his grandsons, directed by the three lords to the possible location. All three had only had a vague idea of where the infants could possibly be. They knew that there was a small clearing with several small wooden buildings, outside the city by an unknown number of miles.

Bulma covered her face, her body trembling as his speech slowed. They had searched...but had they found?

A knock on the door caused her head to jerk upward. She felt the tears building in her eyes. His delay just felt wrong, like something happened. She felt sick, like she was going to throw up. Her trembling increased dramatically, and the tears built further.

"My lord? The little ones are hungry. Is she still asleep?"

Bulma gasped as Nana came through the door, holding two wrapped bundles in each of her arms. She leapt from the cot, her tears spilling down her cheeks. She stumbled, fell to the ground, crawled, then jumped back up just in time for Nana to exclaim with joy, "Oh, my baby! You're finally awake!"

Bulma, uncaring about anything but her children, ignored her childhood nanny and grabbed her little ones without hesitation.

"My babies," she crooned, gazing at their perfect faces with utter adoration. She searched for any indication of mistreatment, of any problem that had occurred during her absence. She looked for changes in growth, of development.

Brolli stood next to her and placed his large hand on her tiny shoulder. "We found them, Bulma. The people that had been living in those homes in that clearing had fled when they heard the lizards approaching. They waited in the woods, watching. They saw almost everything. They saw our capture, and then later, yours. They searched for the boys and found them. Only by sheer luck, a woman living in one of the houses had seven children, and was still nursing two of them. She was able to feed them during your absence, and kept them safe."

Bulma walked over to the small bed while he talked, and unwrapped their little bodies. They looked like they had grown even during the few days she had been gone and unconscious. They were filling out, getting chunkier and getting adorable rolls on their cute thighs. They both stared at her, and she cooed at them and loved them with kisses and tickles all over their bodies. They both were smiling by the time she was done, and she died from how precious their toothless smiles were. It was the first time she had seen them smile, and it was amazing.

As she grinned down at them, Trunks began to get heavy-lidded and began making sucking motions with his little mouth. Vegeta, his tiny head of hair so much like a miniature version of his father's, was attempting to roll to the side. He was making cute little grunting noises, and she laughed.

"We have been bringing the little ones to you while you have been asleep the last day. They are incredibly strong and intelligent for being so young, and we have had almost no issues with getting them to feed from you. They had to take turns, and it was so funny to listen to them snort and grunt like little pigs!" Nana laughed, clapping her hands and then hugging her old charge to her side.

Bulma was blushing at the thought of someone stripping her naked and helping her babies feed from her. Ultimately she supposed it needed to be done, but it was still embarrassing.

After rewrapping Vegeta and Trunks, she gathered them close and simply held them. It felt wonderful just having them in her arms, when she thought she would never do so again.

Brolli sat next to her, while Nana stood close by. They were all quiet, just absorbing the moment.

It was a few minutes later when Bulma spoke. "I would like to return planet-side as soon as possible. There is much to be done."

Brolli nodded. "I will have your father informed immediately. For now, I think that there are two princes that need fed and some sleep." He smiled down at the two babies that were both making sucking motions with their tiny puckered mouths.

Bulma thanked him as he left the tiny room. There were three other cots and miscellaneous medical supplies through the room, but she was the only one in the room, besides the babes and Nana.

The old woman sat next to her after Brolli left. She leaned her body in close, almost sagging against Bulma.

When she spoke, it was quiet and tired-sounding. Bulma accepted her weight, and leaned against her as well, almost as if they were supporting each other.

"My dear, dear child. I have never been so afraid in all my life when you left for that final battle. In my heart, I felt like something wrong was going to happen, and it did. When you did not return...when those few men and women came back, I was distraught. No one knew anything until the next day, when some of your guard returned. The news they brought with them tore at my heart. Senaka and Kutibiru, with whom I know you have always been close, told me of the screams that they had heard as you were in labor. How I wish I was there, my love. I am so sorry."

Bulma felt tears prick her eyes. "It was not your fault. I was ultimately stupid for leaving. But I had to. I could not just leave my men. They needed me, in that final battle."

Nana nodded, then caressed the Queen's hair with her gnarled fingers. She pressed a kiss on the side of her head, then stood.

"I will leave you for now, child. I will be back whenever you need me to take the princes."

Bulma nodded and stared at the door sliding closed. As she made the motions to tandem feed her twins, she focused inward on the present.

She had much to do.

* * *

When Bulma's slippered feet touched the marbled steps at the palace of Versai, she felt a type of relief that she could not explain. In an odd way, she did not feel relief because it was over, for it definitely was not, but a sense of relief that she was home and could begin anew.

That thought of beginning anew stopped her short, however. A dozen men, battered and massively scarred, made up of a mixture of the remaining King and Queen's guard, stopped with her.

She stared at the soaring cathedral ceilings, the intricate arched doorways, the amazing red, blue, gold, and white colors that had always took her breath away. The sheer size and beauty of it was not what stopped her, but the memory of stepping through this very doorway with her betrothed, Prince Vegeta, many years ago.

The start of a new beginning.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest, and her hand clutched at herself, shaping itself into a desperate claw. Her breath became labored, and tears, unbelievable tears, gathered in her eyes.

She turned, gasping, to see Brolli and Bardock each holding one of her children, Vegeta's children. They were far enough away that they could not see her tears or the distress on her face, but they did look confused as to why she had stopped.

Turning away once more, she almost saw her tiny, 13 year old self standing next to her 18 year old future husband, both terrified and fascinated by him. What a horrible bastard he had been. She had hated him; had wanted to kill him, with all her being, for so many years.

But oh, how he had changed after the death of his mother. After the loss of millions of his people, after his own near-death...after she had saved his life. She had fallen so deeply in love with him that her entire life had revolved around him. She would have done anything for him, died for him.

So many memories flashed through her mind. Of her first pregnancy, and subsequent loss of their child. Of Vegeta's desperation to make her happy again and bringing her to Jighu, then her miraculously becoming pregnant again. He had been so overjoyed. Not for her birthing an heir to the throne, but for them. For their family. He would have loved his children more fiercely than any man in the history of the known universe.

_I miss him so..._

Tears fell down her cheeks. She had thought this part of her buried so deep that it would never touch her again. She had pushed it away, hoping in some part of her desperate mind and heart that by loving another, it would help the agonizing ache left inside her. It had, it really had...but not the way that it should have. Through the rest of the war, even the previous visits to this palace before now, she had not had this feeling. Her mind had been so thoroughly absorbed with the war and saving her people that there had not been the time to think of what she might feel once everything was said and done, and she was finally _home._

Vegeta's presence shone everywhere, in every single corner. From the spiral staircase that he had walked her down, her hand resting in the crook of his elbow, so many times. The falling crimson drapes that they had made love behind one evening, when they had been too desperate for each other to make it to their suite. The gilded double doors which he would frequently stride through, yelling for her at the top of his lungs to attend him, and the rakish smile he would bestow upon her once she was in his presence, something that never failed to make her heart flutter.

Her hand, still clawed upon her chest, moved to her mouth to hide a strangled gasp of horror.

_This cannot be happening. Not now._

She fled. Her guard cried out in consternation and ran after her. They were halted by a shout; she ran recklessly to her room, uncaring.

She locked the door behind her, then ran to the adjoining door and locked it as well.

Falling upon her bed, _their_ bed, she let out a hysterical wail. She screamed, her fists grabbing the delicate fabric of the counterpane.

_I still love him._

* * *

Author's Note: Well, we all saw that one coming. Of course Bulma still loved Vegeta...he is her true soul mate. Through all the horrors that she experienced during the war, she forced herself (at least part of herself) to not love him and to love Brolli. Brolli was the one that kept her together during these terrible times, and honestly, she probably would not have made it through the war without him. Anyone who has ever suffered PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) will understand somewhat. I have personally suffered through PTSD of different kinds, and I know all about doing something/anything in order to make yourself feel better about something that happened. Many people put horrible things that happen to them away and never think of it, such as rape or abuse or death. Bulma experiencing Vegeta's death, her pregnancy, and the war gave her some serious mental problems, as I'm sure we are all aware of. Her actions, between crazy and insane fighting scenes while pregnant (putting her babes at risk), and forcing herself to love someone else (in order to forget Vegeta and carry on), were all symptoms of PTSD and other miscellaneous mental issues.

Now that she is no longer pregnant, the war is over, and she is home, all of this is hitting her. Her revelation at the end of the chapter will bring forth some interesting happenings that I have been thinking of since the beginning of this story, several years ago.

I hope everyone enjoyed :) Please let me know what you think.


	32. Oite za Jobu

Author's Note: Well, what can I say? Bad author, bad! My excuse for not updating in so long is because of school. Unfortunaetly with me going to school full time, I haven't gotten the chance to write! I would usually write during class, but the last few classes I've had have been difficult. Here is the next chapter, only a few more! Just wrapping things up :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty One: Oite za Jobu (On the Job)

Lord Bardock and Lord Turles were in the War Room with Vegeta-sei's three remaining generals, Generals Hiru, Yunaka, and Tsurna, discussing several topics tiredly. King Trunks, also in the room, was muttering something over a piece of parchment, and everyone pretty much ignored him.

Bardock and Turles, their heads leaning in close, looked still the same even after months of endless war. The three generals were another story, however. At the beginning of the war, hardly anyone could stand the generals, including King Vegeta himself. They had been leftovers from the previous king's rule, Vegeta's father, and the new king had been too lazy to replace them in a time of peace.

But looking at them now, they looked like real war-hardened men. One of General Hiru's eyes was missing, and he did not cover the wound. The hole was blaringly obvious, and freaked out most people. It was even still healing, and looked all bloody and mangled. Bardock and Turles had chuckled to each other earlier in the day about how they thought he liked scaring people.

Generals Yunaka and Tsurna were heavily scarred. Both of their faces were heavily marred and their hands and arms still had wounds left over from the last battle. Neither had the time or the caring to go into a regeneration tank when their wounds were not life threatening.

Bardock felt pride in the three men now. Queen Bulma had always despised them, especially because of their constant mocking of her rule and their harsh words about her weaknesses and her pregnancy, but he thought that she would feel better about them now. There had been five generals at the beginning of the war, and because of the lack of men, the generals had participated actively in the fighting instead of standing on the sidelines. Bardock had the feeling that the men were proud of themselves as well, for their active role in the war.

They were discussing leftover cells of the lizards, damages to cities, and casualties. King Trunks had talked briefly at the beginning about the Anausian participation overall, stating that a few hundred of the invaders had been killed but he feared hundreds more were still in hiding. With the sheer massive size of the planet, everyone feared the possibility of never finding them all. He also talked of a couple thousand of his people coming to Vegeta-sei for repairs and help in general.

Bardock drummed his fingers as he worried over other things in the back of his mind. The generals were discussing repairs for Versai, which had already been heavily reconstructed, and then Mulani to be the next city to be repaired. They droned on in the background as he stewed over the actions of the Queen earlier that morning.

When she had paused in the entranceway of the palace, it had been difficult to tell what was wrong or what was going through her head. Then when she had fled, Bardock had known immediately that something terrible was wrong. He had ordered the Queen's guard to halt, and let her leave.

She had not left her room the whole morning. Her old nanny was the only one allowed to enter the room, and with the twins. It had been several hours since anyone had seen her.

Lord Brolli was also curiously missing. Bardock knew that he was not with the Queen because he was keeping in close contact with Nana to see how she was doing. The old woman had shaken her head at many of his questions, and he was baffled at many of her cryptic words. Words like "crying" and "heart" and "love." Now, he wasn't a complete heartless bastard; the Queen had grown on him like no other woman ever had, not even his deceased wife. She was like a daughter to him and he truly cared for her. She had made him come to terms with feelings he had never experienced before, and also helped him understand the female heart and soul in a way he was sure he never would have otherwise. But by Nana speaking these words, it both confused and worried him.

He hoped she wasn't going to revert back to the ghost she had been after Vegeta's death.

He wondered if this had something to do with her late husband. He knew that the war had distracted her greatly from her worries.

"We are going to send a team of Saiya-jins to begin deconstructing the lizard ship today. There is some technology we can scavenge, along with the metal and other miscellaneous materials to help with rebuilding our space force and cities."

Bardock nodded idly to one of the general's speaking. They spoke a few other brief words, then ended the meeting. Bardock nodded to Turles, and both men headed towards the royal suites.

* * *

"They are very advanced for their age. It must have something to do with the mixture of races. Anausian babies are smarter, and Saiya-jin babies are stronger. It is truly fascinating to see them combined. They are doing things that a pure-blooded Anuasian wouldn't do for months."

Bulma smiled lovingly at her two princes. She had been clingy with them since she had been reunited with them, and she was sure she wouldn't be letting them out of her sight or very far away in general for a long time (unless absolutely necessary). She figured though, that this was going to be difficult with all the interruptions.

During the few hours since her return to the palace, she had already been harassed heavily by everyone from her generals to the guards to the servants. Everyone wanted her attention, and quite frankly, she really didn't care.

However, being Queen didn't mean she just couldn't care. She had to force herself to, especially now when her people needed her so.

But that didn't mean she had to do it face to face. Currently Nana was running to and fro all over the palace, barking orders to everyone and their mother, in the name of the Queen. She would come back to her room huffing and puffing, but still with a smile on her face, take a small break to spend time with the children, then leave again with another order.

Shortly after her desperate seclusion into her suite, she had heard multiple knocks on her doors. After ignoring several, she had gathered her bearings and finally answered one. A palace footman, whose name she did not know, begged forgiveness at intruding so improperly (since his place was at the entrance to receive guests, but the servants were still few and far between), but he had to announce that several of the Queen's ladies in waiting had returned from their "hiatus."

Bulma had been less than enthused to hear this, especially since so many of them were mere children in her eyes, and spoiled brats to boot, but she found shortly after admitting them into her suite that she had missed feminine chatter.

It helped that the three girls that had thus far returned absolutely _adored_ the heirs. Bulma preened at every compliment.

At another knock, Nana sighed heavily and went to answer it. She curtsied to whoever was at the door, and Bulma groaned internally. _Please do not be someone important._

Bardock and Turles entered the room and bowed. Bulma did not get up from her place on the floor, next to Prince Vegeta and Prince Trunks, who were mewling in annoyance at being on their stomachs. Her three ladies in waiting were tittering and cooing at them as they struggled to lift their heads and look around.

"Ladies, can you please leave us for a bit? You may take the boys."

They all squealed with delight and picked them up, making cutesy noises at them as Nana followed them into the other room, closing the door behind her.

Bulma stood, shaking out her light skirts. She was dressed very informally, since she really did not plan on leaving her room that day. Why be in stiff formal attire when she had better things to do, such as spend precious time with her babies?

Bardock and Turles made themselves at home, which made Bulma smile with amusement and her heart warm. They divested themselves of their cloaks and body armor, throwing them wherever they landed, and then both unceremoniously plopped into delicate and intricate feminine chairs, which groaned under their massive weight.

Bardock sighed femininely and covered his forehead dramatically. "Oh, how I have missed such fair holdings. Earlier I laid my head upon my mattress for the first time in a year and nearly sobbed with the joy of it."

Bulma laughed outright and Turles snorted. Both men were high ranking and were afforded nice rooms in an area next to the Royal Suites. Of course they were not as luxurious as her own, but they were one of the best in the palace.

"I personally cried like a baby when I took a bath. Hot water! Clean water! And soap! And I had a palace serving wench standing by with a tray of sweets and another was fanning me. In the corner I had a young lady playing music on a string instrument of some kind. It was simply marvelous."

Bulma stared in disbelief at Turles, not knowing if she should actually believe him or not. But at Bardock's nod, Bulma laughed until she was crying. Her stomach and face hurt so bad afterward that they were cramping.

"Oh, gods. You two are too much. I personally have been busy with Vegeta and Trunks and have not been able to enjoy the luxuries you two obviously have. I will look forward to the bath and my bed later. However, I would like to say that I am able to fit into most of my old gowns, with a few obvious adjustments."

The men congratulated her on her returned figure. Of course all was not returned to the same; her bosom was massive and she still could not figure out how it worked. One moment her breasts were hard and the next they were soft and squishy. Nana told her that things would stabilize eventually and not to worry, as her sons were gaining weight rapidly and were healthy.

What had upset her most was the state of her body, something that she had not really taken note of after the birth of her children because there simply had not been the time, luxury, or even the ability to look. When she had entered her rooms earlier, she had changed from her armor into a morning gown, and had, quite frankly, cried at what she had seen in the mirror.

While her breasts had increased incredibly in size and were pretty much fascinating to her, they had also adorned themselves with small light pink marks in areas from the stretching skin. They were barely noticeable and she tried not to let it bother her. But when she looked at other parts of her, she was devastated.

Her stomach was covered in stretch marks, stark red and long and violent. There was still an obvious bulge there, from leftover fat and skin and whatever else came along with birthing children. Her armor had hid it well, for it was tight and restricting, and so did her gown from the corset she wore, but when she was naked, it was vividly apparent that she was not the thin girl she once was.

Her thighs and butt were lumpy, and after staring in horror at herself and crying for several minutes, she dressed in one of her larger gowns and tried not to think of it. She knew many women who got their bodies back after giving birth, and she hoped that she would as well. She hoped with time these marks would fade into white lines and that she would be able to lose the left over fat and bulge that she had gained from carrying two babies.

A dark part of her mind wondered if her late husband Vegeta would have been repulsed at the sight of her.

Brolli did not even enter her mind.

Either way, she resolved that she would return to her training immediately.

"So my Queen, are you planning on staying in here all day? The palace is in shambles and you're hiding yourself away from your people."

Bulma looked at her friends and gave them the evil eye. They both chuckled.

"I was hoping perhaps for some down time. Or even a hiatus for maybe a couple days, time to spend with my children, time to...right my mind, seeing as how my father has taken unofficial command of Vegeta-sei."

Bardock gave her a wide-eyed look of surprise. "A break? A vacation? You are a queen, your highness. You will never have a break, no matter what. And you know that your father is...not what you would call a ruler. You know your mother is the one who rules the planet of Anausia-sei, even though she married into your family and isn't even a true blooded queen."

Bulma thought of her mother, Queen Marie, and smiled stiffly. She had not seen her for so many years, but she could still picture her and her direct style of ruling, along with her distant and often uncaring and unloving relationship with her daughter. Her father was lucky in their mother, because he had always been into technology and had never been interested in ruling. Their marriage had been arranged at a young age, just like hers and Vegeta's, and they had never really been attracted to each other except for the aspect of creating the requisite heir. Even though they had tried for more children, they had only ever had her, unfortunately. However, her mother had changed many laws during her rule, and had made one of them state that a female could inherit the planet if there was not a requisite male heir. So once her parents passed away, she would be able to rule Anausia-sei and could not be contested by some distant male cousin.

"I know. But the planet has been doing fine with the aid of the generals, has it not? I just...honestly...wanted a break. Months of carrying children, war, traveling, losing so much...things are starting to...bother me."

Turles, so heartless and cold once upon a time, leaned forward and cocked an eyebrow in obvious concern for her. "Things are bothering you?"

Bulma looked down at her hands and began twisting her fingers. "Yes."

The two men looked at each other. Bardock spoke. "You just went through several traumatic events. You are probably going to go through these for the rest of your life. Many soldiers do, along with people who have experienced horrifying events."

Bulma shook her head. "I understand that. I do have occasional nightmares, see flashes of things, get twitches and feel the need to reach for my sword sometimes, but that was not what I meant."

Both men continued to look at her, as if waiting for her to continue.

"It's...Vegeta." Their blank stares prodded her on. "When we came home today, he was all I could think about."

Both of their mouth's formed big O's. She could see thoughts racing through their minds, and both started to say something, then stopped. Eventually, Bardock spoke up, as he usually did.

"Well, that should be expected I suppose. You lived here with him, the war is basically over, and your mind is no longer racing with everything that was going on. You have time to think about him, unlike before."

Bulma felt tears prick her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Bardock, Turles...it is more than that. And—and what about...Brolli?"

Turles frowned. "I thought you were in love with him?"

Bulma stared at the floor, shame filling her. "I no longer know if I am in love with him."

Bardock shot forward in his seat. "Your Highness, you have many things going on at once. Do not just dismiss Brolli. Give yourself a chance to reestablish a connection with him. Spend time with him, or take a break, whatever you need. He has been there for you in ways you do not even know. That man has loved you with every ounce of his body and soul, and I honestly think it would destroy him in such a way that he would no longer want to live. He has lost his whole family, and the only thing he has left is you. Please, give yourself some time before you just decide to end your relationship with him."

Bulma covered her face with her hands and tried to keep herself from sobbing. She honestly did not know what to think anymore, but Bardock was right; she needed to give herself time.

"Does anyone know where he is?" Out of the dozens of knocks on her door today, not one had been him.

"Last I heard, he was in the city helping with refugees and orphans," Turles said, smirking. "No one wanted to volunteer for the job, and they needed a high ranking lord there to command. He jumped nearly out of his seat when it was offered to him."

_Sounds just like him, always wanting to help. _

"I guess there is an outpouring of people from some of the other continents on the planet, and the city is struggling to find a place for all the homeless and all of the children that have no families."

Bulma had not known of this. Immediately thoughts of starvation and disease popped into her mind, and she stood. "We must take care of this directly. This could become a huge problem. Let us go now, my lords."

The men smirked. It had not taken long to get the Queen back on the job.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Bulma, she is going through PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and can't even do anything about it. I know I have gone through this personally and can sympathize with her. What can a Queen do to get a little break?! Guess she needs a new husband to run the planet! Hehe. Please let me know what you think! There should be a faster update, since I'm in an easy class this semester! PLEASE REVIEW!


	33. Mugen Ken Akumu Shinko

Author's Note: Sorry for not posting for a bit. This story is almost complete! Probably one more chapter and then an epilogue :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two: Mugen Ken Akumu Shinko (Dreams and Nightmares Come True)

* * *

It was so easy for things to become a disaster in such a short amount of time. After the Queen and her royal guard, her ladies in waiting, and several of her lords, departed the palace to help with the situation going on in the city, it quickly became known that there were going to be problems.

In the tiny amount of time that Bulma had been back in the city, literally hundreds of Saiya-jins had arrived, homeless, starving, and seeking salvation. It was horrible, seeing so many children crying, their ribs showing, having no parents to feed them. There were dozens of babies, having no mother to nurse them, that were on the brink of death. Children no older than a year or two, being held in the arms of an older child, presumably their sibling, too weak to move.

Bulma became nearly hysterical on sight.

Thoughts of her own two little plump babies safely housed in the palace hit her hard when she saw these infants on the edge of death. Bulma began crying at the sight of one baby, struggling to breathe, trying to hang on to life, who looked at her with her sunken eyes, almost as if the baby was begging her for help.

Orders began pouring from her mouth. "I want these people ranked in order of highest need. Bring them to the infirmary immediately if they are near death. I want every home in this city searched right now for mothers who are nursing. I want these babies fed. Get these children food. Now."

Her guard began departing. Her Captains stood on either side of her, and she said, "Find Lord Brolli. I need to speak with him urgently."

Turles nodded and ran off.

Bardock stood by with his hand on his sword, looking nervous. When questioned why, he said, "Your Highness, normally I would not be so worried, especially around our own people, but these people are desperate. I am afraid of an assault or some kind of uprising."

Bulma waved him off. While she was not in the best of shape, she knew she could more than likely hold off an attacker until help arrived.

Several minutes went by, and Bulma could see some organization occurring. The stronger homeless Saiya-jins were moved away, and were either helping or put somewhere else temporarily, so the other needier ones could be helped easier. Bulma saw men on horseback being given tiny babies and children and watched as they raced towards the palace. If they were able to put some of them into the regeneration tanks, it was possible that they could be saved. Saiya-jin lives were precious, between the plague and war.

Mothers began apprehensively filing into the streets. Bulma spoke to them personally. She saw the hearts in their eyes and the horror on their faces at the sight of so many starving little ones.

"Please, if you can help even just one baby get a meal, it would mean the world to me."

They nodded and went to an area that was now being sectioned off for babies needing fed. Bulma felt a lump in her throat as these Saiya-jin women took the nearest infant and cooed at them, letting them know that they were alright.

Turles found her moments later. "Your Highness," he said, breathless after his break-neck run. "I found Lord Brolli. And you won't believe it."

* * *

Later that day, when everything was calmed down and many people were saved, Bulma held her son Vegeta, her heir to the planet, close to her heart, rocking him. Trunks was such a lazy baby, and was sleeping in his crib, watched by Nana and several guards. Vegeta on the other hand, always wanted to be awake, and constantly fought sleep. She smiled down at him as she walked down the hallway, a certain destination in mind.

Things never turn out the way you imagine. You can imagine the worst or best of all the scenarios, and neither will happen. You could try to calculate your future, but the gods always had other plans.

The door was open to the room, so she peeked her head in. Brolli was sitting by the sprawling bed in a large cushioned chair, a lovely red color, and it contrasted beautifully with his dark hair. She moved into the room silently on the thick carpet, and placed her hand on his head.

He was asleep. She smiled as she looked at the bed, a small form huddled under the blankets, black hair everywhere.

In the entire world, no one would have imagined that the child that had been missing when Brolli's family had been attacked would have survived. His twin daughter, only a year old when his family had been killed, had been assumed dead when not found. But now she laid curled under the blankets, her hair shining clean and her belly full.

When Bulma had first seen Brolli, holding his daughter so desperately, instantly she had found tears falling down her face. His face had matched hers, as he had looked at her over his baby girl's head, shock vivid in his eyes.

The girl did not know many words, nor did she seem to recognize her father, for it had been so many long months and she had been too young when she had escaped, but Brolli had recognized her the instant he had seen her face.

He had explained to Bulma briefly that she had come in with another family, and she had been adopted by them. They had found her in the woods, many miles from where she had originally lived, and they had helped her.

Bulma had promptly found the family and rewarded them handsomely. They had been reluctant to part with her, but they were happy that she was reunited with her only living parent.

Brolli had disappeared into the palace shortly after that, for his daughter had been in need of many things. While she was not near death, she was obviously hungry, needed clothes, and was filthy. Bulma had already caught several glimpses of the little girl holding desperately onto this man who was feeding her and making her feel so good and showering her with so much affection, as Brolli had brought her around the palace, taking care of her needs.

"She looks like her mother."

Bulma jumped, and then laughed softly, shifting Vegeta in her arms as she looked back at Brolli.

"She is beautiful. How is she?"

Brolli smiled and leaned forward to look at his daughter. "She fell asleep almost instantly. After being cleaned, given clothes, medical attention, then fed, she was so exhausted that after I laid her in bed, she rolled over and passed out."

Bulma wanted to giggle at the sight of the little girl's butt sticking in the air as she slept. It was precious.

"What is her name?" Bulma asked, for she had been wondering all day.

"Well, I have no idea which twin she is. But their names were Aika and Aiko. I guess I'll have to pick one. I've just been calling her baby girl," he said with a small laugh.

"They are both beautiful names."

He yawned and nodded, then sighed as he placed his head in his hands. "Never in my life...would I have imagined that I would see one of my babies again. It is like life has new meaning again."

Bulma wanted to feel slighted by those words, but oddly enough, she didn't. She understood what he meant. Children...it was like they made your life mean something entirely different than when you didn't have them. It was like nothing else mattered, not even yourself.

Perhaps that was why she found herself floundering when it came to the affection she had once felt for Brolli.

"Bulma, I wanted to ask you, and I know this is probably inappropriate and something I should never ask, and in any other circumstance I never would, in fact I never would want to, but now—"

Bulma chuckled. "Spit it out."

"Well, now that the war is over, and you have given me the honor of being a lord...I was wondering if you were going to bestow upon me estates of any kind."

She wasn't really shocked, but she did find herself thinking for a moment.

"I know that many lords have been killed during this war, but I am unsure of how many left heirs behind. Either way, I know a perfect lordship for you, and know that the lord that once inhabited the country estates and townhouse here was very rich, indeed."

Brolli grinned. "That's wonderful."

"Lord Yamcha had no heirs, and even if he has some distant cousin, I am stripping him of everything and giving it to you. You deserve it, for you saved my life from him."

His face fell. "Bulma...doesn't that seem...awkward to you?"

She shook her head and jostled Vegeta a little more. He was getting sleepy finally. "Not in the least. He was one of the richest men on this planet, thanks to his father. You deserve everything that was ever his. With his money, you can do whatever you want to his residences, destroy them for all I care. But you are now incredibly rich, with assets I am not even aware of, I'm sure. I know he has estates all over the planet, even on some of the tropical islands Vegeta-sei has. It is now yours."

Brolli was speechless. He was staring at her, and then looked down at his hands. "Never in my whole life would I have ever imagined that I would have money, let alone be rich and a lord. I don't even know what to do now, with her here."

Bulma sat down on the edge of the bed, Vegeta nestled against her shoulder and most likely asleep. "What do you want to do?"

Brolli looked at her, then at the bed, then back at her. He was silent for some time. "I need some time to think."

She smiled softly at him. She could see the battle he was fighting in his mind. He did not want to leave her, but he knew he needed to take care of his daughter. He was more than likely thinking of a way that he could do both and make everyone happy.

She wanted at that moment to tell him how she was feeling, but she knew it was wrong. He had just gotten his daughter back, and he needed time to adjust and to be with her, not worry that the woman he loved was having second thoughts.

She said goodnight quietly and he nodded as she left the room. She could tell he wanted to say more, but he stayed silent.

A hand covered her mouth the moment she walked out the door, and then everything went black.

* * *

When she awoke, she was very disoriented. She initially did not realize anything was wrong, because she was in her bed. She felt lethargic and dizzy, but it slowly went away as she sat up. She was still in her gown, the room was dimly lit, and she was alone.

She glanced around, then saw the two bassinets in the corner, where her two babies would be sleeping. Oddly, the rocking chair nearby was empty, where Nana said she would be sleeping now, there to help her. The door that connected the room next door, which used to be her old room as a princess, always had a guard in it, but the room was dark and empty.

Apprehension filled her, and she hurried over to the bassinets.

They were empty.

A scream of horror rose in her throat, but she quickly silenced it with her hand. Whatever was going on, it was bad, and screaming would more than likely draw unwanted attention.

Immediately she went into warrior mode. She hurried over to the side of her bed and slid her hand behind the enormous headboard. Finding her sword, the one given lovingly by Queen Hokora so many years before, she quickly strapped it on. She opened all the drawers on the bedside table, hoping to find some of the knives and other weapons she had in there, but they were gone. Obviously taken, but the thief had not thought to look behind the bed.

She slinked across the room and extinguished the low light burning on the dresser. The suite plunged into darkness.

Moving to the door, she placed her hand on the knob and carefully cracked it open. Thanking the well-oiled hinges, she opened it enough to peek around the edge and glanced down the expansive hallway.

It was pitch black. It was normally low-lit at night, candles burning every few feet, and when fully staffed, there were also guards on every corner for protection. But now, with the war over and the city beginning to recover, there were not enough guards to protect every inch of the palace.

However, it was obvious something was going on. The silence was eerie, as was the darkness.

She began moving down the wall quickly and soundlessly. She kept her hand on her sword, ready for a possible attack.

There was a slight glow up ahead, from where the hallway ended and the spiral staircase began, then met the grand ballroom and entranceway to the palace.

As she neared the stairs, she heard the sound of a baby beginning to cry.

A sick feeling hit her in her throat and stomach. She had to keep herself from panicking, for maternal instinct slammed her hard and she immediately wanted to run to her baby.

The cry grew in intensity, and she felt her heart pounding in agonizing strokes as she recognized Vegeta's unique wail. She strained to hear anything else. She didn't know if she wanted to hear Trunks' cry or not, because it could either mean he was alive...or dead.

She felt her breathing increase dramatically, and fought down the terror with as much force as she could. She could not afford to panic right now, because that would mean life or death.

The crying began turning hysterical. She felt like someone was hurting her child, and she almost threw up from the sickness and panic she felt. In an uncalculated move, she walked out to the top of the staircase, showing herself.

What she saw was something out of her worst nightmare.

* * *

Author's Note: Holy crap, what's going on!? This is the chapter I have been waiting to write for years, the one that is going to (hopefully!) blow your minds! I will have it out to you guys soon! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
